Saath phere
by Gowthami
Summary: Saath phere saath janmon ki bandhan, it's story about a simple girl, she doesn't want to marry and live entire life single, but up to now the things had happened in her life they're not in her hand, so in future her decision about her marriage will change by anyone or she lives long life alone. Its dayavi story and some other characters also.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai everyone, Its again daya and purvi based story, I know some people doesn't like this pair and some people like this pair, I want to clarify one thing here I am choosing their names only not them and I don't want to hurt anyone feelings.**

**Please...try to understand and it was a just imagination not real , and in real life they are busy in their own lives with their partner, last but not least I am not breaking any relation and I am not bonding anyone in real life, it's just an imagination, I hope all are understanding**. Sorry anyone get hurts.

A 12 year old girl shouted on her father

girl(angrily): dad you had done a bigmistake its really very big big mistake I hate u dad I hate u

Person: shut up baby , how dare you to talk to your father like this

At the same time one lady interrupt them, prakash please cool down vo choti bachhi hai usko Kya pata hai koun sahi koun galat

Prakash: isliye tho Maine isko samjhane ki kosish karraha hu Deepa par ye ladki sunthi nahi hai Meri baath

Girl(loudly): haan Mai nahi sunungi aapki baat, kyunki aap jhut bolraha hai aap bure hai bahut bure

Deepa: beta chup ho jao vo Teri dad Hai aur tu unse bahut pyaar karthi Haina tho phir aisa baat kyu karrahi ho beta

Girl(loudly): no.. he is not my dad from now onwards, and I hate him forever, I hate u Mr dig officer I hate u very much.

Deepa gets angry by her daughter words she slapped that girl very hardly , the girl fall on floor , girl father get shocked to see that scene and looked at girl, tears are flowing from her cheeks and she looks at her mom with unbelievable look.

Prakash: Deepa ye Kya Kiya tume tum humare bachhi par haath uthaya, he quickly move to the girl beta utho he try to touch her

Girl: don't touch me Mr dig sir

.

Prakash stunned by her words move back

Deepa angrily made that girl stand and holding girl shoulders , what's wrong with you why are you behaving like this to us.

Girl remove hands from her shoulders and looked at her parents no.. now onwards I have no relationship with both of you, and I am going from here forever.

Her parents get huge shock listening her words

Deepa(shouted) : what.. Kya hua tume pagal Hui hai Kya..

Prakash: Deepa shanth hojao tum, he talks to girl beta hamare baat samajhne ki try kijiye, hum police wale without evidence kisi ko arrest nahi karsakta, samji aur mujhe aisa evidence Mila hai aur us evidence ki Karan patachalta hai ki vo aadmi chori ki kaam Kiya hai beta , aur vo chor hai.

Girl(confident tone): no.. shyaam uncle chor nahi hai.. vo bahut achhe hai.. aap ek begunaah ko saja dilwaya hai dig sir, aur aaj aapki waja se sirf aapki waja se Meri dost in teary tone Meri dost ek anaath hua hai.. uski mamma pehle hi usko chodkar chaligayi bhagwaan ki paas aur ab aap uski papa ko usse cheen liya, jab Meri dost ko apne papa ka pyaar nahi milraha hai tho mujhe bhi nahi chahiye mere parents ka pyaar ab Mai jaraha hu aapki Ghar chodkar

Deepa holds girl arm tightly and dragging to inside of room Chalo bahut boldiya tumne ab kuch nahi do teen din tum ko room ki andar bandh karliya tho thoda akaal ajayega, Chalo she dragging girl forcely but the girl pleads her mom, no.. mom no I want to go I want to meet my friend she needs me, she had in bad condition nobody was not there to take care of her she had alone in her house, please mom leave me

But Deepa not listening girl request and drags inside of room and throw on bed and quickly Lock the room from out banging the door from inside and pleaded to let her go

Prakash also follow behind her and asks Deepa, what are you doing Depaa kyu us bachhi ko room mein band Kiya.

Deepa: no prakash. Maine Socha vo bachhi hai, nadaan hai, par tumne suna Haina vo kaise baat karraha hai, jab room Mei kuch ghanton Tak bukh pyaas rahegi tho unka ye rude behavior kum hojayega, ab aap jayiye apko meeting Haina minister ji ki saath, aur shaam Tak sab teekh hojayega.

Prakash have no option he knows his wife very well, once she decide to do something she never listen anyone, that's why he didn't want to argue with her and pray inside for his daughter become normal like before ,then he leaves to meeting.

After 2 hours Deepa finds no banging sounds and shoutings are not coming from the room.

Deepa: lagta hai dhag gayi hogi chilla chilla kar, I am sorry baby mujhe ye sab isliye karna pada taki tum humko chodkar kahi nahi Jaye ,we are not living with out you baby we loves you so much, but you don't understand us.

Deepa cooks her daughter' favorite dish and serve in a plate and takes to room,she opened the door and looked inside but finds not her daughter,she search everywhere in the room, but she doesn't finds her,now her looks fall on a paper it placed on a table under paper weight, she picks up the paper and read it she gets huge shock and her head spinning then she get unconscious and fall on floor.

After sometime time

Deepa sleep on bed and prakash and one lady doctor also present inside of room.

Deepa open her eyes and gets up in jerk and shouted Meri bachhi she get down from bed and started to move, but prakash holds her make her sit on bed and says Deepa cool down please cool holds her husband hand tightly and said prakash Meri beti in crying tone hamari beti chaligayi hame chodkar she cries more.

Prakash side hugs her and in consoling tone, mujhe pata hai Deepa Maine vo letter padliya, par tum chintha mat Karo Mai hamari beti ko dhundkar vapaas lekaravunga.

Deepa (crying): ye sab Meri vaja se hi hua, mai bahut rude behavior Kiya uski saath, aur maine use thappad mara kitna dard hua hoga bichari ko, ye sab Meri vaja se hua Meri vaja se she said loudly and crying more and gets unconscious again.

Prakash: Deepa...ankhe kholo he patted on her cheeks, doctor please dekhiyena Kya hua hai isko

Doctor: ek minute mujhe check Karne dijiye.

After checking of Deepa by doctor, Dr said to vo bahut stressed hai, jitna hosake utna usko araam Lena hi chahiye Maine uski injection tho de diya par jab hosh me Aya tho aap hi usse samjhayiye jyada stress ki Karan uski tabiyat kitna bigad jayegi, aur aap janthe Haina dawayiyon se jyada apno ki pyaar aur dekhbal se hi insaan jaldi normal ho jata hai, take care of her if any emergency then call me now I leave.

Prakash: jee Dr kaveri, Mai achhe see khyaal rakhunga

After doctor went, prakash looks at his wife and move near to table and picks the letter and imagines his daughter speaking to him directly.

Dear mummy dad, shayad it's last time to calling you both as mom and dad, I leave this house but remember I came back but not as your daughter, I will meet you in future only to justice forthe innocent people those you are arrested. Remember dig sir on that time you cannot stop me to do justice. Don't search for me you can't find me, good bye, meet you soon.

how many people were like this story, and how many were not, I don't know but I said one thing I have take some time to update next chapters . Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

After 13 years

Prakash sitting on chair in lawn and reading newspaper, at the same time servant comes there holding coffee in tray .

Servant : sir coffee

Prakash takes coffee mug and asks servant, Kiran tum.. tum coffee laya? apki madam ji kaha hai

Kiran : pata nahi sir subha se dikhaya nahi,

Prakash(sipping) : shayad puja Karne me lag gai

Kiran : nahi sir madam mandir me bhi nahi hai

After listening this prakash stand in jerk

What? Deepa Ghar pe nahi hai, tune achhe se Pura Ghar dekhana, he asks Kiran with tension

Kiran: haan sir Maine Pura Ghar dekha hai madam ji kahi bi nahi hai

Prakash(shouting) : itni laparwa kaisi tum log se, Kiran looks at prakash with fear, ab khade khade Mera muh Kya dekh rahi ho jao jakar sab log phirse check Karo jao...he yelling at Kiran .

Kiran: ji..ji.. sir he ran inside of house

Prakash : Mai inlogon pe bharosa karke bait nahi sakta hu Mai bi andar chalkar dektha hu Deepa Ghar pe hai ya nahi.

Prakash and servants whole are searching every place in house but no use they're not find Deepa, prakash was very tensed and he shouted on servants

Prakash (shouting): Ghar me char char naukar hai phir bi koi faida nahi hai aap logon se, ek ko bi pata nahi Deepa kaha gayi Haina...he raised his voice all are get fear

At the same time a voice came as papa

All are turn the direction and seeing one girl nearly 25years age standing at entrance door, she had in jogging dress.

The girl came inside fast and kept the water bottle on table and went near to prakash and asks papa Kya hua looking at every one,subha subha aap sab ek saath , aur papa aap kyu chillaraha hai in sab pe, turns to servants kahi tum sab phirse koi galti Kiya hai Kya...but no one not open their mouths and stands there like statue.

Girl: arre koi tho batao hua Kya hai... after watching every side she asks papa mom kaha hai dikhaya nahi deraha hai

Prakash at very tensed tone beta apki MAA Ghar pe nahi hai

Girl : Ghar pe nahi hai? Matlab ?

Prakash : vo kisi ki bina bataya bahar gayi hai...ye sab inki laparwa ki vaja se hua. He again scolds servants.

Girl :. Papa relax ..please aap jyada tense mat hona

Prakash : kaise tension naa karu tarika. Pata nahi Deepa kaha gayi hogi.

Tarika : don't worry papa mom Ghar vapas ayegi Mai abhi jati hu mom ko dhundkar lekar avungi bass aap jyada stress mat lijiye

Prakash : Mai bi chaltha hu Tera saath, Chalo

Tarika : no papa apka fever abhi abhi Kam horaha hai aur aap iss halat me bahar nahi Ana chahiye Verna aapki tabiyat aur bigad jayegi, isliye aap please Ghar pe hi raho Mai akeli javungi aur mom ko lekhar hi Ghar vapas avungi.

Kisi ko bhi kahi Jane ka jarurat nahi hai

Both father and daughter turn and sees Deepa, she comes towards them holding a puja thali in hand

Tarika and prakash get relief after seeing Deepa. Tarika quickly went near Deepa and asks mom kaha chaligayi thi , aap bina kisi ko bataya, janthe hai hum sab kitna pareshaan Hui hai aur papa hai tho aapko dhundne keliye bahar janewala hai agar papa bahar Jaye tho unka health aur kharab hojayega na.

Deepa : achha…. beti ko apne pita keliye tension horaha hai par Meri liye nahi.

Tarika( rolling her eyes) : mom… aisa kuch nahi hai mujhe aap dono keliye hi chintha hai.. agar aap dono mese kisi ko bhi kuch hua na Mai jee nahi pavunga, aaj Mai aisa hu vo dono ki vaja se hi hai, agar aap us vakt vo decision nahi liya tho

Deepa : bas bass, jab bhi kuch kahana tho dekh vahi baat pe latak rahegi tu, aur tum ko kitne baar Maine kaha ki vo sab bhul jao.

Prakash : Deepa tum pehle ye batao ,tum kaha gayi thi mujhe bina bataye agar bahaar Jana hai tho kisi ko saath lekar Jana chahiye tha.

Deepa ( tired) : ohhoo..ab aap bhi shuru hua..dekhiye Mai bilkul teekh hu aur Mai akeli hi jasakta hu aur vapas bhi asakta hu,aur Mai kisi ko isliye nahi bataya kyunki koi mujhe akela nahi Jane dugi , ab samjhi. Aur Mai mandir gayi thi agar aap logon ka interrogation khatam hua tho ye lijiye Prasad.

She gives Prasad to both her husband and daughter, they have it

Prakash: but Deepa aaj achaanak mandir kyu gayi thi

Deepa ( shocked expression) : what you forget it

Tarika : haan mom , what today's special,

Deepa:what you also forget, I can't expect from you, I can understand apki papa bhul gayi tho it's ok kyunki aaj Kal vo bahut kuch bhul Raha hai, par tum ko Kya hua tum bi bhul gayi

Both father and daughter looks each other prakash asking tarika by raising eyebrows, tarika nodes as no

Deepa looked at both Kya hua dono ekdusre ko muh kyu dekhraha hai.

Prakash signaling to tarika as pucho vo special Kya hai ,tarika nodes as yes and move close to Deepa, she place her hands around Deepa shoulders,mom pehle aap yaha baitiye she made her sit on sofa, and turn to servants,aur aap sab apna kaam kijiye aur mom keliye achhi se coffee banakar lao

Now tarika sits behind Deepa holding her hand mom ab boliye hum aisa kounsi vishay bhul gayi hai aur vo sirf apka khaas hai aur mujhe nahi.

Deepa looking at her confusion

Tarika assuring with eyes, haan mom mujhe yaad hai aaj Kya khaas hai aur Mai besabar se is din keliye intejaar karthi aya hu.

Prakash: arre mujhe koi batayega yaa nahi aaj kounsa special hai,sirf maa beti hi baat karraha hai.

Tarika gets up and says mom you're right papa now adays forgot only such an important things, papa I think you need to eat badaam, ok fine mom Mai fresh hokar jaldi Jana hai agar Mei vaha uski aane se pehle nahi moujud hua tho. I know vo Kya karega

Deepa : par beta tiffin kha kar jao

Tarika : noway.. agar Mai yaha tiffin Karne keliye rukha tho vaha traffic me phasungi so no tiffin only fresh and went there vaise aaj mujhe bhuk nahi hai. She looked at clock, oh no abi 10 minutes waste Kiya Maine ab jaaraha hu

Prakash : arre tarika batakar tho jao koun araha hai

Tarika : aap mom se puchiye bye she fastly went to her room.

Now prakash turn to Deepa and waiting for answer

At same time servant coffee lekar ata hai, Deepa takes cup and gives to prakash, aap coffee pijiye aur haan tablets bhi lelijiye, aap jyada sochne ki jarurat nahi hai ab aap dawai kha kar coffee pee kar apne kamre me jaakar rest kijiye mujhe bahut kaam hai she turns to move, he try to ask but Deepa turn back and said haan ab aap mujhe disturb mat kijiye, ab araam ki jarurat apka hai Mera nahi samjhe, she moves to kitchen.

Here prakash in hall looking at her way and coffee it was in his hand , talking himself, aisa koun anewala hai aaj? he drinking coffee while thinking, mujhe aisa kuch information hi nahi mila aaj koi anewala hai Verna Mai kaise bhul sakta hu, I know ye maa beti mujh se kuch chupa raha hai isliye vo dono bahut smartness se mujhe bhulkad banake chaligayi hmm... koibaat nahi jab ayega tabhi dekhta hu koun hai vo..?

Aap dawai li hai voice coming from kitchen

Prakash stops drinking coffee ,haan haan peeraha hu… I mean leraha hu, he immediately went to their room.

**After noon**

Deepa continuously moving inside to outside and outside to inside of house with some excitement and some unknown tension on her face, prakash also present in hall he was doing some work on his laptop he watches at her and doing work on laptop, he does like this few minutes later he can't control himself to asking her why she behaving like this.

Prakash : Deepa aaj Kya hua tume subha se dekhraha hu achaanak mandir gayi, phir special khana banaya aur ab chakkar marraha hai bahar se andar , andar se bahar jaise koi khaas mehmaan anewala hai.

Deepa : haan , par vo sirf khaas hi nahi balki usse bi jyada hai , jab vo ayega tab apko patachalega bass ab aur kuch mat puchiye please, mai bahut tension me hu, she again seeing outside.

Prakash: but tension kisbaat keliye

Deepa : arre dekhona time ek bajnewale hai, subha 10 baje nikal gayi hai tarika Ghar se par abhi Tak nahi aayi she said worriedly.

Prakash : chintha mat Karo shayad traffic me phasgayi hogi.

Deepa ( little angrily) : itna vakt ok maano traffic me phasgayi, Kam se Kam ek phone tho karna chahiye na kaha hai vo ab , aur kitna vakt lagega ane me par aisa kuch nahi Kiya. Aur kab se mai usse phone try karraha hu bas ek hi answer hai the number is busy please try some time later she imitating that.

Prakash went near Deepa and held her hand Chalo tum pehle yaha baito, he made her sit in sofa and gives glass of water to her, lo ye Pani pilo, Deepa drank some water.

Prakash ( held her hand); koun anewala hai, ye tho mai nahi jantha, par vo Jo koi bhi hai mujhe usko thanks kehna hi padega kyunki uski Karan mere Deepa ki chehre me itna excitement, itna Khushi bilkul 12 saal pehle ki Tarah itni salon se Mai apne Deepa ko aisa dekh nahi paya aaj mai bahut Khushi hu.

Deepa ( pov) : apko sirf Mai bahar se khushi najar araha hu, but Kya bolu Mujhe khuch bura hone ka abaas horaha hai hey bhagwaan Meri beti ko sahi salamat rakho unhe kuch mat honedijiye.

Time passed like this and getting night

At 7.45pm

Tension increase at every second in Deepa and her thoughts in negative way , prakash also gets tensed and he trying to call tarika but her was not reachable

Deepa in worriedly , prakash kuch kijiyena hamari beti abhi Tak kyu nahi aayi..

Prakash: Deepa Maine police ko inform Kiya vo log tarika ki phone location trace karega, please tum araam se ek jagha baitiye, hamare beti ko kuch nahi hoga… kuch nahi hoga..

Papa..

Prakash and Deepa looks at direction and sees tarika standing at entrance of house

Deepa quickly ran and hugs tarika, kaha chaligayi thi tum, janthe hai Mai kitna dhar gayi..

Prakash: haan beta kaha thi tum, aur Tera phone kaha hai…

Deepa came out from hug and complain, haan batao Tera phone kaha hai… subha se kitne baar phone Kiya kabhi busy hai kabhi not reachable kehta hai….

Tarika: mom… vo….Mera phone toot Gaya…

Deepa and prakash : toot Gaya par kaise kab Kaha.

Now Deepa looked at her clothes, ye Tere kapadon pe Kya hai… ye...ye tho khoon ki nishaan hai… kahi tumko chot tho lagi hai Kya., Dikhao mujhe kaha chote lagi hai..

Prakash: tarika Kya hua… aur Tere haalat aisa kyu hai he asks worriedly

Deepa: aap khade khade Kya dekhraha hai jaldi Dr bulayiye

Tarika: mom, please relax, papa aap Dr ko call Karne ki koi jarurat nahi, Mai teekh hu aur mujhe koi chote nahi laga

Deepa: phir ye khoon ka nishaan..

Tarika: mom jab hum Ghar arahi hai tab ek bachhi ka accident hua tha car se phir hum ne us bachhi ki hospital admit Kiya , aur uski parents ane Tak hum vahi rukh gayi ,haan us vakt mere phone accident ki place me niche gira aur toot Gaya…. Mai us bachhi ki baare me sochte Raha gayi ki Mai apko phone karke inform karna hi bhul gayi…. Sorry.

Deepa: ok phir kabhi aisa mat karna… ab vo bachhi kaise hai…

Tarika: vo… teekh hojayega…

Prakash: Deepa apne beti ko Ander lechalogi yaa sare baate yahi karogi, subha se kuch khaya bhi nahi hai ye.. jao beta andar jao… fresh hokar ayiye...saath me dinner karenge…

He looked at Deepa she staring at outside continuously, he asks Deepa vaha Kya dekhraha hai Chalo andar ab Teri beti bhi aagayi hai.. he turns to move in, but he turns back and seeing Deepa asks tarika through doing expressions,

Prakash: Kya hua… aap dono andar nahi avogi..

But he didn't get any response from them

Deepa: tarika…. Vo kaha hai…

Tarika: mom vo...she finding words to what to tell

Deepa: Mai samaj gayi vo yaha anekeliye Mana Kiya tha na… batao ab is vakt kaha hai.. Mai khud jakar usse yaha leavungi batao.

At same time power cut hota hai….

Prakash: oh no abhi hi power Jana hai Kya.. Deepa tarika tum dono Hilo mat , arre Kiran jaldi candle lekar ajao. He also move inside for search candle

Here at near door

Deepa: tarika tum bataovogi ya khud jaakar dhundlu ..

Tarika: mom please hilaye mat yaha se, Mai batavungi bas light ko ane do..

Deepa: teekhe tum nahi batavogi, aur Mai bi janthi hu mujhe Kya karna hai..

Tarika: mom.. no mom don't move from here, bahut andhera hai aap girjavogi… papa… aap kaha hai… koi jaldi candle ya torch lekarao...mom.. but she not get any response,. Oh shit mom yaha se chale..

Deepa trying move slowly because it's very dark inside of house, at last she succeed to went near maindoor but there something has hit to her feet , ahha.. Deepa screaming..and she get to fall front…

Tarika worriedly mom… Kya hua aap teekh tho haina… arre koi candle lekar ajao jaldi….she calls them loudly…. Papa… kaha hai aap jaldi ayiyena mom ko kuch hua hai….. mom… she calls her again but no use

Then prakash came there holding a candle tarik...Kya hua beta.….

Tarika (worriedly): papa vo mom bahar gayi hai.. uski cheekne ki awaaz aayi hai , shayad mom ko kuch hua hoga chaliyena papa dekhte hai

Prakash: ye Deepa bhi na , Chalo dekhte hai..

Here outside of door few seconds before Deepa was going to fall but before she fall some one came front and supporting her, Deepa feel someone presence but she can't see that person face because of darkness then she immediately asks koun koun hai yaha , but no response, so she holding that hands which hands supported her before falling and touching the person body for identify who's the person

Her hands move near to person face at same time tarika and prakash comes there by calling her name with candle

Tarika as mom..and prakash as Deepa… both comes near to her and asks mom aap teekh tho Haina… kuch hua tho nahi… but Deepa was not in her sense she looked that person face in low light comes from candle and she try to recognize the person

Prakash: Deepa… kuch bolti kyu nahi tum… now he also looking in the direction where Deepa looking, he also seeing that person then asks Deepa ye ladki koun hai...tum janthi hai is ladki ko..but Deepa not speaking only staring that girl, now prakash loudly calls her Deepa..

Now Deepa startled and comes out from thoughts, haan.. haan...Kya hua asked looking at prakash

Prakash: thank God kuch tho bola… ye ladki koun hai… showing towards the girl

Deepa turn her face towards that girl and stares her

Here tarika in very tensed, then she opens her mouth and says, papa… ye… ye..

Prakash: Kya beta .. bolona tum janthi hai isko.. batao koun hai ye..

Tarika (tension): papa.. ye… ye.. she feeling afraid to speak

Deepa holding that girl face some tears were in her eyes, but she smiles widely, the girl also looking at her with some unknown feeling,

Prakash: arre bolona…

But before tarika speaking, hamari beti hai….

Deepa said

Prakash gets shocking and candle has fallen from his hand, at same time sare lights on hota hai…

Tarika looks at her father he freezed at his place and looking at the girl

Tarika move near to him and called him papa...he gets out from shock and looks at tarika,.ye Kya bolraha hai Deepa ne,, tarika apki MAA jo kehraha hai…

Tarika nodes as yes, haan papa..MAA sahi kehraha hai.. ye vahi beti hai aap itni saalon se usi ka rah dekhraha hai..

Prakash had tears in his eyes ,he gets emotions and move near to the girl and try to touch her, but the girl step a back, prakash understood and pull his hand back, Deepa and tarika also feeling bad for him.

Prakash (happily): Mai bahut kush hu beta itni..itni..saalon ki baad tumhe dekh kar, mai bahut bahut… kush hu, Deepa.. hamari beti vapas agai...hamare paas, Deepa bhagwaan ne Teri prardhana sunliya aur vo hamare beti ko hamare paas bheja..he overwhelmed in happiness , tarika and her mom also happy tears in their eyes seeing him in more happy.

Prakash ( happily): tarika dekho koun aaya hai...aaj Mai bahut kush hu beta… Deepa tum hamare beti ko yahi khadakar rahegi hai Kya, Chalo Ander lechalo.. tarika Chalo…

Deepa holding girl hand Chalo beta andar girl pull her hand back, Deepa confused ,Kya hua beta…

Girl: tarika tum inko Meri sharat ki bare me bataya ya nahi…

Tarika nodes no... Deepa and prakash looked at each other and both girls, asks koun si sharat hai beta

Tarika: mom,dad vo… ye hai ki but aap tension mat Hui,

Deepa: tarika… tum bolo jaldi baat Kya hai…

Tarika : vo aap log sirf unki naam se hi bulana hai tabhi ye yaha rukhegi

Prakash (laughing): hahahaha… Deepa dekhana tum ate hi dono milkar shaitani karna shuru Kiya hame pareshaan karnekeliye.

Deepa ( smiling): haan...aap teekh kaha...aur tum tum to mujhe dhara hi Diya… ye kaise sharat hai kisi ko bhi bulana hai tho unki naam se hi bulate hai….isme Kya hai sharat.

Tarika: no mom it's not joke, I am saying serious,

Deepa: Kya hai isme serious Vali baat… hum inki MAA baap hai aur inki naam Hume hi rakha hai aur hum us naam se hi bulayenge jaise bachpan me bulaya.. she tries speaking girl name

Tarika: no mom aap ab usnaam se inhe nahi bulasakti.. her parents looking at her confusion, kyunki… vo yaha se sirf aapki saath rishta hi nahi balki saath me apne Diya hua naam ko bhi chodkar chaligayi.

Both Deepa and prakash getting shock

Prakash : Matlab

Tarika: Matlab ye hai ki.. she down her head and says vo apna naam badaldiya, ab aap unhe apne hi naam se hi bulana hai agar ye aapko manjoor hai tho vo yahi rahegi Verna phirse chalejayigi...yahi hai uski sharat..

Her parents are standing silently, Deepa asking arre aisa kaise change karti hai… uska naam tho uski papa ne... before she complete her sentence

Aur koi sharat hai… prakash asked tarika..

Tarika nodes as no…

Prakash: ok Hume koi problem nahi hai…Deepa says par … Deepa… Hume apne beti chahiye, uski naam se koi problem nahi hai..tum itni saalon se yahi chahti Haina jaldi se hamare beti vapas aajaye... Deepa nodes yes, so Tera wish pura hogayi, ab bas ek choti si baat keliye hum apne beti ki jane nahi dunga… teekhe… turn to girl, beta ab tum Jo bhi naam hai hum usi naam se hi bulayenge teekhe..the girl simply nodes. Aur tum jaise chahti ho hum vaise hi karenge but please Hume chodke mat jaana. Girl looked at him and understood his affection and concern about her she felt emotional but doesn't show on her face.

Prakash: ab chale andar…

That girl nodded then tarika also nodded as yes,but Deepa become upsets and looks at prakash, he assured her with smile

Now the girl put to her feet inside of house

Rukhiye…. Deepa stop her get in

Prakash and tarika confused, tarika asks about Kya hua mom kyu rokha usse

Deepa: Mai abhi ata hu tum dono darwaja ki bahaar hi rehna andaar mat Ana…

Tarika: ab Kya hua dad mom ko

Prakash: pata nahi….

Here another daughter has looking at inside of house and keenly observed the things

Now they were seeing Deepa comes with holding aarti ki thali in her hand

Deepa: itni saalon ki baad Meri beti Ghar vapas Aya hai aur dusre beti tho har baar koi na koi risk tho karta hai dusron keliye, tho pata nahi kitna najar lagi hoga Meri betiyon ka, isliye aaj Mai tumdono ko ek saath naajar utarenge..teekhe

Tarika ok

Deepa doing arti, after completing arti she ask the girls to come inside

Now both girls came inside.

Prakash: achha beta ab aap dono apne apne kamare me jao aur fresh hokar ayiye, phir hum saath me khana khayenge, phir tarika aur vi..he take a pause and continue aaj keliye tum dono ek hi room me adjust hojao , beta Kal Tere kamre ki safayi hone ki baad tum Tera room me shift hogi, the girl nodded as yes. Prakash smile lightly and asks achha beta tum abhi Tak tumhara naam nahi bataya….

Tarika looked at girl and the girl also looks tarika, tarika assured through eyes to her as boliye...

Girl: purvi…

Prakash: purvi…. Ye naam tho Teri Tarah pyaari lagraha hai...Haina Deepa…

Deepa: haan… with little happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tarika** **room**

Purvi looking every side of room

Tarika watches purvi and her way of looking at room, after she said purvi jao jaldi fresh hojao.

Purvi nodes simply and opened her bag takes her clothes out and moved to washroom.

After 20 minutes all are gathered at dining table, Deepa filled their plates with food

Prakash: beta aaj tumhari MAA ne Tere ane ki Khushi me bahut Sara dishes banaya vo bi sirf Teri pasand ka

But purvi not giving any expression, and eating food silently with down head

Prakash assured through eyse Deepa nodes ok.

After completing dinner all are went to their rooms.

Sunraising and sunset, sunraising and sunset.

Aisa hi teen din chalajata hai..

Deepa said to prakash: ab Tak teen din ho chuka hai..purvi yaha akar..kisi se teekh se baat Tak nahi karta hai..jab bhi dekho udaas hi rehta hai..Mai apne beti ko aisa udaas me nahi dekhparaha hu.

Prakash: Deepa kuch tho samay lagega, itni saalon ki baad agayi hai….thoda ajeeb tho lagegi na

Deepa: arre hum paraya tho nahi Haina , hum MAA baap Hai uski..phir ajeeb kyu.. dekhiye aap kuch kijiyena...Meri beti ka mood change hojaye

Prakash ( thinking): teekhe...aaj shaam ki mere colleague sudharshan ki beti ka Shaadi hai..so hum sab us marriage function ko attend karenge, place bhi change hoga aur kuch Naya logon ki beech me rehkar shayad hamari beti ka mood teek hojayegi..

Deepa: arre ye tho bahut achha hai...hum Shaadi pe jarur jayenge,

**Night at wedding house**

The house was well decorated with beautiful flowers and twinkling lights looking very pretty

Here at entrance some people welcome the guests, now prakash entered inside with his total family and searching for someone

Prakash...one person coming towards them with wide smile

The person came near to prakash and hugs him, kaise ho Mera Bhai.

Prakash: Mai teekh hu..

Deepa: namaste sudharshan bhai

Sudharshan: Mai bilkul teekh hu aur aap

Deepa: Mai bi achhi hu

Sudharshan: hai tarika beta..

Tarika: hello Uncle.. uncle aap bahut achha arrangements Kiya hai...Saab ek dum mast hai..

Sudharshan: arre ye tho kuch bhi nahi hai... Teri Shaadi me dekhiye Tera papa inse bhi badiya se badiya arrangements karega...now his eyes move to the girl who watches every inch of the decorations...then he asked.. prakash..ye ladki koun hai.

Prakash looking at girl: ye...ye Meri dusri beti..purvi hai..

Purvi ( folding hands): namaste..

Sudharshan: namaste beta..are sab yaha kyu khada hai..chaliyena andar chalte hai..

Tarika: uncle aunty kaha hai..

Vo uper dulhan ko tayyar kar Raha hai..

Tarika: mom Mai aur purvi uper jaake Naya dulhan se milkar ayenge.

Deepa: ok

After both leaving sudharshan asked prakash as. Prakash ye aapki beti Jo bachpan me Ghar chodkar chaligayi thi vahi haina

Prakash: haan vahi hai… teen din pehle hi vapas Aya humare pass humesha keliye.

Sudharshan: mujhe tho bahut kush horaha hai..finally aapki beti aapki saath hai.. vaise jaldi tarika ki Shaadi bhi honewale hai ,kyu na tum purvi keliye ek achha rishta dundo phir dono behen ko ek hi mandap me Shaadi bhi hojayega.

Deepa: aap sahi kaha Bhai...kyu na aap hi dundlijiyena ek achhe se rishta.

Prakash: Deepa itni jaldi Kya hai..vo abhi tho Aya hai...aur uski soch Kya hai Shaadi ki baare me..ek baar purvi se puchkar phir decide kijiye

Deepa: aap boliye mat...Bhai..ye aisa hi kahega..kyun ki jab tarika ki Shaadi ki baat ayana tab bhi inhone hi aisa ki kaha..kyun ki vo apne betiyon se dur rehna inse possible nahi haina isliye koi na koi bahana banatha hai..aap inki baat pe dhyaan mat Dena,bas ek achhe se rishta dundiye..

Sudharshan : ok babhi ji. Mai achhe se achha ladka dhundunga purvi keliye.. ab chaliye..

**Here bride room**

tarika busy in talking to bride, remaining people in inside of room busy in their own work and doing chitchat and playing jokes at one another. After seeing all this Purvi felt bored and coming out of room silently and comes to hall, seeing around and found same as like in the bride room, like people chit chatting and laughing badly by making jokes, she rolled her eyes move head as no..and quickly went to out of the house.

Here out side she saw a bench near to pool, she comes near to bench and sits alone and looking at surroundings..now she feel better because

She sits in that place it's so calm and peaceful place, it little distance from house.

After sometime

Purvi stared at water and dipped in her own thoughts

Suddenly some one standing near to her , she felt some thing near to her..she turned and seeing a man stared at her.

Man: hai..but purvi not responding

Man: aap yaha akela Kya karraha hai..

Purvi ignore his question and silently looking at water

Man : vaise Mai apko ye khehne keliye Aya hu...aap looking very pretty and beautiful..

Now purvi looking at him with angrily

Man( scared): I mean..if you don't mind I want to..

But quickly purvi gets up from the bench and turned to go..then the person held her hand before she go, purvi felt shock and some fear she quickly turned and try to free her hand from his grip.

Purvi(shouting): chodiye.. chodiye mere haath..she try to pull her hand.. I warn you just leave my hand otherwise you will get punished

Man: arre pehle mere baat tho suniyena Jara

Purvi( angrily): mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai... chodiye Mera haath..she frees her hand from his grip, and move faster, he blocked her way ,she changes the direction and again he blocked her way .

Purvi(angrily) : dekhiye hato mere rasta se ,mujhe Jana hai… she shouted at him

Man: agar Mai nahi janediya tho…

Purvi angry increase to high range...agar tum mujhe nahi janediya tho..she lift her hand to slap him but before her hand reached to his cheek someone held her hand from back.

The person come front her and asks, kitne himmat hai aapko..mere Bhai pe haath uthane ka

Purvi jerk his hand : aapka Bhai ko kitna himmat hai..mere haath pakdne ka…she asked in louder

Person: dekhiye aap ko koi galat femi hua hai Mera Bhai aisa nahi hai..vo ladkiyon ko bahut izzat karta hai..

Purvi: achha... izzat karta hai...tho kuch der pehle mere saath Jo kuch Kiya vo Kya hai…

Majak..

All turned in the direction of voice and found tarika..

Tarika came near to purvi and says..haan purvi inhone Tere saath Jo Kiya vo sab ek majak tha..bas uski alaiva aur kuch nahi hai.

Purvi: ye kaise majak hai tarika...she asked in seriously...aur ye hota koun hai mere saath majak karne ka…

First man: Tere honewale jija ji...he said with smile

Purvi quite by his answer and looking at tarika.. tarika nodes ,haan purvi...ye Mera mangetar hai..ye bass apne honewale sali sahiba se thoda majak karna chahta hai...purvi give her deadly glare..

Tarika ( fear): Maine Mana Kiya per ye Meri baat nahi Mana..

Purvi: dekhiye mujhe ye ghatiya majak pasand nahi hai...ayinda phir kabhi mat karna samjhe...she gives serious look to tarika..tarika nodded as ok..purvi went from there with angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

Tarika yelling at him: Maine kaha tha na.. purvi ko ye sab bilkul bi pasand nahi hai..ab dekho naraj hokar chaligayi

Man: arre Mai tho bas uska mood teekh karna chahta hu... per mujhe Kya pata vo itna react hojayegi.

Another man( disbelief): abhijit… tum... Maine kabhi nahi socha tum aisa karega..

Abhijit: arre bas Karo yaar..tum dono aisa baat karraha hai..Mai Sach me purvi ki saath misbehavior Kiya..aap jaisa sochraha hai vaisa kuch nahi hua.

Tarika: nahi Kiya tho vo tuj pe haath kyu uthaya…

Abhijit try to speak

Another man: haan bolo…

Again abhijit try to speak but tarika interrupt

Tarika: aur shukar Karo daya ko ,sahi time pe purvi ko rokliya...Verna Kal news me ayega the great Cid officer senior inspector abhijit ladki ki saath batmeej Kiya phir vo ladki ne ek tappad mara..

Daya : haan.. you're right tarika..abhi.. before he can speak.

Abhijit ( irritated): arre chup hojao tum dono ne jab se sunraha hu tab se sunaaraha hai..mujhe bi bolne ka chance tho dijiye.

Tarika: but abhijit..

Abhijit: please...Tarika..

Now both tarika and daya keep quiet

Abhijit: dekh daya jab tarika ne mujhe purvi ko dikhaya tha tab mujhe laga vo bahut upset me hai..aur aisa baita hai..kuch anmol cheez ko kho Gaya hai..aur akela vaha bait kar kuch soch me doob gayi hai….phir Mai jaan bhujkar uski saath thoda sa Frank play Kiya..taki vo apna udaas duniya se bahar aajaye... actually jab vo gusse se janewale thi, Mai unhe rokliya aur Sach batane hi Wala tha... per usse pehle hi Mujh pe haath uthaya..

Daya : per maar nahi paya.. maine rokha hai usse..he gives proud look to abhijit because abhijit saved by him only.

Abhijit (folding hands): haan Bhai.. apko bahut bahut dhanyawad hai..aap mujhe tappad khane se bachaliya...ab Khush.

Daya: hmm... thoda sa per koi baat nahi adjust karlunga…

Abhijit: daya….he gives serious look to him

Daya( fear) : ok..ok..cool abhi...Mai tho majak Kiya…

Tarika ( tension): arre chodiye aap dono Bhaiyon majak karna...ab chaliye andar, pata nahi purvi ka gussa Kam hua ya nahi.

Abhijit: haan tho chaliye andar..

Teeno ne andar ata hai, aur purvi ko dundraha hai..

Tarika ( looking everywhere): arre kaha gayi ye ladki..andar hi Aya hai…

Daya finds her, vaha dekho..purvi vaha hai..

Tarika and abhijit also looks at the direction and sees purvi seated on a chair at last row.

Abhijit : tarika Chalo..

Tarika stopped him by holding his hand, abhijit..Jara dhyaan se bat karna , phirse gussa mat dilana

Daya: tarika don't fear I am here..is baar aisa kuch nahi hoga…

Now three members move near to purvi..and stood beside of her, and looking at each other how should they start to speak.

Abhijit clearing his throat, listening this Purvi turn and sees the three members looking at her.

Abhijit: purvi...Maine Jo kuch Kiya ek majak tha bas Mai tume pareshaan nahi karna chahta hu.. actually mujhe laga ki tum bahut upset ho.. isliye Tera mood teekh karne aisa Kiya..

Daya: haan purvi..Mera Bhai ka nature hi aisa hai..vo hamesha unki aas paas logon ko Khushi me dekhna chahta hai..aur unko Khush karne me aisa…. looking at abhijit faltu majake karta rehta hai…( abhijit looking at daya with killed eyes.). Phir unka majake unhi pe bhari padte hai. Mai apne Bhai ki taraf se sorry bolraha hu.

Purvi looking at daya, and listening him

Tarika: haan purvi..maff Karo abhijit ko.. please she requesting her, but abhijit stood silently then tarika hits on his shoulder and said in his ear.. sorry bolona.

Abhijit ( jerked) : ha..haan..purvi..I before he speaks

Purvi: it's ok .. aap mujhe sorry bolne ka koi jarurat nahi hai..aap mere behen ko honewale pati hai..aap mujhe sorry bole ye mujhe achha nahi lagraha in stern voice.

Tarika: tho Kya tum abhijit ko maff kiya..

Purvi : isme maff karne ka baat hi Kya hai...agar aisa baat hi nahi tho maffi maangne ka jarurat kyu hai…. Said in straighten.

Teeno looked at her confusedly

Purvi: excuse me.. then three members move aside, purvi goes away from them

Abhijit (not understand) : tarika...apki behen ne mujhe maaf Kiya ya nahi.. exactly jawab tho nahi diya, per bahut kuch kehkar chaligayi. He looked at her face had already in confusion .

Tarika also looks at him and moving her head as no and says I can't understand what she said now.

Daya thinking about her words and looking at both abhi and tarika faces which had already occupy by a question mark.

Abhijit asking daya through his eyes what..daya nodded as no…

**Thank you guari, shweta,pooja...and other reviewers and viewers.**


	5. Chapter 5

Abhijit and tarika both turns after listening voice, abhijit surprised to see them

Abhijit (smile): namaste aunty, namaste uncle. He Wished both .

Prakash: namaste beta, aap dono kab Aya..

Abhijit: hum abhi thodi der pehle hi Aya tha…

Deepa watching at daya, he thinks hardly something , then she asks, daya beta Kya hua, koi problem hai Kya..

But Daya not respond, abhijit looked at Deepa and make a smile and moved near to daya…

Abhijit speaks in daya's ear: mere bhai aunty ji kuch pucha hai jawab tho do.. but he didn't get any response from daya.

Abhijit first confused and seeing at tarika face, tarika asks him by raised her eyebrows Kya hua.. abhijit made face I don't no.

Then abhijit slightly patted on daya shoulder, now he comes back to real, and saw tarika parents stood in front of him.

Daya( surprised) : Uncle aunty..aap kab aayi..

Deepa : hum yaha akar bahut samay hua.. per …..tum tho abhi Aya hai..

Daya (innocently): nahi aunty, hum yaha akar lagbhag 30 minute ho chuka hoga.. haina abhi.

Listening his answer four members make a little laugh, daya not understanding why they were laughing.

Abhijit : arre mere Bhai... aunty ji ne ye nahi pucha tum kab Aya, bas ye kaha ki tum abhi abhi hamare duniya me vapas Aya hai.

Daya: Matlab Kya... Mai ab Tak is duniya me nahi hai Kya..he questioning him.

Abhijit nodded as no..

Tarika: haan daya... abhijit teekh kehraha hai.. achaanak Kya hua tumko, abhijit kab se tujhe bularaha hai... per tum koi jawab bhi nahi deraha hai…..aisa Kya sochraha hai tum.

Abhijit: haan Bhai Jara hum ko bi batao, baat Kya hai….

Daya : vo Mai... kuch nahi…

Abhijit: tu Sach bolraha Haina..Sach me koi serious baat tho nahi Haina…

Daya: haan koi serious baat nahi hai..he try to change topic..arre vaha dekho phere shuru hogaya hai... Chaliye... chaliye...all are start to move but abhijit still stood at his place.. stares at daya.. because he knows daya hides something from him, but Daya not giving time to him for thinking..he held abhi hand and take him to near mandap.

Yaha mandap me phere shuru hua hai..sab ki najar dulha dulhan pe hai.. per daya ki ankhe kisi ko dundraha hai.. ye baat abhijit bi notice karta hai..aur Daya ki taraf dekte rehta hai, tabhi daya ki najar abhijit pe padte hai.. abhijit puchte hai...Kya Bhai.. kisko dhoondraha hai

Daya: nahi..kisi ko nahi. He quickly turn his face other side.

Abhijit felt some suspicious on his behavior, but he ignore and thinks it's not correct time and correct place to ask him.

After completing of marriage ceremony, every one leaves to their houses.

**Next day at evening**

Daya went to Temple for meet a person, he waiting for him

Daya seeing time on his hand watch, said to himself, adha ghanta hochuka hai..ye Kumar ab Tak kyu nahi Aya, he takes his phone and dialed Kumari number, he heard ringing sound but that person not answering his call,

Daya : ye phone kyu nahi utaraha hai..aane do aaj Kal punctual nahi hai. Kehte hai kuch , karte hai kuch aur, he said in seriously.

He looks here and there with some irritation, suddenly he saw someone was there, he first surprised and walked few steps but suddenly stopped at his place and thinking either go or not ,after so much of thinking, he decides went near to the person .

So he went to that person, hai..purvi...he wished her with smiling.

Purvi first surprised too see him and then reply hai….aap yaha

Daya : kyu Mai mandir nahi asakta hai Kya.

Purvi: nahi aisa koi baat nahi…

Daya: sirf aap hi Aya hai yaa tarika ka bhi aayi

Purvi: bass thodi der me ayegi... mujhe pick up karne keliye.

Daya: achha.. he remembered something, vaise purvi tum achaanak kaha gayab hogayi...I mean jab Shaadi ka rasaame shuru hogaya tab aap vaha nahi thi na isliye pucha.

Purvi (looking other way): vo..Mai car me baita tha…

Daya : kyu..he asked with curiously..

Purvi looked at his face with some serious expression.( Like as is it necessary to you know that)

Daya : Mai bas yuhi pucha...aap ko functions pasand nahi hai Kya..

Purvi can't giving any answer, and stood silently,

Daya waiting for her answer, he try to observing her expressions, but there is no use to find what she exactly thinking inside, because she keeps her face in normally.

Now purvi asking..aap yaha koi kaam se Aya yaa bhagwaan ki darshan keliye Aya.

Daya( pov): Mera sawal ki sawal hi kyu puchraha hai ye ladki…

Purvi: Mai aap se kuch pucha hai..

Daya : vo...Mai.. thinking some seconds, obviously darshan keliye Aya hu.

Purvi: tho jayiye andar jakar darshan kijiye..ab Mai chalthi hu..

Daya : arre itni jaldi Kya hai... aapne kaha tha na tarika aap ko lene keliye ayegi...phir kyu akele jaraha hai..

Purvi: Mai akeli nahi..balki tarika ki saath hi javungi , vaha dekho tarika aagayi.

Daya turns his head back and find tarika on steps and coming towards them.

Now tarika came near purvi..and get some shock and surprised to see daya there

Tarika: daya tum yaha…..

Daya : vo Mai bas aisa hi.. bahut kuch Din hua hai.. Mandir aakar, time nahi Milana, aaj beauro se jaldi nikalgaya hai tho socha ki mandir jaakar bhagwaan ki darshan kare.

Tarika: very good idea...you carry on hum nikalte hai... purvi Chalo..bye daya...Kal milte hai... beauro me..

Daya : ok bye..

Now both girls left from there,

Daya: aaj bi Mai teekh se baate nahi karpaya purvi se, hmpf.. koi baat nahi, he thinks hardly about her .

Then someone calls him as sir... after hearing that voice daya look at his beside and saw a person .

Daya : Kumar Mai tum ko kitni baar kaha... time pe ajao... per tum ..

Kumar: sorry sir papers ready hone me time laga…

Daya: phir phone karke batana chahiye tha..

Kumar: sorry sir hadbad me yaad hi nahi Aya phone karne ka..ye lijiye sir un logon ka sare information iss papers me hai..

Daya: teekhe ..tum jao..haan sambhalkar rehna...

Daya phone gets ringing,he answered the call

Hello abhijit...Mai us file lekar Ghar hi araha hu,

Haan Maine check Kiya ,

teekhe Mai araha hu.

**At prakash house**

Deepa ( talking on phone): achha...aap Sach bolraha Haina bhaisab

Other side person said something to her

Deepa: ye tho bahut achhi baat hai...Mai abhi abhi..inko batadeta hu. She disconnect the call.

and quickly walks to inside of their room, and seeing prakash reading a book, she sighed and move near to him and pull the book from him

Prakash: ye Kya Kiya Deepa tum,

Deepa ( shouted) : ab ye book padna me busy rahega ya hamere betiyon ki bare me bi kuch sochega.

Prakash: hamare betiyon ko Kya hua..aur kyu tum Mujh pe chilla rahi ho..

Deepa shook her head and controls her anger,and says smoothly, dekhiye abhi sudharshanv Bhai ka phone Aya tha.. unhone hamare purvi keliye ladka dekha hai.

Prakash: what. Itni jaldi...ladka dekha...dekho Deepa ye hamare beti ki jindagi ka sawal hai hum koi hadbhad me decision nahi lesakte...pehle us ladke ka Puri details achhe se check karna hoga...vo koun hai kaha rehta hai..uski family kaise hai..aisa kuch..batakarna padta hai...samjhi..

But Deepa stared him with smile

Prakash: arre tum kyu hassrahi ho..he asked with confusion.

Deepa ( smile): kuch nahi…. Bass yahi sochraha hu..beti ki future keliye bahut sochraha hai aap.

Prakash: arre Kyu nahi sochunga… ek pita ka farz hai apne bachhe ki kushiyon ki baare me aur unki aanewala future keliye sochna.. kyunki unhe future me koi problem face na kare..aur rahi baat purvi ki Shaadi keliye tho...aur jyada dhyaan karna padta hai.

Deepa: dekhiye aap purvi keliye chintha karna chodiye... kyunki ki ladka bahut achhe hai...aur purvi keliye bilkul perfect hai...aur hum bi achhe se jante hai..us ladke ko.

Prakash: Kya..hum janthe hai us ladke ko...koun hai vo…

**Shweta: Thanks for your suggestion, I try level best to write, if you have no problem, please you can correct that mistakes and send in review, it's more helpful to me then it will never happen in again. And thanks for your review.**

**Pooja: thanks for review,and I happy to know you also like dayavi again thank you.**

**Gauri: thanks for your review.**

**Thanks for viewers.**


	6. Chapter 6

Prakash : bolo Deepa..koun hai ladka

Deepa: vo koi aur nahi hai... hamere honewale damad ji abhijit ka Bhai Daya hai.

Prakash: Daya...he asked in surprise..

Deepa : haan...aaj shaam purvi Mandir gayi thi na

Prakash : haan

Deepa: tho vaha Daya bhi Aya hai..aur kuch samay keliye dono baat bi Kiya hai...aur sudharshan Bhai bi usi mandir me hai, aur bhaisab undono ko saath me dekha, aur bhaisab ko vo dono ki Jodi achha laga, tabhi Bhai ko ye sujaw Aya ki... purvi keliye Daya sahi hai. jab ye baat bhaisab mujhe bataya tab maine bi socha….yahi achha hoga... hum Daya ki baare jante hai..vo achha ladka hai...agar purvi ki Shaadi Daya se hua tho vo bahut Khushi rehga...she spoken to him with happily, but she saw her husband thinking deeply.

Deepa: aap Kya sochraha hai...Kya apko ye rishta pasand nahi hai..

Prakash: nahi.. nahi.. aisa baat nahi hai... mujhe bi Daya pasand hai…per

Deepa: phir Kya problem hai…

Prakash: purvi...hum ye tho nahi janthe purvi abhi Shaadi karna chahta hai ya nahi..aur dusri baat Daya ko bi ek baar puchna hai.. unko purvi ki baare Kya soch hai..

Deepa: dekhiye aap Daya ka chintha chodiye.. mujhe pura yakeen hai...Daya purvi ko jarur pasand karega..aur Maine already tarika se kaha abhijit ko phone karke Kal subha Ghar anekeliye bulao.

Prakash: abhijit ko Ghar bulaya

Deepa: haan..kyun ki pehle abhijit se puchenge...phir vo Daya se baat karega...ab aap jaldi sojayiye….Kal jaldi utna hai.

Prakash ( pov) : agar Daya Shaadi keliye haan bola, per purvi..maanegi...pata nahi..mere Dil kuch aur kehraha hai...I hope sab achhe ho.. looking at Deepa... phirse..koi problem na aajaye, aur uski Karan Deepa ko health me effect na kare.

**Morning at 8pm**

Abhijit sat on sofa in front of prakash..and Deepa sat behind of prakash and tarika stood at behind of them

Abhijit : boliyena uncle...aap mujhe kyu bulaya…

Prakash (nervous) : abhijit... vo..hum..he doesn't no how to start and how to ask him.

Abhijit notice tension on prakash face, then he asked, uncle batayiye..Kya hua..koi problem tho nahi Haina...Kyu tarika...he asked her.. before she speak.

Deepa: nahi.. nahi...koi pareshaani ki baat nahi hai.. actually vo hum..arre aap batayiye she asks prakash..

Abhijit confused and asks tarika through eyes.. tarika shrugged and move head as I don't no..

Tarika: mom..dad Kya hua..aap dono Kyu pareshaan horaha hai..ek baat bolne me.. batao na baat Kya hai..

Abhijit also support her, haan Uncle boliye..

Prakash : vo beta hum chahte hai ki tarika ki Shaadi ki saath saath purvi ki Shaadi bi hojaye.

Listening this tarika get shocked,

Abhijit: arre ye tho best idea hai...Kya aap purvi keliye ladka dekha ya Mai help karu ladka dhundne me

Deepa : nahi beta...Hume ladka ko dekha,

Abhi: achha...phir problem Kya hai….Kya us ladke ki baare me enquire karna hai..

Prakash: nahi.. enquiry ki jarurat nahi hai….ladka achha hai.. bass ek bar ladke se puchna hai...vo purvi se Shaadi karna chahta hai ya nahi..

Abhijit looking confusedly at tarika, but tarika is in huge shock and thinking deeply,

Abhijit: Matlab

Deepa and prakash looking at each other

Prakash: Matlab hai ki...hum bas ladka ko dekha per usse pucha nahi hai..

Abhijit: achha….ok aap batayiye ladka koun hai...Kya kaam karte hai...sare details batayiye..Mai ladke se baat karunga…

Prakash : vo.. he felt some fear..

Deepa thinking, ye nahi batayega, ab mujhe hii batana padega.

Deepa : vo koi aur nahi hai.. abhijit..apki Bhai Daya..

Abhijit get shocked and sits y silently.

Deepa and prakash looking at each other faces with tension.

Tarika watches all with very tensed..

Deepa : Kya hua beta..she asks worriedly, Kya hum kuch galat kaha hai Kya..

Prakash: haan abhijit boliye... agar tumhe koi problem hai tho…

Abhijit: arre nahi uncle..Hume problem Kyu hoga, I am happy, but suddenly aap pucha na isliye mujhe samaj nahi Aya Kya bolu.

Deepa: Kya tumhe is rishta keliye koi problem nahi hai..

Abhijit: nahi aunty ji.. mujhe koi problem nahi hai..balki aur kushi horaha hai...Mera Bhai ki Shaadi bi hamare Shaadi ki saath hi honewala hai..

Tarika gets shocked and her face was covered with tension,and some fear .

Prakash : per abhi...hum ek baar Daya se puchna chahiye… unka faisla Kya hai ye bi tho Janna jaruri Haina.

Abhijit saying confidently : uncle..aap daya ko manana Mujh par chodiye..Mai achhe se jantha hu unhe Shaadi keliye kaise manana hai….aur vo mere baat kabhi nahi dalta hai...I am 100% sure hai vo purvi se Shaadi karne keliye haan hi bolega..

Tarika: but abhijit...Daya sirf tum kehne par manega tho future me undono ki beech me koi problem aasaktha hai...so...mere hisab se is Shaadi ki bare me hum Faisla daya pe hi chodna hai..koi dabao nahi hona chahiye… kyunki ye unka jindagi ka ahem hissa hai.. so.. decision bi vo khud karega….

Prakash : haan beta tarika sahi kaha...ye do jindagiyon ka sawal hai hum kisi ek pe dabao nahi dalsakte.

Abhijit : teekhe...aap jaisa kahe vaisa hi hoga...Mai Daya ko batata hu... aur uska decision puchte..

Now tarika felt some relief

Deepa : per beta..kush kabar hi batayegina..she asks worriedly

Abhijit: I wish aapki wish Puri hojaye Aunty, he said with smile. ok Mai apko phone karke batata hu..Daya ka decision Kya hai...ab Mai chaltha hu.. namaste..he gets up from sofa..

Deepa and prakash also stood : teekhe beta.. Deepa saying Mai intejaar karunga Tera phone keliye. Abhijit nodes with smile.

Tarika : Mai bi ata hu bahar Tak,aapko chodne keliye..

Abhijit walks out tarika follow him with tension and asking, abhijit Mai tumko phir se kehraha hu... tum Daya ko majboor mat karna ye Shaadi keliye, tum bas itna batao ki vo purvi ki saath Shaadi karna chahta hai ya nahi,bass final decision Daya ki hona chahiye.. samjhe...tum Daya ko force mat karna…

Abhijit : haan Mai samaj Gaya... mujhse jyada tumhe fikar hai Daya keliye… mujhe laga ki tum mujhe ye kahogi.. abhijit kuch bi karke….Daya ko Shaadi keliye manao...phir hum dono behan ek hi ghar me rahenge hamesha keliye..per yaha Ulta dikhraha hai...tum apne khud ka behen ko chodkar mere Bhai ki fikar horaha hai….kahi aisa tho nahi...tum nahi chahte purvi ki Shaadi Daya se hojaye..he asked suspicious

Tarika first shocked and says divert his thoughts : nahi... Mai aise Kyu sochta hu...Mai tho.. .Mai tho isliye kaha ki dono me ek majboor me raazi hua tho aage ka jindagi problem hota hai.. she says in seriously.

Abhijit laughing : arre relax tarika.. relax..Mai tho majak Kiya..aap serious hogayi...Mai jantha hu..aapko dono ki fikar hai...Mai promise karta hu..Daya Jo decision Lega vahi final hai..Mai unko Jara sa bi force nahi karunga...per tarika..aap ye baat purvi se pucha, kya vo is Shaadi keliye maana..

Tarika ( pov): kabhi nahi manega... isliye Mai itna tension hu...ek baar Daya ne Shaadi keliye naa bola..phir sare tension khatam….aur Baki sab Mai sambhalungi…

Abhijit calling her : tarika... tarika...he calls little loudly..

tarika startled and asks: haan...haan…. boliye…

Abhijit : aap sab purvi se pucha Haina Shaadi ki baare me..

Tarika: nahi...hum abhi baat karenge purvi se...tum...Daya se baat karona pehle..( pov): vaise purvi se puchna ka jarurat nahi padega, I know uski jawab Kya hai..

Abhijit watch her thinking.. asking worried , tarika aap teekh tho haina..

Tarika : haan..haan I am alright..mujhe Kya hua she forcedly smile.

Abhijit : per mujhe nahi lagta aap teekh hai.. said in confident. Mai Ander hi notice kiya jab uncle aunty ne purvi aur Daya ki Shaadi ki baare me baat Kiya usi vakt se aap kuch tension najar araha hai... batayiyena...baat Kya hai...Mai Tera help karunga..

Tarika : arre koi tension nahi hai...Mai teekh hu...aap jayiye aapko late horaha hai..

Abhijit : Sach me koi problem nahi hai ..he again asking her with concern,

Tarika : haan abhijit... Sach me koi problem nahi hai..aap jayiye..aur haan aap pehle mujhe phone karke batayiye.. Daya ne Kya kaha..ok.

Abhijit : ok .Mai first tumko hi batata hu..ab Mai chaltha hu.. bye..

Tarika give send-off to abhijit..and move inside of house and seeing her parents talking to purvi... tarika stopped at her place and thinking oh my God.. Kya mom dad ne purvi ko sab batadiya..

Prakash : lo agayi hai tarika.. purvi turn at direction and glare at tarika with serious

Here tarika thinking, hogaya satyanaash…. purvi ko patachalgaya... isliye vo mujhe gusse se dekhraha hai.

Purvi walking towards tarika with serious looks, here tarika heart beat increase due to fear by purvi every step coming near to her.

Finally purvi reach near to tarika and looking at her eyes, tarika also looking at her with scared.

Purvi : tarika What is this..

Tarika : vo..vo...purvi…

Purvi : vo vo..Kya….tum janthi Haina aaj subha 9 baje ko hum dono bahar Jana hai...ab dekh already 9 baj kar das minutes hochuki hai..

Tarika sighed thank God inko pata nahi Chala..

Purvi : tarika...Kya soch rahi ho...jao jaldi ready hojao...Hume Jane hai.

Tarika : haan...Mai already tayyar hu.. Mai bag aur keys lekar ata hu..tu bahar wait kijiye..

Purvi nodes and went out…

Tarika take long breath hufff..Bach Gaya..

Tarika : mom dad aap purvi se kuch nahi kaha na she asked them for confirm.

Deepa : apka papa na kaha bolne Diya..vo khud nahi bataya aur mujhe bi bolne se Mana Kiya…

Tarika : achha Kiya..

Deepa : Kya..Kya kaha tune..

Tarika : ku..kuch nahi..she moved her head no...per papa aap mom ko kyu rokha..

Prakash : beta Mai chahta hu ki tu purvi se baat karo...tum janthi Haina..vo hum se teekh se baate nahi karraha hai...aur is vakt hum usse bina pucha unki Shaadi ki baare me sochliya hai...ye baat unhe jarur pasand nahi ayega... phir se gussa hojayega... isliye..Maine socha ye baat tum hi Purvi ko batao...I know vo Teri baat jarur manegi…

Tarika : ok papa...purvi ko Mai hi batavungi...per aap se ek request hai..jab Tak Mai purvi ko nahi batavungi..tab Tak aap purvi ki saamne Shaadi ki baat mat karna... especially mom..I told you..tum kuch mat kehna...Verna papa ne Kya kaha suna haina tum vo naraj hosakta hai..phir..

Deepa : teekhe teekhe...baar baar kehna ka jarurat nahi hai..aap dono baap beti jo chahe kare..bass mere do betiyon ko ek hi mandap me Shaadi hojaye..mujhe aur kuch nahi chahiye.

Tarika felt relief ( pov ): yaha ek problem solve hua..ab bass vaha Daya ne Shaadi keliye mana kiya tho...phir sare problem solve.

**Thanks shweta , Pooja, gauri for review...and thanks for viewers and readers**


	7. Chapter 7

Abhijit entered in beauro and saw Daya talking on phone, he went near and stood beside of him.

Daya felt someone presence at his back he turns and saw abhijit while talking on phone,

Daya on phone : teekhe...Mai tumko baad me call karta hu. He disconnect the call and turn at abhijit,and asking.. abhijit..aaj kuch late hua hai tumhe beauro ane me..kaha Gaya hai..

Abhijit : vo..Mai.. tarika ka Ghar Gaya hu

Daya : what..itni subha..tum tarika ki Ghar jakar araha hai.. kyu…. bahut miss karraha hai Kya usse, tabhi vo yaha ane tak bi intejaar nahi karpaya phir khud Ghar jaakar usse milkar Aya….he teases him.

Abhijit shyly downed his head and says : arre aise kuch nahi hai..

Days : arre tu sharma Raha hai...he smiles at him

Abhijit : Daya tu bandh Karo ye majaak..Verna…

Daya : Verna Kya...tu kya karega..

Abhijit : mujhe bi ab jald hi moka milnewala hai...Tere saath bi aisa majaak karne ka tab batata hu..Mai Kya Kya karsakta hu, samjhe.

Daya : per ye sab tu mere saath karnekeliye bahut time lagega…. kyunki pehle mujhe ladki tho Milne do, phir majak ki baare me sochiye.

Abhijit : agar Mai kahu..ladki Mila hai..

Daya : what? He asked in surprise. Abhijit... please stop joking..

Abhijit : Daya..I am not joking...I am serious... teriliye ladki Mila hai bass tu ek baar soch kar jawab Dena hai.. pasand hai ya nahi..

Days : really..tum Sach bolraha Hai.. abhijit nodded as yes, tho Jara hame bi batayiye..ladki koun hai..

Abhijit : vo..vo..he took a lot of time to say.

Daya : Kya hua, bolti band ...ladki ki bare me puchne se. Dekho abhijit Mai jantha hu tum mere saath majak Kiya.. agar Sach hai tho tum itna time nahi lete sirf naam batane me..ab ye maajak vajaak chodiye..aur Chalo bahut kaam hai..he walks few steps forward..

Abhijit says : Purvi…

Daya stop at his place and shocked..and he turns his head and looking at abhijit with question mark face

Abhijit understood his looks and says : haan Daya Mai jis ladki ki baare me bola vo purvi hi hai... actually Kal raat mujhe tarika ne phone Kiya aur aaj subha uski Ghar bhulaya aur kaha hai ki auntyji Mujh se kuch baat karna chahta Maine morning tarika ki ghar Gaya tabi uncle aur aunty ne Mujhe bataya, vo chahte hai ki...he narrates all the conversation was happening between them.

Daya hell shocked and asking abhijit with surprised: what? Purvi se Shaadi, Aunty uncle ne tum se aisa pucha…

Abhijit : haan...aur vo dono Tera faisla Janna chahta hai...so...Daya.. batao Kya tumhe purvi... pasand hai..

Daya is in dilemma..he doesn't no what to say... abhijit..Mai Kya bolu mujhe kuch samaj nahi araha hai…..kuch samay Tak mujhe laga tu majak karraha hai..per ab ye baat uncle aunty ne tum se pucha hai tho.

Abhijit : ab samajgaya na tu..ab batao.. Kya tum purvi se Shaadi karne keliye tayyar hai..

Daya : abhijit.. Mai purvi se Shaadi...Mai uski baare me kuch nahi janthe, aur purvi bi nahi janthe mere baare me, tho hum dono kaise

Abhijit : arre isme tension ki Kya baat hai, ek kaam Karo aaj shaam tum purvi se baat karo aur phir dono ko ekdusre ke baare me Bata chaljayega...ok..

Daya : phir bi Mai intna jaldi decision nahi le sakta….mujhe kuch time dijiye.. says in not sure.

Abhijit : haan... Haan.. Kyu nahi..lelo time, per achhe se soch kar batayiye…..kab tu purvi se milna chahta hai tab Mai tarika se kehkar tumdono ko aapas me baat karneka intejaam karvayenge..

Daya tumse ek baat kehna chahta hu...hum kisi ko bi sirf ek baar dekhne se ya baat karne se..unki baare me Saab kuch nahi jan sakta….. kyunki dikhta hai kuch aur hota hai kuch aur….he placed his hand on daya shoulder, and says...tum samaj gayana Maine Kya kaha...Daya understood exactly what he wants to say then he again thinking about purvi..

At same time abhijit phone start ringing, he saw the caller name , saying to Daya , tarika ji ka phone hai.. shayad tumhara jawab janne keliye phone kiya hogi...he lift the call

Hello tarika ji...Mai abhi Daya ko Bataya hai.. before he complete the sentence..

On phone tarika speaking with very tension and worried tone.. abhi.. abhijit.. please Purvi ko bachalo…asks with fear

**Shweta, guest, gauri, and my new reviewers lover Daya and sree.. thanks for reviewing.**

**Guest : thanks for correcting grammatical mistakes… I want you always try to correct the mistakes ,I request you to teach me also.. because I am not well in grammar.. i can think but I cannot write the same idea correctly due to fear of words and grammar.. thank you..**

**Sree : thanks for reviewing..but wait some more time to get the answer.. please….**

**Thanks to you all for reading with patience.**


	8. Chapter 8

He heard her scared tone..he alert and put call on speaker..and asking... tarika..tarika.. please calm down….hua Kya hai..

On phone tarika saying with crie : abhijit tum jaldi..yaha ajao...Mai tumko sab batavungi... please jaldi ajao...vo.. purvi ki piche Gaye hai..usse mardalenge... please come..she begged him with crying..

Here Abhijit and Daya also tensed, then Daya says, tarika tum.. hojao...hum abhi araha hai… is vakt kaha hai aap... location send Karo Hume..

Tarika : haan... teekhe Mai abhi location share karti hu aapko..

Tarika send location to abhijit phone, here at beauro abhijit phone gets buzzed he sees the message,

Abhijit : Daya..Chalo tarika ne location bheja..

Both hurriedly walk and open the entrance door, at same time another person standing near at door. He saw both and asking sir Kya hua..aap dono kaha jaraha hai..koi case Aya hai Kya..

Abhijit : hum bass abhi ata hai pankaj...tu yahi rehna….chal Daya…

Pankaj asking Per sir... batayiye tho sahi.. but they unheard his question and Both move fast from there,

Here pankaj talking to himself….sir ne kuch nahi bataya...aur bahut tension bi lagraha hai..Kya hua hoga..

After sometime they reached the place which tarika was sent to them.

Both got down from car, came near to tarika, tarika seeing them and she also Walk towards them..

Tarika : abhijit...purvi... purvi ko bachalo..

Abhijit : tarika Kya hua purvi ko...aur tuje ye chot kaise lage, slightly bleeding from her head.

Tarika : vo Maine pattar se takraya..

Daya : what, tum pattar lagi..per tum itna sunsaan jagha pe kyu ayi aur purvi.. Purvi..ko Kya hua..

Tarika : vo.. vo..hum hum apne dost se Milne aye the..

Abhijit : yaha..

Tarika : nahi..she says quickly...hum apne dost ki Ghar gayi usse milnekeliye..jab hum vapass arahi hai tho...kuch log llift maangraha hai..tho Maine ghadi rukha..

**Flash back**

Tarika driving the car and purvi sit behind of her,

Purvi saw two people one lady and one man asked for lift by moving there hand.

Purvi : tarika vo dekho... saamne do log lift maangraha hai...saath me bachhi bi hai….ghaadi rukho shayad koi madad ki jarurat hoga..

Tarika says ok and stopped the car at nearby them.

Purvi down the window glass..

Person asking.. madam please hume thoda lift dijiyena..

Tarika : kaha Jana hai aapko..

Lady : yaha thodi dur me ek hospital hai..vaha mere behen ko admit Kiya uski tabiyat teekh nahi hai..ham vahi jaraha hai...per hamare bike kharab hua... please...thoda lift dijiye..bass aage ki raasta tak.

Purvi : teekhe aap bait jayiye andar..

After they sat inside, tarika start the car and drive in normal speed

Here at back seat lady asked, thoda jaldi chalayiyena...Bata nahi...mere behen kaise hai vaha..

Tarika : haan ok ok..she raised the speed little more..

Purvi : vaise Kya hua aapki behen ko..

Lady says fever.. man says, heart attack both said at same time..

Tarika gets some suspicious, purvi asking in confusion, fever ya heart attack

Before lady speak, person says.. first heart attack Aya tha..ab fever bhi agaya hai…

Here tarika looking at them with doubted and watching at a little girl around 7 to 8 year, she sits quite and eating chocolate which was already half ate.

Tarika : ye bachhi aapka hai Kya..

Man : haan haan ye hamare bachhi hai...he said in some trembling voice.

It's enough for tarika to get doubt on them but she was not sure so she again thinking..to confirm her doubt is correct or wrong.

Purvi : beta Tera naam Kya hai…

Little girl saying poorista..she not speak properly due to her mouth filled with chocolate.

Purvi : Kya...hum samjhe nahi..

Lady and man looked at each other.. man gives signals to lady through his eyes, lady nodded and says. Riya..Riya hai Meri bachhi ka naam

Tarika : per vo khuch poo..aisa kaha..

Purvi : haan Maine bi suna...per teekh se nahi suna..

Man : vo... shayad apna nikname batarahi hogi...uski asli naam Riya hai..

Now the girl swallow the chocolate and says confidently..Mera naam poojitha hai...Riya nahi...aap jhut Kyu bolraha hai uncle...she calls him as uncle...both lady and person get shocked...and in front seat purvi tarika also shocked.

Purvi : uncle… she repeat it again..and asks aapka beti aapko uncle Kyu bulaya .

Lady : vo..hahaa..she laughing...ye Meri beti na bahut shaitani hai... ohho..aaj Kal bachhi bi na..she gives fake smile..

Now tarika sure.. they're not real parents of that girl….so she observe them by through front mirror.

Purvi also not satisfied with their answer she looked at tarika... tarika.. signal her through eyes.

At back seat both lady and man also get some fear and felt the both girls are get doubt on them, then the person quickly asked the girls to stop the car at near the shop which had at side of road.

Tarika stopped the car and looking around..yaha tho koi hospital najar nahi araha hai..

Lady : yaha se thodi andar Jana hai ..

Purvi : tho chaliye hum aapko vahi drop karte

Man : arre nahi...nahi...iski koi jarurat nahi.. khud chalenge..aap dono ko bahut bahut shukriya…. hamare madad karnekeliye…

girl watching at outside through window and

asked the lady aunty hum yaha kyu aaya….yaha Mera Ghar nahi hai...she asks innocently..

Now purvi and tarika understood clearly.. purvi gives a sign through eyes.. tarika nods

Lady : beta ab ye maajak karna chod do aur neeche utaro...she said with fake smile..Chalo..she try to open the door but she can't..arre ye door kyu nahi open horaha hai..

Man : Kya..he also tried but door not opened.

Tarika : ye door tabhi open hojayega..jab aap dono Sach bolega..

Purvi : ab batao...koun hai tumlog aur ye bachhi ko kaha lekar jaraha hai..

Man understood they learn everything about them ,then he yelled at both, ye chori chup chaap darwaja kholo

Lady : haan Hume apna kaam karnedijiye...aur tum dono chale jao Verna.. she warned

Tarika : Verna Kya Karogi tum

Man: agar tum darwaja nahi kholega..tho. Ye.. bachhi ko mar dalenge he put a knife on girl neck..

Girl : uncle mujhe chodiye….she asked while crying.

Lady : ye chup.. shouted on girl...ye sab Teri vaja se hi hua...chup chaap chocolate nahi khasakthi, muh kholne ka jarurat Kya hai...aur tumdono Kya dekhrahi hai..chal darwaja kholo..Verna Sach me ye bachhi Mar jayegi…..ab fatafat kholo..

Tarika and purvi has no option, so tarika open the door and both lady and man got down from car with girl, the girl crying more….

Purvi also got down from car silently and follow them,here tarika also came from other side seeing a big stick she took and hits man head with stick...man scream ahha...and turn back.. tarika again hits in him by stick but man holding the stick and try to pull,

Purvi fight with lady for the girl... finally she freed the girl hand from that lady...and push her she fell down... Purvi hold the girl hand and ran near car... Opened the car door and says to girl, Chalo..andar Chalo..girl sit inside... now purvi went to tarika and helped her and both ran near to car.. sat inside car tarika start car and droves away..

Man gets up and holding his head and took phone from his pocket and dialed a number,

Hello...us bachhi ko do ladkiya lejarahi hai Humse...haan ladkiya hai..vo safed ghadi hai.. highway ki taraf Jaraha hai...kuch bhi karke us bachhi ko lekar aao... jaldi jao...he said to other person in phone.

After few minutes

Here tarika drive the car high speed, and looking at back.

Purvi suddenly scream.. tarika… sambhal kar..

Tarika turns and looks at front..one zeep coming near to their car..she quickly turn the direction to other side..in that process car got hits to tree..then after both girls are got down from car hurriedly….

Purvi saw Three people look like dangerous persons are steps towards them, then she says quickly... tarika...vo dekho…. tarika look at the direction...shayad ye us kidnapper ki saathi hoga...is bachhi ko lene keliye araha hai..ab hum Kya karenge…. purvi holding the girl hand more protectively..

Tarika also in tensed... looking surroundings , no one was there for helping them, purvi chal yaha se bhagte hai…. tarika and purvi start running holding that girl in unknown place near side of highway..it has some big big trees and some big stones and looks like small forest but it's not a forest area.

Seeing them running... they also chase them.

Here one person worn ye ladki ruk jao...verna humare haath se Bach kar Jana namumkin hai….

But a little farther, tarika hit the stone on her toes She fell down.

Purvi saw it , tarika.. utho...vo log araha hai..

Tarika says in pain ,Purvi tum us bachhi ko lekar bhagjao… Mera chintha mat Karo jao...she yelled on her..

Purvi have no option..but it's very important to save the little girl….so with heavy heart and tears are filled in her eyes...she leaves the tarika alone and ran away from there fastly

They came up with after few seconds of purvi went , tarika saw them trying to stop them.

But one of them pushed her ,she hit to the stone,and faint.

**Present**

**Tarika: ** jab mujhe hosh Aya tho….aas pass koi nahi hai…. Mujhe kuch samaj nahi Aya ki Mai Kya karu...phir Mai ghaadi ki pass vapas Aya phir tumko phone Kiya hai abhijit...batanahi….ab purvi kis haalat me hogi…. agar unlogon ne pakadliya tho.. purvi aur us bachhi ko mardalenge…. please abhi undono ko dhundiye she asked in crying..

Abhijit also more worried about both purvi and little girl..but first he try to console tarika.. tarika please control your self...undono ko kuch nahi hoga..

Daya also says in confident tone : haan tarika... purvi aur bachhi ko kuch nahi hoga….

Vo hum ko sahi salamat hi milega..

Abhijit : haan tarika hum dhundenge...aap pehle hospital jayiye…

Tarika: no abhijit..I am ok...Mai mom dad ko Kya bolu... she says in worry, aur jab Tak purvi nahi milega tab Tak Mai kahi nahi javungi…

Daya : per tarika... Teri chot..

Tarika: ye bass Chota sa chote hai..

Abhijit : teekhe tarika... chaliye... humare sath, he understood her worry about her sister

Daya : ye batao tarika..purvi kis taraf gayi hai..

Tarika : chaliye Mai aap ko vo raasta dikati hu..

After few minutes they came at same place.

Tarika : yahi pe maine pattar se takraya phir behosh Hui...aur purvi...us taraf gayi..

Daya : chaliye...hum bhi usi taraf chalte hai...

**Thank you shweta, sree and gauri for your precious reviews...**

**And thanks for viewers **


	9. Chapter 9

After one hour walking they came out from that place and seeing dhaba..

Daya : yaha tho sirf ye dhaba ki alaiva khuch aur nahi dikhraha hai..

Abhijit : chaliye..usse dhabawale se puchte hai…

Tarika : haan... chaliye…

They went near to dhabha…

Abhijit : suniye…

One person came out and asking ji..kahiye…

Before abhijit can speak

Daya took his phone out and showed a picture...aap is ladki ko yaha aas pass kahi dekha hai Kya… abhijit looking at him surprise. and then tarika continue..uski pass ek choti bachhi bi hai…

Person looking at them suspiciously

Abhijit understood his way of looking: dekhiye hum Cid officers hai...he showed his ID to that person..

Ab batayiye….aap dekha is ladki ko...

Person keenly observed the picture and confirm ,haan Maine dekha... bahut tension me hai...yaha ayi thi kuch der pehle paani maanga us bachhi keliye... per jab Maine Pani lanekele andar Gaya...phir Pani lekar bahar Aya tho...ye ladki yaha nahi hai..

Tarika : nahi hai... Matlab aap dekha nahi vo kaha Gayi hai…

Person : nahi... Mai nahi dekha... Mai andar Gaya na...paani lane keliye..

Tarika : oh shit...kahi...vo log pakad liya hai Kya….no... hona chahiye..she gets more tension about her.

Abhijit : tarika... please shanthi rakhiye...and then asked to person , aap achhe se yaad karke batana , jab vo ladki yaha ayi thi...us vakt yaha koi aur..ya koi ghadi jaise hai…

He was trying to remember, and at the same time one lady came out calling him

Suniye ji…. ye dekhiye ye jhumka kitna Sundar haina…

Person : achha hai..per kahase Aya hai..tumko…

Lady : arre kuch der pehle ek ladki ayithi na..uski pass Chota sa bachhi bi hai...Maine uski thodi si madad ki... vo mujhe ye jhumke dedi…

Tarika : Jara dikhayiye aap jhumke ko

Lady gives one earrings to tarika, tarika remember ,ye tho.. purvi ki hai…

Daya showed picture to lady, lady looked at pictures on his phone...and says..haan ye ladki ne Diya mujhe jhumke.

Tarika asking : dekhiye aapko jis ladki ne ye jhumke diya tha vo mere behen hai...please batayiye ab vo kaha hai…

Lady : vo chaligayi…

Abhijit : chaligayi….kaha...kaha chaligayi…

Lady : Bata nahi... achaanak vo chup gayi..phir teen log yaha Aya tha...aur us ladki ki bare me Mujhe pucha.. per Maine jhut bola ki...vo yahi se chaligayi...phir vo log yaha se jaane ki baad...us ladki ne Mujh se madad maanga...un gundon se bachne keliye… phir Maine..she felt nervous how to tell

Abhijit : phir aapne ..chup Kyu hai... batao...kaha hai... purvi…

Person understood : phir tum us ladki se jhumka maanga uski madad karnekeliye..sharm nahi hai…..madad karne me bi apna fayada dekhte hai Kya…..

Lady : maff kijiye..

Tarika interrupt them : aap please batayiye ab mere behen kaha hai…

Lady : vo humare admiyon ki saath truck me chaligayi.

Daya : truck me..kaha…

Lady : vo hum catering bi karte hai.. Hume ek function me khana banane ka order Mila hai.. tho hamare workers food ki delivery karnekeliye Gaya hai... tho Maine us ladki aur bachhi ko bi uss truck me bitadiya..

Abhijit : per kaha..kounsa address pe gaya hai..aap ki log

Person : sir yaha se 17 km duri me ... kundra society hai...vahi function chalraha hai…hamara workers bi vahi Gaya hai…

Abhijit : teekhe hum bi vahi chalte hai…. abhi looked at Jeep ...Kya hum aapki ghaadi lejasakte hai..

Person : haan...lijiyena sir he gives key to abhijit…

Abhijit takes and says thank you... Daya, tarika Chalo…

Sir…

Daya stop and turns ,haan boliye..

Sir ye jhumke lijiye…Mai maffi maangraha hu Meri patni ki taraf se..

Daya took it...and offered some money to him, but he reject..nahi sir Hume kuch nahi chahiye..

Daya : rakhiye…..kuch kaam ajayega...mere satisfaction keliye... please..

Person : dhanyawad sir..

Now daya looking at earring..… says kuch nahi hoga tume...

Daya jaldi aao... abhijit calling him he already sits in Jeep wait for Daya…

Daya Walk towards Jeep and sat beside of abhijit.. tarika sitting on his back side in Jeep.. holding one earring in her hand tightly..

Abhi started the Jeep and drove away..

Here the truck was stopped at in front of society...one person got down from front..

Chalo Bhai...jaldi saamaan niche Karo... dhyaan se...kuch girna nahi chahiye….

Arre aap log agaya.. another person came to truck and asked.

Worker : ji secretary sir , bass aap ye batayiye...ye items hum kaha rakhe…

Secretary : Maine food stall ki arrangements garden me karvaya...aap ye sab vaha achhe se rakhiye...haan sari bartan ki uper plate rakhiye kholkar mat chodna..

Worker : ji sir hum dhyaan rakhenge…

Here both are talking to each other...then purvi quitely jump down from truck and help the girl to got down.

Secretary : mujhe ek baar dekhna hai..San achhe se hai ya nahi

Both secretary and worker came back and shocked to see already back door was opened

Secretary : ye Kya... door tho already khola hai...kahi aap band karna hi bhul Gaya hai Kya... dekhiye agar kuch bhi miss hua na... order me Mujh se ek Paisa bi nahi milega samjhe…

Worker : arre sir...ye darwaja humne hi khola hai...aap yaha ane se pehle..he lied to him. Aap jayiye sir..Mai sambhalunga sab.

Before he leaves again worn worker... dhyaan se...Verna.. jantha haina..Kya hoga..now he went.

Worker : batanahi...kisne khola hoga door ko..

Kya bhai Kya hua…another worker came to him

Worker : arre kaha the tum log abhi Tak..

Bhai hum dusra truck me hai.. abhi Aya hu..

Worker : Kya aap log hamare saath nahi aya…

Nahi...is truck sirf saamaan se hi bhar gaya aur Hume baitne ka jagha hi nahi hai..tho hum dusra truck me Aya ..Kya hua bhai….koi problem hai Kya..

Worker : arre nahi nahi..koi problem nahi..pehle aap sab ye saamaan vaha garden me rakhiye…

Here purvi sitting on a bench in garden and thinking what to do now..…

Girl asking : Didi hum yaha kyu ayi...mujhe Ghar Jana hai…

Purvi felt sad and tells beta hum jald hi Ghar jayenge...tum ghabaraen mat...

**Thank you shweta for your continuous review….iss story Mei kitna bi mistakes ho...aur ye story kitna bi boring ho...phir bi aap review derahi ho... thanks a lot…..kabhi kabhi lagta hai ki aap bi mere grammar mistakes ki saath story read karke irritate hojayegi….phir aapki review bi nahi milegi….I request you mere mistakes ko correct karnekeliye aap read kijiye... aur mere mistakes ko correct kijiye please..if you don't mind.**


	10. Chapter 10

Girl : Didi Mai aapse ek baat puchu

Purvi : hmm pucho..

Girl : aap ko kaise pata chala vo log bad hai..aur mujhe kidnap karraha hai…

Purvi : vo… first doubt tab hua jab vo log Tera naam galat bola..aur dusra doubt tab hui...tum un dono ko uncle aunty kaha.. achha ye batao tum janthi ho undono ko

Girl quickly said nahi...Mai nahi dekha us aunty Uncle ko…

Purvi : Kya..phir bina jaane uski saath jarahi hai…

Girl : Didi Mai aur Mera dost unki Ghar ki garden me foot ball khel rahi thi, jab ball bahar gayi...usse lenekeliye Mai bahar aayi tab uss uncle ne kaha papa ne bheja unko mujhe Ghar lane keliye...phir uss aunty ne chocolate diya aur kaha ki Mai chocolate khatam karne se pehle hi Mera Ghar ajayegi ..aur mujhe chocolate bahut pasand hai.. isliye..

Purvi : achha vo log tumko chocolate ka lalaj dikhaya...phir tum unke saath jaane keliye ready hua haina.

Girl : haan Didi…. sorry… down her head ,galti hogayi...mere MAA ne bi kaha anjaan logon se kuch nahi Lena chahiye..

Purvi : phir bi tumne…. But She stop in mid and understood now girl realized her mistake,then she says..ok ab samajgaya na tum hamare parents hume Jo bhi kehta hai... hamari bhalayi keliye hi kehta hai..

Girl : haan didi Mai samaj gayi…

Purvi : aur ek baat yaad rakhna lalaz bi bahut buri cheez hai...agar tum us chocolate ko Mana karke phir tum apni dost ki MAA ko batadiya tho vo Tere papa ko phone karte hai..aur puchte hai ki Sach me undono ko aapki papa ne bheja ya nahi….ab dekh Kya hua..yaha tum..aur vaha Teri MAA baap bi pareshaan me hogi.

Girl : sorry…. Didi...phir aise galti nahi karungi…

Purvi : achha ye batao agar Mai bi kidnapper hui tho..tum mujhe nahi janthe phir bi mere saath agayi..

Girl : agar aap kidnapper Hui tho mujhe bachane ki kosish Kyu karti...aap achhi ho…

Purvi : achha...girl nodded..haan.. Tera naam Kya hai..tum ghaadi me bola per Mai bhul gaya thi... purvi asked.

Girl : poojitha..

Purvi : pyaara naam hai..

Girl : tumhara bi...aur hum dono ki naam p se shuru hota hai…

Purvi asks in surprise, Per tume kaise pata Mera naam

Girl says, Jab hum bhagrahi thi tab dusra Didi ne bola na..Purvi...bhagjao…

Listening tarika name Purvi thinking...I hope tarika safe hai..

friends girl ask and forward her hand.

Purvi agree with smile and holding girl hand, says friends..

Girl : Didi...ab hum Kya karenge…

Purvi : vahi tho sochrahi hu...mere pass phone bi nahi hai... tarika ko phone karne keliye...she thinking…

Didi dekho vo gunde agayi..

Purvi stood up in jerk...kaha..kaha..hai..asked in panic..

Girl shows vaha…gate ki pass...idhar hi araha hai…

Purvi also seeing them,and looking around and ran inside of society..She sees where she should go...she found a group of ladies entered to a room…

Purvi held the girl hand and says, Chalo...hum us room me jayenge….

Purvi and the girl entered inside of room...but purvi repeatedly looked back if they are coming or not

Here girl mesmerized by the decorations and her eyes sparkling see the dolls and teddy bear. And some kids are dressed in different different style and some ladies all get ready in another room…

Here purvi very tensed and fear state... suddenly she felt her hand left free...she turns and found poojitha was not with her...now her tension increase more..

Ohh no poojitha kaha gayi...she starts searching for girl….She was found the girl in a few moments, the girl playing with teddy, seeing her purvi felt relief..and walked fast to her.

Poojitha...yaha Kya karraha ho...Chalo…purvi try to drag her away

Girl : Didi...ye doll dekho kitna Sundar hai….

Purvi turn back and saw the doll : haan.. achhe hai..ab Chalo... but the girl didn't move still looking at doll..

Purvi looking at girl and then at doll, she understood her feeling,

Purvi held girl face and says in softly..beta...tumko vo doll chahiye...girl looked up but moves head as no…

Purvi know why she said no..then she says..beta jab hum Ghar chalenge tab Mai tumko isse bi bada doll dungi..ok..

Girl says ok with happily…

Now they are start to move outside but seeing rowdies at entrance door..they turn other side.

Here rowdies try to enter inside..but one lady stop them..hey where are you going...yaha sirf ladies ki entry hai...aap please bahar jayiye...jayiye…

One man says sorry...and turn to other men.. chaliye….vo idhaar nahi hai...agar hoga bi tho kaha bachkar jayegi...Chalo bahar dekhte hai...they went from there..

Purvi sighed...ufff..Bach Gaya…

Girl : per ab hum bahaar kaise jayegi.. vo gunde bahar hi hai…

Purvi get scared and inside praying God ,hey ishwaar please help kijiye….hume.

Arre aap abhi Tak ready nahi hua...one lady asking her

Purvi looked at her confused

Lady : chaliye jaldi ready hojaye...show starts honewale hai…

Show….purvi asking with confusion and surprised tone..

Lady saying casually: haan show aap is competition me participate karnekeliye hi ayathi na..

Competition...purvi in shocked.

Here on the way..

Tarika : abhijit jaldi Chalao ghaadi ko….

Abhijit : haan...bass kuch hi dur ..hum pass me hi hai….


	11. Chapter 11

Purvi asking the lady: aap Kya bolrahi hai...mujhe samaj nahi arahi hai…

Lady first look at her from top to bottom..and took card from little girl hand... and says while showing the card to purvi..

Mai iss competition ki baare me baat karrahi hu…. agar aap yaha participate nahi karnekeliye ayi tho… aapki pass ye entry card kaise hai.….

Purvi reading the card the best MAA beti jodi of the year

Purvi didn't know about the card….how it came to them..so she thinking what to say….

Seeing her panicked face...lady asking….Kya ye bachhi aapki beti hi haina..

Purvi eyes get Widened… she repeated again with shock beti…try to say ye Meri beti..

Haan... Mai inki hi beti hu….girl said in middle.

Purvi looking at girl with big eyes..

Girl continue..ye Meri MAA hai...aur me inki beti...hum yaha participate karnekeliye hi ayi hai... said normally without fear.

Purvi in extreme shocked and stared at girl with open mouth..and thinking inside ...ye ladki jhoot pe jhoot Kyu bolrahi hai..

Lady : phir aapki MAA aisa kyu dekhrahi hai….jaise inhone kuch janthi bi nahi…

Girl looks at purvi...her face looks totally girl cover the situation...vo tho Meri maa nervous horaha hai... isliye…

Lady nodes achha...teekhe...aap dono jaldi ready hojao...Mai baadme milti hu...go... hurry up….

Lady return the card to purvi and says card ko sambhal kar rakhiye..jab Mai number bolti hu tab aapko stage pe Ana hai…. purvi unwillingly nodes her head , after saying this lady went from there... purvi turns the girl towards her by holding her shoulder….ye Kya Kiya...tumne... jhoot Kyu bola Mai tumhari maa hu...aur ye Kya...hum yaha participate karne Ayi... jhoot pe jhoot..Kyu boldiya tumne…

Girl : aapne hi khud kaha tha thodi der pehle...Mai us kidnappers ko Uncle aunty kaha isliye aapko shaq hui ki vo log mujhe kidnap karraha hai... isliye...Maine ab iss aunti se jhut bola ki tum Meri maa ho...agar Mai aisa nahi batayi tho iss aunty ko bi tum per shaq hojayegi aur samjhegi….tum bi mujhe kidnap karrahi hai…. isliye maine jhoot bola..

Phir vo competition Wala jhut Kyu bola..

Girl : vo...vo…

Haan boliye...Kyu kaha aisa...bol purvi asked with little angry.

Girl : vo Maine suna hai ki is competition me jeetne wale ko vo doll praise me milega...she down her head...Mujhe vo doll chahiye…

Purvi : Kya...tum doll jeetne keliye...ye sab...she thought something….aur isliye tume vo entry card bi churaya. . haina...she asks with some doubt.. batao..kaha se chori ki...aur ye kiska card hai..

Girl quickly said. Nahi didi Maine koi chori nahi ki…

Phir ye card showing to girl kaha se mili tumko…purvi asked angrily..

Vo vaha jab hum Ander arahi the vaha door ki pass ye card padi Hui thi phir Maine leli..bass main koi chori nahi ki...Didi mother promise Maine koi chori nahi Kiya..

Purvi trust her..and thinking...achha ab samaj gayi vo aurat jab humdono Ander araha hai usne Hume kuch nahi kaha, kyun ki hamare pass ye card thi…..aur ye entry ka card bi is card ki bina koi Ander ana impossible hai..

Didi agar aap nahi chahte hai tho hum participating nahi karenge… mai tho bass uss doll keliye jhut kaha. girl said with upset

Purvi says in irritatedly to herself, hey ishwaar ab Mai is ladki ko Kya karu.. jahaan dimaag ka istemaal karana hai , jahaan jyada jaroorat hai vahaan nahi Kiya... jahaan jarurat nahi hai vaha dimag chalaya…..ab Mai Kya karu..she thinking hardly.

Didi.. Didi...girl call her by pulling her hand.

Purvi came out from thoughts...haan... boliye..

Didi Chalo...hum yaha se chalte hai…

Purvi stares at girl face, her face seems too upset . purvi felt pinch and she didn't want to see her like this….

Purvi change her mood for happiness of little girl….hmm Mai sochrahi ki Kyu na hum iss competition me participate kare...girl face lit up by happiness..and stare at purvi's face.. purvi continue..

Haan vaise hum bahaar tho nahi jasakte...so Kyu na hum yahi rehkar is show me participate kare...per ek sharat hai…

Girl asked with curious sharat Kya hai didi boliyena…

Purvi : agar hum haar gayi tho...tum upset nahi hona chahiye.. vaise mujhe jhut bolkar jeetki hasil karna bilkul pasand nahi...per Kya karu ab hum bahaar tho nahi jasakta aur Ander aisa bait nahi sakta isliye maine maangayi..

Girl : per didi vo doll…

Purvi : vahi tho kehrahi hu…..agar... dhyaan se suno...agar haar gayi tho... tum upset nahi hona chahiye… kyun ki hum asli maabeti tho nahi hai...tho hargayi phir chintha ki jarurat hi nahi samjhi,

Girl : ok...but I am sure hum jeetegi...she said with broad smile..

Purvi impressed by her confident, shook her head Tho chale... ready hona haina…

Here at outside... abhijit ,tarika ,daya, came to society and searching for the truck..

Tarika seeing the truck.. abhijit vo dekh truck vaha hai...usme us dhabha ka naam bi likha hai…

Abhijit and Daya also saw the truck and move near to truck..

But They found truck was empty.

Abhijit said ye truck tho Khali hai…

Matlab purvi.. purvi kaha gayi hogi tarika asked with tensed

Days : shayad yahi kahi hogi... chaliye dhundte hai…

Abhijit : haan Chalo…

Here at inside of room..

Girl holding one dress in her hand and showed to purvi ..didi..ye dress kaisa laga..

Purvi seeing the dress and says, hmm achha hai... jaldi pehnlo…

Ohh no... suddenly girl make a sound

Kya hua purvi asking worried tone

Girl : didi ye dress damage hai...ye dekh... purvi saw that,Slightly torn near the left shoulders..

After seeing that..purvi says to girl...tum dusra dress lelo..

Girl : nahi Didi...mujhe yahi dress pehna hai... please kuch kijiyena... please...she requested her more…

After seeing her innocent and pleading looks... purvi was unable to say no…

Purvi : teekhe... Mai kuch karungi...but tum first isse pehnlo…

The girl dressed up,, then purvi changing the total look of dress..

After make the girl ready.. purvi was too ready…

Here out side three rowdies and abhi Daya tarika... searching for purvi in different ways…

At rowdies side

One man asking...arre kab Tak dhundna hai... shayad us ladki..yaha se bhaag gayi Hui tho..

Second man : arre nahi...vo yahi hai...Maine dekha usse garden me...per Bata nahi... achaanak kaha chaligayi…. achhe se dhundo... miljayegi….vo bahar jaane ke chance hi nahi hai...kyunki Maine already ek admi ko bahar rakha hai… vo hume inform karega..agar vo ladki bahar dikhayi tho..ab chal..sare jagha dhundiye...jao...now they disperse

Here other side tarika abhijit and Daya also searching for purvi..

Tarika : abhijit... purvi Kyu nahi mil rahi hai..she asked very tension..hum bahaar sab jagha dhundliya par purvi kahi nahi hai..said in teary tone..

Abhijit : miljayegi... tarika , purvi jarur miljayegi….

Daya looking around... abhijit...vo dekh...vaha...bahut sare log hai… he showed a room,shayad purvi vahi hogi..

Quickly abhijit said..haan Daya...Chalo tarika... purvi vahi hogi..

Now they are move near to that room and try to step inside….

Arre rukhiye...one lady stop them..

Lady :kaha jarahe hai aap log...yaha gents not allowed hai…..yaha show keliye ladies tayyar horahe hai... please aap jayiye yaha se..

Abhijit looked at tarika.. tarika nodes and came front.. dekhiye...hum yaha mere behen ko Milne aye hai.. please andar jaane dijiye..

Lady : aap ki pass entry card hai..

Tarika : nahi..

lady : so..sorry madam… aap andar nahi jasakti..bina card hum kisi ko allowed nahi karenge...bass kuch hi der me show start honewale hai...aap vaha baitkar wait kijiye…

Tarika : dekhiye..hum log…

Arre tarika... before she revealed their identity.. abhijit stop her..aap rukhiye Mai baat karta hu…

Abhijit telling lady: vo Kya Haina madam…

Lady stop him in middle : dekhiye...aap Jo kehna hai baad me kahiye...ab aap please yaha se jayiye...mujhe bahut kaam hai..now lady went..

Arre suniye tho... abhijit calling her from back..but the lady already gone..

Daya : abhijit ab hum andar kaise jayega..

Tarika : haan abhijit...humare pass entry card bi nahi hai.. aur us aurat ne bi kaha ki without entry card koi andar nahi jasakta…aur tum mujhe Kyu rokha ..batane se hum

Abhijit : shhh...hum koun hai yaha kisi ko batanahi chalna chahiye... Verna sab log hairaan hojayega..aur vo gunde bi yahi majud hui tho purvi aur us bachhi ki jaan ki khatra hosakta hai.. isliye...jab Tak purvi nahi milega tab tak hum koun hai kisi ko Bata nahi chalna chahiye.. samjhe..

Daya : haan tarika... abhijit sahi kaha…

Tarika : per daya...hum andar nahi jayenge..phir kaise patachalega purvi Ander hai ya nahi..

Excuse me….

Three turn and seeing person..

Person : Mai aap teeno ko kab se dekhraha hu...koi problem hai Kya…

Abhijit : ji...aap koun

Person : Mai is society ki secretary hu..Mera naam Krishna Murthy…

Abhijit : ohh..achha…

Secretary : tho batayiye... problem Kya hai..

Abhijit : vo Kya Haina secretary ji...Hume Ander Jana hai...per hamare pass entry card nahi hai…

Secretary : per aap Ander jaakar Kya karenge..gents not allowed hai….aur Ander sare aurate hai apne bachhe ki saath ready horahi hai..

Bachhe ki saath ready horahi hai.. tarika asked doubtfully.

Secretary : haan ..Ander sari maa apne apne bachho ko tayyar karrahi hai..aur khud ready horahi hai...so gents were not allowed….kya aap janthe Haina…aaj yaha Kya horaha hai..he asked with some doubtful looks

Abhijit : haan haan..hum.. hum janthe hai...aaj yaha..Kya horaha hai...Kyu Daya hum janthe Haina…

Daya also support him and telling..haan...hum bi vahi dekhne aye hai….per.. he looked at abhijit...

Secretary : per Kya... boliye…he also looked at abhijit…

Abhijit thinking: per...haan( he got idea).. ye Mera Bhai Daya hai.. secretary nodded...Ander inki wife aur bachhi bi hai…

Now daya and tarika extreme shocked...and Daya stare at abhijit with open mouth….try to speak.. abhijit...tum..but Daya stop him

Abhijit : Daya...Mai bolraha hu...tum chup raho..he assured through eyes..

Secretary : haan aap inhe bolnedijiye….ab aap batayiye he asked abhijit..

Abhijit : haan Ander mere Bhai ki wife aur bachhi hai….ab inki beti Ander zid pakadkar baiti hai...apne papa ke muh se bina all the best sune vo is show me participate nahi karna chahti…

Daya ( pov) : ye Kya bolraha hai abhi tum… bina Shaadi mujhe pati aur baap bi banadiya…

Secretary : tho simple hai... phone karke batayiye

Abhijit : vahi tho problem hai secretary sab ..Daya ka wife...yaha ane ki hadbhadi me phone Ghar pe hi bhulgayi... isliye..hum Ander jaake..

Secretary : nahi...nahi...mard nahi jasakta.. andar..

Abhijit : nahi...hum nahi jayenge...ye Mera wife tarika andar jayegi again tarika and Daya shocked, aur bachhi ko apne papa se baat karvayenge phone pe phir bahar ayegi….

Daya murmurers...ye abhijit ko aaj Kya hua... jhut pe jhut bolraha hai...pehle mujh par, ab tarika ko apne patni banaya bina Shaadi kiye.

Secretary thinking…

Abhijit request him please... tarika also join with him...haan sir Mujhe Ander jaane dijiye...I promise Mai jaldi vapas avungi..

Abhi looked at daya...he stood with blank face...then abhijit asked him..arre daya tum chup Kyu khada hai...kuch tho bol... but Daya thinks in mind Kya bolu mujhe tho kuch samaj nahi araha hai…

Daya...bol.. abhijit calls him continuously..

Listening abhijit voice daya startled and came out from thoughts…

Haan abhi… batao….Kya bolu.. abhijit glared at him seriously...Daya understood..haan..haann samajgaya...asking to secretary haan sir sirf ek baar mujhe apne beti se phone pe baat karne do...phir hum aapko disturb hi nahi karenge... please sir… Bata nahi...andar mere patni ko kitani pareshaane ho rahe hai...us bachhi ko bachane keliye..he said normally.. abhijit eyes get widened.. secretary stared with confusion and Tarika patted her head..ye Daya bi na...now. .Daya realized what he said then quickly he correct himself..I mean.. mere biwi akeli sambhal nahi payegi humare bachhi ko…

Abhijit also joined haan haan..Inka kehne ka Matlab yahi tha…. please Hume...I mean tarika ko jaane dijiye…ek bachhi ki ichha Puri kijiye please..

Daya : haan..agar Meri beti haar gayi na tho dekhiye uski haar ki vaja aap hi hoga...he doing emotionally black mailing to the secretary

Secretary asked in shock : kaise..hum kaise honge aapki beti ka haar ki vaja..

Abhijit : haan ji...Daya sahi kaha...us nunhe se bachhi ki har ki piche vaja tho aap hi hoga..agar tarika Ander nahi gayi...phir mere bhatiji apne baap se phone pe kaise baat karegi...agar vo baat hi nahi karegi tho uski ye baap all the best kaise bolega apne beti ko...agar ye all the best nahi bola tho..

Vo kaise jeetegi... secretary said..

Haan…. exactly..Daya complete the sentence.. isliye please aap mere bhabi ji ko Ander jaanedijiye...mere beti keliye..uski Khushi keliye... please...

Teekhe... secretary tells yes

Thanks..thank you so much secretary sab abhijit tells with broad smile..

Secretary telling to tarika.. chaliye main unse aapako andar bhejane ke lie kahata hoon.

Tarika thanks him happily..

Tarika.. abhijit calls her..and move near to her and whisper in her ear.. sambhal kar jayiye..aur sare jagha achhe se dekhiye..

Then quickly he step back and tells her...Ander jate hi phone kijiye tarika Daya ko….. bachhi ko all the best tho bolna haina..

Haan haan Mai karungi...ab Mai chalthi hu... chaliye secretary ji..

The secretary spoke with the organizer and took the permit and sent her inside


	12. Chapter 12

Tarika came in and looked around but did not see Purvi, She saw another room, moved closer to room, and at the same time received a phone call..she turns back and talking on phone…

Then one lady went inside of room..tells to purvi... agar aap ready Hui tho… chaliye hamare saath….

Purvi : ji chaliye…

Now Purvi came out with her. But she could not see tarika because she stood opposite side, and at same time two ladies came in between and cover the tarika..so.. purvi didn't see her face..

After leaving Purvi, tarika talking on phone : haan abhijit Mai sare jagha dekhliya...ab bass iss room me dekhna hai.. while looking at the room...Mai abhi Ander jaakar dekhti hu..

Tarika went inside...and looked around... didn't see anyone... quickly tells to abhijit on phone... abhijit...yaha pe bi purvi nahi hai…. room tho Khali hai….hum yaha ane me der kardiya abhijit..shayad purvi yaha se bi jaa chuki hai...

Outside…

Abhijit on phone : Kya... purvi Ander bi nahi hai...aap teekh se dekha..

Inside

Tarika : haan abhijit Mai achhe se dekha..purvi Ander nahi hai..

Outside

Abhijit : teekhe tum bahar ajao….

Inside

Tarika : teekhe…

She cut the call..purvi..kaha ho tum...she worry for purvi…

outside

Daya asked abhijit : Kya hua abhi... purvi nahi mil..

Abhijit said disappointed : nahi Daya... purvi nahi mili... tarika kehrahi hai… shayad purvi yaha se nikalgayi hogi.

Daya : Kya…..

Ladies and gentlemen listening this voice both turn to direction…

One lady stood on stage and held some cards in her hand and saying.. aap sabhi ko yaha swagat hai... now let start our first fashion show of the best maabeti Jodi of the year.. all clapped...in this show our participants are giving their performance with their own now I welcome our first contestant number 1 misses harika with her daughter jhanvi..

One lady dressed up in long frock and beside her daughter also dressed up along mother and daughter are in same color dresses and walked in ramp... audience and judges are looking at them... after first performance the lady calls another number and name of the contestant..here show was going on like this..

Tarika came near to abhijit and Daya.. abhijit...ab hum purvi ko kaise dhundenge..

Kya hua...aap apne beti se baat ki ya nahi.. secretary asked from behind of tarika..

Daya reply haan haan..hogayi baat mere beti se( stretching the word beti) with forced smile, while looking at abhi...abhi looked away .

So...ab aapki beti jarur jeetegi haina.. secretary asked

Daya : ha...haan haan Daya moved his head all directions.

Haan jarur jeetegi vo...thank you secretary sab ye sab aapki Karan hi possible hua aapko bahut bahut shukriya.. abhijit says with smile.

It's ok ab aap bi jayiye... show already start hochuki hai...I wish aapki beti hi winner hogi.

Daya make irritated face... abhijit saw this and quickly interrupt haan thank you and aap jayiye ab..Aap ko bhi bahut sare kaam hota hai...ab hum bi jayenge...show dekhna hai.

Haan jayiye...mujhe bhi jaana hai...baad me milenge... now he leaves from there..

Daya glared at abhijit as baadme dekhlunga….abhi understood...gulped due to some fear...then he changed topic chal.

Chaliye tarika...Daya ka beti ko dhundenge...he slipped his toung, daya gives deadly glare to abhi, then he immediately correct himself I mean uss bachhi aur purvi ko dhundenge... chale...he step forward…

Here at stage…

Contestants are doing ramp walk…

The lady anchor stood at near participants...and asking.. dekhiye aap me se number 7 card kiski pass hai…

Girl check the card and tells excitedly hamare pass hai... number 7 card

Lady move near to girl and noted their names and tells next Jodi aapki hai..jab Mai bulavungi tab aap stage pe ajayiye...get ready..

Girl feel excited...and happy...but she noticed purvi' s nervousness in face and fear looks and her trembling fingers..

Girl gently placed her hand on purvi hand.. purvi looked up…

Girl asking : Didi...dhar lagrahi hai... purvi stares her...dhariye mat...hum bass stage pe jayengi aisa aisa she doing act by walking with some expressions , purvi smile at her way of walking and her expressions like an experience model does, girl stops and said aisa walk kare bass hogayi... seeing her smile girl asked..Kya hua tu Hass Kyu rahi hai..purvi moved her head as no...kuch nahi says with smile..

Ab dar nahi haina tumko.. girl ask.. purvi says no...ab koi dar nahi hai...tum haina mere saath..she hugs the girl... And think inside...ye bachhi tho bahut smart and brave girl hai….per. Kabhi kabhi dimag ki use nahi karti... isliye khud problem me fas jati...Verna ye ladki apne problem ko khud solve karegi

At stage the lady announced their names..

Our next contestant is number 7 mrs purvi with her daughter poojitha.

After listening announcement purvi stood up and take long breath and held girl hand says chale...girl moving her head, hmm chale…

Here at society gate.. trio were going to out in jeep.

Tarika heard the announcement... ghaadi rukhiye..

Abhijit : Kya hua... tarika..

Abhijit Daya...aap dono ne suna nahi us announcement ko..shayad Mai purvi aisa... sunnliya…

Abhijit : ye Tera vehem hogi tarika...tum ne khud check Kiya Ander, purvi vaha nahi hai...phir uski naam kaise... it's impossible...

We have already wasted a lot of time, so we need to find out her how fast we can..Daya ghadi start Karo..

Daya started the Jeep..

Here at stage

Purvi and girl poojitha arrived on stage.. lights fall on them,All the people there are looking at them strangely, and they start whispering to each other..

Purvi was wearing a beautiful green color pattu saree with gold boarder,

And simple donut bun with gajra and a single hair accessory.

Maathe pe Chota sa Lal bindiya, simple light waited shining jhumke placed on her ears, and maate pe maang tikka,aur simple white stone nose pin, Gale me chain and with natural beauty without using any makeup things...she looks very beautiful..and pretty… and the little girl dressed up in pink color lehenga with designer duppata placed on her left shoulder it covers the damage of dress, both are looking very beautiful...and simply gorgeous, but they dressed up was very different compared to the rest . Because the rest of people dressed up in modern dresses..no one wore saree except her that why all are looking her with strangely,and another side Judges Also discussing about of them.

She felt the strange looks and get nervous..but girl looked straight forward with confident and continues smile on her face.

Then one of the rowdy seeing them and immediately he informed to others…

Gundey : arre vo dekh, vo ladki aur bachhi stage pe khadi hai...chal abhi pakdkar lejayenge..

Ye ruk.. another rowdy stopped him...aaspass tho dekho kitne sare log mojud hai..ab hum itni sare logon ki beech me se uss ladki aur bachhi ki pass gaye hum khud problem me phasjayenge... isliye…ab nahi...tum dono us ladki pe najar rakhiye….jab vo stage se neeche utaregi...tab hum piche se jaakar usladki se bachhi ko lekar phir yaha se chalte..samjhe…

Other rowdies nodded their heads.

On stage girl grabbed her arm and started walking forward. But purvi still stood at her place...girl turn back ... chaliye...tells with her confident smile and looks, purvi took some courage and walked with the girl with confident.

Both purvi and little girl walking on stage holding each other hands,

But suddenly girl leave purvi hand and walk few steps forward and suddenly fell down,

sambhalke… purvi says with concerned voice, she moved near to the girl and forward her hand to help the girl..but don't know she pulled her hand back and step a back and stood there.

judges and rest of all are worried for that girl but purvi stood silently and stares at girl, she didn't move forward to help the girl, all are looking at her with shock, confused looks,and some one thinking what's wrong with her why she doesn't helped to her daughter…. judges are looking at her with disbelief..

Now girl stood up and went back and again holding purvi hand, then both walked front, girl gives some poses, purvi stood silently and thinking inside about girl antics..ye bilkul heroin ki tarah poses derahi hai…. looking around...ab bass jald se jald yaha se nikalna hi padega..

Now they are turn back to go..

Excuse me… misses purvi...one of the judge call her..

Purvi tuned to judges

Judge : hello Misses purvi...my name gaurav..

Ji..namaste... purvi wishes him

Gaurav : ye bachhi Sach me aapki hi beti haina..

Purvi eyes get widened after listening this question..and girl gulped and looked at purvi with scary

Ji..ji..haan Sach me ye Meri hi beti hai...she said confidently...Kyu...aap aisa kyu pucha..

Vo Kya haina purvi ji...ye bachhi abhi abhi niche giri tho aap Kyu madad nahi ki usse khade hone me..

Purvi looked at girl and then at judges…. with nervous looks..

Vo...vo…. purvi try to say..

Haan boliye...Kyu nahi uthaya..apni bachhi ko...she is really your daughter or not... speak out..one judge asked her..

**thank you shweta...**


	13. Chapter 13

Jab aap ki ye bachhi gir gayi thi tab aap uski madad karnekeliye agge Kyu nahi padi…

Purvi and girl looking at each other.

Here one of the rowdy tells to another kyunki vo uski asli bachhi nahi hai..

Haan.. second one join with him..and both HiFi

Ye chup, third one shouted on both...ab tum dono ye discuss karna jaruri hai..chup chaap khade raho aur us chori pe najar rakho…

Boliye madam aap apne hi beti ko madad Kyu nahi kiya.. asked the lady judge..

Purvi stares at girl face for some seconds and then turned to judges. And says

Maine apne hi beti ko madad nahi Kiya... kyunki...she kneel down in front of the girl and placed her hand on girl cheek..and tells

Meri beti khud khade hojaye aur kisiki intejaar na Kare...koi ayega Meri madad karega… aur Mai chahti hu ki aisa soch meri beti ki dimag me kabhi anahi nahi chahiye …haan sab ko Mera ye soch thoda odd lagega…

Per Mai apne bachhi ko yahi sekhaana chahti hu, vo kabhi kise pe depend naa Kare aur jab ye bhade hojayegi tab uski saamne kitna bi muskhil ghadi khadi ho...phir bi..use dekh kar bina dare...bina sahayata maange.. vo akeli hi usska saamna karna hoga.. aur Meri beti khud ka problems ko solve karne me aur dusron ki madad karne me layak banjaye.….

Per kabhi kabhi... help tho maangna hi padta hai...kisi se bi...is duniya me aisa koi insaan nahi hai... dusron ki help ki bina aage bade…one judge asked her like that..

Purvi stood up and says : aap sahi..kaha...hum sabhi ko kabhi na kabhi, kisi na kisi ka help ki jarurat padti hai….. she remembered something….per us samay jab Hume, dusron ki jyada jarurat hoti hai...aur hamare aaspass koi nahi hota madad karne ka...phir Kya...hum kisi ka intejaar Kare...koi ayega, aur...hamare madad karega...maanlo koi Aya per pakka tho nahi Jo Aya vo humare help kare….vo karsakta hai ya nahi karsakta...phir..tab Kya Kare..phir se intejaar… said in hurting tone with mixed up of emotions like fear, angry, sadness, concern, like that. and her eyes become red due to angry, aisa intejaar karte rahegi tho... jindagi.. khatam hojayegi us raa..she stops and looking at curious faces of Judges and their strange looks..then she closed her eyes for one second, after opening her eyes... looked at judges and then at girl..

Koi bi insaan pehle hi nahi jaan sakte...kab kounsa problem ayega aur uss problem ko kaise face karna padta hai... vo din me ayega ya raat me ayega...ye sab hamari haathon me nahi hota hai…..agar hota hai sirf hum us problem se kaise apne apko bachni chahiye Aur jarurat padi tho hum dusron ki madad karne me kaam ajaye….

Mai filaal apni beti ko yahi sekhaana chahti hu… abhi se... kyun ki Mai apni beti ki saath her vakt rehna possible nahi hai…. per haan iska Matlab ye nahi ki Mai apne beti ki Puri tarah chod dungi, freedom dengi….. agar ye galat raste pe jarahi tho...Mai uski khaan pakadkar, aur Mai uski piche tab tak nahi chodenge jab tak vo sahi raste pe na aye…..

Agar aap aisa hi ek strict MAA bankar behave kiya tho apki beti aapse dhar jayegi, shayad uski man me aapkeliye sirf dhar hi rahegi..koi pyaar nahi karegi aapse...lady judge asked her..

Purvi : jaanthi hu...per Kya karu...bachhon ko sahi raste dikhane me kabhi kabhi maa baap ko insab ko adat dalna padega….I know jab bachhe bhade hote hote ye bi samajjayegi apni parents ki strict behavior ki piche unkeliye pyaar bi hai aur ye sab unki bright future keliye karrahi hai . Uski example mei khudhi hu…..

Matlab aapki parents bi strict hai aapki saath

Haan...per ab Mera chaild life story shuru Kare tho aapka is show aage nahi jaapayega… time jyada lagegi na... isliye…

Ok..ok... judge agree with her...but suddenly one girl came near to lady judge and whisper something on her ear.

Lady judge facial expressions change made face and ask that girl..what...are you sure...ye organization be nahi arrange kiya...girl tells no mam... it's not ours..

Listen misses purvi...Kya Mai ye puchsakti hu ki aap apni bachhi ko ye dress Kyu pehna..I mean yaha kitni bi participants hai..un sabi ko show ki organization ne dresses already arrange kiya tha…..aur rule bi yahi hai ki...sare participants unme se hi dress ko select karna hai aur pehnna hai.…..phir aap is rule ko kyu thodi.. lady judge asked purvi in serious tone with curiously.

Purvi : no madam... Maine koi rul nahi thodi...ye dress unme se hi hai...Jo aap pehle se arrange kiya..

Per uski design and look of the dress was totally different...aisa dress humare pass nahi hai...aur dikhane me bahut mehangi lagrahi hai... another judge said

Purvi said honestly... nahi sir...ye koi mehenga dress nahi hai... actually iss dress thoda damaged hai shoulder ki pass...aur is dress ki saath koi duppata nahi the..

aur Meri beti bi yahi pehna chahti thi... Tho Maine vaha ek chunari dekhliya ,phir is artificial flowers aur kuch shining stones ko chunari pe chipkaya… phir Maine uss damage ko iss duppata se chupaya..bass… aur ye sare samaan mujhe Bindu ji ne dediya...

Judges are discuss sometime about her and tells her ...ok purvi ji... now you can go…

Purvi nodes and hold girl's hand and silently step down from stage…

Here rowdies watch her got down from stage...they also move from there

Purvi came down with girl and walks fast towards the room... while talking with girl... chaliye... ab hum yaha se jaldi nikalna hogi..

But her step get stop due to some one came front and block her way

She looks up and shocked to see the person… then she stepped back and turns to go...but again another person came, like this three rowdies surrounded her...one of the rowdy grab the girl hand try to pull.. purvi also try to free the girl hand from his grip…

Rowdy : ye chori...chod do is bachhi ko...Verna tum mere haathon me marjavogi…

Purvi : mai ye tera dhamkiyon se darnevali nahi hu... samjhe.. arre tum log is masoom bachhi ki piche Kyu pade…

Second rowdy : ye ladki chup, ye tume janne ki jarurat nahi samjhi...chup chaap bachhi ko hawale karde aur nikal jao…Kyu bekaar me iss problem se takra rahi ho…. looking at her from top to bottom...khoob surat hai...lagta hai Shaadi bi nahi hua hogi...bilkul fresh dikhraha hai….aage bahut kuch baaki hai... purvi get more angry listening his comments..kyun beech me akar apne jaan ko daun pe laga rahi ho..

Purvi : hmm...tum sahi kaha...main beech me hi Aya…

Rowdy smile at her...ab samjgayi na tum..

Purvi : hmm... achhe se samajgayi...ab bass tum log samjna baaki rehgaya she gives some signs to girl through eyes..….she took color powder full of her fist from a plate which was placed on a table behind of her..so she took it without notice by them, girl bites the hand of person who hold her and get freed from his grip..then purvi throws color on their faces….and quickly said to girl poojitha bhag ,then both ran from there fastly...

Rowdies are rubbing their eyes continuously..in between on of the rowdy ordered the rest… arre Jao uss ladki ko pakadlo...vo hamare haath se nikalna nahi chahiye….

Ji..ji...both are went to catch her while cleaning their faces..

Aaj Mai iss ladki ko chodunga nahi…first rowdy said in full anger

Here both purvi and girl ran fast, came back side of society nobody was not there . rowdies seeing them...and ran behind her... purvi saw them and she saw a gate then tells to girl…. poojitha Chalo bhago….hum bahaar chalenge uss gate se..

Now both again start to ran but girl is unable to ran fast in that dress she felt uncomfortable..she holds up the dress with one hand and holding purvi hand with another hand

Didi ye lehenga baar baar mere pawn ki neeche araha hai...Mai teekh se bhaag nahi parahi hu…. girl tells Purvi but before purvi can speak something girl fell on ground…

Ahhh…..Didi….she starts crying..

Poojitha…. purvi gets worried and tries to made her stand...and consoling her... poojitha..kuch nahi hoga...utho...tumse hoga..tum brave hona..utho beta... please..she looked back and saw….both rowdies are a few inches away from them….here purvi gets panic and seeing at poojitha condition it's too bad now she can't stood properly so how can she ran...and they are few inches away from gate for went out,, and here rowdies are at any second approach to them.. purvi continuously looking at poojitha and gate then at rowdies...and her tension increases more…

Now she decides... and looking around...she saw a big rod quickly took and holds strongly prepare herself and stood in ready position to attack the rowdies..

Now rowdies came to her and one was tried moved near to her..but before he reach she hits him by rod..he scream with pain and fell down

Seeing this second one afraid and step back..and worn her..ye chori vo..vo..rod ko phek do...aur bachhi ko hume dedo..

Ye chup...agar tum log yaha se nahi jayenge tho..Mai tum logon ko jaan se maardalungi... she stepped forward.. but suddenly someone drags rod from her behind..she turns back and shocked to see the first rowdy..

Bhaut bhagaya tumne humko...ab bass aaj tera ye khel ko Mai khatam karunga...he targets her by gun….. while holding her by one arm.

Girl watched all this,and her eyes widened due to fear..she doesn't no what to do...here purvi was panicked and stood with scared looks…..

Girl look at surroundings..no body was not present there to help them,now her loooks fall on the rod which was fell from Purvi hands…

Rowdy : Mai tumko pyaar se samjhaya, purvi turns her face other side with angrily...

Per tune suna nahi...ab dekh tujhe bachane keliye yaha koi nahi hai...aur nahi koi ayega..agar tum chillaya phir bi koi Tere awaaj nahi sunpayega ,arre uss speakers ki loud sounds me tere awaaj koi kaise sunega….he starts laughing evily... suddenly he stopped laughing and said with anger ..ab tu gayi...he targets her head with gun.

Here girl look at rod and then at rowdy hand..then the girl try to approach the rod at last finally she took the rod and throws on his hand...gun fell from his hand, before he can understand what happened girl quickly hold the gun in her hands...and says… mere Didi ko chod do Verna Mai tumko iss gun se shoot karungi…

Hahahaha… rowdy laughs loudly...tum...tum..mujhe marogi...vo bi gun se...ye koi khilona nahi...asliwala hai….tum se nahi hoga dho...gun mujhe dho...Mai batata hu kaisa chalna hai goli...he move a step..

Yeh.. vahi ruk..Verna Mai goli chalavungi...Mai janthi hu goli kaisa chalana hai...girl said in worning tone.

Poojitha sambhalkar... purvi said in concern .

Arre khade khade mere muh Kya dekhrahe ho tum dono….jao aur gun lelo us bachhi ki haath se...first rowdy shouted on their partners..

Before they can move... nahi...koi aage nahi ayega...Verna Mai goli chalavungi...she held the gun with out any fear and nervous….and ordered them mere Didi ko chod do…

They have no option..the rowdy leave purvi hand...purvi quickly ran near to girl .. rowdies try to come near…

Nahi..vahi khade ho jao...girl said while showing gun .

Boss vo gun tho lock haina phir Kyu darraha hai one of the rowdy asked in ear of first rowdy

Arre bewakoof vo unlocked hai..mai hi unlock Kiya...uss ladki ko maarne keliye…Rowdy said

Kya... both rowdies open their mouths in shock..

Haan isliye Mai darraha hu... first one said with helplessly..

Didi ab tum pakadiye gun ko…she placed the gun in purvi hands..

Purvi tho pakadliya gunko per uski haath kaamph Raha hai dar ki vaja se...asli gun ko haath me dekhkar...vo teekh se pakad nahi parahi hai...but she try to hold it safely.

Purvi….. some one calls her from behind...she turns back and saw tarika…After seeing tarika purvi sigh relief…

Rowdy take this chance and quickly went near her and take the gun from her hand ..ye ladki...he worns tarika...vahi khade hojao..Verna ye teri Jo bi rishte ho inse ..aaj mere haath se Gaye..he placed gun at purvi head…

Nahi... Purvi ko kuch mat karna... tarika requested them.

Tarika tum Mera chintha chod aur poojitha ko lekar bhagjao..

Ye ladki chup...ab tu tho gayi... purvi closed her eyes tightly and pray inside...hey ishwaar chahe tho mere jaan lelo. Per tarika aur us bachhi ko bachalo..please…

Then they heard a sound of gun firing…

Purvi… screamed by tarika..

Didi…. Screamed by little girl

But after seeing the next scene tarika felt relief…Daya..his name came out from her mouth..

Actually gun was fired but not in hand of rowdy..the gun was fired by daya and bullet hits to rowdy hand then gun fallen from his hand.

Remaining two..arre bhago yaha se..said to each other

Arre itna jaldi Kya hai... abhijit blocked their way by showing gun.. abhi tho mila hai.. thoda haalchaal tho puchne do…

Here Daya hold the rowdy collar and itna shaak haina tujhe logonko maarne ka Daya slapped him hardly…..he fell on ground..at same time his partners also fell beside of him.. thrown by abhijit.

Daya Mai dekhta hu in teeno ko tum vaha dekho...he indicated the direction where purvi still stood like statue with closed eyes due to fear…

Tarika and girl already stood near to purvi and calls her continuously by name..but she doesn't opened her eyes…

Kya hua tarika Daya asked her

Dekho na Daya kabse bularaha hu... purvi ankhe nahi kholrahi hai..aur Hilti bi nahi hai.. girl tells .

Ek minute tarika ,she move a side...Daya stood in front of purvi and seeing her in freezed state with closed eyes,bahut dar gayi hogi..he thinks in mind.. before he calls her he looked at once tarika and calls softly purvi….but she didn't open her eyes...then he again calls Purvi… while shaking her by her shoulders...purvi ankhe kholo...he said loudly...now she opened her eyes with jerk and look at him with blankly…

Purvi..are you ok... purvi...Daya asks her continuously..

Haa..haan..she stares at him blankly...are you ok Daya again asked her….

Didi bolona...Kya hua aapko...aap kuch bolti Kyu nahi….girl asked worry face..

Haan purvi tum teekh tho haina... tarika also asked her.

Purvi seeing everyone tensed faces

Didi bolona…girl asked with worriedly

Haan Mai...Mai...teekh hu…purvi gives reply and asked girl tum teekh tho haina...ab Tera pair dard kaisa hai…

Mai teekh hu Didi….aur Mera pair ka dard bi Kam hogayi...girl replies with smile.

Thank God tum teekh hai..Mai tho dar Gaya..Daya says in relief

Tum dargaya per Kyu Daya... abhijit asked daya with doubtful..

Tarika also noticed some changes in daya's behavior..

Daya try to cover himself vo vo...arre abhijit vo gundey kaha hai..

Arre unteen ko police arrest karke legaye...Maine yaha ane ki baad local police ko inform kardiya..

Daya : achha...per ye bachhi hai koun aur vo gundey is bachhi ko kyu kidnap karna chahta hai..

Maine police walon ko batakarnekeliye already kaha ab vo Batakar rahenge..

Arre aap sab yaha hai… they turn back and saw secretary stood at little distance away from them.

Secretary came near to them and ask arre Mrs purvi ji aap yaha Kya karrahi hai..vaha stage pe aapko bularahi hai..

Mujhe per Kyu Purvi asked him in confusion..

Arre haan Mai tho batanahi bhul Gaya...aap aur aapki beti Jeet gayi hai…..

Kya... sach me hum Jeet gayi girl asked with curiosity…

Haan beta tu aur Tera MAA ne is saal ki best maabeti Jodi ka winners hai..

Purvi stood in shock and girl scream in happiness ohho..Mai Jeet gayi..Mai Jeet gayi..

The rest of people are looking at each other faces…

Secretary : vaise.. aap sablog yaha kyu..

Purvi mere behen hai... tarika says with smile.

Secretary : Matlab aapki best of luck Sach me kaam agayi Mr Daya..aapki beti aur patni ne is competition me Jeet gayi.. congratulations to you both Mr and Mrs Daya…and congratulations beta..

Thank you Uncle girl said happily

Mrs Daya... purvi repeated it inside and looking at tarika…. questioning eyes…. wait for her answer..

Tarika clearly understood her looks..then she quickly looked at abhijit...and give an expression..ab batao Kya bolna hai…

Abhijit felt nervous seeing tarika expressions and he looked at daya…

Daya giving expression like.. batao.. batao...ab dekhta hu..kaise bachege apne aapko...pichli baar tho Maine tujhe bachaya purvi ki haath se tappad khane se...per isbaar Mai beach me nahi ayega abhijit…. kyunki is baar Mai purvi ki saath hu..he saw abhi face (may be he felt some nervous..) and smile at him mischievously.

Arre aap log ek dusre ko kyu dekhraha hai... Chaliye na vaha sabhi winner ki raw dekhraha hai..

Haan..hum abhi ata hai...aap jayiyena please…abhijit said

Secretary : teekhe aap jaldi ayiye Mrs Daya apki beti saath..

Purvi rolled her eyes irritatingly and looking other side with angrily

After he leaves…

Ye Mai Kya sunrahi hu tarika...Daya ji..mere pati…..asked with unbelievable looks...aur vo admi Kya bolraha hai.. Mai kuch samji nahi... purvi asked her with little louder.

Tarika : vo..vo..purvi.. actually…

Abhijit interrupt her and tells, Purvi.. actually jab hum tumdono ko yaha dhundne aye the..he narrates whole story..

Purvi in shock and she doesn't no what to speak, stares at them disgustingly...

Tarika continues...haan purvi..mai Ander aakar tume dhund sakhu isliye abhijit ye jhut bola..

Purvi ( clapping) : Wah…wah….wonderful...aaj ye Kya horaha hai tarika mere saath ..ye bachhi bina puche mujhe apni MAA banayi….aur ab aapki honewale pati srimaan... abhijit ji..mujhe kisi ka patni bi banaliya vo bi bina Shaadi ke..

Arre is bachhi ne kaha Diya Mai uski maa hu...tho ok I can understand….ye bachhi hai nadaan hai.. aur ye janthi bi nahi ki sahi aur galat Kya hai….aur mujhe bi iski saath majboor me Dena padi kyun ki hum ungundon se bachane keliye hum ye sab kiya...per aap sab bade hai…. samajdar bi hai...bade bade kaam karta hai…

Stood in front of abhijit: phir aap itna badha jhut Kyu kaha...vo bi bina Shaadi ki hum dono ko pati patni kyu Kaha aapne jijar ji she asked abhijit with hurting tone…...ab Tak ye baat sirf us admi jaanthe hai...agar ab hum stage ki pass jayenge tho sab ko ye jhut Sach lagega...aur future me Daya ji ko mere vaja se bahut problems face karna padega... isliye Mai jarahi hu...yaha se.. she starts to go..

Daya thinking: Arre ye Kya...mujhe laga aur bahut kuch sunayegi abhijit ko...per inhe tho Meri fikar hai..

Arre purvi sun... abhijit try to stop her

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Haan your right,and you are completed my** **thought in one sentence**


	14. Chapter 14

Arre purvi sun... abhijit try to stop her.

Didi….hamare prize,girl asked in louder

Purvi stop at her place and turns back and kneel down at front of girl Dekho poojitha... maanthi hu Mai Tera jhut ki saath Diya...per mujhe laga ki hum haar jayenge….per tu pehle se confident hai ki hum jarur jeetenge...per beta...hum dono Sach me MAA beti nahi hai...hum jhut bolkar us show me participate Kiya...aur mere hisab se hum vo prize lene ka asli hakdaar nahi hai….mujhe jhut ki Sahara se Mila hua prize Lena bilkul bi pasand nahi...Mai Jo chahti hu..vo mujhe imaandari se paane ka kosish karti hu...koi galat raste se nahi...so...Mai Tera saath ye prize nahi lesakthi... sorry…

Girl stares some seconds at purvi,and holding her hand and start moving..

Poojitha...kaha le jarahi ho mujhe…. purvi asked her in confusion..

But the girl walks forward by holding purvi hand..

Tarika abhijit and daya also silently follow her, but purvi asking the girl continuously...kaha jarahi hai hum.. boliye….

Finally they came near to stage... purvi can't understand why this girl took her here...she stares girl with little angry..

Poojitha ye Kya karrahi hai tum... Maine kaha na hum ye prize Lena ka layak nahi hai... purvi scolds the girl..

Purvi relax…...vo bachhi hai Mai baat karunga...Daya interrupt her..

Purvi irritatedly look other side..

Daya says to girl : beta... purvi ne Jo kaha vo sahi hai...hum jhut ki madad se koi game jeetgayi vo jeet...Jeet nahi hota balki cheating hota hai...Kya tum aisa hi.. har game ko jeetna chahti hai Kya..

Girl moving her head as no..and speak nahi…

Phir yaha kyu laya mujhe.. purvi asked with curious..

Vo... Mai yaha sab ko.. before girl complete her sentence…

Loo agayi hamare winner of this competition best maabeti Jodi... ayiye..ayiye.. Mrs purvi ji.. humsab aap dono maabeti ki integaar karraha hai..lady anchor welcome them by announced their names.

Now purvi in dilemma, she doesn't to decide anything to what to do.…

Tarika, abhijit,Daya also worried for purvi…

Arre purvi ji...aap abhi tak yahi khadi hai.. jayiye stage pe.. secretary said while coming from their behind, arre vo dekh….all looked at the direction where secretary was indicate….and saw little girl already went on stage and stood beside of the anchor.

Lagta hai aap ki beti prize lenekeliye bahut excited hai...ab aap bi jayiyena purvi ji stage pe.. secretary said,and went.

Us bachhi poojitha ko stage pe dekhkar purvi apni apko doshi manrahi hai…

Purvi : ye sab mere vaja se hi hua..naahi Mai us jhut ki saath Diya hua tho..ye sab nahi hota...ab Batanahi is jhut ki Sahara se Mila hua ye prize is bachhi ki bhavishy pe kaise bhari padegi….agar ye bachhi har baar galat raste se jeetne ki kosish Kare tho….hey ishwaar mujhe se ye Kya hogaya... Mai khud ek bachhi ko galat Rasta dikhaya...nahi..Mai aisa nahi hone dungi…..

She try to move..but tarika hold her... purvi..ab tu Kya Karogi vaha jaakar…

Purvi : nahi tarika mujhe jaanedijiye…..

Abhijit : per purvi ek minute rukh kar tho dekho..vo Kya karegi..

Haan purvi….tum yahi rukho….Mai...Mai..jata huna uski paas..Daya said to her..

Haan..yahi sahi hoga... abhijit support Daya…. purvi stage pe Daya jaayega tum yahi raho...Daya tum jao…

Purvi : per vo..

Tarika : arre kuch nahi hoga..Daya sambhalega

Now daya went on stage and came near girl stood her beside..

Girl turn and saw him..and sees back at purvi worried face…..and again turn front..

Lady anchor : arre aap koun is bachhi ki MAA kaha hai…

Before Daya speak.. some one interrupt

Secretary from beside of stage : ye is bachhi ka baap hai…

Daya with irritating looks, and thinking ye baar baar beach me kyu ata hai….

Anchor : achha... congratulations sir aapki wife and daughter are winner of the show, so how would you feel.. about them..

Daya ( pov ): ye Mai kaha phasaya… he had no other choice, so he gives forced smile, and looked back to see abhijit, abhijit made an apology face... murmured sorry yaar..

Excuse me Mujhe kuch kehna hai..girl tells to anchor.

Haan jarur.. boliyena beta kyabolna hai….ye lijiye lady gave the Mike to girl

Girl holding the Mike : Mai bahut kush hu ki mujhe ye prize mila...per ab ye prize mujhe nahi chahiye…

All are shocked and start talking to one another..what..ye aisa kyu kehrahi hai...aisa kuch sablog ekdusre se baate karraha hai...aur judges bi confused horaha hai..

Here purvi tarika abhijit,and on stage Daya also shocked and confused for her sudden announcement.

Purvi understood and she step on stage, tarika and abhijit looking at each other faces, seeing after purvi went on stage

Then lady judge asked the girl: tumko ye prize nahi chahiye..girl nodded as no...per Kyu..Kyu nahi chahiye tumko ye prize..

Girl : vo… she down her head and was unable to tell truth, then she felt a hand on her shoulder..she looks up and saw purvi…

Purvi : dhariye mat Mai huna..Tere saath.. purvi gave assures her with smile

Girl : vo.. actually...ye.. showing at purvi..Meri maa nahi..hai...aur Mai iski beti nahi hu...hum dono real me maabeti nahi hai..

MAA beti nahi hai...one judge asked her..

Phir tumlog jhut bolkar iss show me participate kiya.. Kyu, another judge asked her..

Girl : hum is show me participate karnekeliye nahi Aya.. actually hum us gunde se bhagte bhagte yaha ayi.. she narrates whole story to judges and all ,aur maine hi jhut bola purvi Didi Meri maa hai... didi bilkul nahi chahti ki jhut bolke show me participate Kare.

Purvi interrupt in middle

Purvi : per hamare pass koi Rasta nahi..hum unlogon se bachane keliye hum show me bhaagliya..bass aur koi iraada hi nahi…

Matlab aap inki wife bi nahi hai... secretary asked purvi indicate at daya…

Nahi...hum log Cid se… hum purvi aur is bachhi ko yaha dhundne aye...per hum koun hai ye jaankar aap sab pareshaan na hui…aur uss gundon se purvi aur iss bachhi ki jaan ko khatra naa hosake isliye .hum aap se jhut kaha….Daya said

Purvi : Dekhiye...hum se galti hogayi...aur humare vaja se aapki ye show bi kharab hua...per hum ye sab jaanbujkar tho nahi Kiya….humare halat hi kuch aisa hai.. please aap sab hume maff kijiye...iss bachhi ka asli maabaap iski raw dekhrahe hoga...ab hum chalte.. hai...Mai phir se maffi maangrahi hu sabhi se..we are really sorry..

Girl felt sad for purvi when she seeing purvi ask apology every one, then Didi.. sorry...ye sab mere Karan hi hua... said with tears..

Purvi : Nahi poojitha... you don't cry...she cleaned the tears of girl, now I am so happy...kuch kshan keliye Mai dargayi kaha tum us prize lelogi..per ab Mai bahut kush hu..tune Saab ko pura Sach bataya imaandari se aur us prize ko bi reject Kiya..bahut himmat ayi hai Teri ander , I am so proud of you poojitha..so proud of you..she hugged the girl tightly….

Ye sab Mai aapse hi seekhliya Didi…girl says with happy in hug

Daya thinking in mind , hmm manna padega purvi ko...sirf gussa karna hi nahi...bahut kuch jaanthe hai..he smiles proudly stares at her.

Purvi cleaning girl face: ab koi Rona Dona nahi...chal….vaha aapki Ghar me Tera parents bahut pareshaan me lagi hogi.. shaam hogaya per beti gharnahi Aya….ab jald se ghar chalenge...purvi stood up and try to walk..but she stops at her place and turn and sees her hand held by girl

Ab Kya hua..chalona.. purvi asking..

Didi thoda jhuk jao..

Purvi bent and asking bol Kya hua..

Girl kisses on purvi says .thank you Didi... thank you so much...

Your always welcome... purvi said with some little smile..and asked girl ab chale...girl nodded as yes.

Ek minute...one of the lady from participants stood from her place and comes near to purvi.

Purvi watches at her confusedly.

Now lady came near to them, hai..my name arpita….Maine bi yaha apne beti ki saath is show me participate Kiya...pehle jab winner ki naam boldiya, tab Mai bahut upset Hui...sirf Mai hi nahi yaha kitni participants hai Sab upset Hui…. per ab mujhe lagta hai ki...aap dono ko iss prize pe pura hak hai…

Jaanthi hu aap dono maabeti nahi hai... aapdono ki beach koi rishta bi nahi hai... phir bi aap iss bachhi ki jaan bachaliya...I think us samay aap apne baare me nahi balki is bachhi ki baare me jyada socha...kisi bi halat me aap isse bachane chahti thi….. Haina... purvi nodded.

So..Hui na aapdono best maabeti Jodi aur aapko ye prize milnahi chahiye..

Purvi : Ye..ye..aap Kya kehrahi hai, Mai kuch samji nahi

Lady : dekhiye...MAA hamesha apni bachhon ki sahi salamat hi chahti hai...agar vo koi musibat me pade MAA apne jaan daawn pe rakhkar apne bachhon ko bachaleti hai...ab aap bi aisa hi Kiya..is bachhi ki bachane keliye..

Purvi : ye sab Maine ek insaaniyat ki katir Kiya..bass...phir iss chote se madad karne se Mai MAA kaise hosakti hu..

Kyu nahi hosakte... another lady came..sirf janm denewale hi..MAA nahi hosakti…. khyaal rakhe, aur har pal musibat se bachanewala bi MAA ki samaan hoti hai.. is dauran aap bi is bachhi ki MAA ki samaan hai, aap is prize ki Lena hi hoga..aur aaj hum sab bi jaan chuki hai maabeti ki rishta kitna anmol hai...

First lady tells to judges...sir, madam...hum sab participants chahti hai ki aap please ye prize is anokhi maabeti Jodi ko dijiye…

Purvi : arre nahi...aap sab ye Kya bolraha hai..

Vo sab teekh hi kehraha hai mrs.. sorry.. Miss purvi. Lady judge said.

Another judge: I agree with her... actually hum aapko isliye chuna ki.

First we support your thinking and

How do you want to raise your daughter and how she hopes to be like you want, aap kuch der pehle Jo kuch bi kaha sahi kaha..

Koi bi insaan musibaton me madad ki integaar karte us musibat ki muh me shikaar hone ki bagair vo khud us musibat ki samna karke ladna chahiye...ye baat har insaan jarur seekhna chahiye…khud ka problem khudhi solve karne ka kosish karna hi chahiye...bina kosish Kare kisi aur pe depend karna achhi baat bi nahi hai …. purvi ji hum sab ne ek seek seekhliya..aap ki vaja se..

Lady judge : yes your right Mr arvind, aaj Kal logon sirf apne kaam me itna busy pade, kisi ka pass itna bi time nahi hai..ye dekhne ka uski aas pass me Kya chalraha hai..so aisa situations me har ek insaan self-defense Janna hi chahiye….

Ok our next reason for selecting you as winner is.. the dressing,yes you both are wearing dress and looks was different than others, and you purvi..you are made some changes in dress wear by that little girl..it's so amazing...and the dress design looks like as design by a professional designer

Kya aap koi fashion designer hai Kya..

Purvi moved her head and says, no...I am not a designer..

Per aisa achaanak damaged dress ko itna achhe designer duppata se teekh karna koi fashion designer hi karsakta hai..kyun ki itna Kam samay me aisa fast design karna normal insaan se nahi hoga...I mean fashion ki baare kuch jaanthi hai aap haina, another judge aravind asked her

Purvi : vo...nahi..Mai fashion ki bare me jyada kuch nahi jaanthe...Mai tho bass us samay jaisa teekh laga vaisa banadiya..

Lady judge : ok purvi, yahi do reasons hai.. you get to win this competition. We all really impressed by your thinking and your honesty...and one more reason also added so you and your partner little girl deserve for this

So we all request you to please accept this...

Haan purvi lijiye...aap Mana mat kijiye...hum sab ki Khushi keliye, one lady participant asked her.

Another contestant: Haan purvi ji...aap ki ander best MAA ki sare qualities hai...future me aap jarur best MAA hi hogi, aur aap is bachhi ki chote se ichha Puri karnekeliye pehla jhoot ki saath diya aur jab Jeet gayi tho..usse prize lene se Mana Kiya..kyun ki ye galat hai, cheating hai...haina..

Purvi : haan...Mai nahi chahti ki mere ek wrong decision ki result iski future pe bhari naapade.

Aapki Yahi soch Hume majboor ki apko winner banane keliye..aravind ( one of judge out of three members) came near to purvi, he looks young,handsome and dashing.

Arvind : please Purvi ji... maanlo..but purvi thinking deeply can't decide correctly.

Aravind bend and ask the girl, beta..Kya tum ko nahi chahiye vo prize...vo dekh he indicate the doll..kitna bhada sa pyaara sa.. bilkul Teri Tarah beautiful hai...nahi chahiye tume..

Girl look at purvi and then at doll..and move her head no...nahi chahiye...hum jhut bola haina..

Purvi also feeling sad for girl, but she doesn't decide what to do.

Now tarika and abhi also came on stage

Maanlo purvi... tarika said

Haan purvi... kabhi kabhi ek achha kaam karne keliye jhut bolna padta hai..isme galat Kya hai.. abhijit asked her.

Jaanthi hu…. kabhi kabhi halate ki majboor me hum jhut bolna padta hai.. purvi said some emotional tone.

Daya : so finally maanthi haina aap..kuch halaton ki vaja se hi jhut bolna padti hai...ab please insab ki baat bi maanlo , Kam se Kam iss bachhi keliye tho maanjao...dekho..kitni udaas Hui….maanlo tum dono ki beech koi rishta nahi..sirf kuch ghanton se ye Teri saath thi, phir bi ye bachhi tera aur Tera baaton ko respect karti hai..Kyu...Kya rishta hai tum dono ka, agar vo chahe tho us jhut ko continue karke ye prize lesakti hai...per vo aisa kuch bi nahi Kiya..Kyu..Kyun ki vo Teri har baat ko maanthi hai purvi..vo teri Tarah banna chahti.. teri Tarah sochna chahti...arre vo tujhe apna idol maanthi hai...sirf kuch hi ghanton ki Ander tumdono ki beech ghehra rishta paida Hui..us rishte maabeti rishte se Kam nahi hai purvi.. shayad usse se bi jyada.. sochlo purvi..jis bachhi ko tumne bachaya..Kya tum uski udaasi chehra dekhpavogi... purvi stares at girl with sadly

Daya seeing her face, I know purvi tum usse aisa dekhna nahi chahti..haina... purvi stares at him.. please Purvi maanlo, ab sab Sach jaan chuki hai aur kisi ko koi problem nahi hai..phir Kya problem hai tumhara….

Ok…. purvi said..

All are get happy, heard her answer.. especially little girl more happy and excited..she hugs purvi..thank you didi…

Purvi hugs her back..ab kush haina tum..

Girl : hmm...bahut kush...

Wow.. we all are happy purvi ji.. thanks for said with excitement

Then One person bring the doll

All judges are gave the doll to girl,

Girl hugs the doll with full of happiness and joyful.

Purvi,Daya, abi, tarika,also smile seeing her happiness

Aur ye aapkeliye.. aravind forward a envelope to purvi

Ye Kya hai purvi asked him with confusion

Lady : ye.. 25000 ki check hai…

Per ye.. before purvi reject

Please phirse Mana mat kijiye purvi ji..aapko ye check Lena hi padega.. please.. aravind request her.

Purvi sees at tarika..she moved her head..and said lelo purvi…

Now aravind stood her right side with some closer, both holding the envelope, photographer click their pictures,

Daya stares at purvi with smiling face..bahut ziddi hai..ye….he shook his head with smile.

Thank you.. purvi thanks him and turns gave check to abhijit, jijarji ye koi trust ko donate kijiye.. abhijit took it and nodded..

Arre wah bahut badiya soch hai aapki.. really impressed..please give her a big clap... aravind said while clapping for her, then all are also clapping.

Daya seriously glare at aravind, abhijit notice that

Thank you...purvi thanks all and turns to go..but her leg twisted..and she about to fall..but she quickly hold Daya right hand by her left hand, other side aravind hold her right hand to support her.

Now purvi is stood in between Daya and aravind..

Purvi seeing her hand , where she holds, she looks up and sees daya already looking at her hand on him then both look at each other eyes, she quickly leave his hand..

Arre sambhalke...Daya said with full of concern

Are you ok purvi asked her worriedly.

Ji..Mai teekh hu.. she said while showed her hand to aravind ,then he leave her hand…

Purvi said to girl : poojitha Chalo…

Now purvi went with them,

Here at stage aravind looking at her continuously and smiles.

Kya hua sir..aap Kyu Hass Raha hai..his PA asked him

Aravind with smile: kuch nahi Mr ravi. kuch der pehle mujhe laga ki Mai unlucky hu..per ab lagraha hai ki Mai sab se badi lucky hu...achha sun mujhe purvi ji ka bare me Janna hai...his PA looked at him confusedly...I mean uski details…

Kyun sir..Ravi asked

Aravind : Arre tune nahi dekha..vo ek normal duppata ko kaise designer banaya..vo bi bina jaane..agar usko humare company ki taraf se training Diya tho vo aur achha designer banegi...phir vo humare company me kaam karegi tho..

Ok..ok sir Mai samaj Gaya…..I gather all the information about her.

Good, abhi se shuru karna..bye..he went.

**Thanks for reviewing….**


	15. Chapter 15

Chalo...Chalo..Saab ghadi me bait jao jaldi se abhijit said to all.

At same time they saw a white color car stopped short distance away from them.

One lady in blue saree and one man in white shirt and black pant,got down from car.

Seeing them, little girl scream with happily…..mamma...papa...ran to them while calling

Lady hugs the girl tightly... and ask ,beta tu teekh tho haina..kuch hua tho nahi... while crying..

MAA Mai bilkul teekh hu.. Didi haina mere saath girl replies.

Didi..both her parents asked in surprise.

Haan papa.. purvi Didi ne mujhe bachaya un gundon se…

Now four people are came to them.

Abhijit : Kya..aap is bachhi ki parents hai..

Girl father: ji sir my self Harish, ye mere wife sudha..

Sudha: Mujhe dopher me poojitha ki saheli ki Ghar se phone Aya ki.. poojitha khelte khelte kahi chaligayi...aur vo log sare jagha dhunda per unko ye kahi nahi Mila .jab iski dost ki MAA ne mujhe phone karke bola ki poojitha gayab Hui...tab Mai bahut pareshaan hua...aur mujhe kuch samaj nahi Aya ki Kya karu.. tabhi inki phone Aya tha...Maine Saab kuch Bataya..phir hum dono ne police station me complaint Kiya,

Harish : But kuch der pehle officer ne mujhe phone karke bola ki mere beti yahi hai...tho hum turant yaha agayi.. agar aap log nahi hota tho..aaj mere beti ko Kya hojata hai.

Papa...ye sab ne mere madad kiya...aur purvi Didi tho bahut help ki..ye dekho na mamma ye doll mujhe prize me Mila..she show the doll to her parents with joyful...mamma apko Bata hai..aaj Maine best maabeti Jodi competition me Jeet gayi hai...sirf purvi Didi ki help se..she told whole story to her parents with.

Rest are only looked at girl and continuously smiling at her .

Sudha moved near to purvi and hold her both hands...apko jitna bi thanks kahu..Kam hi hoga...aaj aap sirf mere beti ki jaan hi nahi..balki hamare jaan ko bi bachaliya...ek louti beti hai hamari..agar inhe kuch hojayi tho..hum jinda nahi rehpayenge... thank you..thank you so much..

Purvi : arre aap...kuch jyada hi thanks bolrahi hai….Sach kahu tho... poojitha aur mere jaan tho inlogon ne showing at abhijit, Daya, tarika bachaya...agar ye log sahi time pe nahi Aya hua tho... shayad aaj Mai bi..

Tarika : purvi... chodona ye sare baat..ab sab saaf hua na..

Abhijit : haan purvi..vo sab tum bhuljao...vaise Mr harish vo gunde poojitha ko kidnap Kyu karna chahte hai.

Harish : sir actually kuch Dino pehle ek construction ki contract Hume Mila hai...per ajay nahi chahta ki ye contract Hume mile... isliye usine Meri beti ko kidnap karke mujhe black mail karke.. is contract ko cancel karvana chahta hai..

Ye ajay koun hai tarika asked him..

Harish : vo bhi contractor hai, per vo low quality materials use karta hai.. bahut sare complaints hai uski upar, isliye vo contract mujhe Mila..

Sudha : sir us insaan ko mat chodiye….batanahi...ab Tak kitne guna Kiya hoga unhone..

Abhijit : aap chintha mat kijiye...usko saja tho milenge.. jarur milenge.

Harish : once again..aap sabhi ko.. bahut bahut dhanyawad hai sir...ab hum nikalte hai..

Abhijit : ji... namaste... suddenly his eyes catch something and then naughty smile appears on his face, but he quickly hides his move closer to Daya…

He looked at daya and at purvi...Daya continuously looking at purvi… purvi talking with girl. abhi shook his head as hmm..hua... start hua...and he clears his throat..hmmhuh..

Daya turns to abhijit..Kya hua..he asked in normal..

Abhijit : vahi tho Janna chahta hu...Kya hua tumko….aisa kyu gurraha hai mere sali ko.

Daya looking at him as he did not understand what is meant by him.

Abhijit : arre ..aisa naa samajnewal face rakhne ki jarurat nahi hai...mai jaantha hu ki .tum achhe se samajgaya Maine Kya pucha….ab bol...Kyu gurraha hai...kahi tu apna irada ko badal diya hai Kya... abhi apne decision bolegi..arre batona... tarika bi yahi hai...vo khud sunegi Teri muh se...phir aunty Uncle ko batayegi..phir..

Ye tu Kya bolraha hai abhi….kaha ki baat kaha lejaraha hai tu... dekho tum jaise soch Raha hai vaisa kuch bi nahi hai...Mai tho bass aisa hi dekhraha hu.. samjhe.. Daya said but abhijit not satisfied by his answer.

Abhijit ( pov ) : teekhe ab Mai bi dekhta hu...tum kab Tak mujhse chupoge….

Here purvi tarika talking to girl..

Girl : ok Didi ab Mai chalthi hu...bye...she bids one by one , now she came near to Daya...aapko bada thanks kehna hai...aap kehne se Didi ne maangayi prize lenekeliye...aur mujhe ye doll Mila..thank you so much jijaji…. Didi ki dhyaan rakhna… purvi eyes widened after heard her words, Daya felt uncomfortable but had no choice so he moved his head... abhijit suppress his smile...after seeing Daya expressionless face.

Purvi : poojitha….ye Kya bolraha hai tum...tum..Daya ji.. also feel uncomfortable...to speak.. mere khyaal rakhne ko kyu kehraha hai..

Poojitha : kuch nahi...bass aisa hi boldiya...said casually...aap rakhenge na chote jijaji…

Daya moved his head in all directions and said..ji...ji...jarur...he gives forced smile.

Purvi and Daya thinks same matter, while looking at each other.

Purvi in mind : ye poojitha daya ji ko kyu kehraha khyaal rakhne ka.

Daya in mind : ye bachhi Mujhe Kyu kehraha hai purvi ki khyaal rakhne keliye.

Tarika also confused at girl and her sudden words

Now girl again went to abhijit…. Without anyone notice abhijit show 👍 thumbs up sign to girl...girl also does same...👍 with smile.

But tarika sees all and understood..achha ye sab abhi ka plan hai…

Bye Didi, bye bade Didi..bye dono jijaji..

Abhijit waved his hand with broad smile..bye...but his eyes sees tarika's angry looks on him..he quickly turned and think...kahi.. tarika ko mujh pe shaq tho nahi ayi..

The little Girl left the place with her parents.

Now tarika phone start ringing... sees caller ID...ohh no...MAA ka phone.. tarika said with tension…

Ab Tak bees baar phone Kiya MAA ne mujhe...per Maine phone nahi uthaya..is tension me...I know vo mujhe bahut daantegi...ab Mai Kya karu..

Abhijit : arre aap tense kyu horaha hai...ab purvi hamare saath hi haina...so phone utho aur baat karo.. simple..

Tarika worriedly : itna simple nahi hai abhijit...ab Maine phone uthaya tho I swear MAA ne phone pe hi mere class logi….so it's better to I face her in home. Let's go purvi..

Abhijit : ok..hum tumdono ko Ghar drop karenge.

Abhijit sit on driver seat Daya sit beside of him,and both ladies sat on back.

Abhijit : chale…

Haan abhi.. jaldi Chalo... batanahi vaha maa Kya Kya integaam Kiya hogi humare liye.. tarika said in fear..

Daya watching at purvi through side mirror, and observe at her facial expressions, she doesn't have any tension and any fear on face ,she sits cool and calm. Then he thinks, ye Kya ek taraf purvi araam se baiti hai...aur dusri taraf tarika tho bahut dari huii hai..

Abhijit started the jeep drives the Jeep..

At home.

Phirse kaatliya Mera phone ko aapki ladli ne.. Deepa said louder..

Prakash didn't reply seated silently on sofa and looking at door repeatedly,

Deepa : arre aap kuch bolte Kyu nahi...yaha Mai chilla chilla ke kehrahi hu phir bi aap chup chaap baite hai..

Prakash : vo..Mai sunraha again looking at door..

Deepa seeing this..aap baar baar vaha Kya dekhraha hai..Mai yahi hu..aapki saamne khadi hu...now she understood... achha...aap bi apne betiyon ki raw dekhraha hai….ane do aaj Mai batadeti hu..MAA ki gussa kaise hoti hai..bina bataya jaanese

Prakash : arre koi jarur kaam hoga.. isliye phone ki answer nahi Diya hoga...bina kuch jaane kaise daatenge tum unhe.

Deepa : dekhiye aaj Mai kisi ko nahi sunegi.. aapko bi samjhe...Mai un dono ki itna daantenge...itna daantenge ki….

Maa…. a voice came..then Deepa turn around and sees tarika and purvi…

Deepa and prakash strangely looking at purvi's dress.

Deepa walks near to them and ask angrily..kaha thi tum dono abhi tak..and sees at purvi from top to bottom...aur tum saree Mai Kyu.. subha jab Ghar se jarahi thi.. normal dress me thi na..phir ye saree...kaha jake arahi thi tum dono ne…

Tarika : MAA vo... actually..hum..

Deepa : arre jaldi boliye..

But suddenly an unexpected thing happened there it creates some surprise shock on their faces.

It was when Deepa shouted on both, then purvi hugs Deepa tightly.. Deepa froze at her place and not a single word came out of her mouth.

Tarika and prakash shocked after seeing this scene, and prakash felt emotional, tears are fom in his eyes due to happiness...he smiles while wiping tears by hand.

Tarika also seems happy..and smiles broadly.

Here purvi hugs Deepa tightly, and said I miss you MAA.. Deepa eyes widened due to shock after hearing MAA word from Purvi mouth...she get emotional.. quickly separate herself from hug..and holding purvi face…. sees at her with full of love and affection ...ask Kya kaha tumne..phirse bol..

MAA... purvi again calls her

Phirse bol.. Deepa again asked..

MAA... purvi calls her..

Mai bahut Taras gayi..Tere muh se ye shabd sunne ka…..aaj Mai bahut kush hu beta.. Deepa said with tears..

Purvi wiped her tears..MAA..please aap mat royiye...Mai apko rote Hui nahi dekhpavungi.

Deepa : ye kushi ki Ansu hai beta...itni saloon ki baad...mere beti muh se MAA ki shabd sunkar.

ansu apne aap arahi hai..

Tarika : hello..MAA…. aapki dusre beti bi yahi hai... shayad aap mujhe bhulgayi...she said in fake angry and turn around.

Deepa prakash smiles at her antics..then she moved near to her and said..arre Mai tume kaise bhuljavungi... tum tho mere natkhat beti Jo hai….aur humesha Mujhe pareshaan karti ho..

Tarika ( complain ): dekha dad apne biwi ko...kya .Mai humesha pareshaan karti hu..she asked him made an innocent looks.

Prakash : Kya Deepa..mere beti kab tume pareshaan Kiya….

Haan tho... tarika added to his words..

Prakash : maantha hu..mere beti natkhat hai..Hume Tang karti hai..

Papa….aap bhi... tarika glared him unbelievable.

Deepa : dekha… Tera papa bi maangaye..

Tarika made an upset face..

Prakash : arre Puri bat bolne do...Meri beti ki Hume Tang karte hai..per usse jyada pyaar karti hai aur bahut Sara khyaal bi rakhti hai hamara...bahut samjhdhari hai ye..

Ab aap dekhana MAA... thanks papa…Tarika happily side hugged her father. He also hugged her .he sees at Purvi with smiling face with hope now she forgets all and again bond with him, but she still stood there silently and only stares at both .

Deepa noticed him,and understood his she placed hand on purvi shoulder, purvi turns and see..

Deepa : purvi..tum yaha ane ka itni dino ki baad aaj tum mujhe MAA kehkar bulaya.. aaj Mai bahut Khush hu..Kya….tum..apne papa..

Purvi clearly understood what she wants going to before Deepa can ask her.. purvi interrupt..MAA mujhe bhuk lagrahi hai...Mai fresh hokar ati hu..tab tak aap khana ready karona.. please...she quickly went to her room.

Prakash become upsets but not showing on face... arre tarika tum bi jakar fresh hojao na beta..

Tarika ( understood but seems know nothing): ji papa…

Deepa : suniye..she tries to console him.. before she could tell.

Prakash : jaantha hu...ab tum Kya kehna chahti hai….arre vo Meri beti hai...tho Meri tarah ziddi bhi hai...tho itni asaani se mannewali nahi hai…. He left from there.

Deepa : jaanthi hu..per mujhe pura yakeen hai...vo apko bhi jaldi papa kehkar bolegi….hey bhagwaan please jald se jald is baap beti ko milwado.

At another house..

One person sitting on chair and food plate placed in front of him..but he thinks hardly while mixing daal with chapati. Like as He didn't interest to eat.

Another person sits in opposite side and eat person notice him lost in thought..then he ask

Kya baat hai Daya… shayad aaj tera dhyaan khane pe nahi hai..

Daya : aisa kuch nahi hai abhi...Mai tho Mai tho..acche se milraha hu..daal ko..

Abhijit : Kyu cheeni teekh se Mila nahi hai Kya..

Daya quickly said haan..then realized what he ask...Kya..cheeni...per daal me cheeni Kyu hota..

Abhijit laughing loudly..

Daya understood abhi teases him...then he calls him by his name abhijit...with stern.

Abhijit control his smile: achha batao kis baare me sochraha hai tu..

Daya : nahi tho..Mai kisi ki baare me nahi sochraha hu….he is start to eat.

Abhijit ( pov ) : no abhi..ye aisa seedhe se bolnewali nahi..mujhe ki kuch sochna padega..but his thoughts disturbed by a voice.

Daya : ab tum Kya sochrahe ho.. mujhe bolkar..

Abhijit : haan.. .ye sochraha hu...aaj purvi ne bahut bahuduri kaam Kiya haina.

Daya : haan...he again lost in some where

Abhijit observe daya' s facial expressions then he asked : vaise Daya...mujhe ek baat samaj nahi aya ki jab hum sab ne purvi ko us prize lenekeliye bahut samjhaya per vo humare baat tho nahi maani per jab tune ek baar bola tho turant haan kaha..Kyu..

Daya first smiles remembered the scene,he felt abhi glare on him then he took chapati and dips in daal and said.. arre aaplog bi pehle se hi usse samajarahi hai..phir maine bi kaha tho shayad hum sab ki baate sunne ki baad usi ko bi sahi laga hogi isliye haan bola isme Maine Kya Kiya.. said while eating chapati.. bass..

Abhijit : achha….he put a piece of chapati on mouth.

Daya stood and said: ok ab Mera dinner khatam hua ab Mai sone jaraha hu good night..

Abhijit stood up from chair: ek minute Daya..

Daya still stood at his place..haan bol

Abhi : Kya soch hai tum..

Daya : kis baare me..

Abhijit : itni jaldi bhul Gaye ya bhulne ka acting karrahe ho..

Daya : Mai Kyu bhulne ka acting karunga..tum seedhe bolona baat Kya hai .

Abhijit : ok...tumne Kya socha..purvi se Shaadi ki baat me..

Daya : ohh..

Abhijit : bol Kya sochliya..

Daya : vo...abhi...vo..abhi curiously looking at him, dekho abhi...Maine kahana mujhe thoda time chahiye..Mai tume jarur batayenge..ab mujhe neend araha hai..Mai jaraha hu...he left the place

Abhijit speak Daya behind after he left: jao..jao...bahut neend araha haina...achhe se sojao...Kal dekhta hu..aur kitnadur bhagoge..Mai janchuka hu Daya...kuch tho feelings shuru hua hai tere man me purvi ko lekar... per bahar ane nahi deraha hai uss feelings ko…

**Thank you for your precious review shweta**

**And Happy New year **

**Happy New year to all I wish is naye saal me aap sabhi ka sare wishes Puri hojaye...**


	16. Chapter 16

Purvi mirror ki saamne khadi hokar khud ko ayine me dekhti rehti hai..tab uski aankhe us ki kaano pe padte hai..

Purvi apne kaan ko pkadkar khud se baate karne lagti hai...aaj tak Mai tumko kabhi humse alag Nahi Kiya...per aaj aisa hua ki mujhe aisa karna pada.. sorry.. shayad aapki Safar Mera Saath yaha tak hi hai..per manna padega aapdono jaate jaate mujhe ehsaan karke chaligayi...I miss you a lot ..and .I am sorry ..Mai tume khudhi dur kardiya ... purvi apne jhumke ki baare me baat karrahi hai..aur usse yaad karke udaas aur dukhi horaha hai.. ek aisa cheez ko uski ankhe ki saamne rakhta hai ...us cheez ko dekhkar purvi apne ankhon pe bharosa nahi karpati... turant khade hoti hai..aur us cheez ko haat me leti hai..aur puchte hai

Tarika...ye..ye jhumka….ye tho... purvi asked tarika with shocking surprise

Tarika : haan..haan.. purvi..ye tera hi jhumka..Mai tume Dena hi bhulgayi…

Purvi : Kya Sach me ye Meri hi hai.. asked in happy..but she remembered.. per ye tumhare pass kaise Aya..

Tarika : jis aurat ko tune dediya..usi aurat ne Mujhe Diya…

Purvi : achha..

Tarika : but I can't understand one thing..ek baar tumne kahi thi iss jhumke teriliye anmol hai aurr inhi pe tera jaan basti hai...phir tum uss aurat ko kyu diya.

Purvi looking at earring..and holds in her fist and says: haan ye mereliye bahut anmol hai...aur inki saath gehri rishte bhi hai.. tujhe pata hai tarika is duniya me koi bhi isse jyada kimati nahi hai mereliye...aur isse Mera jaan se bhi jyada sambhaliya...per Kya karu us samay us bachhi ko bachana mereliye important hai..aur us bachhi ki jaan ki aage ye Mera anmol cheez ko dur karna pada...but I am happy.. dekho na ye khud mere pass agayi….Inka Jodi bi dijiye Hume..

Tarika : Jodi…

Purvi : haan..Inka Jodi..ek earring ko kaise pehnu..

Tarika : ohh shit... sorry purvi...Mere pass sirf ek earring hai...dusra us aurat ki pass hi hai…Mai dusra Lena hi bhulgayi.. sorry..

Purvi felt sad and made upset face.. seeing her upset face tarika said..

But you don't worry purvi...Mai Kal jaakar dusra ko bi leavungi.

Purvi : no tarika..tum akela vahi jaana mat….aur tum vaha Jane ki jarurat bi nahi...vaise bhi us aurat ne mere bahut madad ki.. isliye uss jhumke ko usi ki pass rehne do…

Tarika : per ye tera favorite cheez haina..thinks some seconds, phir ek kaam karenge..hum us aurat ko kuch money denge phir jhumke ko vapas lenge...phir problem solve..Mai Kal hi javungi.

Purvi : nahi tarika..tum mat jao...vaise ek haina mere pass Mai isse achhe se sambhalkar rakhungi….. please tum vaha mat jao.. she request tarika.

Tarika : ok...Mai vaha nahi javungi…. per mujhe achhe nahi lagraha hai….Tere pass ek jhumke hai

Purvi : ek kahavat haina tarika..kounse vastu kab kiski ka pass Jana hai kis kis ko vo milna chahiye..ye pahle se likha hua hota hai….shayad ab mere kismat me bi ek hi jhumka hone keliye likha….bass..

Tarika : ohhho..tu aur Tere kahavat kabhi khatam hota hi nahi..haina...chal...khana khaana hai ya nahi..neeche MAA aur dad hum dono ki raw dekhraha hai..chalo….she dragged her along with her.

On other side

Daya sit on bed in deep thoughts while stares at earring which is in his hand..and talking to himself

Mai Kya batao abhijit ko..Mai tho khud confusion me hu…..jab pehlibaar tumko dekha tha na..tab tum mujhe bahut ajeeb laga…. humesha itna silent me Kyu rehti ho….aur us din mandir me Maine tum ko bahut kuch puchna chahta tha..per puchnahi paya…..I think tum sari ladkiyon se different hai... per aaj tum Jo kuch kiyana I feel so proud on you.. purvi…..aur tum us saree me...he remembered the scene when trio were tries to left from the society.

Flash back

Abhijit: tarika ye sab tere vehem hoga...Chalo daya...jeep start Karo

Daya started the Jeep and try to leave..but his heart saying to him..ek baar jaakar check karona May bi vo yahi hogi..

Abhijit asked daya: ab tujhe Kya hua...ghadi aage Kyu nai jaraha hai…

Daya: abhijit..Kyu na hum stage ke pass jakar ..

Abhijit : Kya tumko bhi lagta hai.. purvi ab stage pe hai..

Tarika : please abhi..ek baar check Kiya tho problem Kya hai..

Daya : haan abhi..hum sare jagha dhunda per last and final ekbaar stage ki pass bi jayenge..shayad hum se kuch chut gayi hoga.. Purvi aur bachhi ko dhundne me..

Abhijit have no option so he finally agreed and said ok...Chalo...dekhte hai… ..I hope aapka soch sahi nikle. Chalo..

Then within seconds daya got down from Jeep and walk fast towards stage.

At same time purvi stepped On stage and looking forward and sees all with nervously.

Daya stares at her without blinking his is attracted towards her,his mind is not in his control then... beautiful…. Word is came out from his mouth..

Maine kaha na Mai purvi ki naam hi sunli...ab dekh..purvi yahi hai…. tarika said to abhijit.

Daya Disturbed by tarika voice...and quickly mumbled..ye Maine Kya boldiya...he starts looking at here and there.

Present

Daya speaking : batanahi uss samay mujhe Kya hogaya..aur Mai tume dekhte rehgaya...Sach kahu he said while watching at earring...and smiles shyly….tum uss saree pe bahut sunder lagrahi hai... aisa lagrahi hai tumne us saree ko pehnaliya isliye saree jyada kubhsurat lagraha hai...aur teri vo nervous looks.. Mai apne nazaron ko hatanahi paya ..tum se...I don't know why I behaved like that….kuch tho special hai tum me isliye baar baar mere ankhe apne aap tumhare or mud jaati hai. Aur baar baar tumhe dekhana chahate hain...Kyu….Kyu Mera soch mere kabhoo pe nahi horahi hai..….aur Mai tumhe baar baar yaad Kyu karraha hu…..shayad Mai tumhare baare me kuch jyada hi sochrahe hoga.. isliye ye sab horaha hai mere saath..so.. ab Mai Tere baare me nahi sochunga..nahi sochunga...aur earring ko tumhe vapas kardunga...bass.

Like that he said to himself to made control on his thoughts and then covered himself with quilt laid on bed and off the lamp lights….he closed his eyes but he sees her face again in his closed eyelids..he turns other side...again he sees her cool and calm face..then he laid straight and opened his eyes..and thinking….aaj mujhe Kya hua….Mai teekh se sonahi paraha hu...aur uski chehra baar baar Kyu dikhrahe hai… so after a lot of thinking he drift in sleep.. clock showing 3 ' o clock time…..

At morning at 8'o clock

Abhijit came in hall and continuously calling Daya name.

Daya...Daya.. jaldi aao.. beauro keliye late horaha hai…. jaldi naachta karke jaana hai…

But he didn't get any response..and speaking to himself...arre ye Daya respond Kyu nahi horaha hai…

He went near to Daya room and Standing outside and knocking on the door and calling him. But no use there is no response came from inside.

Abhijit felt strange and ask in doubt : arre to room me hi haina...kuch bolte Kyu nahi..he quickly opened the room door and surprised..to see Daya sleeping on bed..

Arre ye Kya...ye abhi tak sorahe hai…..Inka tabiyat tho teekh haina..he checks Daya by placed his hand on daya's forehead.

Bhukar tho nahi hai….per Kyu abhi tak soraha hai…. Then his eyes fell on table, he sees earring placed on table..he took in his hand and keenly observes the earring..ye..isse Maine shayad kahi dekha hai….kaha dekha..he try to get remembered...after some seconds he remembered..haan yaad Aya ye hum Kal us dhabha me dekha..ye purvi ka jhumka hai tarika ne kaha tha ...per Daya ki paas kaise….he looked at daya and at earring.

Abhijit thinking about this seriously..then

Daya open his eyes and sees abhijit and noticed he was distracted.

Daya gets up and quickly ask : abhijit..tum..itni subha ..Kya hua….

Abhijit quickly hides the earring and ask : tujhe Kya hua..tu abhi tak bed pe Kyu ..aur itna samay tak kyu sorahe hai..aur Kyu nahi jaage abhi ...kal raat neend teekh se nahi Aya hai Kya..

Daya looking at him big eyes and asked : per tume kaise batachala..

Matlab tum teekh se sonahi.. abhijit asked for confirmation.

Daya : haan Maine bahut kosish Kiya per neend nahi ayi..batanahi kab ankhe laggaye..

Isliye subha time pe uth nahi paya.

Aisa kyu... abhijit curious to know why he didn't sleep on yesterday night.

Daya quickly : vo Mai...but he stopped in middle and think agar Maine abhi ko Sach batadiya hai ki … mai purvi ki baare mein soch raha tha isliye so nahi paya..tho..ye phirse shuru hoga...aur abhi ki abhi jawab maangega..nahi... Mai abhijit ko kuch nahi batavunga…

Arre chup Kyu..bol...Kyu nahi neend Aya bol..he stares him wants to hear answer.

Daya : vo kuch nahi yaar...vo maine ek case ki baare me sochraha tha isliye..

Abhijit : Achha kounsa case ,kaise case mujhe bhi batao..aisa Kya hai us case me tume sone nahi diya.

Daya : vo...vo...uss bank robbery case haina...Mai.. usiki baare me sochraha hu….

Abhijit : per vo case tho parso hi solve hogayi..

Daya : Kya… asked in shock...kab..tumne mujhe bataya Kyu nahi…

Abhijit : tujhe ho Kya Gaye hai..Daya..Tera tabiyat teekh tho haina...us robbery case ko tum ne hi solve Kiya pankaj ki tum mujh se puchrahe ho maine tumko Kyu nahi Bataya…

Dayain mind : arre haan..Maine hi solve Kiya...per Mai aisa kyu Kaha...lagta hai is abhijit se Sach chupane ki chakkar me mere dimag teekh se kaam hi nahi karraha hai...kuch sochna padega….

Abhijit : phirse sochme pade hai...arre Kya hua bol..

Daya : vo….he seeing time on clock...ohh no 9 bajnewale hai Abhijit..Mai jaldi fresh hokar ata hu.. Verna beauro jaane me late hojayega...he went to washroom.

Abhijit smiles at daya antics...mujhe pata hai...Tera neend ko kisne churaya hai...he took out earring and stares with naughty smile.

After Daya came out from Washroom and sees abhijit sitting on bed..

Ye abhi Tak yahi baite hui hai….

Daya walks forward and throws towel on bed and asked : abhijit tum abhi tak yahi hai…

Abhijit : Kyu Bhai Mai tera room me nahi rehsakta..he gave counter question to him.

Daya : Kya abhijit..tum bhi..Mai tho aisa hi pucha…

Abhijit : achha...Chalo..agar ready hui tho... chalona neeche, nachta karke... beauro jayenge.. he stood up and walks out of the room..but suddenly stopped at door and turn around and sees daya searching on table.

Kya hua..Chalo... abhijit asked daya..

Daya worriedly said : haan.. araha hu...he speaks to himself.. yahi tho rakha hai kaha gayi..

Abhijit came near to Daya and stood behind : Kya hua Daya….Kya dhundaraha hai..

Daya : abhijit vo...jhu.. he stopped and thinking

Abhijit : haan bol...asked as he didn't know anything..

Daya : vo...Maine Kal raat ko yaha ek cheez rakha tha..per ab yaha nahi hai..

Abhijit step back and leave the earring on floor….then says to Daya innocently… Daya.. ye Kya hai…

Then Daya turn around and sees earring on floor...at same time abhijit bends to take..but before abhijit hand reached..Daya took that earring.

Abhijit : Daya ye tho earring haina... shayad kisi ladki ki hoga….per ladki ka earring yaha kaise… is Ghar me tho sirf do adme rehta Mai aur ek tu..phir ye jhumka kaise aye..he starts act to thinking…. looking at air.. and gaze at daya..by his one eye,and noticed daya's tension face..

Daya in little nervous : ab Mai Kya bolu...Sach batao… agar ye phirse shuru hua tho…..

Abhijit : bolo daya...ye jhumke tere kamre me kaise….bol...kahi tu mere peet piche..koi ladki ki chakkar .. before he complete his sentence

Daya little angry : just shut up abhi...Mai aisa kaam kabhi nahi karunga aur karne ka soch bhi nahi kar sakte samjhe...agarr tu iss jhumka ki baare me janna hai... tho suno..ye purvi ka jhumka hai..yaad hai..Kal dhabha me purvi ne us aurat ko apne jhumka dediya..jab hum vaha se nikalna vale the..us admi ne uski patni ki taraf se maafi maangkar iss jhumka ko vapas kardiya….he turns around...and continue..Mai jantha hu purvi us aurat ko uski madad karne se..apne jhumka us aurat ki ehsaan chukane me hi Diya….so maine is jhumke ki badle..me thoda Paisa dediya..taki purvi ko baad me aisa feel nahi Ana chahiye ki vo us aurat ki ehsaan chuka nahi paye…he turn around and face to abhi.. samjhe...aur aaj Mai is jhumke ko unhe vapas karnewala hu samjhe….

Abhijit Proudly seeing at daya finally he got the answer what exactly he wanted to heard from him, and smiling continuously.

Daya seeing his continuous smile, asked in irritating looks ...ab tu Hass Kyu Raha hai Maine koi joke kaha...

Abhijit smiles and moving his head as no.

Daya : tho phir Kyu..hassraha hai... asked in some angrily.

Abhijit move near to Daya and looking at his eyes….Mai isliye hassraha hu..akhir maine teri muh se Sach ugalwaya.….

Daya looked at him unbelievable...and asked... Matlab tum abhi abhi mere baare me Jo kuch socha aur bola…

Abhijit : vo sab Maine jaanbujkar bola taki tum bhavook hojaye aur tere man ki baat bahar ajaaye.

Daya turns around and says : abhijit tum Kya kehrahe ho mujhe kuch samaj nahi araha hai.

Abhijit came infront of Daya and try to make him understandable...dekh Daya teri baat sunne ka baad mujhe pakka yakeen hua hai ki..tere dimag purvi ki baare me sochna shuru Kiya.

Daya: nahi abhi…

Abhijit : nahi Daya...ab tum kuch mat bolna...bass mujhe bolne do...Maine dekha tha Kal tum kaise gurrahe hai purvi ko...aur Mai ye bhi jaantha hu.. tujhe Kal raat neend Kyu nahi ayi.. kyunki ki tume har second purvi ki yaad arahi hai.. isliye tu so nahi paye...haina…

Daya stares at abhijit like yes it's absolutely correct , but he gave his answer only in looks not in words.

Abhijit continued his words : Kyu tum purvi ki baare me sochrahe ho Daya..aur tume Kyu uski fikar hai...agar purvi us aurat ki ehsaan chuke ya na chuke usse tera Kya Lena Dena… aur tume Kyu dukh lagraha hai… ye soch kar agar Kal ye baat jaan kar purvi dukhi hojayegi.. kya tu uska udaasi chehra nahi dekh sakte..aur Kyu tum Purvi ki man se bhoj uthana chahte...ki vo us aurat ka madad ki badle me kuch nahi depaye…. Tum Kyu pareshaan horaha hai uski pareshaan ko yaad karke..itna Kyu sochraha hai tum uski baare me.. bol…

Still Daya didn't know what to say..He looks at him as if he still doesn't understand.

Abhijit understood his confusion looks: ok Mai hi batata hu... kyunki kahi na kahi ab tum purvi ko pasand karne lage the... isliye..tum uski pareshaan apne pareshaan maan liya aur tum uski sare pareshaan dur karna chahta hai…..uski example hai ye jhumka abhi jo Tere haat me hai.

Daya looking at earring.

Abhijit said: Daya...mai tho samajgaya tere man me purvi ko lekar Kya feelings chalraha hai….ab tu apne aap se pucho aur samajne ka kosish Karo phir khud suno tera dil ka jawab Kya hai...aur baad me Mujh bhi batao.

Daya : hogaya Tere pravachan ..ab Mai kuch bolu… (he is not ready to accept his feelings towards purvi), dekho abhijit jaisa tum sochrahe ho vaisa kuch bhi nahi hai...haan mantha hu kal raat Maine purvi ki Barre me hi socha tha.. per iska Matlab ye nahi hai.. Mai usko pasand karne lage hu...Kal pura din uski dhundne me busy haina isliye raat ko bhi vahi yaade araha hai..bass..tum janthe haina insaan din me Kya karega vahi baat raat ko bi yaad karega…bass aisa hi Maine uski bare me ye socharaha tha ki vo kitni bahuduri se us bachhi ko bachaliya..iski alaiva aur khuch nahi hai..

Looking at earring...agar tum ko aisa lagta hai ki Mai purvi keliye kuch feel karraha hu isliye uski jhumke mere pass hai.. tho ek kaam Karo tumhi isse purvi ko dedo..he gave to abhijit.

Abhijit looked at daya with unbelievable and irritatingly...and quickly returned earring to him and said with little angry...Kyu..Mai Kyu du...us admi tumko Diya tha. so tum hi khud jakar purvi ko dedena….aur tum khud aunty ji ko batadena...ki tume purvi pasand nahi hai.. samjhe..mujhe bahut sare kaam baaki hai.. he left from room with some disappointed.

Daya looks at his way : ye kya bolkar chalagaye..Mai...Mai..kaise kahu..agar aunty aur uncle ji ko bura lage tho….aur purvi..vo Kaise react karegi…vo kitna hurt hojayegi.

Here at hall abhijit seems serious and mumbled continuously..kitna bhi kosish karu..ye Daya tho Ulta hi jawab deta jaraha hai aur Mera muh band karvata hai….. arre ye tho manne ka tayyar bi nahi hai….kyu nahi samajraha hai apne hi feelings ko, jaantha hu thoda confusion hai..isliye Mai madad karraha hu samajne ka...per ye mere baat sunthe nahi...aur kehta hai ki it's normal hai aur sab aisa hi sochta hai.. abhijit says himself.. nahi abhi tum itni jaldi haar nahi maan sakte..tum kuch tho sochna hi hoga….he thinks hardly..hmm ek kaam karta hu….ab Mai bi uske raste pe jayenge...phir dekhta hu kaise nahi maanega.

**Thanks for reviewing… and thanks for reading this story with patience.**

**Bahut boring karrahi hu na sabko isliye sochraha hu..kaise likhu shayad jyada bore na hojaye...**


	17. Chapter 17

Daya stood at outside of purvi house and thinking… yaha tak tho agaya hu..per Ander jaakar aunty Uncle ko Kya kahu..aur Purvi ko kaisa face karu kuch samajnahi araha hai mujhe.

Pehle Ander jaata hu...phir dekhta hu ..Kya hote hai..he starts walking towards inside with lot of thoughts running his mind and feel some nervous.

He comes near to entrance door..and saw the doors was already open, then he speaks to himself..ye Kya darwaja tho pehle se hi khola rakha hai...then he heard a sound of music...He trying to hear where the music is coming from ...he stepped inside of house..and follow the music….then he saw .. one girl stood in middle of hall and her face covered with white color duppata… and her back faced to him.

Then the song playing on music player system.

**Mere Khwaabon Mein Jo Aaye**

Daya trying to see girl face

**Aake Mujhe Chhed Jaaye**

the girl follow the song and slightly lifts up duppata and holding with two hands giving expressions and moving her lips along with song.

**Mere Khwaabon Mein Jo Aaye**

**Aake Mujhe Chhed Jaaye**

Now she turns around and keep duppata on one side and sing along with lyrics.

**Use Kahon Kabhi Saamne To Aaye**

Daya' s eyes widened due to sudden surprise..then he mumbled her name Purvi…

She kept on dancing while listening to the song

She was so engrossed in the song that she didn't even notice him

Seeing her expressions, way of looking...Daya totally mesmerized by her dancing..he admiring her dance….

He couldn't turn his gaze away from her

Her every step attracted him..

**Kaisa Hai Kaun Hai Wo Jaane Kahan Hai**

some time gives naughty expressions,

some time looking at air while placed her both Palms on her cheeks,

she really dreaming about some one.

**Ho Kaisa Hai Kaun Hai Woh Jaane Kahan Hai**

**Jiske Liye Mere Hoton Pe Aah Hai**

Doing step by placed her hand in her heart and then moved in air.

**Apna Hai Ya Begana Hai Wo**

**Sach Hai Ya Koi Afsana Hai Wo**

Looking here and there placed her hand on her forehead

**Dekhe Ghur Ghur Ke Yunhi Door Door Se**

She made little innocent face and jumping like little kid..

**Use Kahon Meri Neend Na Churaye**

Seeing her act as really dreaming for someone… a small smile curved on Daya lips..and he smiles shyly.

**On other side at high way**

Abhijit checking his car….ahha..he screamed slightly in pain ,because his finger burn lightly..

Ohh shit.. he blowing air on his fingers, iss car ko bi abhi kharab hona chahiye hai Kya… he said irritably. Then he check time on his watch. Lo time bi thode der keliye rukhta bi nahi, bass chalta rehti hai….late horaha hai.. .ab Kya karu...koi cab wale ko phone Kare tho...no..vo Kab ayega kab Mai javunga…. shayad koi lift miljaye tho..he talking to himself.. like that..hmm..he sighed.. dekhta hu..aaj mujhe lift milega ya nahi..aur Mai time pe beauro pahunch pavunga ya nahi..vaise subha se mere mood kharab me hi tha... pehle Daya se aur ab ye car..dono mujhe pareshaan karne ka hi tay angrily looked at the car… pehle Inka ilaaz karwane hai ek achha mechanic se aur phir unka...Bata nahi…..Kya chalraha hai uski dimag me.. sochta kuch bolta kuch aur..

He stood alone there around 10 minutes..like speaking to himself..and checking continuously time on watch, then he saw a car coming ...lo itna intejaar karne ki baad ek ghaadi tho arahi hai….. shayad ye mujhe lift de..he step forward and ask lift by moving his hand..the car is coming near to him, but it crossover him..

He down his hand.. lagta hai aaj Mai time pe jaana naseeb me nahi hai…

At same time.. the car came back which car was Cross over him few seconds earlier and the same car stopped at infront of him.

After seeing this car abhijit change his opinion about the timing, thinks in mind.. shayad curiously looking at car.

Then the door opened and one person got down from car he dressed up in blue color suit.

He stood opposite of abhijit and forward his hand towards abhijit...and wish hello Mr abhijit ji...how are you.. asked with smile..

Abhi confusedly placed his hand on him and shake hands to him...ya...I am fine….aur aap he try to recognize him.

Man : Kya hua..aap mujhe nahi pehachana…

Abhijit keenly stares at him...then after few seconds he recognizes the person...arre aap…

Sorry vo Mai aapko pehchaane me der kardiya... actually Kya haina..ab Mai bahut tension me hu... beauro jaane me late horahi hai..aur uper se ye car bi trouble diya mujhe….aur das minutes hochuki hai..aur abhi tak koi ghadi nahi ayi..lift mangne ki isliye..

Man : it's ok.. it's ok…. agar aap ko koi problem nahi hai tho.. chaliye Mai aapko choddeta hu. ye bhi aapka hi car samjho..

Abhijit ( smiling ) : arre isme problem Kyu hoga…. Saamne se aap khud mere madad karna chahta hai..so Mujhe aapko thanks kehna chahiye... thank you so much..

Man : arre thanks bolne ka jarurat nahi.. chaliye Ander baitiyena..

Abhijit : ji hannn.

Abhijit sat on back seat, beside of the person.

Man : driver ghaadi ko Cid office ki taraf le Chalo…

Ji sir driver said..and start the car.

**Here at inside of house**

Purvi kept dance by listening the song, her each step.. every expression... attracted him.

Then with out knowing him, his feet leaning towards her.

Now he came close to her but stopped at her behind…. At same time she turns around while flipping the duppatta in air by holding on edges.. when suddenly she turned around the duppatta which was held in her hand was fall on his head his total face is covered with duppatta.

She still gripped the edges of the dupatta. looking like she will going to be removed dupatta from his face.

She was stunned by the sudden event, purvi eyes gets widened and stare at him in shock and try to recognize him.

On other side He kept staring at her from inside of the veil and background song was playing

**Mere Khwaabon Mein Jo Aaye**

**Aake Mujhe Chhed Jaaye**

Purvi also stares at him through veil..Then she slowly pull down the duppatta , now she saw him..

**Use Kahon Kabhi Saamne To Aaye**

after seeing his face she ask him surprise.. aap….

Daya was totally engrossed in his own world..so he didn't heard her...he stares at her face and still song is heard in his ear.

**Kaisa Hai Kaun Hai Wo Jaane Kahan Hai**

Purvi quickly other side and adjust her duppatta properly and off the player, seeing her turn other side Daya came to reality and quickly looking at other way.,

Purvi turn towards him and asking...Daya ji...aap yaha is vakt….koi kaam hai Kya….

Daya feeling some odd : haan...vo.. Mai...he don't know what to say so he ask her about tarika.. tarika nahi hai.

Purvi feel some doubt on his behavior but she replied him normally : nahi...vo tho kab ka chalegayi...aap janthe haina.. tarika is samay kaha hogi...phir bi aap usi keliye Ghar aaya….

Daya : haan.. haan jantha hu...per...vo... actually…(pov) ye Kya horaha hai mere saath.. itni si baat bi bolnahi paraha hu..

Purvi glances to him and observe that he is thinking something.

Purvi : Kya hua.. boliye.. bolte bolte..Kyu beech me rukgayi..

Daya : haan... vo.. tells to himself in low voice.. Comeon Daya..tume bolnahi hoga... akhir tum yaha kyu aaye.

Purvi : aap phir ruk Gaye..

Daya : haan.. . vo..vaise aap dance bahut achha kia...he change the topic...aap kaha se seekha..

Purvi : nahi Maine kaha se nahi seekha….bass ek bar college me friends ki saath ek function me perform karna pada us samay unki saath practice karte karte aisa hi kuch steps seekhliya...bass aisa hi kuch yaad rahi tho…

Daya appreciate her : arre wah bina seekhe itna achha dance Kiya tho agar seekhliya tho….

Purvi : nahi...ab mujhe koi dance seekhne ka ichha nahi hai...aur aaj Mai us steps ko isliye practice kiya ki..aaj shaam ko Mai poojitha ko sikhana hai...parso uski society me koi function horaha hai..aur us bachhi ne aaj subha mujhe phone Kiya aur bola ki.. Didi mujhe dance seekhaona…. parso school me function hai...aur ye song bhi usine chuna hai...sharukh Khan ki badi fan hai vo.…. aur abhi se sapna dekhrahi hai...apne rajumar ka… bilkul pagli..she smiles lightly.

Daya: aur aap…

Listening his question.. with in second her smiling face changes to serious..and asked him serious voice….aap abhi tak Bataya nahi. Aap yaha kyu aaye..

Daya : vo...Mai..aap se Milne aaya hu.

Purvi get surprised : Kya...aap.. mujh se...per..aap ko mujh se kya kaam hosakta hai… asked in serious look.

Seeing her expressions...Daya again start to thinking...Kya Mai khud purvi ko jhumka Dena sahi hai….Kahi vo mujhe galat tho nahi samjhegi.

Purvi get irritating to see him repeatedly to lost in somewhere..arre aap bolegi ya nahi Verna Mai tho javungi mujhe bahut kaam hai…

Daya : arre nahi...he quickly took out some thing from his pocket, put his fist in front of her

Purvi looked at him confusedly and ask: Kya hai ye…

Now daya opened his fist…

Purvi felt happy seeing that and soon took from his hand with excitement…and asked him in surprise...ye tho Mera jhumka hai...aapki pass kaise aye...Kal raat ek tarika na mujhe diya...

Aur ab dusra aap..aap ki pass...ek minute kahi tarika ne aapko bola hai Kya...isse laane keliye...vo Kya haina Kal raat tarika ne kaha ki aaj subha vo khud jayenge isse laane keliye..per Maine usse Mana Kiya akela jaane se...shayad isliye vo aapko batayi hogi... haina..she asked him in fastly.

Daya : nahi.. tarika ne Mujhe kuch nahi Bataya…

Purvi : nahi Bataya...phir ye aapki pass asked in doubt.

Daya : Kal us admi ne mujhe diya..he told her everything what was happened there.

Purvi : achha...usne vapas kar diya….now she starts thinking..us aurat ne mere bahut madad ki..aur ab Maine Diya hua jhumka bhi mere pass hi hai... Matlab Mai us aurat ki help ki badle me kuch nahi depayi...her face looks sad.

Seeing her sad face..Kya hua... aap Khush nahi hai apki jhumka aapko vapas mila, Daya asked her in concern.

Purvi : nahi..aisa koi baat nahi...mere jhumka phir mere pass aaye..is baat pe mujhe bahut kushi lagrahi hai...per kushi ki saath saath is baat pe dukh bhi horahi hai...Mai us aurat ko uski madad ke badle me kuch nahi karpayi...yahi soch kar mujhe achha nahi lagrahi hai.

Daya : agar aise baat hai tho...aap chintha karne ka jarurat nahi..he said with smiling

Purvi : Matlab...Mai samjhi nahi..

Daya : Matlab ye hai ki…..ab aap uski ehsaan chukane ka koi jarurat nahi….maine..but he stop to tells her

Purvi looking at him curiously

Daya in stammering: Matlab ye hai ki undono ne khud kaha ki unko kuch.. kuch nahi chahiye...aur unko kisi ka madad karne ka moka Mila yahi kaafi hai...aur kuch nahi chahiye.. he lies to her.

Purvi not satisfied by his answer.. looking him suspicious.

Purvi : Kya...Sach me dono aisa hi kaha.. us aurat bi kaha ki usse kuch nahi chahiye.

Daya : haan haan.. purvi... us aurat bi manakiya...so ab tum sad hone ka jarurat nahi..samjhi.

Purvi : per... vo aurat..

Daya : arre bhool jaona us aurat ki baare me..Maine kaha na..vo aurat realized hui hai apne galti...so ab tum uski baare me sochna chodo..aur apna dance continue Karo poojitha ko seekhana haina..ab Mai chaltha hu..

Purvi simply nodded her head as ok..but inside she continuously thinking about that lady…

Now daya slowly walking towards maindoor.. while thinking...Maine Jo kehne Aya hu vo tho kehnahi paaya..Kyu...aur uncle aunty tho Ghar per nahi hai Kya...najar nahi Aya... achha hua...vo Ghar pe nahi hai...Verna batanahi unko Kya jawab denapadega.. uske baare me maine socha bhi nahi...per ek doubt hai.. purvi bhi kuch Kyu nahi puchti Mujh se….Kya usko mere decision Janna ya uski decision Kya hai , mujhe batana jaruri nahi samajti...

Kahi vo apni parents ke pasand ki ladka se Shaadi karna chahti hai Kya... isliye vo mujhse shaadi ki baare me kuch nahi pucha.

Aisa hi sochte sochte ye Ghar ki bahar agaye aur ghaadi ki pass jaanewala tha,per tabhi purvi Daya ka saamne ati hai.

Daya achhanak purvi ko saamne dekhkar chaunk hojata hai...aur puchte hai ki...purvi… kya..Kya hua...

Purvi : aapko Kya hua... kitne baar awaaz diya..per aap ruktha hi nahi bass chalte jaraha hai….aur maine ander bi aapko notice Kiya...kuch bolna shuru karta hai aur bolte bolte beech me rukjaate hai...phir kahi soch me kho jaate hai...aapka tabiyat tho teekh haina..

Daya trying to show himself normal: haan..mujhe Kya hua..Mai tho bilkul teek hu...ab aap batayiyena...aap mujhe Kyu bulayi.

Purvi : vo mujhe aapko thanks kehna hai..ye denekeliye.. showing jhumka.

Daya said with smile : you are welcome, ab Mai chaltha hu.

Purvi : dhyaan se jaayiye.. phir se koi soch me mat khona apne aapko..Verna aapka manjil badal jayega...aur once again thank you so much.

Daya : ji…Mai dhyaan se javunga….

Now he sat on car and left from there.

Here purvi thinking : itna bada officer hai..per ladki se baat karne me jyada nervous horaha hai.. batanahi...jab Shaadi hogayi tho apne patni se ye kaise baat karega….agar vo ladki bi inki tarah sharmili Hui tho….ab ek East taraf aur dusra west ki taraf dekhte ek dusre se baat karenge...I think mere hisab se inko inhiki soch ka pura ki pura opposite sochnewale ladki milna chahiye, thoda sa katti meeti ki tarah… tabhi tho us ladki ne inko jhelgi…batanahi koun hai vo ladki..ab vo kaha hai aur Kya karrahi hai….

Here onthe way Inside of car.

Man : abhijit ji….aap logon ne us bachhi aur ladki ki jaan bachaliya...vo bhi sahi samay pe.. really your team were great

Abhijit : ye tho hamara farz hai.. aravind ji..

Aravind : vaise ab vo bachhi kaise hai..

Abhijit : vo achhi hi hai...apne parents ki pass hi hai...aur police walon ne asli mujrim ko bhi pakadbi liya …

Aravind : ye tho achhi baat hai..aapko patahai abhijit ji jab Tak us bachhi ne Sach nahi Bataya tab tak Humsab ko laga ki vo dono Sach me MAA beti hi hai... really we were wonder,per Sach jaane ki baad really I am proud of her..itni choti si Umar me itna bhada sa soch bahut Kam bachhi hi aisa soch sakte hai.

Abhijit : haan aap bilkul sahi kaha...bachhe vahi follow hote hai..Jo bhade karte hai..aur bachhi bhi kuch ghanton Tak purvi ki saath Rahi tho uski asar tho padegina..

Aravind : Matlab...us bachhi ne Jo kuch kaha uski piche purvi ji ka soch hai.

Abhijit : nahi tho Kya...ye sab hamare purvi ki vaja se hi hua... purvi ne hi usse seekhaya sahi kya hai..galat Kya hai..aur vo bachhi bi achhe se seekha isliye vo sahi raasta chuna aur decision Kiya ki prize naa leneka.

Aravind : purvi ji ko manna padega...vo kisi ka bhi soch ko apne baaton se badal sakta hai..she is incredible.

His continuous praising about purvi... create some doubts in abhijit mind regards to him.

Abhijit thinking in his mind : ye purvi ko itna tareef Kyu karraha hai..itna tareef tho Maine bhi tarika ko abhi Tak nahi Kiya..jitna ye purvi ko karraha hai...kahi...ye koi aur chakkar tho nahi haina…

Aravind : abhijit ji..

Abhijit came out from his thoughts : haan..ji.. boliye..

Aravind : Mai aapse kuch pucha tha..aap suna nahi..

Abhijit : ohh... sorry Maine suna nahi… phirse puchona Kya pucha hai aap.

Aravind : vo..Mai yahi pucha tha ki.. purvi kya karti hai..I mean vo koi job karrahi hai..

Abhijit : nahi...I think ab vo koi kaam nahi karraha hai..per tarika ne ek baar Bataya ki purvi ne apne life keliye already kuch plan karke rakhahai...so vo vahi karegi Jo sochliya hai.

Aravind : achha...Kya..Kya..plan hai..usko uski future ki baare me..

Abhijit : sorry aravind ji..I don't know..uski career ka plan Kya hai...per aap Kyu unki baare me ye sab puchrahi hai

Aravind : actually..Kya hai ki.. dekhiye abhijit ji..Mai seedha point pe ata hu...Mera khud ka fashion design ka company hai..aur aap bhi jaanthe hai..Mujh se design hua dresses kitna famous hai pure duniya me...Kal Maine dekha purvi ji us bachhi ka dress kitna achhe se design Kiya..vo bi bina fashion jaane..agar purvi ji ko trained kiya tho vo aur achhe designs banayegi...aur vo bhi world ka best designer bansakti hai... isliye Mai chahta hu ki purvi mere company me join Kare...Mai khud usse train karvavunga..phir vo mere saath mere company me kaam karsakta hai...she was well talented person.. that's why I am asking you.. I think it would be nice if she worked at my company...If she has no objection

Abhijit thinking sometime then answered: hmm ye tho achhi idea hai...ek kaam karta hu Mai khud purvi se puchunga phir aapko bataunga..teekhe.

Aravind asked in happily : really...aap unse baat karenge…. Agar aap usiko manaya tho aur bhi achha lagega mujhe...he speaks very exciting.

Seeing his excitement, and happiness on his eyes, abhijit felt some suspicious on his behavior,and start again thinking inside, ye itna utavla Kyu horaha hai...Maine tho purvi se sirf kaam ki baare me baat karne ka kaha... per ye aisa kushi horaha hai ki Mai inse rishte ki baare me baat karne jaraha hu...Kya..ye Sach me purvi ko job offer Dena hi chahte ya kuch aur chahte hai... he looked at him..his face seems bright due to happiness..Kya chalraha hai iska dimag me.. abhijit think.

Now car suddenly stopped.

Abhijit came out from thoughts and look outside..

Abhijit : lo beauro bhi agayi...thank you so much aravind ji sahi time pe aap Aya aur mujhe lift diya..ab Mai chaltha hu...I hope phirse humare mulakat jaldi hogi... after saying this he opened the car door.

Aravind : why not…..

abhijit ji… aravind call him

Abhijit turns and ask: ji kahiye..

Aravind : ye Mera card hai...aap purvi ji se baat karne ke baad mujhe phone jarur kijiye.

Abhijit accept and said : haan jarur karunga..

Abhijit got down from car and bids him and went inside of beauro.

Here at inside of car

Aravind said to driver: driver ab office chalao ghaadi ko.

Driver start the car and turns back and left

Abhijit entered inside of beauro and saw every one busy in their own work...but he can't sees daya there.

Abhijit : ye Kya..Daya abhi tak nahi Aya.. batanahi vo mahasay purvi aur unki parents ko Kya kaha hoga .

Pankaj came near him and wish.. good morning sir..and looking back..Kya Daya sir nahi aye aapke saath he asked.

Abhijit : vo.. bass ate hogi.

Freddy with curiously asking: sir ye Mai Kya suna raha hu Kal tarika ji ka behen purvi ne ek bachhi ko kidnapper se bachaliya apne jaan ki parwa na Kare..aur aap aur Daya sir hum logon ko bina bataye case solve kardiya..

Then abhijit open his mouth to say something but Freddy not gives chance to let him speak.

He continuously asking : arre aap dono Hum ko inform Kiya hua tho..case yuhi chutkiyon me solve hoti haina..

Ye sunne ki baad pankaj open his mouth in shock,and abhijit raised his eyebrows..ask really..

Freddy: haan..he replied confident, aur aap dono akele Kyu Gaye hai sir..

Abhijit : sorry frefdy just..hum se galti hogayi...agar phirse aisa hua tho pehle tum ko hi inform karunga..phir tum yuhi chutkiyon me.. (abhijit chutkiya bhajate) solve karlena ok.

Tabhi beauro ki phone bhajte hai.. pankaj lift the phone.

Pankaj : hello... ..kaha..kab..teekhe aap chintha mat kijiye hum abhi pahunchte hai vaha.

He put down receiver..and said..arre wah Freddy wish Puri Hui hai..ab jayiye aur chutkiyon me solve karke ayiye..apne aap ko prove karne ka achha moka Mila hai sir..tho jayiye sir jaldi jayiye..vijayibhawa..

Ye sunnkar Freddy bi bahut utsukh hota hai..aur usi utsukh me door Tak chale jate hai...per kuch yaad ate hai aur achaanak piche mudte hai aur puchte hai ki.. pankaj tune.. case Kya hai aur address ye sab nahi Bataya.

Pankaj : arre haan sir..Mai bhool Gaya...sir actually case ye hai ki…ramnagar ki piche wale galli me na ek purana Bangla tha, raat me us Bangla ki Ander Jo koi bi jaraha haina vo kahi gayab horahi hai….so ab aap unsab ko dhundkar vapas Lana hai….sirf aap hi chutkiyon me is case ko solve karsakta haina isliye.

Listening all this Freddy ka facial expressions changes into fear and sweat form on his face..and his words stuck in throat.. now he can't speak a single word.

Abhijit understood all he glanced at pankaj and simply understood his plan.

Seeing his fearful face abhijit also encourage him..haan Freddy jao jaldi..aur sab ko.. dhundkarlao...jao.

Freddy still there and shivering at his place and his voice in become crocked .Mai..Mai... Bangla... ..gayab….he was very afraid by that matter.

Pankaj suppress his smile seeing his condition.

Abhijit take this opportunity to tease him More

Haan Freddy jao..sab Tera integaar karrahi hogi.. Freddy sir kab ayega..kab Hume bachayega..jao.

Freddy gulped in fear and try to not show fear on his face: vo...Kya haina ki...sir. Abhi...abi mujhe yaad Aya ki Mai apne kabri ki appointment diya hai tho Mai jaraha hu usse Milne keliye..so pankaj. Mai tume moka deraha hu tum is case ko solve karlena..ok...ab Mai chaltha hu.. with in second he ran from there..

Pankaj: sir ye kabri ko appointment diya hai ya kabri inko diya…

Abhijit : shayad…. Freddy lene Gaye hoga... appointment.

Abhijit and pankaj look at each other faces..and nodded and then quickly burst out in laughter.

Arre mujhe bhi batao joke Kya hai...Mai bi hassunga.

Abhijit turns his gaze towards the voice and saw Daya..

Pankaj : sir vo Kya haina..

Abhijit : pankaj…

Pankaj stopped and looked at him.

Abhijit in calmly : Mai huna..Mai batavunga..ab tum jao aur case ki details check Karo sab sahi hai ya nahi..

Pankaj : ok sir ..he went from there

Daya : batao...Kyu Hass rahe the tumdono

Abhijit : vo badme batata hu...tum pehle ye batao tum purvi ko Kya kaha aur uncle aunty ko Kya kehkar aya.. batao mujhe he asked him impatiently.

Daya : mujhe batane ka avsar hi nahi Mila..

Abhijit : Matlab

Daya : Matlab ye hai ki uncle aunty shayad gharpar hai hi nahi...aur purvi se bata karna chahta tha..per nahi kar paya..

Abhijit : Kyu..Kyu nahi Bata paya

Daya : batanahi… kyu...

Abhijit thinking sometime : teekhe koi baat nahi.. phir se try Karo…

Daya shocked by his simple reply

A small smile appeared on Abhijit face after seeing daya's fallen face but he try to hide his smile...and continues..vaise Mai tumhare intejaar karraha hu..mujhe tum se ek jarur baat batana hai.

Daya : haan bolo..

Abhijit : actually subha Mera ghaadi kharab hua tha...aur Maine ghaadi ka intejaar karraha hu taki lift maang sakhe , tabhi ek ghaadi Aya phir maine lift maanga aur us admine mujhe yaha choda tha.

Daya : isme itna jaruri baat Kya hai..Jo tum mujhe batane keliye Mera raw dekha..tum bhi na abhijit... after saying this he move forward.

Abhijit says from behind : khaas baat tho hai isme ..aur khass ye hai ki jis admine mujhe lift diya vo koi aur nahi...Mr aravind hai.

Daya stopped at his place and turns around and ask abhijit... aravind...then he thinking ye naam tho suna suna jaise lagraha hai.

Now abhi comes to him..arre vahi hai..the great fashion designer..Kal jis show me purvi participate kiya tha us show ki one of the judge, Kal purvi aur us bachhi ko prize diya..kuch yaad Aya ya nahi.

Daya : achha..vo...

Abhijit : haan.. vahi hai...yaad Aya abhi.

Daya : haan…..aur phir bi puchta hu... isme khaas baat hai Kya...he said while make irritating face and move to his desk..

Abhijit observed him..then he feels proud of himself and for his idea get working, then he again start to saying.. vo purvi ko apne company me job offer karna chahta hai…

At same time Daya took file from his desk..but the file in his hand fell down when he heard that.

Abhijit : Kya hua..Daya..he asked him with innocently.

Daya took the file from floor: kuch nahi bass theek se pakad nahi paaya isliye phisal gayi.

Abhijit : isliye kas ke pakadna chahiye, Verna sab kuch is file ki tarah haat se phisal jayega.

Kabhi kabhi kuch chees aisa hota hai ki ek baar haath se nikal gayi tho.. phirse paana mushikil hi nahi naamumkin bhi hota hai…. isliye hum Jo bhi karte hai Jo bhi bolte hai soch samaj kar hi karna padega.. samjhe.

Agar vo koi vastu hai ya koi insaan... abhijit said all this intentionally... And he have some hope because at least after listening this he says what in his mind

Daya understands what he meant by the words...but he act as he didn't understand anything, then he glanced at file and ask him, agar vo dene chahte ya na chahne se Kya hoga… final decision tho purvi hi Lena padegi... akhir vo uski company me job karna chahti hai ya nahi.. he think in mind...vo kabhi nahi accept karegi.

Abhijit : arre usko manane ka jimmedari mujh pe chod do...Mai aise bolunga aise bolunga ki vo haan hi bolegi.. dekhlena vo jarur maanegi. He said full of confidence.

Daya glanced to him unbelievable...he immediately asked him: tum Kyu itna interesting dikharahe ho.. purvi ko us aadmi ki company me join karnekeliye.

Abhijit : arre Kyu nahi karenge..akhir purvi mere saali sahiba hai...Mera uski parwa karna...uski bhaliyi ke baare me sochna..uski bhavishye ki chintha karna… ye sab mere farz hai daya….agar Mai nahi tho aur koun sochega... purvi ki jindagi ki baare me, jiju hone ki naate itna hak tho bante haina mujhe...aur vo aravind ji bhi bahut achhe insaan hai...vo itna famous designer honeki bawajood bhi khud saamne se akar purvi ko apne company me job offer dena chahta hai...aur tujhe pata hai vo khud purvi ko trained karna chahta hai….tuhi Bata aaj Kal aisa log kaha milte...thoda sa famous Hui tho bass log apna ghamaand dikhane lagte hai...per ye aravind jyada famous hone ki baad bi na koi ghamaand na koi garv.. bilkul ek mamuli insaan ki tarah rehte hai aur sab ki saath respect se hi baate karte hai...

Daya : lekin abhijit... purvi ko bhi... before he complete his sentence

Abhijit : Daya tu purvi ki chintha mat Karo...vo kushi kushi maanlegi...Mai huna manalunga usko...Mai is vishay ki baare me Kal hi baat karunga purvi se, tu chintha mat karna, haan..mujhe kuch kaam hai Mai thody der me atahu.

Abhijit left from there.. leaving Daya in totally confused and in dilemma.

Daya talking to himself: ye abhijit ko achaanak kya hua ..us aravind ki tareef karraha hai.….subha tho teekh tha….ab ye purvi ko us aadmi ka...he remembered that scene.. aravind gave cheque to purvi and standing closed to her and then their photo was clicked by photographers… he continuously glanced at her…

Daya speaking..

Mujhe bilkul bi achha nahi lagraha hai.. purvi uske saath kaam Kare...aur ye abhijit bi mere baat samjte hi nahi... batanahi Mai itna pareshaani Kyu horaha hu...aur purvi uski saath kaam Kare ye baat pe Mai itna Kyu sochraha hu...

**night at tarika and purvi house**

Prakash holding two sherwanis in his hand and asking Deepa: Deepa in dono me se kounsa achhi lagrahi hai.

Deepa adjusting the blanket : Kyu...Kal kahi jarahe hai Kya..

Prakash : what tujhe yaad nahi.. Kal Kya hai..

Deepa ask him in simply: Kya hai Kal..

Prakash : Kal lohri hai parso makar sankranthi hai Deepa.. aur tum bhool gayi..

Deepa deeply thinking about something..and not listening his words , but prakash continuously tells to her….Maine Saab sochkar rakha...aur Mai Kal abhijit aur Daya ko bhi hamara Ghar bularaha hu...hum sab saath me is tyohar ko manayenge.

**Thanks for reviewing…..l**


	18. Chapter 18

Purvi going to her room holding water bottle in her hand and when She goes to the side of her parents room,then she hears their words and stops there and feels like that they were argue for some matter .so she stood there and try to listen their conversation.

Prakash : dekho Deepa vo baat ab bahut purani hogayi...aur abhi tak tum usi baat ko lekar pareshaani horahi hai...aur rahi baat humare beti ki hai tho...vo ab humare pass hi hai...mujhe pura viswaas hai is baar ye tyohar makarsakranthi humare betiyon ki jindagi me bahut sare kushiya lekar ayenge.

Deepa : nahi... aap kitna bhi kosish Karo..per ham ye tyohaar nahi mana rahe hain Matlab nahi mana rahe hai... samjhe.

Prakash : ye tum bolrahi ho Deepa tum..tumne kitne baar Mujh se kaha ki.. tume ye tyohar kitne Maja se manate ayi hai bachpan se...aur kaha ki ye tera pasand ki tyohar hai...yaad hai aap dono MAA beti ne milakar mujhe patangabaaji pratiyogita mein haraaya tha jab humare beti 5 saal thi...aur tab se hamare beti bhi Teri tarah is tyohar keliye Puri saal intejaar karte rehti..aur tum dono milkar is tyohar ko bahut dhoomdham se manathe hai.… Different different rangoliya banati hai..phoolon se ghar ko sajate hai...aur tu apne beti ka man pasand ki mitayiya bi banati hai.. kuch yaad aya…

Deepa recollects her all sweet memories spend with her daughter..

Prakash: ab Kyu Mana karrahi ho Deepa, ye tera favorite tyohar hai...aur itni saloon ki baad humare beti vapas agayi aur ye unkeliye bhi pehla tyohar haina Ghar vapas aneki baad...aur usko bhi ye tyohar bahut pasand hai...Kam se Kam usikeliye tho maanjao .

Deepa said in stern: nahi….Mai nahi manungi...kuch saal pehle isi tyohar ki din mere beti mujh se is Ghar se humse dur chaligayi...Mai us din ko kabhi nahi bhul pavungi...mere beti se jyada mujhe kuch aur mayine nahi rakti hai...Mai nahi jaante ye tyohar humare beti ki jindagi me Sach me kushiya layegi ya nahi...per Mai nahi chahti thi ki is tyohar me phirse kuch aisa hojaye..kuch saal pehle Jo hua tha...ab aap bhi mujhe kaise manana hai ye sochna band kijiye aur sojayiye..

Purvi heard all their conversation ,and silently went to her room

She laid on bed covered herself with blanket and stare at sealing and thinking deeply.

**At morning **

Every servants were busy to doing their work.. two people doing decorations by flower garlands in inside of house... another one carrying some carry bags to inside of kitchen..like everyone doing some work.

Then Deepa comes down from stairs..and gets surprised to seeing this...then she came to hall by fast walk..and asked

Ye tum log Kya karraha hai...aur kisne kaha tum sab ko ye tayyari karne ka..she shouted on them.

Arre Kya hua tujhe, itni subha subha Kyu chillaraha ho.. prakash asked her from behind.. while rubbing his ear by hand.

Deepa crossed her hands and ask him: achha ye sab apka plan tha...aapne hi in sab ko kaha tha na ye sare tayyariya karne ko..

Prakash in little shock: nahi Deepa mai in logon ko kuch nahi kaha...aur aisa kabhi hua hai Kya..Jo kaam tum ne Mana Kiya aur maine kiya..

Deepa not trust him.: dekhiye aap jhut mat boliye...Mai sab janthi hu ye sab aapka hi plan tha...

Prakash : nahi Deepa...Mai Sach kehraha hu..maine kuch nahi kaha…Teri kasam

Deepa : agar aap bhi nahi kaha tho aur koun kaha hogi ye sab karnekeliye...she thinks.

Maine..

Both turn around and saw purvi ,she holding a basket with full of different colors of flowers.

Deepa surprisedly asking: purvi...ye sab tum..tumne kaha insab ko ye decorations karnekeliye..

Purvi came near to them and placed the flower basket on table..and tells..haan MAA...ye sab karnekeliye Maine hi kaha….makar sankranthi haina isliye.

Deepa : per purvi...ye tyohar manana..mujhe bilkul bi pasand nahi hai.

Purvi : per mujhe pasand hai..aur Mai is saal bi har saal ki tarah...utni hi Maja se utni hi Josh se celebrate karna chahti hu.

Deepa : Kya tum har saal is tyohar ko manathi ho..

Purvi : haan...aur apko pata hai... patangabaaji me har baar mai hi winner hu.

Prakash : achha...Sach me har saal tum hi winner ho...he asked in curious but he become silent after seeing Deepa deadly glare on him

Deepa : per beta...mujhe achhi nahi lagte ye tyohar..

Purvi : MAA... please manjayiyena...mujhe is makar sakranthi ko manana hai...aur patang ko bhi udana hai... please MAA maanjayiye... mereliye... please.. please.

Purvi request her more.

After somuch of requests by purvi.. Deepa agree for celebrating festival.

Deepa : ok...jaise tum chahe vaisa hi karo…

Purvi felt very happy and in joy she hugs Deepa and said.. thanks MAA...thank you so much..ab Mai jarahi hu bahut sare tayyari karna hai...aur kuch mehmano ko bulana hai..aur shopping bi karna hai….bye now she went

Prakash : Kya baat hai...pati ne kitne baar bola phir bi nahi Mana,per beti ek baar boldiya tho maangayi.

Deepa : aisa kuch bhi nahi hai….bass Mera zid hargayi mere beti ki kushi ki saamne..

Prakash continuously smiling while looking at her

Deepa seeing his meaning full smile. and ask in fake anger...aap aisa hi khade khade haste rahage ya koi madad bi karege in logonko kaam karneme

Prakash stop smiling and not Kyu nahi..itni saloon ki baad hum is festival ko phir se manane jarahahu..so.. arrangements bhi jabardast hona chahiye….ab dekh humara Ghar Naya dulhan ki tarah chamak jayegi.

Deepa : arre haan dulhan se yaad Aya….aap abhijit aur Daya ko bhi bulaliya.….vaise dono tho is Ghar ki honewale damad hai...unko jarur bulana chahiye.. batanahi ye tarika purvi ko Bataya bi ya nahi...Shaadi ki baare me.

At same time Tarika comes from stairs and heard all...and stood at her place and thinking..ohh shit..Mai tho is matter ki baare me bhul hi gayi...MAA purvi se baat karne se pehle mujhe hi kuch karna hogi.

Prakash saw her coming ..lo tarika agayi..tu khudi pucho vo purvi ko Bataya ya nahi

Deepa turns around and sees tarika, tarika also looking at her act normal as she didn't listened any thing and gave a little smile..and wish good morning to her.

Tarika : good morning MAA.. good morning Dad

Prakash : very good morning beta..

Deepa : tarika.. tum purvi se uski Shaadi ki baare me baat kiya ya nahi.

Tarika turn around and says : MAA..vo...Mai.. kosish karrahi hu...per time nahi Mila.

Deepa placed hand on tarika shoulder and turns tarika towards her and asked in little serious face : Matlab..tu abhi tak usse kuch nahi Bataya..

Tarika : MAA..aap shanth hojayiye...Mai batavungi usko...Mai bass ek moka keliye intejaar karraha hu.

Deepa : kab ayegi vo moka..dekh tarika..Tere pass Kal shaam tak vakt hai...agar tu Kal shaam hone se pehle tum purvi se baat nahi kiya tho.. Mai khud baatkarungi..samji...she worn her and went inside of kitchen.

Tarika hopelessly stares at her way.

Prakash : beta tum janthi hona apne MAA ko uski baat sunneme thoda katin lagti hai..per unka Dil soft hai.. bilkul nariyal ki tarah…. isliye tum apne maaki baaton ko bura mat maaniye.

Tarika : nahi dad..mujhe bura Kyu lagegi...Mai maa ko achhe se jaanthi hu...aur Mai unka Ander ki soch bi samajsakti hu.

Prakash : tho.. jaldi .karona baat purvi se Shaadi ki baare me..aur pura kijiye apne MAA ki ichha.

Tarika think deeply : ji dad..Mai bi yahi chahti hu kitna jaldi hosake utna jaldi is matter ko khatam Kare...Mai aaj hi Purvi se baat karungi.

**At Cafe **

Abhijit : boliye tarika...jaldi milne ka kyu kaha...Kya puchna chahti tum mujh se..

Tarika : Daya ne Kya kaha abhijit..

Abhijit : kis baare me..

Tarika ask him impatiently: Shaadi ki baare me abhijit.. Shaadi ki baare me...Daya purvi se Shaadi karna chahta ya nahi..unhe purvi pasand hai ya nahi...she asked in curiously.

Abhijit seeing her curiousity: Maine pucha hai tarika Daya se..vo seedha jawab nahi deraha hai..tho Mai Kya kahu tume..

Tarika : Matlab Daya ye Shaadi nahi karna chahte hai Kya...she asked him for confirmation.

Abhijit said in irritably : vahi tho problem hai tarika… unki baaton se kabhi kabhi lagta hai ki vo purvi ko pasand karta hai..aur kabhi kabhi lagta hai pasand nahi karraha hai..arre seedha kahu tho vo khud apna feelings ko samajne me confuse horaha hai aur mujhe bhi confuse karraha hai..

Tarika : arre isme confuse hone ka baat Kya hai...agar Daya sirf jawab denekeliye itna sochraha hai tho… Matlab yahi hoga na vo is Shaadi nahi karna chahta tha.. simple.

Abhijit : nahi tarika...vo abhi thoda confusion me ..ek baar us confusion dur hogayi tho… vo khud samajhjayega….apne Dil me purvi keliye Kya feelings araha hai.

Tarika : nahi abhijit humare pass jyada time nahi hai...MAA ne Mujhe Kal shaam tak hi samay diya….aur hum maa ko Kal shaam tak jawab batanahi padega.

Abhijit : achha...he said in very cool.. while. thinking

Tarika ask in little serious : Kya achha hai..abhijit..Mai itna tension me hu..aur tu araam se bolraha hai.. achha….aisa araam se kaise bait sakta hai tum abhijit...she showing her frustration on him.

Abhijit shocked at her reaction..

Tarika : dekho abhijit...mujhe lagta hai..Daya ko purvi pasand nahi hai.. isliye vo directly jawab nahi deraha hai... Mai samaj gayi...ab tum bhi

samjne ki kosish Karo...aur Mai MAA ko aaj hi batavungi...Daya ne Shaadi keliye mana kiya..she stood up from chair.

Abhijit also stood up from chair in shock..and ask..aap ye Kya kehrahi hai tarika….tum kaise decide karsakti ho...vo is Shaadi ko Mana kiya hai.

Tarika : no abhijit…..hum Daya ko force nahi karsakte...aur MAA bi jawab keliye bahut integaar karrahi hai... isliye Kal shaam tak time Diya mujhe….Kal keliye wait karne se achha..Mai abhi maa ko batadeti hu ye Shaadi nahi hogi…

Abhijit called her name in louder with some angry : tarika...

Tarika looked at him disbelief..

Abhijit controls himself and said softly : tarika..pehle tum baito..but still tarika standing.. again he asked her... tarika please baito…

Now she sits on chair..

Lo paani pilo... abhijit forward a glass of water..

She takes and quickly drank some water and place glass on table.

Abhijit : tarika..I can understand your situation..aunty ji bahut jaldi me haina Daya ka Faisla janne ka..

Tarika : haan..aur vo bhi Kal shaam tak

Abhijit said in confidently: ok...Kal shaam tak time haina hamare pass...ab bass tum apne pareshaani Mujh pe chodiye..aur araam se dekte jayiye Mai Kya karta hu..aur shaam hone se pehle hi..aapko uncle ko aunty ji ko aur purvi ko...sab ko...jawab milega...arre... Daya khud akar aap sab ko bateyega unka jawab Kya hai…. Ye mere vada hai aapse, bass tab tak tum aunty ji ko kuch mat kehna please…

Tarika : aisa Kya karnewala hai tum...dekh abhijit...Maine pehle se hi kaha..Daya ko

Abhijit tired and joining hands: arre Daya ki bhabimaa..Mai apki Dever ji ko force nahi karunga...arre force hi kyu Shaadi ka naam bi nahilelunga unka saamne...

Tarika : tho Kya plan hai.. tumhara..

Abhijit : vo Mai apko batanahi sakte...ye top secret hai

Tarika: abhijit..

Abhijit : wait and see tarika...Kal batachalega...aapko...and he thinks in mind aur mere Bhai Daya ko bi..Kal dekhta hu kaise tum apne manki Ander chupa hua feelings ko jubaan pe ane se kaise rokhega . Daya...Kal ki din tujh pe bhari padnewali hai... tayyar rahna..

Ab tum jao tarika...Kal milenge aapki Ghar me..

Tarika : arre haan maitho batanehi bhul gayi...Kal tum aur Daya.. before she complete

Abhijit tells her in middle: aapka Ghar ayenge sankranthi mananekeliye..

Tarika : per tujhe kaise pata..

Abhijit : already do baar invitation Aye hai...ab tu teesri baar bulane jarahi ho.

Tarika : do baar…

Abhijit : haan ..pehle mere pyaari si sali sahiba yani ki Tere behen purvi...aur dusra uncle ne invite kiya…

Tarika : achha ok...ab Mai chalthi hu... abhijit yaad rakhna Kal shaam tak hi samay hai.

Abhijit : tarika tum fikar mat karna Mai huna Mai sab sambhalunga..aap bass festival ki baare me sochiye..

Tarika : ok..bye..

Abhijit : bye..

Now she left the place..

Abhijit speaking to himself: Daya….be ready for tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading... is story ko bahut sare log read karrahi hai..I am happy for that, thanks to everyone who reading this story with patience.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Next day morning **

Abhijit comes to tarika house with Daya.

Abhijit looking straightforwardly and he walking toward maindoor..

Purvi saw him from hall , but her eyes widened and she rushed in hurry to maindoor and try to says but... before she can speak..

Abhijit rukho..Daya stopped him….

Abhijit one foot was going to put down but suddenly heard Daya voice one foot stopped in air and another foot was placed on floor normally.

Purvi watches at them

Daya came fastly near to abhijit..

Abhijit ask in some scary tone : Kya hua Daya Kyu rokha mujhe... while his foot still away from floor.

Daya : abhijit.. neeche dekhkar Chalo….

Now abhijit look down and sees a beautiful rangoli was made on floor and welcome word was written by flower petals...then he quickly pull his foot back.

Daya : kabhi kabhi niche ki taraf bi dekhkar chalna chahiye…..Verna aaj Tere vaja se ye rangoli kharab hotei ha.. kitne mehanat se is rangoli ki banaya hoga..

Abhijit : thanks yaar...sahi time pe mujhe rokhliya Verna mai is per apna kadam rakhne hi Walahu.

Aur maine bi aapko yahi kehne keliye daudte ayi hu..

Abhijit and Daya looking at maindoor..and saw purvi coming outside...she dressed up in light yellow color ki lehenga with pink color dupatta…she looking pretty in that dress and the outfit of that dress make her so beautiful and she looks simply beautiful.

Daya continuously staring at her..and her way coming.

Purvi : haan jijju... Maine dekha aap seedha dekhte arahe hai...aur mujhe laga ki aap rangoli ko dekhenge nahi... isliye aapko sawadhaan karne Ayi hu per mujh se pehle hi Daya ji ne aapko rokha...aur dikhaya...thank you Daya ji...aap mere rangoli ko bachaliya.

In return Daya gave only smile

Abhijit : sorry purvi..dekha nahi..

Purvi : it's ok jiju...ab aap se galti Hui nahi tho sorry bolne ka jarurat bi nahi.

Abhijit : anyway purvi...ye rangoli tho bahut khoob surat dikhrahi hai..kisne banayi hai ye.

Purvi ne banaya…tarika said while coming from inside.

Tarika : haan abhijit ye rangoli purvi ne hi banaya vo bhi akele

Abhijit : what... purvi ne banayi… you are so talented hai purvi...aur Kya Kya janti hai tum…

Purvi silently stood there and smiles slightly.

Abhijit appreciated her : bahut sunder hai ye rangoli...haina Daya...he asking Daya.

Daya : haan...bahut sunder..he said but his eyes staring at purvi... abhijit noticed this.

Tarika asked them : tum dono yahi khade rahoge Kya.. Ander nahi ayega…..

Purvi : haan...jiju...aur Daya ji chaliyena Ander..

Now they four were start to go inside...

But at same time one car was entered inside and stopped at near to gate.

After listening the car sound, four turns around and watching at car.

Then one person got down from car.

Four people got surprised after seeing that person..

Daya mumbled : ye….

Tarika and purvi looking at each other faces…

Purvi in shock : ye yaha…

Tarika asked in doubtedly : purvi..Kya tumne bulaya inko..

Listening tarika question Daya also looking at purvi and waiting for her answer

But purvi didn't reply and walks fastly towards that person..and tarika follows her with confusion.

Daya seriously staring at him and think in mind, Kya..Sach me purvi ne inko bulaya he kya... abhijit noticed his changing expressions at every second.

**At gate**

Purvi : aap yaha…

Kyu aap ko achhi nahi lagi mujhe dekhkar, man asked her.

Tarika interrupt : nahi aisa koi baat nahi...Hume kushi horahe hai...itna bada famous person hamare Ghar aye...per... achaanak..apko yaha dekhliya tho…

Purvi : Kya hum jaan sakte hai aap yaha kyu aaye..

Man : What purvi ji.. ye kaise sawal hai...aaj tyohar hai aur Mai aap sab ki saath tyohar manane Aya hu.

Tarika : Kya..asked in shock.. tyohar manane... per aapko kisne invite kiya...

Abhijit ji.. man simply tells his name

Purvi in shock: jiju ne…

Tarika : abhijit...she also get huge shock.. abhijit ne aapko yaha bulaya…

Man tells both girls with playfully: Haan...chahe tho puchlijiye...Mai koi bina bulane Aya mehmaan nahi hu...

Tarika turns back and looking at abhijit... abhijit understanding about her looks, and he understood now she learned the truth.

Lagta hai Mai yaha Ana aap log ko pasand nahi hai...koi baat nahi Mai chaltha hu.. man try to get inside of car

But quickly purvi stopped him.. ….aap mere Ghar pe Aya hua mehmaan hai..aur aapko is gharki damad ji ne invite kiya hai tho...hum aap ko kaise vapas bhejsakte.. purvi in her mind didn't want to stop him..but had no choice she stopped him for abhijit and for his prestige.. haina tarika..she asks her in smile..

Tarika : ji.. ...purvi sahi kehrahi hai...she says while she was in totally confused

Purvi : ayiye...aap Ander ayiyena..per haan..she remembered something..and ask him..aap hamare parents ki saamne us show ki baare me baat mat kijiye... kyunki undono kuch nahi jaante hai...aur Hume unhe nahi Bataya kyunki vo pareshaan naa hojaye... isliye aap bi

Man: Mai kuch nahi bolunga..aur aap bhi mujhe abhijit ji ki dost kehke introduce kijiye apne parents ko..

Purvi : thank you.. samjhnekeliye

Tarika : ab chaliye.. Ander chalte hai.

Now trio start moving towards maindoor.. already abhijit and Daya stood at outside of entrance and seeing them coming.

Trio came near to them.

Man : thank you so much abhijit ji...mujhe yaha bulane ka aur aap sab ki saath festival celebrate karneka chance dene ka.

After learned the truth Daya looking at abhijit with unbelievable and thinking in mind: what..is admi ko yaha abhijit ne bulaya... purvi nahi...he feel some angry on inside for abhijit.

Abhijit seeing his angry glance but ignore him..and talking to him : arre isme thanks kehna ki jarurat Kya hai. Aravind….. actually thanks tho mujhe kehna chahiye aapko…. Mera bolne pe aap yaha agayi...apna busy schedule chodkar.

Aravind: aap itna pyaar se bulaya tho mujhe Ana hi padega... Verna aap upset hojayega..aur mere vaja se koi upset hojayega ye mujhe achha nahi lagta..

Daya glanced at him serious face and in mind : yaha koun upset hoga vo bi teriliye...ye abhijit ki tho..

Abhijit : bilkul sahi kaha aap...aur bahut achha Kiya yaha akar...ab Chalo Ander chalte hai..

Aravind : hello Mr Daya kaise hai aap..

Daya reluctantly replies : hmm... achha hu..

Abhijit in mind : yaha tumhe dekhkar kaise achha lagega..bichara ..he feels sad for daya.

Abhijit….Daya called him in some angry..

Daya : aap sab Ander jayiye mujhe abhijit se kuch kaam hai..he says with fake smile.

Abhijit understood him well..so he quickly try to divert topic, he said daya aaj bi tujhe kaam ki padi hai..aaj tyohar hai Bhai...aaj ka din tho Mujh per reham Karo...aur tyohar ko kaise manana hai vo socho.

Aravind : haan Daya ji.. abhijit ji sahi kaha...aap kaam ki baare me baad me discuss kijiye.

Abhijit : haan tho...aur aap tarika... mehmano ko Ander nahi lekarjavogi...baharhi khade rakhogi hai Kya..

Tarika : ohh.. sorry...chaliyena ander…. purvi ek kaam karo… tum aravind ji ko ander lechalo..

Abhijit : yahi sahi lagega… aravind tum purvi ki saath Ander jayiye aur hum aapke piche hi ayenge.

Aravind : ji…purvi ji... Chaliye..he ask her for move inside... purvi nodes and took him inside.

Abhijit : tarika chaliye..ab hum log bi Ander chalte hai...he simply moved from there .

Tarika stares at him confusingly..and trying to find out exactly what he would like to going to do... and then she also went inside of house.

Daya gets more confused, he even thinks about the reason for inviting Aravind, but he can't guess the right answer..so he had no choice..so he went inside and sees an unexpected event and feel some jealous to seeing purvi constantly talking to aravind.

Jaldi dost bangayi haina dono ne.

Daya looked at his beside and sees abhijit.

Abhijit : I know aravind kisiko bhi yuhi apna dost banaleta hai.. vo hai hi aisa….he said while glance at both.

Daya also looked where abhijit looking..and he felt some sad and unknowing fear was developed in his inside, seeing her with aravind.

Other side abhijit speaking non-stop about both purvi and aravind.. some time he praises aravind and his qualities,and his business... sometime he said purvi also made good relation to him….

Lagta hai purvi ko bhi aravind ka saath rehna achhi lagi hai...Dekho vo kitna kushi se batkarrahi hai... Mai pehli baar dekhraha hu..usko aisa khulke kisi se baat karna..

Daya made irritating face and glared at him angrily.

At same time tarika also joined with purvi and aravind and she also talking happily to him.

Daya saw ..and looked at abhijit he checks his phone..Daya tells to him intentionally in flow ..sirf meriwali ko nahi...terewali ko bi unka saath achhi lagti hai..Jara ankhe utkar tho dekho..he said in single line.

Abhijit quickly looked up and shocked to see tarika laughing loudly.. and talking to aravind..and both are giving HiFi to each other ..now his eyes become widened.

Now Daya smiles after seeing abhijit face...but with in second Daya smile got vanished by seeing abhijit smiling face.

Abhijit asked in teasing smile : tum abhi abhi Kya kaha Daya…

Daya : Maine Kya kaha...Mai tho yahi kaha ki sirf meriwali nahi... terewali ko bi..now he realized what he said in flow...he stop telling and stood in dumb.

Abhijit : terewali ko bi matalab tarika hai ye Mai samajgaye...per meriwali Matlab.

Bol Daya..Kya Matlab hai...meriwali ko...koun hai vo Jo tum abhi abhi terewali banadiya...bol...

Abhijit kept asking him repeatedly, not even giving him time to breathe….

Daya : vo..vo…

Abhijit want to tease him : arre haan sun tera ye baat sunne ki baad mujhe ek Ghana yaad Aya….aur gaana ye hai ki… first he cleared his throat and then he started singing…

**Teri meri meri Teri prem kahani...ye mushikil**

After heard the song Daya looking at abhijit with shocking face with made his eyes bigger...and abhijit continue singing,

**Do lafzon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye**

**Ik ladka**.. he glanced at daya, **ik ladki ki** seeing at purvi, Daya also follow abhijit gaze **yeh kahani hai nayi**

**Do lafzon mein yeh bayan na ho paaye**

**Teri meri merei Teri prem kahani..**

Stop it abhijit…

Abhijit asked innocently: Kyu...gaana pasand nahi Aya...dusra gaao…his intention to tease him.

Daya reply in angrily: mujhe koi gaana nahi chahiye... samjhe...he left out from house by fast steps..

On his behind abhijit burst out laughing...then someone patted on his shoulder...he turns back and sees tarika..

Tarika : Kya hua tum akele akele Kyu hassrahe hai...aur Daya.. search for him..Daya kaha hai..

Abhijit in laughing : vo tho sochnekeliye Gaya hai.

Tarika not understanding : Kya...Kyu Gaye..sochne keliye.. Mai samjhi nahi...tum Kya kehrahe ho..

Abhijit: arre dheere dheere samajjayegi... pehle tum ye batao uncle aunty kaha hai... dikhayi nahi derahi hai.

Tarika : MAA aur papa mandir gayi hai...bass ate hi honge

Abhijit : achha...aur haan patangh udane ka intejaam hogaya.

Purvi : sab ready hai jiju ..

Tarika : haan abhijit..sare arrangements hochuki hai...bass MAA aur papa ajayenge phir hum sab milkar patangh udayenge.

Abhijit : ek minute..ek minute...Kya kaha aap..sab. milkar patangh udayenge...arre Sab milkar udane se maaja Kaise ayega..

Tarika : Matlab..

Abhijit : Matlab ye hai ki..hum alag alag team bankar udayenge…

Purvi : Matlab pratiyogita hogi teams ki beech me...

Abhijit : haan vahi..phir...dekhte hai koun kiski patangh ko kaat kar jyaada unche udate hai…

Tarika : agar aise baat hai tho hum sare ladies ek team hai aur gents ek team.

Abhijit : arre nahi..nahi..aisa team nahi bansakti..

Purvi : tho phir kaise jiju.

Abhijit : isme teen team maujood hote hai…

Tarika : teen team..vo kaise.

Abhijit : ek team me tarika aur Mai..aur dusra team me uncle aunty...aur teesra purvi..

Tarika : aur Daya haina..

Purvi glanced at aravind : aur aravind ji..uska partner…

Aravind : arre nahi purvi ji... mai hissa nahi lunga…. actually...mujhe patangh udhana nahi ata hai….so aap sab udayiye...Mai bait kar dekhta hu..

Abhijit : arre aisa kaise sirf dekhte rahenge aap...ek kaam kijiye...aap purvi ki team me rehna….aap sirf manja pakadiye aur purvi patangh udathe hai..

Tarika : per abhijit Daya already haina purvi ki saath..ab aravind bi add hua tho ek team me teen log hojayega.

Abhijit : teen log nahi hoga….. kyunki Daya ko ye patangh udana ye sab pasand nahi hai...aur ye baat unhone mujhe gharpe hi batadiya…

Purvi : Kyu pasand nahi hai...Kya usse bhi udana nahi ata hai Kya..

Tarika : nahi purvi...Daya bahut achhe se udate hai... Aur har saal dono bhai sab ka patangh Kat the hai aur dono ki beech me competition bi shuru hoti hai

Aravind : achha..tho finally koun Jeet te hai...

Tarika : koi nahi..

Purvi : Kyu..

Tarika : kyunki ye sab indono kii dihawa hai , taki sab ko lage ye dono Sach me laddraha hai..aur ek dusre ko harana chahta hai.. .par Sach tho ye hai.. ye dono sab ki saamne tho laddraha hai..par vo ekdusre ko harane ka nahi balki ekdusre ko jeetane keliye.. isliye..dono Jeet the hai..

Purvi : agar aisa hai tho is saal Daya ji is patangabaaji me shamil Kyu nahi hote.

Abhijit : iss saal unka Mann nahi hai purvi isliye...ab tumdono beheno unke baare me sochna chodo aur ek baar phirse saari tayyariya check karona teekh se ki ya nahi..koi Kam reh gayi na ho.

Arre wah Puri tarah se damad nahi bane par Ghar ki kaam me abhi se responsible lerahe ho…

Abhijit and both sisters turn around and saw Deepa and prakash stood little away from them with smiling faces.

Abhijit happily : uncle ji..

Prakash coming to them and ask in smile: lagta hai mere hone wale damad ji ko bahut jaldi hai..is Ghar ki kaam sambhalne ka..haina abhi beta...he teases him...then he starts laughing...arre bolona abhi chup Kyu hai .

Abhijit felt shy : uncle vo...Mai..

Deepa : aap bhi na..Kyu Tang karte ho damad ji ko..

Prakash : achha achha.. teekhe ab Mai kuch nahi bolunga..vaise abhijit happy makarsakranthi hai beta..

Deepa : sankranthi ki shubkaamnaye hai beta..

Abhijit : thank you ..aur aap dono ko bhi happy sankranthi .. now he bends and touch their feet..and ask their blessings..

Deepa and prakash together : jeete raho aur sada kush raho..

Now abhijit got up and move back to his position

Aur mujhe bi bless Karo.. aravind also touched their feet.

Deepa and prakash looking at each other with confusedly and blessed him : jeete raho beta..now aravind stood up.

Deepa : per tum koun hai beta….Maine kabhi dekha hi nahi tumko..

Tarika : MAA ye aravind ji hai... abhijit ka dost hai..

Abhijit : aur bahut bada famous designer bhi hai...aur khud ka bhada sa fashion designing company hai..

Prakash : achha..

Deepa looking here and there search for some one..

Tarika noticed her and asks MAA kisko dhundrahi ho..

Deepa ask abhijit : beta...Daya nahi aaya…

Abhijit : Aya tha na.. bahar hi hai...aap dekha nahi..

Prakash : bahar.. bahar tho nahi hai vo..

Abhijit in mind : bahar nahi hai….tho kaha chalagaye..

Then he tells to them...Mai abhi dekhkar ata hu...he went out to search for daya.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Ld: thank you for review**


	20. Chapter 20

Abhijit comes out and looking everywhere for Daya..but he didn't find him..then he immediately dialed his number..but Daya not answering his phone.

Abhijit irritably : ye Daya phone Kyu nahi uthraha hai..

At same time purvi came from his behind and ask..Kya hua..jiju..

Abhijit turns around and tells to her : vo Daya phone nahi uthraha hai..

Purvi : aap phone mujhe dijiye mai try karti hu...aap Ander jayiye tarika aapko bularahi hai..

Abhijit : arre nahi nahi.. Mai..but suddenly an idea strikes in his mind then….he gave his phone to her and says ok...agar vo phone lift Kiya tho boldena jaldi ajao..

Purvi : ji….ab aap jayiye..

After he went inside, purvi tried phone to Daya two times..now she tried his number third time..but no use.. he didn't answer the call.

Purvi : ajeeb insaan hai...kab se phone try karrahi hu..par koi jawab nahi derahi hai..Cid officer hokar bhi itna irresponsible..ab last and final..dekhti hu phone lift karega ya nahi...she going to dial his number but he phoned her before she did.

Purvi saw his name : lo...vo khud saamne se phone karraha hai..batati hu...ab tak phone Kyu nahi uthaya..she lift the call and put near to her ear...she is going to speak..but Daya speak before as

Daya in serious voice : dekho abhijit tum kitne baar call karna hai Karo..par Mai Tere phone ko answer nahi denewale hu..samjhe...yahi batane keliye Maine tumko phone ki..ab tumbi mujhe baar baar call karne ki kosish mat karna...he is going to cut the call..but he heard a lady voice..

Arre rukhiye.. phone mat kaatna..

After heard lady voice.. he immediately ask in phone..koun..koun bolraha hai..

Main purvi batt karrahi hu..

Daya get shocked : aap..aur abhijit ka phone aapki pass kaise.

Purvi : vo Maine hi leliya jiju se aap ko call karne keliye..she told him all..

Daya : achha...then realized what he said in few seconds before on phone..then he quickly tells to her..sorry purvi ji… mujhe laga ki phone abhijit ki pass hi hai aur bina jaane thoda gusse se baat ki.. sorry…he felt some guilty..

Purvi : Mai apko itni asaani see maafi nahi dungi..

Daya: Kya.. he asked her in little shock...par Kyu.. Mai samjhe nai.

Purvi : agar aap sachme Mujh se maafi chahte hai tho..

Daya ask in doubtedly : tho..

Purvi : aap ab kaha bi ho...bass das minutes ki Ander hamare Ghar me hona chahiye.

Daya : bass itna si hai..

Purvi : haan..

Daya : teekhe...par mujhe das minutes ki time bahut jyada hai...aap ek kaam kijiye das tak giniye.. phir vo katham hone se pehle Mai aapki saamne ata hu.

Purvi : Matlab... aap pass me hi hai Kya..

Daya : aap shuru kijiye ginana..he cut the call

Purvi : Matlab vo yahi hai...par hai kaha she looking everywhere for him but he was nowhere to be seen….then .she speaks to herself...ok fine count karke dekhti hu…

She starts to count the numbers while looking around…

Purvi looking around : seven..eight..nine..te..

Mai agaya hu..

Purvi turns back and sees him in her behind..

Purvi in surprise : aap Sach me das ginana pura honese pehle hi agaye..aap yahi kahi ho. haina boliye..

Daya seeing her curious face he says with smile : haan Mai yahi hu…... garden me hu.

Purvi in shock: garden me..

Daya : haan..

Purvi : Matlab aap yahi hai..aur yaha hokar bi apne Bhai ka phone nahi answer kiya...aur Maine jab chaar baar call Kiya phir bi nahi uthaya… she asked to him with angry, aap Sach me Cid officer hi haina...she intentionally asked him in suspicious.

Daya felt shock at her sudden question then he immediately ask her: aapko aisa kyu laga ki Mai cid officer nahi hu..

Purvi : agar aap Cid officer hi hai tho...aap itna time nahi lete ek phone call ko jawab dene me , agar koi urgent kaam Hui tho..ya koi problem Hui tho..aap aisa irresponsible kaise hosakte hai…. She asked him in furious.

Daya understood her point of view , then he immediately ask apology to her.

Daya : sorry...Mai thoda pareshaan me hu.…. isliye...Mai abhijit ka phone ignore Kiya.. but I promise Mai aisa phir kabhi nahi karunga…. Bhale hi main naraaj hoon..

Purvi : ok….aap apna promise ko yaad rakhna...ab chale ander sab aapka intejaar karraha hai..

Daya nodded his head yes….in mind..ye tho aisa react hua ye Mera senior officer hai,aur Mai time pe office nahi pahuncha.

Purvi walking front and, Daya smiled to himself and follow her from behind .

Tarika saw them coming to inside..then

Abhijit..dekho Daya agaye..

All turn their heads and saw Daya with purvi..

Deepa imagines the couple in married suit and consider they are a newly married couple.

But her imagination got disturbed by prakash voice.

Prakash : Daya beta...kaha gaye the tum…

Daya hesitate to : uncle vo Mai..

Seeing his hesitated abhijit interrupt.

Abhijit : koi jaruri kaam hoga uncle.. isliye..mere phone bi nahi uthapaya..haina daya..

Daya said quickly : ji ji..jaruri kaam tha..

Purvi felt some doubt on both brothers….she surprisingly glanced at both constantly.

Tarika : ok...abhijit ab Daya bhi agaye...tho shuru Kare game.

Daya was totally unaware of this matter...so he glanced at all with confusedly.

Abhijit : tho chale...der kisbaat ki..

Now all started to go...but

Daya : aap sab kaha jaraha hai..aur game.. kaisa game…

Prakash : Kya..tumko nahi Bata... abhijit ne teen teams banaya hai patangabaaji keliye….

Tarika : haan aur ab vo teeno team ek dusre se ladenge..

Daya : Kya...ye tho good idea par koun kiska team pe hai.

Tarika : Mai aur abhi ek team , MAA aur papa ek team aur purvi..

Daya with hopefully thinks..Matlab mai aur purvi ek team hai….

Then tarika speak out the name aravind...

Then Daya get huge shock and his desire was watered down after learned the truth….

Daya question quickly : what...agar ye purvi ki team me hai...phir...Mai.. before he should complete his sentence abhijit interrupt him

Abhijit : haan Daya…Maine pehle hi sochatha tumko purvi ka partner banane ka….par Kya karu tumko pasand nahi haina… he wants to tease him in intentionally...Daya glanced at him seriously..then abhijit quickly change the topic...I mean... tumko man nahi haina… is saal patangh udane ka….

Daya looked at him unbelievable...and try to ask some thing...but before he can ask

Abhijit speaks In fast not giving chance to him : aur ye baat tumne hi mujhe Bataya tha subha Ghar pe..bhulgaye he Kya….

Now Daya gets shocked and speak to himself in low voice : what... Maine bataya kab…. Then he looks up and sees winning smile at abhijit face,.

after seeing his controlling smile, now daya understood his plan and in mind ab Mai sab samajgaya hu abhijit...Sab kuch...ye sab tum jaan bhujkar karrahe ho…..aur isliye tum is aravind ko yaha invite kiya aur ab purvi ko is aravind ki saath team banaya…ye sab Tera plan haina...ok. ab Mai bi dekhta hu….Kab Tak chalega ye tera drama….

Abhijit : ..ab sab chat pe jaate hai…

Daya : haan haan chale…

his cool and calm expressions, gave shock to abhijit...he glanced at daya confused...but Daya gave a meaningful smile to him.

Abhijit in mind: achaanak itna kush Kyu horaha hai..

Abhijit chalona... tarika calls him.

Abhijit : haan haan chaliye…

Ab sab chat pe khade hoti hai...aur Sab patangh choose karne me busy hoti hai…

Aravind : purvi ji ye patangh achhi hai...hum yahi lenge..

Purvi : teekhe... she quickly agrees with him.

Abhijit : arre wah..

bina bahas, bina lade, ek hi baar me maanli tumne unki baat, aur patang ki bhi usika choice chuna..

Then after glanced at tarika..aur dusra taraf hum donone ek patangh ko bi Chun nahi paye…lagta hai...thody samay me aap dono ki beech achhe understanding hua hai..

Daya knows why he said like that, but he didn't like his words about them, so he act normal, and seems to being he did not heard anything.

Abhijit in his mind : ye Daya pe koi baat asaar Kyu nahi padte.

Tarika whisper in abhijit ear: ye tum Kya boldiya abhi..agar MAA sunnliya tho... batanahi kaise react hojayegi...aur subha se dekhrahi hu...tum har baar iss aravind ka tareef Kyu karraha hai..

Abhijit : thoda der baad Saab samajjavogi tum...bass dekhti jao..

Daya sits in chair alone and watching at every one.

Purvi turn back and looking at him, he also looks at her..and slightly smile, purvi also smile..

Abhijit : ok ab sab ready haina...apna apna patang ko hawa me udane ka.

Prakash : humare patang tho already udrahi hai.. asmaan me..

Abhijit : arre wah uncle aapka patangh tho bahut unchi chaligayi hai...ab dekhiye..mere patangh aapki patangh ko kaise overtake karega.

Ab abhijit apna patang ko Hawa me udate hai..

Purvi : pehle mere patangh ko kaat kar dikhayiye jiju... purvi chunuti deti hai abhijit ko.

So finally storng competition started between three teams...and three teams are flying kites having a lot of fun and in joyful...and some time they challenge to each other teams…

Saab bahut enjoy karrahe hai...aur dusra taraf Daya aisa hi kursi me bait kar araam se dekhte rehta hai aur sochte hogi ki…

Hmm.. abhijit tumne jhut tho bola..aur mujhe patangh udane se rokhliya...par koi baat nahi hai..Bhai.. isi dauran mujhe araam Mila aur ab dekh vaha tum log khade khade enjoy karrahe hai aur Mai yaha iss mitayiyon ka he took one sweet from plate swad leraha hu...then he put sweet in his mouth...hmm...bahut tasty hai..

He watches at them while eating sweets…

Abhijit saw this and made disappointed face and murmured..ye Daya bhi na….kuch bi nahi jante kab Kya karna hai….Mai yaha uske baare me sochkar itna kuch karraha hu, par ye mahashay tho araam se bait kar sweet kharaha hai.. aur aisa dekhraha hai...isko koi farak hi nahi padta purvi ko kisi aur ki saath dekhne se... .hey bhagwaan kuch Karo...kuch bhi karke us bhole ko is chandine se milao... please...

Then at same time... aravind ko phone call ate hai...he saw the number, and cut the call...but with in second again his phone gets ringing…

Purvi : aap phone Kyu kaatrahe hai….

Aravind : vo..vo…ek client ka phone tha..Mai. .Mai baad me baat karunga unse..he put his phone inside of his kurta pocket..

But again his phone start ringing.. aravind glanced at purvi..she already staring at him.

Purvi tells him in softly tone : baat kijiyena..

Aravind : vo actually purvi ji...ye call..he hesitate to tell her it's personal call that's why he can't answer the call in front of all.. and he thinks if he goes away to talk on phone..then how she managed this both.

But purvi understood his hesitation and ask….aapka personal call hai Kya..

Aravind : ji...haan..

Purvi : tho aap jayiye..aur baat kijiye…

Aravind : par ye manja..aur..aap akele kaise sambhalegi dono ko..

Purvi : uski chintha aap chodiye...Mai sambhalungi...aap manja mujhe dijiye aur jayiye…

Aravind has no choice...he respect her words so he left the place and went down..

Abhijit watches all this...and he sees aravind go down and he felt very happy inside..and in his mind he thanked the god …. bhagwaan ji aap mere wish itna jaldi Pura kiya... glanced at daya...ab bass Daya ko purvi ki pass leao aur uski saath khada kardo..


	21. Chapter 21

Abhijit…. sambhalkar… tarika said in louder

Afrer heard her tension voice as soon as Abhijit put his fully focus on the kite and flies correctly..

Tarika : kaha dekhrahe ho Abhijit..janthe hai… ab humare patang ko purvi apne patangh se katnehi Wala thi...

Abhijit in louder : itna asaan nahi hai... Abhijit ka patangh kaatna….

Daya heard but he ignore his words and shook his head no...and mumbled..ye kabhi nahi sudherega…. jitna bolna hai bolo Abhijit par aaj ye Tere baate Mujh pe kaam nahi karpayega...sab bekaar hojayegi... dekhlena.

Abhijit glanced at purvi and then after at daya.

And talk to himself...yaha ek ladki..akele manja aur patangh ko sambhalne me dikkat horahi hai..aur vaha Daya... Yaha uski madad karne ki aage ane se bagair vaha araam se bait kar aisa dekhraha hai jaisi koii movie dekhraha hai…..

Kam se kam purvi ko uska help maangna chahiye, usko bulana chahiye...par ye bhi usse se koi Kam nahi hai….dono ki dono ekjaise hi hai...ek ko help maangna pasand nahi hai..aur dusra bina puche madad nahi karta...ab Mai Kya karu..

Abhijit... Dhyaan se tarika scream in louder..

Abhijit soon back to his focus on kite….

Other side purvi Suddenly heard her shout and was terrified.… on this process..her forefinger slightly cut with that sharpness of the thread...she quickly put her finger in her mouth...and blows air.. She sees tensed to all whether they have seen it or not….now she felt relief to know that no one seen this...then she continued.

Prakash : Abhijit...dekho mere patangh tho sab se unchi hai..dekh dekh..

But with in second his happiness turn into shock surprise and upset.. because his kite was fallen down….he looked at his kite with blankly..

Deepa laughing loudly…: hahaha...haan...aap Sach kaha.. while she try to control her laughing…..aap...aapki.. patangh tho bahut unchi jarahi hai...shayad vo aapki haatme bi nahi ayega..

Listening her comment all are looking at direction and sees his kite fallen down..

Tarika with smiling : dad aapki patangh ko kisine kaat Diya...ab aap tho...haar gayi..

Prakash taunting the person playfully: batanahi..koun hai...mere dushman...mere patangh ko kaatliya..hmphf…

Deepa : shayad vo aapse bahut naraj hai... isliye..apka patangh kaatdiya hogi.

Prakash : naraj…

Deepa turns her gaze towards purvi.. prakash follow her looks and saw purvi… purvi anjaan banke apne patangh ko bachane me lagi hoti hai...

Prakash : Matlab purvi ne...he asked her in little loud..

Remaining people also looked at her…. purvi heard all then she quickly apologize him..

Purvi said with concerned : sorry Maine jaanbujkar aapke patangh ko nahi kaati...Mai apne patangh ko keechraha hu tab achaanak beech me aapka patangh agaya aur cut gayi….she said all fastly while focus on her flying kite.

Prakash feel happy to see her concern and sadness about him,he said with smile : it's ok beta….. game me aisa hote rehte hai...chal Deepa ab araam se baitkar dekhte hai….

Tarika : dhyaan rakhna Abhijit...Hume hi jeetna chahiye..

Abhijit in louder ( trying to divert Daya attention towards purvi ) : haan haan tarika...Jeet tho hamare hi hogi...aur purvi ko bi akele patangh aur manja ko sambhalne me mushkil horahi hai..so hum easily uski patangh ko kaat sakte hai…

Purvi is not ready to accept her defeat,then she immediately gave him the counter answer : Mai itni asaani se har nahi mannewali hu…aur aaj tho Jeet mere hoti hai…. dekhlena..

Abhijit again in louder with smirked : achha..tu akele mujhe haravogi… teekhe dekhte hai koun kisko harata hai…

Deepa ask her : beta mujhe do Mai pakdti hu manja

Purvi : it's ok Mai manage karlungi...aur aap bhi abhi tak khade hui hai...dhak gayi hogi...aap vaha jakar rest kijiye...Mai sambhalungi.

Now both teams have tough competition between them.

Purvi struggles ...now she can't manage to flies her kite properly.. because of slight cut on her finger..so she exchanged the things in her hand..

She holding manja in right hand and the thread in left hand,but again she struggles to flies kite by her left hand…. Now she can't flies her kite more….

Now her kite was in very dangerous zone….and it will cut at any second by Abhijit's kite.

Daya watches at all, purvi feel struggle with her hands, and now her kite was in going to cut..

Abhijit with winning smile : purvi….dekh...bass kuch hi second me Tere patangh ko Mai kaatnejaraha hu... tarika...is saal bi winner Hum hi hai.

Tension increases in inside of purvi, she tried her level best to save her kite...but it's not possible to her...now she loss her hope to being win this competition….

Daya felt sad for seeing her disappointed face….he didn't want to see her fallen face.

Abhijit : tarika bass aur thoda dagha chodiye….bass kuch hi dur hai... phir Jeet hamari hai…

Now purvi loss her hope and decided to she leaves the thread, but at same time….one hand came in between and holding the thread.. then she turn her head and sees daya, he stood on her beside and pull the kite away..

Purvi stunned at his sudden entry, and she surprisedly staringing at him.

Abhijit watches all this, and broad smile appears on his face...

Daya tells to purvi: aap manja sambhaliye...Mai patangh ko dekhta hu.

Purvi down her looks and and simply nodded her head…

Here prakash aur Deepa are smiling at each other seeing them.

Tarika little upset: ohh no... Abhijit...ab Kya hoga….

Abhijit : purvi ye tho cheating hai...koi teesra Kaise entry lesakte is competition me.

Daya : hello..yaha koi teesra nahi hai..dikhta nahi hai Kya..yaha team me dolog hi hai…

Abhijit : par tum pehle se iss team me nahi haina..

Before Daya could say, purvi says..pehla nahi hai tho Kya hua... ab hai mere team me mere saath...mere life line partner bankar…. heard this sentence Daya face lit up and a smile appears on his continuous ..so...ab aap apna patangh ko sambhaliye Verna...aap harjayenge… ask to Daya...aur aap Daya ji...aaj hum kisi bi haalat me jiju ko haranahi hoga…

Daya glanced at Abhijit..

Abhijit also looks at them and challenge them with smiling : dekhte hai…

Daya gave reply to him through his eyes as ok dekhte..

Now both ladies encourage their partners..to get win.

Tarika : Comeon Abhijit... jaldi kaat do..aur prove Karo aapko koi haranahi sakte..

Purvi : achha...jiju ko koi aur tho nahi hara sakte par, mere daya ji tho harayenge..

listening mere Daya ji word from her, he stunned again by her words, and When he heard her, a thousand harps seemed to be ringing in his mind.

haan Daya ji...aap ye bhul jao vo aapke Bhai hai..bass ye yaad rakhna hai ki vo aapke competitor hai aur aap unhe harana hoga...teekhe..

Daya smiles at her way of thinking..and her way asking like a small kid.

Abhijit : haan haan aur aaj Mai bhi bhulunga ki Mai apne Bhai se nahi balki ek ajnaabhi se ladraha hu…

Daya : teekhe...as you wish Abhijit….

Now Abhijit shocked to see scenario...he immediately glanced at daya with his open mouth, Daya gave smile to Abhijit..

Abhijit glanced at daya then after at his kite..

Now his kite in dangerous zone…

Daya : bol abhi...kaat du tere patangh ko...asked him with smirk.

Tarika with hurried: Abhijit….kuch Karo..jaldi…

Abhijit tried to save his kite.

Purvi in tensed : Dayji...Kya dekhrahe ho...jiju ka patangh ko kaatlena...Verna vo hamare patangh cut jayegi.

Daya thinks in mind : ye Mai kaha phass Gaya hu….ek taraf Abhijit aur dusre taraf purvi...aaj Mai kisi ko bi harte hui dekh nahi sakta hu...ab Mai Kya karu…

He glanced at once Abhijit, Abhijit also looked at daya..he understood his contraction,

Seeing him in hesitation, he assured him by a smile.

Daya also gave smile in reply...and ask apology him through his eyes...abhi nodded head it's ok.. with assured smile.

Purvi with very tensed face: Daya ji..jaldi kaatiye….jaldi... please...jaldi kaat lo….but still Daya unable to decide what to do... other side Abhijit eagerly waiting for his action.

Seeing Daya in dilemma, purvi placed her hand on daya's hand and pull the thread..then Abhijit's kite cuts by their kite….

Daya didn't want to do..but unexpectedly it was happened by in his hands.

Tarika disappointedly : ohh no...humare patang kaat gayi..

Abhijit act as he really upsets : ohh shit…

Purvi very happy and in excitement : ohho….hum Jeet gayi..jiju aap haargaye….

Daya was happy on the one hand and sad on the other, happy for seeing happiness on Purvi's face,and sad for first time Abhijit jaanbujkar uskeliye hargaya… he glanced at Abhijit, Abhijit also looked at him..

Daya apologize him by moving his lips, Abhijit gave him reply it's ok..through his eyes..

Now purvi move to near Abhijit and tarika and ask them with proud looks: dekhliya aap jiju...aap har gayi aur Mai Jeet gayi..

Tarika with fake attitude: haan haan...humjanthe hai...par tu akele nahi Jeet paate agar Daya tume help nahi kiya hua tho..

Purvi agreed with her: haan tarika tumne sahi kaha….agar aaj Daya ji ne sahi samay pe nahi Aya hua tho…

Daya : aap bhi bahut achha kosish Kiya hai.. purvi ji..

Purvi with slight smile : Par ye jeet, aap ki vaja se hi Mila... thank you…

Both looked at each other..

What aap Jeet gayi hai purvi ji.. aravind asked her .

Again seeing him, Daya felt uncomfortable.

Purvi with smiling face: haan hum jeet Gaye, sirf aur sirf Daya ji ki vaja se..

Aravind : achha.. thanks Daya..mere team member ko help karnekeliye.. thank you so much.

Daya made a forced smile and say : it's ok.. he turns his face on other side.

Then Aravind holding her right hand in his hand, and congrats her…

Aravind holding her hand: congratulations purvi ji..

But little scream ouchhh...came out from her mouth..

All get worried for her after heard her scream..

But Daya immediately separate their hands,and gently took her hand in his hand, ask in concern...Kya hua...dikhao aapne haath…he saw a little cut on her finger, and he quickly shouted on aravind….ye Kya Kiya tumne...itni jorse koi pakdte hai Kya..ab dekh purvi ko kitni dard horaha hai…

Aravind stunned at his reaction,he try to say something...par Mai tho…

Daya showing his hand : aap please kuch mat boliye ...then after he asked to her.. purvi ji aap pehle neeche chaliye mere saath.. maram lagadeta hu aapko….chaliye

Purvi shocked first time to see him in angry mood... She thinks .. it is not the right time to speak in the middle,..and if she speaks in middle ,it will made him angry again, that's why she stood silently…and stares at him with some nervous.

Rest of all watches at him surprisingly, Deepa steps forward to help purvi..but prakash holding her hand and stopped her.. Deepa glanced at him..he assured her something about through eyes.. Deepa move back but inside she worried for purvi.

Abhijit and tarika exchange their glances at each other.

Aravind unable to understand, what's wrong with him...he blankly stares at both.

Daya again asked to her : purvi... chaliye…

Ji.. haan... purvi replies and went down with him

Chot tho purvi ji ko lagi par dard tho daya ji ko horaha hai..Kyu... aravind Distracted by something, so he could utter a word in his mind.

Listening his words, all were stares at him...then he realized..he speaks out his mind words,then he asked apology from all, sorry..vo mujhe patabi nahi Chala ki Mai Kyu..aisa bola.

Deepa : it's ok beta..par tumne Jo kuch bi bola, sahi bola..

Aravind : Matlab..Mai samjhe nahi..

Prakash: Matlab ye hai ki...Daya abhi se purvi ko itni dhyaan rakrahi hai tho...Shaadi ki baad tho aur dhyaan rakhte hai mere beti ko….

Aravind : Shaadi ki baad..

Deepa: haan beta hum log be decide kiya ki tarika Abhijit Shaadi ki saath saath Daya purvi ka Shaadi bi hojaye..dono Jodiya ki Shaadi ek hi mandap me karneka sochliya hai hum.

After learned the truth, aravind felt disappointed and his face seems become sad,he was unable to digest the truth.

Abhijit noticed his fallen face..then he moves near to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Aravind looked at him and gave forced smile to him..he feels sad in inside but he show a constant smile on his face.

Prakash: ab chale hum sab bhi neeche chalte hai..

Here at hall

Daya gently applying ointment on her finger, while blows air on finger.

Purvi is completely lost in his thoughts, and her eyes are staring at him, she forgets about her surroundings... for some time...She feels his concern and caring for her.

Daya with worriedly while applying ointment on her finger : jyada dard tho nahi horahi haina..

Purvi slightly smiling: Daya ji...aap kuch jyada hi tension horaha hai..ye chot tho bahut...chotasa chot hai...ye tho yuhi teekh hojayegi…

Daya finished that and still in little angry mood : haan haan..jantha hu...ye chot choti si hai...par dard tho jyada hi hogi..agar vo chot Chota ya badha..dard tho dard hi hai.

Purvi : haan.. maanthi hu..dard tho ek jaise hi hoga..par ab mujhe utna dard nahi horahi hai jitna pehle hua tha..

Daya : Kya jarurat thi,ungli pe chot ane ki baad bi aap patangh udane ki kosish ki..Kyu...sirf competition me jeetne keliye...aap ko itna shauk hai Jeetna aur aap us Jeet ko hasil karne keleye aap apne baare me bi nahi sochte…

Purvi listening him silently with constant smile on her face.

Daya : Mai aapse kuch puchraha hu...par aap hassrahi hai..

Purvi : kyun ki mere lie jeet ya haar se koi phark nahi padega...mere najar me dono ek jaisa hi hai...Mai kabhi chahkar Jeetna chahti hu ya harna chahti hu..Jo hona hai vahi hojata kabhi kuch hasil karne ka kosish bhi nahi karungi….

Daya : agar aise baat hai tho, aap usi samay Kyu nahi rukha jab aapko ye chot lagi thi.

Purvi looked at him with surprise…

Daya looking at her : Kya hua aisa chaunk kar kyu dekhrahi ho….yahi haina mai kaise janthe hu.

Purvi nodded her head

Daya : Mai usi vakt dekha tha jab aapki ungli me ye chot lagi thi..aur maine ye bhi dekhliya aap sabhi ko dekh raha tha shayad koi aapko dekhliya tho nahi…chot lagti Hui.. haina..

Purvi : haan… verna sab bekaar me pareshaan hojayegi..

Daya : Matlab sab ki fikar hai aapko..par khud ki nahi..

Purvi : aisa kuch nahi hai..

Daya : phir Kyu aap competition continue Kiya...aur jab aunty help karna chahti hai tho...Kyu Mana kiya.

Purvi : aapne dekha nahi maa bhi kaphi der se khadi hai...aur dhak chuki hai.. isliye Maine MAA ko manakiya, aur aap ye puchne se pehle hi Mai aapko batarahi hu ..Mai apko takleef nahi Dena chahti hu isliye Maine aapki help nahi maangi..par bina maange aap Mera help ki.. uskeleye aapko bahut bahut shukriya..

Daya don't know what to say..so he only staring at her blankly.

Purvi : ab agar us competition me Jeetne ki baat Kare tho... actually mujhe pehle se jeetne me koi interest nahi tha….aur beech me mere ungli pe chot lagi...phir maine decide Kiya….aaj phirse jiju hi jeetnewale hai...par achaanak aap mere help karne aaye...aur jiju ka patangh ki peecha pada... par I know jiju aur aap dono ek dusre ki patangh ko kabhi nahi kaat te, haina…

Maine dekha aap kitna sochraha hai….aap bahut confusion me hai us samay… aur aap ko fasla Lena me bi dikkat horaha hai..but I am sorry..pehli baar Maine aap dono Bhai ki beech ki Jo pyaar hai Jo parwa hai, ek dusre ki man me Jo rule aap logon ne eks

Dusare keliye banaya aur itni saalon se follow ki..uss rule ko Maine hi break kardiya…..I am extremely sorry..

Daya : nahi... purvi... sorry bolne ka koi jarurat nahi….ye tho unexpectedly hogaya hai..tum thodi na jaanbujkar kiya.

Purvi : haan...vo Maine jaanbujkar jiju ka patangh kaatdiya.

Purvi gave a high voltage shock to Daya by her words.

Daya : what...Kya kaha...aapne… he asked her with suspiciously…..aap jaanbujkar kaatdiya…. Par kyu…Kyu Kiya aap aisa…

Mai batata hu Daya purvi ne aisa kyu kiya..

Daya turns around and sees Abhijit and all

Abhijit came near to him and tells : Mai batata hu Daya purvi mere patangh ko Kyu kaatliya.. sorry sorry...kaatna pada hai..

Daya : what...ye tum Kya bolraha hai abhi...Mai kuch samjhe nahi.

Abhijit : actually hua hai ki...jab tumhare patangh mere patangh ki pass thi, tabhi vaha ek aur patangh bi dusri taraf se mere patangh ko kaatnewali thi...par us patangh se pehle tumhara patangh se mere patangh kaat gayi..now he looks at purvi and ask...par mujhe ek doubt tha Purvi..jab Mai haarne hi wala tha,par tum beech me Kyu jaldi ki Daya ko mere patangh ko kaatnekeliye…

All family members curiously looking at her.

Purvi : kyunki Mai nahi chahti hu aap kisi aur ki Karan haar Jaye...Daya ji jeete ya aap Jeete dono ek hi baat hai…Mai jaanthi hu aapko kabhi bhi bura nahi lagega...apne Bhai ki haat me haarne se... par mujhe bura lagta hai agar aap koi ajnabhi ki haath me haarne se, aap is Ghar ki sirf damad hi nahi, is Ghar ki bade beta ki Tarah hai.. aapko koi apna hi harasakta hai..baharwale nahi…. isliye Maine jaanbujkar aapke patangh Daya ji ki haathon se katwaya..I am sorry jiju..

All are looking at surprise,Daya wonders about her presence of mind,and her way of thinking about their relationship she giving priority to his brother's prestige.

Abhijit praising her : wah.. purvi..abhi se apne jiju ka samman ki baare me sochrahi ho….aisa saali tho har kisi ko nahi milti, shayad Mai pichle Janam me kuch achha kaam Kiya hoga, isliye, mujhe tarika jaise life partner Mila,aur tumhare Tarah jijaji ka bhalayi sochnewale saali bi Mila…

Haina Daya Maine sahi kahana..

Daya said in distractedly : bilkul sahi kaha tumne... while he thinking about her..

**Teddy : first of all thanks to you for giving your opinion as review, thank you so much,and your nickname is very pretty.**

**Guest s : thanks for reviewing...and I am really sorry for I am going to disappointing you...I hope you understand.**

**Guest : thanks for your precious suggestion, I understood you are a great lover of your favorite couple,..here I want to tell you something, mujhe reviews ka shauk nahi hai..jin jin ko pasand ayega vahi review bhejange, simple si baat hai….vaise mujhe achha lagrahi hai ye jaankar aap undono ko kitna like kar rahi hai….aur ye story bi Sach me rediculous hi hai...Mai kaise unko kisi aur ki saath pair kar sakthi hu….. kyunki unhe already real life partner haina unka wife ...un dono ka Jodi bhi achhi hai…..aur unka man me uski alaiwa kisi aur keliye jagha bi nahi hona chahiye, kyunki vo apne wife se bahut pyaar karte hai tho vo kaise kisi aur se pyaar karega..….haina….**

**Ab story ki baare me baat karenge tho, duniya me har insaan ko ek hi cheez pasand nahi ate,..aisa hi ek hi hero ek hi heroin bi pasand nahi ate..sabhi ko apne apne pasand, napasand cheese aur log bi hote hai.. sabhi ka soch bi alag hote hai...aapko vo dono pasand hai...aur .kisi aur ko..koi aur couple..jiska soch usika hai..haina...mujhe aapki baaton se bura tho nahi lagi, actually kuch Dino se mere dimag me ek soch mujhe bahut pareshaani karrahi hai..Kya tum mere uljhan ko Suljhaneme madad karpavoge.. please….**

**Vo Kya haina...yaha is Cid fiction me bahut sare stories hai Cid characters pe,, kuch stories based on abhi Daya ka friendship, and some stories simple love and romantic type, some stories so bold type, **

**Mera doubt ye hai..is site ko koi bhi open karsakta hai..agar iss stories ko real life characters ...means Jin logon ko jo naam serial me use ki vahi naam use karke unka fans stories likhraha hai, phir vo actors us stories ko read kiya tho vo log kaise feel karte hai...unka fans unhi pe Kaise kaise stories likhraha hai...Kya un logon ko bura lagega ya kush, unlogon ka reaction Kya hai kuch aisa bold scenes padne ki baad….**

**I know kuch log iska Ulta jawab denge...par Kya karu..mere doubt ko clarify karna bhi jaruri hai... isliye….aur Maine bahut sochne ki baad Mai kaise unlogon pe stories likh sakti hu... actually Mujhe koi hak nahi hai..unsab characters pe story likhne ka aur pair karna ka…. Mai kaise kisi ko couple imagine karsakti hu...agar padne ki baad unkaa real life partners ko bura lage tho…..**

**Sochlo humare khud ka gehra relation kisi aur ki saath kuch pal keliye closely rahe...aur sab log ko undono ko saath me dekhkar undono ka Jodi ko tareef ki tho... humko kaise lagega..Kya Hume achhe lagega us tareef sunkar…**

**Sorry if any word of mine hurt anyone feelings... it's just a small doubt from my side.**

**I have no rights to make them couple, because they already have their own real-life partners and they were happy with them.**

**Sorry Cid characters, for writing story by used your on screen names, I like your performance and your on screen family…. But they are only family on on-screen not really,and they are very lucky persons**

**Whoever you are is a real life partner..**

**Always be happy and keep your real life partners happy.**

**Last but not least, Mai phirse kehraha hu..mujhe reviews keliye koi shauk nahi hai….dont misunderstanding me..Maine reviews nahi Mila isliye ye chod Diya aisa sochliya tho ye sab aap logon ka galatfemi hoga, Mai jaanthi hu ye sab padne ki baad kuch log aisa hi sochega, isliye Mai pehle hi bolraha hu, Mai is site me stories padkar excitement me ek story likha, but now I'm realized my mistake.**

**Sorry for those people who likes this story, simply sorry bolne se kuch nahi hosakta..phir bi Kya karu.. hosake tho maaf Karo..**

**Good bye.**


	22. Chapter 22

Daya : bilkul sahi kaha tumne, while looking at her..and thinking about her in his mind.. ye apne behen ki honewale pati ki samman ke bare me itna sochenge tho khud ki pati ke samman ke baare me kitna sochega...hmm interesting..

Daya...Daya... Abhijit continuously calling him..

Daya came out of thoughts after heard his ask Kya hua…

Abhijit : tume Kya hua...Kab se bularaha hu..kuch bolte Kyu nahi...kider hai tere dhyaan

Daya : Kyu..

Abhijit : Kyu...Kya Kyu...tum teekh tho haina..he asked him worried.

Daya tired voice : Mera Bhai..Kyu Matlab... tumne mujhe Kyu bulaya..ab samjhe.

Abhijit : achha.. isliye tum Kyu kaha…

Daya stresses the word : haan...ab batao Kyu bularahe ho mujhe.

Abhijit : vo .. Sab log khana khane keliye bait chuki hai,ab tum bi Chaloge tho sab milkar khana khayenge, chal..he takes with him.

At dining table

Sab bait chuki hai, purvi aur tarika parose rahi hai..

Aravind : purvi ji aap Kyu serve karrahi hai..aapki haath me chot lagi hai...hum khud serve karenge,aap aur tarika ji dono bait jayiye aur khana khayiye hamare saath

Purvi : nahi hum baad me khayenge...aur ye chot bass Chota say hi hai...aap log khana shuru kijiye..

Then Daya want to say something, but abhi speak in middle

Abhijit also support him,he said : aravind bilkul teek kaha purvi...tum dono bi humare saath bait jayiye…

Prakash : haan beta baitona...sab milkar ek saath baitkar khana khane me Maja hi kuch aur hai.

Deepa : haan beta baitiyena..

Tarika purvi looking at each other.. tarika said to purvi : Chalo purvi... purvi nodes.

Tarika sits beside of Abhijit, again two chairs are seems empty, one is between of aravind and daya, one is beside of Daya...Daya want to ask her to sit beside of me..he opened his mouth and try to ask her.. purvi ji..aap..but again Abhijit interrupt and said, purvi tum yaha baitona..apne behen ki saath….Mai vaha baitunga...apne dost aur Bhai ki beech.

Daya in mind : ye abhi ko Kya hua..Kyu... baar baar beech me bolte hai..he irritably looks at him.

Tarika whisper in abhi ear: ye tum Kya kehrahe ho Abhijit…

Abhijit slowly reply to her : relax tarika...ab dekhta hu he looks at daya and in mind tum kuch kahoge ya nahi.

Daya calls him : Abhijit..

A prouds smile appears on his face after heard his name from him, yes he knows his plan will get success..then he looks at him normally...and ask haan Daya bolo…

Daya : Abhijit vo..Mai..he first glanced at purvi..and then at abhi and said...vo Mai ye kehna chahta hu ki..tum har roj hamare saath hi khana khate ho...tho..aaj tarika ki saath bait kar khana khalijiyena...usko bhi achha lagega..dekho vo kitna upset hui hai.. Saab looks at tarika.. tarika sees all glances kept on her then she quickly cover the situation.

Tarika : nahi...aise koi baat naahi... mujhe bura nahi lagega..

Abhijit : dekha usko koi problem nahi hai..Mai vaha baitne se.. so..he gets up from chair.

Daya quickly said in flow for stopped him : arre nahi abhi...tum vahi baito.. tarika ki saath..aur purvi yahi batogi.. mere saath.. abhirika and rest surprisingly looked at him..then Daya quickly change the words, I mean.. purvi yahi baitegi showing the empty chair beside of him ..tum vahi baite raho.

Abhijit asked doubt : but Daya maitho yaha baitna Chahta hu..he showed an empty chair between aravind and daya, aur Mai yaha baitne se problem Kya hai tumhara.

Daya giving shocking expressions and looks at him dumb, actually he had no answer , Abhijit question also correct,that's why Daya unable to say.

Purvi watches all she gets irritates by their childish fight,so she said her opinion : jiju aur Daya ji aap dono please kuch mat bolna...ab mai kaha baitna hai Maine decide kiya...so jiju please ab aap vahi baite raho aur Mai yaha..(.she pulls the chair and sits), baitungi..

Now she sits between Daya and aravind.

Daya is pleased to see Purvi sitting next to him but he doesn't like having Aravind next to her.

Abhijit in mind proudly : ab bahut Maja araha hai..mere Bhai ko aisa dekhkar...He looks at Daya and sees his disgusted expressions towards aravind... and he thinking in mind.. lagta hai Daya ko purvi ki bagailwala chair pe aravind baitna dekhkar ander hi ander jalan horaha hai, hmm jalan hona bi chahiye.. tabhi tho ehsaas hojayega pyaar ka.

Deepa : abhi beta ye kachori khake batao kaise bani hai..she forward the bowl.

Abhijit took one kachori from bowl and eats : wah auntyji it's so yummy aapne banayi haina.

Deepa : nahi ye tho purvi ne banaya..

Abhijit : achha...tum bahut achha banaya purvi..he praises her cooking qualities.

Purvi gave a smile on his comment.

Daya in mind : hmm.. lagta hai ye sare kaam karne me mahir hai...

Aravind : Abhijit ji mujhe bi kachori dijiyena…

Daya attention grabs aravind voice,

Abhijit : haan...he forward the bowl to him

Daya watches at him and sees how he takes out three kachori at a time..then he thinks in mind, ye akele hi sab khayenge hi Kya...now he took the kachori bowl in his hand after aravind put on table but he got shocked to see empty bowl..ye Kya ek bi kachori nahi hai isme...he said disappointedly.

Sab Daya ki taraf dekhte hai, but Abhijit trying to control his laughing..

Ohh..I am sorry Daya ji.. aravind said while eating kachori….ye itni taste bani hai ki ek hi baad ek aise hi muh me jarahi hai..aur batabhi nahi Chala ki kaise Maine Sab khachuka..

Daya glare at him deadly looks

Abhijit : it's ok aravind, kabhi kabhi aisa hojate hai.. tumko purvi ki haath se bana hua khana pasand ayi..ye sunkar bahut achha laga.

Aravind : haan it's really very tasty...aap Sach me bahut tasty banaya hai purvi ji.i am so Glad to say aaj Mai bahut kush hu kyun ki aaj aapki haath se bane hua khana khane ki moka Mila... thank you purvi ji..itni tasty khana khilanekeliye...aur Abhijit ji aapko bhi thank you very much..agar aap mujhe yaha invite hi nahi kiya tho, aaj Mai ye sab miss kartha hu.

Abhijit : arre nahi..nahi.. thanks kehna ki koi jarurat nahi…thanks tho mujhe karna aap yaha aye..aur humare saath lunch karraha hai.

Ek taraf ye dono ek dusre ko thanks bolraha hai aur Baki log bhi kuch na kuch bolte jaraha hai, aur dusri taraf Daya ko ye sab dekhkar gussa araha hai...par bahar nahi dikhate hai…

He silently eating chapati with curry made upset face...then he got surprised to see one hand put kachori on his plate...he looks up and saw the person it's none other than is purvi..he surprised and confusedly looks at her and ask : purvi ji ye..

Purvi : aapkeliye khayiye..she replied him with slight smile.

Daya : but aap nahi khayega.

Purvi : nahi..aap khayiye

Daya : arre aisa kaise nahi khayenge aap, itna mehanat se aap hi banaya aur ab aap hi nahi khayenge.. this is not good purvi ji… lijiye ye aap hi khalijiyena..he try to put kachori on her plate.

But purvi stopped him by holding his hand and says : nahi...Maine kaha na mujhe nahi chahiye...aap khayiye..

Daya in stubbornly: ok ..agar aap nahi khana hai tho, mujhe bhi nahi aapki hai..so ab aap hi decide kijiye isko khana hai ya nahi..he quickly put in her plate.

Purvi thinks a few seconds then decide to tells him: ok..Mai khalungi…par adha hissa, she break the kachori into two halfs, aur dusra hissa aap khayenge..she puts half kachori on his plate

Daya looks at her, she sees at him and gave a slight smile, Daya also smile at her seeing her smile.

All watches this but they are act they didn't seen anything.

Abhirika glanced at each other..

At one side Abhijit feel very happy after seeing this, but other one tarika is afraid of not knowing what is going on and totally unaware of Abhijit's plan...she pray inside.. hey bhagwaan...yaha Kya horaha hai Mujhe tho kuch samaj nahi arahi hai..ab bass shaam hone me kuch hi ghante baaki hai...aur Abhijit bhi confidently kaha tha ki Daya khud apna jawab sunayega sab ki saamne..mujhe dar lagraha hai..ye Daya Kya jawab denge….ye Abhijit Kya karnewala hai..agar Daya Shaadi keliye haan boldiya tho...she looks at daya..but he repeatedly looks at purvi.. seeing this tarika eyes gets widened.. lagta hai..ye jarur haan hi bolega..aur jab ye baat purvi ko batachalega ki Daya usse Shaadi karna chahta hai.. tho vo mujhe chodenge hi nahi..hey bhagwaan she looks up and pray inside for herself please help me...kuch bhi karo par Daya ki muh se naahi nikalna chahiye.. please.. please...Verna Abhijit ki Shaadi rukh jaayegi… aap samaj Gaye na bhagwaan...Mai aisa Kyu kaha...I know aap sab samajhjayega...aap bhagwaan hai.

Tarika aisa hi socho me dubte hui hai..

Daya thinking about purvi : purvi sab ki baare me sochti hai..vo koi paraya ya koi apna...sabhi ka chintha hai..aur agar koi musibat me ho..bina jaane uski madad karne me aage badti hai..apne jaan ki parwa bi nahi karke...aur Ghar ki damad ki samman ki baare me bhi sochti hai..he smiles shyly..aur bina kahe ..phir bi mere pasand bhi pura ki..he put a bit of kachori on his mouth.. something was special on you purvi.. jab bi Mai apki baare me sochta hu na..mere ander kuch aisa feeling ate hai...Maine pehle kabhi aisa feeling mehsoos nahi kiya...aur mere hothon pe tho apne aap muskurana ate hai...Kyu..aur haan now his smiling expressions change into angry mood , jab aap us aravind se closely baat karti haina...mujhe bilkul pasand nahi ate.. Batanahi Mai apki saath aravind ko dekhne se mera Sara mood kharab hojate hai aur us aravind pe gussa ajata hai...aur kabhi kabhi lagte hai...us aravind ko chat se niche girane ka man karta hai…aapko Bata hai...kuch Dino se mujhe apki baare me sochkar aisa feel arahe hai ki aap Mera hai..sirf Mera hai...apko baar baar dekhne ka man karta hai..aur bahut kuch baate karna ka bi man karta hai..Kya aap ko Mai achhe hu..aap ko Mai he feel shy pasand hu. Aisa Daya purvi ki baare me sochte hai aur Ander hi usse puchta hai ki vo inhe pasand hai aisa kuch tabhi..hmuhkh..aisa kuch sound ate hai…

Purvi has hiccups..

Deepa forward glass of water: beta lo paani pilo..

Purvi takes and drank but no use her hiccups are not stopping,

Aravind : lagta hai koi aapko bahut strongly yaad karraha hai Purvi ji.

Abhijit normally said : aur koun hoga..mere Bhai hi yaad karraha hoga..

Daya eyes gets widened,and purvi felt shocked

All are surprised and suppresses their smile except tarika,she getting afraid to see Purvi facial expressions, she gulped in fear,

Purvi quickly looks at daya, rest of people also staring at him,but tarika only staring at purvi with her big eyes.

Daya noticed that everyone looking at him,and their facial expressions shows the meaning as like really… but purvi stares at him without blinking her eyes with serious looks.

Abhijit enjoyed his brother tensed face, and how he will overcome this situation.

Daya feel nervous and uncomfortable after seeing their looks he speaks in stammering : ye..ye..Kya bolraha hai tum Abhijit….ma..Mai..Kyu.. purvi ki baare me sochunga…

Abhijit laughing madly, seeing his tension..now he can't control his laughing..so he laughed in loudly..all are looking at him confusion and waiting for reason why he laughing like this

Tarika : Abhijit tum itna Kyu hassrahe ho..

Abhijit said still laughing : arre tarika...tum sab log daya ki taraf dekhna aur Daya..Daya ki chehra me vo pareshaan dekhkar mujhe hassi araha hai.. hahahaha..again he start laughing.

Tarika : but tumne hi kaha tha na purvi ko tumhara Bhai hi yaad kiya hai isliye purvi ko itchki agayi.

Abhijit : par Maine ye tho nahi kaha na Daya purvi ko yaad ki..phir bi aap sab uske taraf dekha.

Daya also doesn't understand what was he meant

Purvi : Matlab…

Abhijit reply with smile : Matlab ye hai mere pyaari saali sahiba, Maine usko kaha jisne abhi Tere baare me sochrahe honge aur tujhe bahut yaad karrahe hoga…

Tarika : koun she asked him in curiously.

Abhijit simply said : aur koun, purvi ki honewale pati...vo bi rishte me mere Bhai hi hote haina... isliye aisa kaha mere Bhai hi Purvi ko yaad Kiya hoga,iski baare me sochte honge... isliye purvi ko itchki Aya..but then he realized something..arre wah dekhiye na sab ab purvi ka itchki bi band hogayi..dekho..dekho.. Matlab Mera guess sahi tha.

Now purvi bi noticed now hiccups are not coming,

Abhijit : tumhare honewale pati, shayad tumhe bahut miss karrahe hai.. bichara..he wants to tease her

Listening these words purvi immediately stood up from chair: Mera hogaya...she went from there.

Daya noticed her changing facial expressions.

Tarika : Mera bhi..she also went behind of her.

Abhijit felt some suspicious on both sisters behavior.


	23. Chapter 23

Tarika comes near to purvi and seeing her standing near at window looking at outside, tarika with hesitantly calls her as purvi...

Purvi turns around and sees tarika..

Tarika : purvi tum Abhijit ke baaton ko buramat mano….unke taraf se Mai sorry bolrahi hu.

Purvi place her hand on tarika hand and says : it's ok tarika.. you no need to say sorry...aise baaton ko sunne mujhe adat ho chukihai... isliye tumbi iss matter ko yahi bhuljao.

Tarika : purvi tum ek baar Kyu nahi sochti.. kab Tak akela rahegi...jindagi me kabhi bhi kahi bhi kisi na kisi ka saath ki jarurat padti hai.. tho…. but purvi interrupt her,

Please tarika..Mai apne decision ko badal nahi sakte, aur koi bi usse badal nahi payenge.. samjhi... purvi confidently said.

**On Other side**.

Mai badal dunga uski sare soch, Daya confidently said to Abhijit.

Abhijit : agar vo zid pakadliya tho..

Daya : agar vo zid pakadliya tho, Mai samjhavunga usse.

Abhijit : Daya.. tumhara problem kya hai,agar vo aravind ki company me kaam Kare tho.

Daya pov : Kya bolu.. mujhe us aravind hi main problem hai..

Abhijit again asked : bol Daya..Kya tum nahi chahte hai Kya, purvi apne kaam me safal ho phir aravind ki tarah famous designer bane...Kya tum nahi chahte ho purvi apne life me aage bade

Daya : nahi...aisa koi baat nahi hai Abhijit..

Abhijit asked in little frustration : tho phir kaise baat hai Daya.. clarify karona akhir tere problem Kya hai purvi aravind ki saath kaam karne se.

Daya : vo...he thinking few seconds... while abhi eager to hear about his answer...then Daya says.. mujhe aravind achha nahi lagte hai…

Abhijit : what..Kya kaha tumne,he asked him with shock.

Daya again in mind : I don't know abhi, but vo admi mujhe teekh nahi lagraha hai...vo dikhne me kuch aur Ander se kuch aur najar araha hai... isliye Mai nahi chahtha hu purvi uske saath kaam Kare... agar vo kisi aur ki company me kaam Kare ,phir mujhe koi problem nahi hai...bass us aravind ki company me kaam nahi karna hai.

At same time Abhijit phone start ringing.. abhi looked at caller ID and lift the call while looking at daya..haan aravind bolo..

Abhijit : haan..hum yahi hai..Ghar ki lawn me ,tum batao..Kyu phone kiya.

Aravind said something on phone to him then

Abhijit quickly said : arre nahi..nahi..aisa bilkul mat karna...ye tho sab log karte hai.. isliye tum pehle us ladki ki parents se baat Karo aur Sab kuch khulke batadena apne baare me..phir dekh ladki ki parents ko kaise tum par good impression hojata hai,phir ladki bi apne parents ke baat dal nahi payegi…

Aravind ask again some thing

Abhijit confidently said : arre mera dost..befikaar rehna...tum dharne ki koi jarurat nahi..arre koun Mana karega tum ko, itna handsome aur itna famous designer aur khud ka business bahut nake dilwala hai..aap.,. .har maabaap apne beti keliye aisa hi rishta dhundte hai, so..itne sare gun hai tujh me tho vo log kaise manakaregi tumko apne damad banne se..tum pehle bina dare unse baat Karo.. phir Mai huna yaha Mai sab sambhalunga, ab tumhare Shaadi us ladki se karvana mere responsible hai..bass tum vahi karte jao..Jo Mai kehta hu.. samjhe.

Ek taraf Abhijit phone pe aravind se baate karte rehta hai..aur dusre taraf Abhijit ke baat sunkar Daya ko Ander hi ander tension start hojate hai aur sochme padte hai...ye Abhijit aravind ko Kyu suggestions deraha hai….aur barosa bi deraha hai uski Shaadi karne ka ,akhir koun hosakte hai vo ladki….kahi ye Abhijit.. Maine jawab nahi Diya isliye ye undono ko milwana ke kosish tho nahi karraha haina...abhi puchta hu..

Abhijit...Daya called him..

Abhijit showing his hand (as ek second) to daya while talking on phone...haan teekhe tum baat karo phir baki sab Mai sambhalunga...ok..ab Mai raktha hu.

After cut the call.. abhi turns to Daya..and ask..haan Daya bolo..

Daya : vo tum aravind kiski parents se baat karne ko kaha...he asked him with little tension.

Notice some tension and concern in his voice, abhi stare few moments at daya and he thinks in mind..

Daya impatiently asked him : bolo na abhi..tum kis ladki se aravind ki Shaadi karvana chahta ho..bol…

Abhijit felt some fear in Daya voice,then he thinks some seconds and simply said : vo ladki koi aur nahi Daya humare purvi..

Heard from him..daya felt huge shock first, but in next moment he burst out of laughing.

Abhijit stares at him shockingly,he didn't understand why he laughing like this.

Daya ask to abhi while laughing : ab tho bass Karo Abhijit..subha se dekraha hu..tum har vakt us aravind ko tareef karna, aur patangabaaji ki khel me purvi aur aravind ko partners banana..ye sab tum isliye karrahe hona… ye sab dekhkar mujhe jalan hojaye aur Mai purvi se Shaadi keliye maanjayega...ab Mai sab samajgaya hu Abhijit tera plan Kya hai...ab bass ye acting karna band Karo please..

Abhijit get shock but tells softly to Daya : haan Maine bahut kosish Kiya..tumhare man me purvi keliye Jo feelings hai us feelings ko ehsaas dilane keliye,..par..itna kosish karne ke baad bhi tum par koi change najar nahi Aya….aur kuch der pehle mujhe batachala ki aravind purvi ko sirf company me hi nahi..apne life me bi hissa dena chahta hai..uske sare jindagi purvi se share karna chahta hai… Maine bahut socha uske baare me aur enquiry bi karwaya.. result Mila vo bahut achha ladka hai… phir maine ye decide kiya ki..Daya glares at him, ek taraf tum ko koi feeling nahi hai purvi pe..aur dusre taraf aravind bahut pasand karraha hai purvi ko...so maine unse kaha ki pehle tum purvi ki parents se baat Karo.. phir Mai unlogonko samjhavunga…

Ab tuhi batao Daya Mai Kya karu….ye do jindagiyon ka sawal hai.. isliye Mai tume force tho nahi karsakta hu...Kam se Kam aravind ko help karke uske kushi ka Karan tho bansakta huna isliye Maine aravind ko promise Shaadi purvi se karvayenge.

Listening all this Daya asked him : wah Abhijit kitne achhe se story banaya tumne.

Abhijit immediately said : nahi Daya ye koi plan nahi..ye Sach hai...agar abhi bhi tumko mujh pe vishvaas nahi hua tho..chal mere saath..

He starts walking…Daya silently follow him,

Now both stopped at entrance door.

Abhijit indicates at Inside and tells to Daya : vaha dekho Daya.

Daya looks at the direction where Abhijit indicates..and get shock to see the scenerio.

Aravind talking to prakash and Deepa.

Abhijit : ab tho yakeen hua...Mai Sach hi kehraha hu.

Daya didn't understand what to say but dumbly stood there, he didn't know what to do now, he looks at Abhijit with disappointed.

Abhijit tells softly to Daya : Kash tume purvi pasand ayi hui tho..aaj Mai aravind ko madad nahi karta hu,..but Kya karu..Batanahi kab Kya hojata hai...koun kiski saath dena padta hai.

Daya looks at him and thinking : ye Kya hogaya..ab Mai Kya karu... Abhijit uske madad karna chahta hai...aisa hona hi chahiye mere saath, galti tho Mera hi tha...jab moka hai us samay Maine kuch nahi kaha, ab Jo kehna chahta hu uskeliye mere pass moka hi nahi hai.

Arre Daya, Abhijit.. tumdono yaha khade khade Kya dekhrahe ho.. tarika asked them while came from beside of them.

Daya immediately asked her with tension : tarika vo aravind uncle aunty se kya baat karraha hai..

Tarika : vo...apne professional Life ki baare me baat karraha hai, aur patanahi...vo aapke raw dekhraha hai Abhijit, I think unhone aapke maujood me kuch kehna chahta hai maa aur papa se .

Daya feel some relief and again asked for confirmation : Matlab us aravind ne aunty Uncle ko kuch nahi Bataya..

Kiski baare me ,tarika asked him confusedly.

Daya : unke Shaadi ki bare me..

Tarika : unke Shaadi ki baare me, vo mere maapapa se kyu baat karega...tum ye Kya puch raheho Daya.

Daya in mind : iska Matlab, aravind ne inse kuch nahi kaha…. Matlab abhi bhi mujhe moka hai... aravind se pehle Mai apne decision uncle aunty ko batadiya tho, tho phir iss aravind kuch nahi bolpayega….yes yahi sahi vakt hai.. apne faisla batanekeliye...par Kya Mai pehle Abhijit ko boldu,.. nahi...sirf Abhijit ko hi Kyu...sab ko eksaath hi batavunga…

Now Daya start walking towards them.

Watches his way of going and noticed some tension on his face, tarika asks Abhijit..Abhijit ye Daya ko Kya hua... achaanak aravind ji ki Shaadi ki baare me Kyu pucha aur kuch tension jaise najar arahe hai..vo teekh tho haina.

Abhijit : vo bilkul teek hai tarika unhe kuch nahi hua.

Tarika : agar vo teekh hai tho ok, but tumne abhi Tak kuch nahi bataya,.. akhir tum Kya karnewale ho..aur sham bhi horahi hai...Mai maa ko Kya jawab du, tumne kuch socha uske baare me.

Abhijit : relax tarika... relax... tumhare sare sawalon ka jawab miljayegi..vo bhi abhi ki abhi chal mere saath..he also went towards them.

Tarika still stood there with confusing and stare at him how he walking with cool and calm..

Here Daya standing at in front of prakash and Deepa..

Prakash ask Daya while laughing : arre Daya aaona baito hamare saath.

Daya : Kya baat hai uncle aap bahut hassrahe hai.

Prakash tells him : vo... aravind ne ek achha sa joke sunayidiya.. isliye itna hassi arahi hai hume.

Daya said : achha with fake smile and quickly in mind Matlab isne apne kaam shuru Kiya sabko uski taraf karne me.

Deepa : haan Daya... aravind ne humsab se aise gulmila hai ki inko dekhkar kisiko bhi lagte hai ye hamare pariwar ka hi hissa hai..,Sach me itna famous person hone ki bawajood koi ghamaand nahi hai,aur badho ko bahut respect karta hai, future me Jo ladki iska patni banegi vo apne jindagi me kabhi koi bi cheez ka kami mehsoos nahi hoga…

Abhijit : ye baat tho aapne sahi kaha aunty ji.,then he looks at daya, who already stares at him angrily.

All looks at Abhijit,Daya angrily stares at abhi and in mind: haan bol..subha se Inka gun gaaraha hai tho, ab Kyu chup rahega tu..Inka naam ki jap karogena.

Abhijit : uncle aunty apko bata hai.. aravind ki life me Jo ladki ayega usko bahut sukoon Wala jindagi milega, kyunki aravind ne apne patni ko bahut achhe se khyaal rakhega aur bahut Sara pyaar karega aur uski sare ichha pura karega..ye sab aravind khud kaha mujh se.

Matlab us ladki Sach me bahut kush naseeb hi hogi...all looks at direction of voice and sees purvi.

Now purvi comes near to them and standing beside of Abhijit,and ask, boliyena jiju..vo ladki kush naseeb hi hogina..

Abhijit : haan purvi..isme koi shak nahi hai...Jo ladki aravind se Shaadi karegi vo kushiyon se bhare Hui life jeeyegi.

Purvi : Kya aap us ladki ko in baaton pe guarantee denge.

Abhi look at her shock and widened eyes and his words are stuck in his throat.

Seeing his condition Daya suppress his smile.

Rest of all also strangely looks at her.. except tarika, because she knows well her opinion regarding to marriage.. that's why she not react more by her question as compared to others.

Purvi : boliyena jiju Kya aap abhi abhi Jo kaha uske baare me aap guarantee denge us ladki ko.

Abhijit : purvi vo tho..he looks at all... and says..vo tho..dono ki behavior pe depend hota vo dono ek dusre ko samajne me safal hui tho..phir dono ki jindagi kushiyon se hi bharegi na…

Purvi : iska Matlab aap guarantee nahi desakte hai... haina..

Deepa : beta...is Shaadi ka bandan kisi aur se Diya hua guarantee se nahi chalta...bass dono ki beech Jo understanding hota hai uski vaja se ye rishta chaltha hai...agar patipatni ki beech me koi understanding hi nahi hai tho vo rishta vahi rukh jaayegi . Ek baat me kahu tho koi bhi rishte me sabse jyaada ahemiyat bharosa hi hota hai..jaha bharosa nahi vaha rishta khade nahi hopati.

Purvi : Matlab rishte me sirf ye dekhna jaruri hai...koun kis pe kitna bharosa karte hai.. haina.

Abhijit : haan purvi…

Purvi : Matlab kisi bhi rishte banane keliye sirf bharosa ki jarurat hai.. paison ko nahi.

Again all felt strangeness on her question.

Then aravind asked her: aap Kya kehna chahti hai purvi...Kya sirf bharosa hi kafi hai Kya...phir insaan ko paison ki jarurat nahi padte hai..phir kaise pura karenge apne ichhayon ko.

Purvi : Maine aisa kab kaha.. paison ki jarurat nahi hai...haan paison ki jarurat hoti hai..par jitna kaam aye utnahi hai..usse jyada hogayi tho..rishte me darrar ayega vahi paison ki karan.. paison se insaan sirf apne jarurat pura karsakta hai, rishta khada nahi kar pate, agar jo rishte paison se jud kar chalte hai usse rishta nahi samjoda kehta hai, jindagi me paison ki jarurat padti hai, paise hi jindagi nahi.

Abhijit get shocked and surprised after heard from her, then he went to flash back.

Daya asked him : Abhijit Kya pareshaan lagraheho.

Abhijit : kuch nahi Daya aaj ki case ki baare me sochraha hu..

Daya : case ki baare me parkyu..

Abhijit : yahi...Kya Sach me life me paison ko itna importance Dena jaruri hai...agar Paisa nahi phir rishta nahi.

Daya : aisa sab log nahi sochte abhi, bass kuch hi log insaano se jyada paison ko value deta hai..kuch aur log unki opposite sochte hai bass.

Abhijit : agar Mai puchu tum kisko important denge..paison ko ya insaan ko.

Daya : mai tho insaan ko hi jyada importantance deta hu, phir paison ki baare me puche tho..Paisa insaan ki jindagi me sirf ek hissa bante hai.. pura jindagi aaj hote hai..Kal jate hai, isliye hum paison pe depend nahi hona chahiye...ye tho Mera opinion hai Saab kaise sochte hai vo unka marji.

Present Time

Abhijit in mind : purvi bi Daya ki Tarah paison ko jyada importantance nahi deti hai, first he looks at daya and found he constantly stares at purvi with amazing looks, then abhi turn his gaze to purvi..

Daya proudly smiles after listening her words and pleased by her way of thoughts.

Aravind : your opinion also correct hai purvi ji, par Kya Mai aapse ek baat puchu.

Purvi : haan puchiye..

Aravind : agar apke pass teen rishta aye unme se ek rishta bahut Ameer wale ki aur dusra thoda middle aur teesra unke pass bass Chota sa naukari alaiwa kuch bhi nahi hai, phir aap kisse chunega .

Tarika eyes gets widened after heard his question and she mumbled : ye kaise sawal pucha purvi watches at purvi face, purvi kept staring at him with cool and calm face.

Abhijit also supporting aravind : haan purvi bolo..kisse ..bol..

Purvi glare at abhi take this opportunity..

Abhijit : achha achha Mai samaj gaya..na koi insaan aur sirf imagine karna mushkil horahi haina tumko...ok. Mai abhi Tere uljhan ko Suljhavunga..

Tarika : vo kaise..

Abhijit : simple hai tarika...manlo vo amir admi aravind hai...ye tho real life Mai bi famous hai, aur dusra..

Tarika : haan dusra..bol.. dusra admi..

Abhijit : Mai.. indicated to himself,..

All gets shock, especially Daya Wonder at his words

Tarika asked him with huge shock : what? Tum, Abhijit tum bhul Gaye ho Kya hum dono ki engagement hochuki hai..you already engaged with me.

Abhijit : tarika.. tarika.. please calm down ye tho sirf natak hai..not real, ye sab Maine purvi ki samjhane keliye kehraha hu..bass….tum galat mat sochna.

Deepa : haan beta bolne dijiye Abhijit ko.

Tarika made irritably face : teekhe...bol vo tesra koun hai..

Abhijit : vo...hamare Bhai daya...now Daya gets huge shock. Prakash Deepa looking at each other,and smiles at each other.

Abhijit : haan bol purvi..bol tum hum teeno me se kisko chunega...tum hum teeno ko achhe se janthi ho phir tume asaani hogi kisko chunna hai.. bol.

Purvi now put herself in dilemma and looking at them one by one and thinking, ye Main kaha phasgaya hu..ab Mai Kya kahu..jis baat ko Mai pasand nahi karti hu,ab usi baat pe Mera decision batana hai..

Prakash : haan beta bol... tume koun pasand hai,Ameer admi, ya middle Matlab Ameer nahi par bass paison ki kami nahi,aur bahut majedar se apne jindagi jeeraha hai, aur teesra simple hai, Chota sa job hai, jyada paise nahi hai par sabhi ko respect karte hai.

Purvi looking at all and thinking sometime then said: mujhe..

Abhijit : haan purvi bol koun pasand hai tumko hum teeno me se,

Deepa : jaldi bolona beta..

Aisa hi sab ek ke baad ek usse puchte jate hai except Daya aur tarika,aur Baki sab jaldi bolne Keliye uske dabao dalte hai aur in sab ki beech purvi ko thoda stress jaise feel hota hai, then she quickly reply.

Mujhe Daya pasand hai she said in single flow, then after listening her every one kept silent and stare at her, but other side Daya get surprised and shocked, tarika also feel same like daya.

Now purvi glances at Three people and rest of all then said her opinion, mujhe Daya ji hi pasand hai, kyunki uske pass jyada Paisa nahi hai tho Kya hua, vo sabki feelings ki kadar karte hai,aur Dil ka bahut achha hai, aur bahut Kam hi bolte hai, aur Jo bolte hai seedhe bolte hai,aisa hi bahut sare achhe gun hai unme, mere hisab se koi bi ladki inki saath araam se bahut kushi se apne jindagi jeesakti hai…

Tarika in mind with wonder : purvi tum janthi nahi ho, tum anjaane me hi sahi jawab dediya, maa aur papa jis admi ke saath tera Shaadi karvana chahta hai,usi admi ko tum pasand ki..

Abhijit also thinking in mind : arre wah ye tho chamtakar hi hua, Jo baat Daya kehnahi paaya, vo purvi boldiya, Batanahi ab ye Daya Kya he asked her.

Abhijit : aur ye bhi batao mujhe aur aravind me Kya soch hai.

Purvi : aravind ji bhi achhi hai, par sirf paise dekh kar Shaadi tho nahi karsakte, isliye mujhe Ameer admi pasand nahi kyunki har ichha sirf paison se hi pura nahi karsakte,

Tarika : aur Abhijit ki baare me bi bolona purvi..she intentionally asked her because she wants to tease him.

Purvi : jiju tho bahut achhe hai tarika, vo apne wife se bahut pyaar karega.. abhi proudly stares at tarika and raised his eyebrows, tarika also fakely nodded as haan pata hai..,

par vo jyada majak karte hai, har cheez ki baare me ek majak ki Tarah sochti hai….tum jante hona mujhe jyada majak karnewale log pasand nahi hai..

Abhijit stares at her with open mouth, tarika start giggling seeing his expression,Daya also want to laugh at her comment but control himself and only smiling at him.

Abhijit : purvi...he calls her with fake anger..this is not fair…

Purvi made apology face and ask him : sorry jiju… Jo Sach hai vahi boldiya Maine.. bass...she shrugged her shoulder.

Aravind : so purvi ji finally apko Daya ji pasand ayi hai..haina..

Then purvi and Daya glanced at each other at same time... purvi try to escape from this situation.. so she instead of giving answer she simply reply... mujhe kuch kaam hai..Mai chalthi hu..she left from there.

Daya watching at herway of going and thinking : Matlab purvi ko bhi Mai pasand hu, indirectly vo apne Dil ki baat boldiya,

Abhijit looks at him, noticed him in deep thoughts,then he try to divert his thoughts, he asked aravind, aravind tum uncle aunty ko Bataya..

Aravind : nahi Abhijit ji..abhi batata hu..

Abhijit : jaldi batadena...aisa matters me dher nahi karna chahiye…

Prakash : Kya baat hai Abhijit, kisbaat me dher nahi karna chahiye..

Abhijit : vo... uncle aravind aap dono se kuch baat karna chahta hai..

Seeing this scenario tension was increases in inside of Daya.

Aravind : uncle vo Mai...but Daya voice interrupt in middle.

Daya : uncle vo mujhe aapse kuch kehna hai,

Abhijit : Daya..tum baad me batadena…. aravind ko urgent work hai, usse Jana hai isliye unhe pehle baat karne do na.

Daya : agar urgent work hai tho, jaanedijiye vo baadme baat karenge,..par mujhe abhi kehna hai..

Abhijit : par Daya.. aravind ko

Aravind : it's ok Abhijit ji... pehle Daya ji ko bolne do..Mai wait karunga.. boliye Daya..Kya bolna hai..

Prakash : ok...Daya beta boliye Kya bolna chahte ho tum.

Daya hesitated to say : uncle vo...Mai..kuch din pehle aap dono.. Abhijit se kuch puchatha na aaj Mai uski jawab Dena chahta hu.

Tarika shockingly glares at abhi, abhi also glanced at her and raised his eyebrows as.. dekha..

Deepa : kis baare me Daya..

Abhijit innocently ask him : haan Daya.. kounse baat hai. Aur tu kya jawab Dena chahta hai..he intentionally tease him.

Daya seriously glare at him,

Prakash : haan Daya bol..

But Daya feel nervous at Inside and with some hesitate, he assured himself and take long breath then speak : uncle vo...aap log chahta haina, purvi ki Shaadi mujh se hojaye..Mai usi ki baare me apne decision batana chahta hu.

Deepa : tho Kya decision hai beta tumhara bol..she curiously asked him.

All are eagerly looking at him, tension increase at tarika face.

Daya : vo aunty..Mai tayyar hu purvi se Shaadi karne keliye..he said small smile with shyly.

All are surprised and feel very happy, except tarika, she stood like as statue ,and can't believe her ears, what exactly she heard through her ears just few moments before, she stood like dumb.

Abhijit : arre wah mere Bhai.. finally tu apne Dil me chupi hua baat boldiya..

Maine kaha na tarika..Jo bolega..vo Daya khud bolega...ab aap kush hai...ab Maine apne promise ki pura koi tension nahi haina tumko..

Daya : Matlab…he asked him with suspicious..ye bhi apka plan hai.

Prakash : plan...kaise plan hai.

Abhijit : uncle actually..he narrates whole story.

Tarika : Matlab aap aravind ko isliye yaha bulaya..

Abhijit : haan par phir bhi koi faida nahi hua...par kuch der pehle aravind ne mujhe call kiya again he told the whole matter, par Daya ko laga ki Mai aravind ki Shaadi purvi se karvana chahta hu….

Daya : Kya vo bhi Sach nahi hai..

Abhijit : Sach tho koi aur hai, Mai aravind aur anitha ki Shaadi ki baare me baat ki,par tujhe thoda galatfemi Hui tho Mai us galatfemi ko thoda aur keecha aur tere Ander tension aur batadiya. phir tu apne muh kholna pada.

Tarika : phir vo teen rishta ,vo bhi is plan me hissa hai Kya.

Abhijit : vo tho bass sanyog tha, phir Maine usse bi apne plan me shamil ki, phir chamtakar ko dekho, purvi bhi apne Dil ki baat boldiya vo kitna pasand karti hai Daya ko.

Daya shyly downed his head,and smiles

Tarika stares at him unbelievable and thinking with fake smile : hffff..apko aisa lagata hai, agar usko bata chala tho ye sab ek natak nahi Sach hai phir vo kabhi jawab nahi deti Ulta aapko long class leti...ab patanahi ab Mera Kya hoga...jab is Shaadi ki baare me purvi jaangayi tho...she glances at every one..all are excited and extremely happy, Daya took blessings from her parents. Hey bhagwaan aap mujhe Puri tarah phasa Diya….agar purvi naa kahe tho MAA hurt hojayegi, agar ye baat purvi ko batachalega tho vo... no... mujhe kuch karna hai..par kya karu...Kya…

.


	24. Chapter 24

Deepa in very happily : ab ek baar purvi ka Faisla Kya hai jaangayi tho jald se jald Daya aur purvi ki sagayi karvayenge hum... phir dono behen ki shadiya ek saath ek hi mandap hojayegi.

Tarika gets tensed after heard from her, she speak quickly…MAA...ab purvi ko phirse puchne ka jarurat Kya hai...all stares at her confusedly then she tried to manage , she says I mean, usko Daya pasand hai… maine usse already baat Kiya aur vo bhi maangayi she lies to all, aur aap sab bhi dekhliyana jab Abhijit ne unse pucha vo kisse Shaadi karna chahti hai... phir purvi bhi Daya ki naam yuhi nahi Bataya vo isliye Bataya ki vo bhi Daya ko pasand karte hai...ab baar baar puchenge tho shayad vo thoda uncomfortable feel karegi

Deepa : but tarika...ek baar puchne me Kya problem hai..

Tarika hurriedly said : no MAA...Mai bolrahi hu na... purvi iss rishte keliye haan boldiya….Kyu ek hi baat ko baar baar puchkar usse pareshaan karenge isliye..

Abhijit : haan aunty ji tarika sahi kehrahi hai.. mujhe bi lagta hai purvi apne Dil ki baat hi kehdiya...so.. ab aap ye sab chodiye aur sagayi keliye muhrat nikalwayiye pandit ji se puchkar.

Deepa : ji.. abhi baat karungi pandit ji se..

Aravind : ok...ab Mai chalte hu Abhijit ji… he shake hands to abhi, and then stood in front of daya... congratulations Daya ...Daya reply with smile...thank you aravind... both shake hands.

Abhijit : thank you so much aravind, aap ne mere bahut help kiya…

Aravind : it's ok Abhijit ji...ab Mai chaltha hu.. bye…

After aravind left, Abhijit and Daya also bids them and went to their house.

**At night time **

Tarika roaming here and there in inside of her room with tensed looks.

Then purvi came inside and saw tensed tarika...and walks near to her and ask Kya hua tarika koi pareshaan hai Kya..

Tarika asking her with tensed and some hesitates: purvi vo….agar Mai kahu ki maa aur papa Tere Shaadi karvana chahte hai

Tarika…. purvi called her name in louder before tarika complete her words... tarika felt afraid by her louder voice...she looks at her with big eyes.

Purvi tells to her but it looks like she scolded her : Mai tumse kitne baar kehchuki hu ki hum dono ki beech ye topic nahi ana chahiye...phir Kyu baar baar yahi puchte ho mujh se...aur Kya kaha tumne maa aur papa chahta hai mai Shaadi Kare...agar aisa hai tho uski result Kya hoga ye tum achhi se janthi ho tarika…

Then tarika start laughing…. purvi confused seeing her laughing..

Purvi asked her with little angry : Kya hua Kyu hassrahi ho…

Tarika reply still forcedly laughing : hahahaha... purvi... purvi….Mai tho majak kiya par tum serious maanliya... hahahaha…

Purvi control her angriness and warn tarika in serious face: Dekho tarika ye last and final hai...aisa majak phir kabhi mat karna mere saath... samjhi...she went to near bed with serious looks and laid on bed covered herself with blanket.

Tarika in mind : ohh god, apne aapko bachane keliye jhoota hassi ki help leli….hey bhagwaan mujhe himmat do isse Sach batanekeliye...ab Batanahi pandit ji ne kounse date Bataya sagayi keliye...kaise Mai iss musibat ki samna karu…. Ek taraf MAA dusri taraf ye...indicates at purvi….humesha dhamki deti hai...she mumbling constantly.

Ab sojavogi yaa nahi... purvi asked her from inside of blanket.

Tarika : haan haan...sorahi hu...she quickly laid on bed beside of purvi and switch off the lights, and said good night purvi .

Hmm... purvi reply.

**At other side.**

Daya : Abhijit tum itna drama karne ki jarurat Kya hai..

Abhijit : drama... first he didn't understand what was his meant, then he realized then answer to Daya..Kya karu tum bahut confusion me ho aur Tere confusion dur karnekeliye itna mehnat kiya Maine aur tume lagta hai Mai drama ki aur Mai dramebaaj hu...huhhh... And murmuring thanks bolne ki bagair dramebaaj kehraha hai mujhe….kaise Bhai ho tum… he made upset face...and sits on chair with angrily.

Daya watches his brother antics and thinking : lagta hai bhaisab gussa hua..ab tho manana hoga…

Daya also sits on chair beside of abhi,but abhi act as he ignores him and reading book.

Daya understood and says : Abhijit…. I am sorry...mere kehne ka Matlab ye nahi tha...Mai tho bass... achha ye sab chodiye…...aur ye suniye... thank you so much abhi... tumhare plan ki Karan aaj mujhe ehsaas hochuki hai ki Mai purvi ko pasand karta hu...agar aaj tumne ye sara plan nahi kiya hui tho Mai kabhi bhi jaannahi pata hu mere dil Kya chahta hai, he holding abhi hand... thanks... thank you so much Bhai.

Abhi reply with smile : arre bass bass...koi apne Bhai ko thanks bolte hai Kya..

Daya : par abhi..

Abhijit softly : Dekho Daya….ye sab kuch Mai sirf tumhariliye nahi...mere kushi keliye kiya hai.

Daya asked with confusion : tumhare kushi..

Abhijit : haan mere kushi...jab tum kush hui tho Mai bhi kush...mere kushi tumhare kushi me hai...aur tumhare kushi purvi se Judti hai tho hogayina barabar.

Daya nodded with smile, but suddenly he remembered something then immediately ask Abhijit : abhi tumne kaha ki ye sab ek plan hai aur us aravind bi ye plan me shamil hai...phir vo baat bhi jhut hai Kya..

Abhijit : kounsi baat.

Daya: vahi aravind purvi ko apne company me job offer Dena chahta hai aisa tumne kaha thana.

Abhijit : nahi nahi...vo baat Sach hai...Sach me aravind purvi ko offer Dena chahta tha...unhe purv ki talent se impressed hui ... isliye vo apne company me job Dena chahta….. phir maine socha iss baat ko bhi apne plan me shamil Kyu nahi karsakte… par main abhi Tak purvi se baat nahi karpaya..

Daya : wah abhi..wah...ab tho mujhe kehna hi padega tum bade dramebaaj ho…

Abhijit with fake angry : Daya…

Daya : achha achha sorry…

Abhijit : Mai sochraha hu Mai purvi se is vishay me Kal baat karu...but I hope ab tume bhi koi problem nahi hoga shayad purvi aravind ki company me kaam karne se.

Daya nodded with smile : nahi….but purvi ye job karna chahti hai.

Abhijit : vo Saab purvi se baat karne ki baad batachalegi na...ab tum sojao... mujhe bahut neend arahi hai..

**At morning**

Deepa : tarika ...purvi ... jaldi ajao niche... nachta thanda hojayegi.

Then at same time tarika coming down from stairs and wish good morning to Deepa.. good morning MAA…

Deepa : good morning... purvi kahan hai.

Tarika : vo arahi hai….maa papa kaha hai..vo tiffin nahi khayega.

Deepa : vo tho subha subha gayi hai uske doston se milnekeliye... Achha tarika Maine pandit ji baat ki..usne agale hafte me guravar ko muharat nikala… aur kaha ki vo muhrat bahut shubh hai…

Shubh muhrat... purvi asked while coming towards dining table.

Seeing sudden entry of purvi... tarika heart beats fastly and tension increases in inside of her,and speaking inside : ohh god purvi abhi ana chahiye...ab Batanahi Kya hoga…. lagta hai aaj Sach batachalega purvi ko... Nahi aisa nahi hona chahiye..she try to divert the topic..she says to Purvi: purvi...tum agayi... achha hua..ab jaldi se baitona milkar nachta karenge...aaona..

Purvi came and sits on chair beside of tarika

Tarika : MAA jaldi parosiye mujhe late horahi hai..

Deepa : haan haan….

Tarika starts to eat hurriedly and getting more tensed inside.

Purvi again asked while eating chapati : hmm...aap kis subh muhrat ki baare me baat karrahi hai maa.

Deepa said happily while serve one more chapati to tarika :vo... tera sagayi ki muhrat hai beta..

Purvi eyes gets widened, tarika start stop eating and piece of chapati fall on plate from her hand.

Purvi asked shockingly : mere sagayi…

Deepa : haan beta tumhare sagai Daya ki saath...agle hafte me guravar ko..

Purvi got huge shock ,she glares at tarika with killing looks..

Tarika saw her terrible looks...she starts coughing badly…

Deepa quickly start hitting slowly on tarika head and rubbing at her back : tarika…. araam se khalo... achha thoda sa paani pilo...she took the jug..but found no water inside of jug...ohh..isme paanu nahi hai...Mai abhi laati hu...she moves to inside of kitchen.

When was she left tarika stopped coughing...and tells in hurried to purvi... purvi please yaha kuch bhi mat bolna...Mai tume sab kuch batati hu….par yaha nahi…. please maa ki saamne kuch mat bolna... please...she sees her mother coming...then she started again coughing.

Purvi trying to control her angry...

Deepa hurriedly came and gave water to her.

Tarika drank water.

Purvi silently got from chair and went to her room.

Deepa sees her going…: arre inhe Kya hua...khate khate beech me chodkar chaligayi... purvi...she called her…

Tarika : maa jaanedijiyena… shayad khane ka Mann nahi hoga..

Deepa : aise kaise Mann nahi hai uski….Mai abhi puchta hu usse..she starts walking towards her room.

Tarika : maa maa aap rukhiye, Mai puchti hu...tab tak aap coffee banayiye hum dono ke liye.

Deepa : teekhe...she went to kitchen.

Here tarika started walking towards purvi room with fear, now she entered inside of room but she feels like she has going to face big trouble.

Purvi... tarika calls her as she whispered her name.. because of some fear…

Purvi turn back and glares at her like may be she will going to kill her.

Tarika understood and gulped in fear,but make herself to be strong and start speaking : purvi I know ab tumhare man me Kya sochrahi ho...but please ek baar araam se mere baat suno...Mai sab batavungi...uski baad Jo karna hai Karo mere saath..she requested her…

Purvi didn't reply and still watches at tarika with her terrible looks, tarika understood, now she is ready to listen her words, then tarika told her

Purvi actually maa chahti hai ki tumhare Shaadi bhi mere Shaadi ki saath hojaye..phir tumhare rishte baare me maa aur papa Abhijit se baat Kiya aur usse kaha ki vo chahta hai tumhare Shaadi Daya ki saath Kare,.. phir she told whole story...every word of tarika gave shock and wonder to purvi.

Tarika speaking with down her head : phir Kal Daya bhi haan boldiya tho...maa tum dono ki sagayi keliye muhrat nikalwaya..

Now she heard clapping sounds...then she lift up her head and saw purvi clapping..

Purvi : wah... tarika...wah.. she taunting tarika...Kya baat Bataya tumne...aaj tho mere Dil kushi se nachrahi hai...man karte hai ki asmaan me udane ka..

Tarika with guilty : purvi...vo..

Purvi louder voice : kya purvi….. haan.. Kya purvi hai tarika...Mai kitni buddhu hu...she scolds herself..mere peet piche itna sab kuch horaha hai...par mujhe andaaj bhi nahi hopaya...wah... manna padega tarika tumko...she stops for a second...then she remembered something and again start...aur tum yahi baat batanewali thi na mujhe Kal raat..

Tarika nodded as yes... phir Kyu baat ko badal diya aur Kyu kaha ki vo Sab maajak hai...Kyu kiya tum aisa, kyu nahi bataya mujhe...haan..bol tarika... bol...agar aaj maa ne sagayi ki baare me baat nahi kiya tho.. mujhe is baat ke liye aaj bhi kabar nahi hota…. phir..

Tarika : I am sorry purvi...Mai tumhe batanewali thi..

Purvi shouted on her : Kab...jab Mai Daya ki saath sagayi karrahi hu..tab…

Tarika : no purvi...aisa baate mat Karo..

Purvi : tho kaise baat Karu tarika.., tum batao….tum achhe se se jaanthi ho...mere life me ye Shaadi vaadi keliye koi jagha nahi janne ki baad bhi..tum mujh se ye sare baat chipaya.

Tarika trying to explain her side : no purvi Mai tumse kuch bhi chipana nahi chahti thi...arre Mai bhala tumse Kyu chipayenge….Sach kahu tho...Mai khud hairaan hogaya hu jab Daya tumse Shaadi keliye haan bola... actually maine socha ki….Daya is rishta ko naa kahega... phir ye baat tumhare Tak pahunchne ki jarurat nahi padega…. isiliye main tume nahi bataya... kyunki ye jaankar bewaja pareshaan hojavogina tum…

Purvi doubtedly asking : agar tume lagta hai ki Daya naa hi bolega phir vo haan Kyu boldiya...Kyu ready hua Shaadi karnekeliye.

Tarika hesitate to say : vo...vo…

Purvi : bolona...Kyu kinchrahi ho...baat ko

Tarika : Abhijit ki vaja se…

Purvi confusedly ask : what jiju ki vaja se...tum Kya kehrahe ho tarika... jiju ne Kya kiya..

Tarika : actually abhi ko lagta hai daya tume pasand karraha hai...par daya ye baat manne keliye tayyar nahi tha….so abhi ne ek plan banaya...she narrates the abhi plan to purvi.

Phir Daya ko bhi ehsaas hua hai ki vo tume pasand karta hai….usse mehsoos kiya apne dil ki feelings ko..so...usne haan bola.

Purvi in stern voice : sirf vo haan boldiya tho sab teekh hogayi...mere decision Kya hai ye janne ki kosish Kyu nahi ki koi bhi.

Tarika : maa tum se puchna chahte thi...par maine rokha usse…

Purvi shocking expressions asked : what... tumne rokha..

Tarika : haan ... with guilty face... maine hi rokha...aur kaha ki tumhare taraf se bhi haan hai is Shaadi keliye...aur ye baat tum mujhe already batadiya...aisa main sab ko jhoot bola.

Purvi eyes gets widened and ask her with unbelievable : what…. maine haan bola...tum aisa sabhi ko Bataya..ab vo log mere marji ki bina mere sagayi karvana ka arrangements karraha hai...aur tum ye sare baate araam se abhi batarahi ho….

Tarika : I am really sorry purvi... mujhe andaja bhi nahi tha ye sab hojayegi...agar thoda sa bhi andaaj laga diya Hui tho...usi din Mai tumko ye baat Bata thi hu..but aisa hoga maine expect nahi kiya…

Purvi calm down herself and said to tarika no..she gave sweet warning like that : dekhiye... tarika...ye sab tumhare galti hai...agar tum ye baat mujhe pehle hi batadiya hui tho...hum kuch soch kar is baat ko aage badne nahi dete..par ab sochne ka time nahi hai...bas rokhne ka time hai... isliye tum kya Karogi kaise Karogi...ye sab Mai nahi janthi … bass tum is sagayi ko rokdijiye... ye sagayi Wala baat yahi khatam hona chahiye... aage nahi badna chahiye.. samjhe.. after completing her sentence.. purvi left from room.

But out side of room purvi comes face to face with her mother.

Deepa watching her daughter disappointed and angry looks, she asked her worriedly : Kya hua purvi…..tum itne gusse me kyu...

Purvi : vo….kuch nahi maa...Mai teekh hu...ab main bahar jarahi hu... thodi der me vapas avungi...she told her and not giving a chance to her mother ask any other questions..she quickly went by fast steps.

Deepa ask behind of purvi : par purvi...ye tho Batakar jao kaha jarahi ho….but purvi didn't turn and went out side... seeing this... Deepa confused and thinking.. purvi ko Kya hua, thodi der pehle tho teekh hai….then at same time she saw tarika coming out from room and lost in somewhere…

Deepa : tarika... purvi ko Kya hua...vo kaha gayi...but tarika didn't reply at her question still kept thinking , Deepa noticed this and moved tarika by her shoulder..

Tarika comes out from thoughts and ask her mother: maa...tum..Kya hua..

Deepa concern : tumhe Kya hua..hai vo batao pehle..

Tarika act to show her mother as she being normal : mujhe... mujhe Kya hua hai maa...Mai fine hu..she took the coffee cup from tray which was hold by Deepa...and sip in flow…then she immediately scream issaaa.. ouchhh.

Deepa worried : Kya hua...

Tarika blowing air on her lips : ufff...maa apne Bataya Kyu nahi... coffee garam hai….aur aap coffee Kyu layi... maine juice Lane ko kaha tha..

Deepa get angry and lightly hits on tarika head : Kya tum bhi apne papa ki tarah bhulne ka bimaar hai Kya... tarika listening her while rubbing her head...tum khud kaha coffee Lane ko aur ab puchraheho coffee Kyu layi.. haan..

Tarika in mind : arre haan.. maine hi bola... ohho tension me Mai Kya karraha hu aur Kya bolraha hu kuch bhi samaj nahi paraha hu.

Deepa : phir Kya sochraha hai tu…

Tarika : kuch nahi ab Mai chalte hu.

Deepa : arre coffee tho pikar jao..

Tarika told to her mother with out thinking, while took her purse and some files from table : fridge me rakhlena thanda hojayegi phir shaam ko akar pilungi…bye..she went from there.

Deepa confused and worriedly : aaj Kya hua dono behen adha information dekar bahar chaligayi….dusra kuch bhi bolte jaraha hai… lagta hai kisika najar lag gayi Meri betiyon ko...dono ko najar uthana padega shaam ko.

Here purvi standing on road and waiting for auto..

Purvi : ye Kya...aaj ek auto bhi najar nahi aya, Kab se wait karraha hu..koi auto wale Kyu nahi ate….

Then she saw one person coming on bike, he wears helmet, now the bike coming towards purvi.

Purvi : ye koun hai...ye mere taraf Kyu araha hai..

Now bike stopped in front of her... purvi ignore him and looking back for auto.

Person remove the helmet , purvi saw the person face and surprised to see him in front of her eyes..

Purvi surprisedly asking : Daya ji.. aap..yaha..

Daya : Haan vo mujhe yahi pass me kuch kaam tha.. isiliye Aya hu… aur maine apko yaha khade hote dekha tho...aap kahi jaraha hai Kya...he asked her.

Purvi recollects all words of Deepa and tarika after seeing him, but behave normal in in front of him : vo Mai auto keliye wait karraha hu…. mujhe mandir Jana hai..

Daya : mandir aaj...koi special baat hai Kya..

Purvi : Kyu...koi special Hui tho mandir Jana hai Kya..

Daya : nahi aisa baat nahi hai...Chalo Mai drop karta hu aapko.

Purvi : nahi...she reject him with serious looks..he confused at her stern reply, purvi realized then she tried to manage...mere matalab hai ki aapko bahut sare kaam honge...Kyu mereliye apne kimti time waste Karoge ... isliye...she gives a forced smile and say aap jayiye...Mai auto se javungi..

Daya smiles and said : thank you so much...mere kimti time keliye fikar karnekeliye….par I want to tell you something...aaj aapko koi auto nahi milega.

Purvi : kyun..

Daya : kyunki aaj is raaste me kuch kaam karraha hai, sadak me gadde ko teekh karraha hai.. so...aaj koi autowale iss raste pe nahi ayenge...jisko auto chahiye vo is pura raasta chalkar jayegi tho end me auto stand ayegi phir apko auto milega..

Purvi make upset face : achha...in mind...aaj ye Kya horaha hai mere saath… isliye aaj tarika bhi subha subha apne two wheeler ki saaf ki...Sab buri baat hi Kyu sunna raha hu…. lagta hai aaj ka din hi mereliye kharab hai.

Daya : tho chale…

Purvi lost in her thoughts and out of mind she asked him : kaha…

Daya : apne hi kaha tha apko mandir Jana hai...so chaliye Mai drop karta hu..

Purvi in mind: arre haan... mandir tho Jana hi hoga… unse baat karna hi hoga...Verna Mera Ander gussa aur badh jayegi...ab Kya karu..

Daya : purvi... chalona…

Listening only purvi from Daya mouth purvi thinks in mind : Kal Tak purvi ji.. purvi ji kahkar bulaya...ab sirf purvi kehkar bulaya… jaise Mai already inke biwi banchuki hu...hmm hota hai. hota hai...aise hi hota hai...but Mai aisa kabhi nahi hone dungi.

Daya : purvi...Kya sochrahi ho…Chalo..l

Purvi : haan..vo..Mai...haan aap jayiye..Mai paidal karke javungi auto stand tak...vaise bhi paidal karna bhi health keliye achhe hai… so ab aap jayiye...she said all with a forced smile..and started to go.

But she stopped at her place and turns around and saw at her hand...Daya holding her hand...she gets angry on his sudden act, and pull her hand back quickly.

Daya understood and apologize to her : sorry...Mai tho bass aapko rokhne keliye ..

Purvi reluctantly replies : it's alright..

Daya : purvi..ye chote rasta nahi hai...aap yuhi chalkar paidal Jane se jyada dur chalnahi payega..…. Aur aap ki pairo me dard hojayegi...aur beech me aap thak javogi... isliye please chaliye...Mai tume mandir lekar jata hu aur vapas Ghar me drop karunga... chalona…

Purvi : arre nahi...Mai manage karlungi..

Daya thinks some seconds and decided no use for request her : ok...as you wish..he wears helmet and start his bike and left from there.

Purvi watches at him with unbelievable and start walking while talking to herself : dekha kaise chalegaya...arre koi Sach me parwa Kare tho...usse manana hai...agar vo naa kaha tho… phir bhi kuch bhi karke usse manana chahiye na... lekin ye tho simple hi boldiya ok..as you wish..she imitates Gaya...ek minute... mujhe Kyu bura lagraha hai….vo aisa jaane se Mai Kyu uske baare me sochraha hu...Mai tho yahi chahti hu na vo mujhe lift naa de... kyunki Mujhe uske madad ki koi jarurat nahi…. hmphf….arre haan Mai khud usse batadena chahiye tha... mujhe aapse Shaadi nahi karni hai... phir vo puche .. Kyu,..Kyu nahi karna hai...tho... Kya jawab du... mujhe ye sab tarika ki uper chodna correct nahi hai...vo is problem ko Suljhane ki bagair aur uljayegi tension me…... mujhe hi kuch karna hoga...ab Kya karu Daya khud mere saamne Aya par maine hi usse jaanekeliye kaha….she walked half way...ab Mai aur nahi chalpavungi...she feeling tired...Kash ek baar vo phirse ayenge tho... before she completed her words...a biker came and stopped at her beside.

Purvi identify that bike and found him…and thinks in mind arre ye tho Sach me agaya...

Daya remove his helmet and ask her : Kya purvi... abhi bhi man hai paidal jaane ka….

Purvi understood why he was went from there, he was wants to teach her,she didn't reply...Daya get his answer...then this time he doesn't asked her to go... simply he wears his helmet and start the bike...but didn't go.

Purvi knows very well why he doesn't go..why he still here… then she sits on bike with out touched him..he smiles at her uncomfortable..and thinks in mind... patanahi Shaadi ki baad kaise rahegi mere saath.

Purvi in mind : kuch bhi karke ye sagayi ko rokhna hai...Daya ji ko Mai apne decision ki baare me batavungi... phir Daya ji ko request karunga ki vo khud rishte ko Mana Kare…par kaise kaise baaton inhe. Kaise samjhao inko... mujhe soch samaj kar bolna hogi...Verna ye hurt Hui to... jiju hurt hogi phir ye sab tarika ki jindagi pe asar padega…no no..mere Karan tarika ki jindagi kharab nahi hona chahiye…..then she looks at daya from behind and thinks maine galat samjhi aapko... mujhe laga ki aap kisi keliye sachme fikar nahi karta...par ab samajh Gaya hu aap aisa Kyu kiya...Kyu Gaya...taaki aapne socha ki ,agar Mai paidal chali tho mujhe khud patachalega Mai kitna wrong decision leli...wah...manna padega apko...bina kuch kahe bahut kuch bola hai aapne…apne harkaton se..

**Thanks for reviewing...**


	25. Chapter 25

Both came to mandir…

Daya surprisedly asking : purvi ye tho bhagwaan Hanuman ji ka mandir hai…

Purvi : haan...tho…

Daya : Kuch nahi...jyada tak Mai jantha hu ki ladkiyon ko Devi maa ki mandir Jana pasand hai….par tum yaha .

Purvi : mujhe bhi Devi maa ki mandir Jana pasand hai….par aaj Tuesday haina isliye iss mandir...Mai har Tuesday ko Hanuman ji ki temple jaana adaat hai.

Daya : achha….

Purvi : ab chale ander…

Daya : haan haan Chalo..

Both entered inside of temple purvi cleaned her foot by water Daya also did same ..

Purvi : Daya ji...aap mandir ki ander jayiye...Mai parikram karke ati hu…

Daya : Mai bhi karungi tumhare saath chalona..

Purvi : teekhe…

Both doing some rounds around the temple after completing their rounds..both walks inside and stood in front of God.

Purvi put down her purse and closed her eyes and joining hands and talking to god : ye Kya Kiya aapne aapse ye ummid nahi thi mujhe... maine aapse Kya maanga aur aap Kya karrahe ho…. dekhiye Hanuman ji….aap har baar mere baat sunthe ho…..Mera har wish puri kiya...Jo apko sahi laga... phir bhi Maine adjust kiya….but is baar aapki chal , kaamyabi nahi hoga... Mai hone nahi dungi…..kyun bekaar me hum dono ke beech jaghada hojaye…. isliye please aap mere madad Karo Daya ko apna decision batane me...aur is sagayi aur Shaadi ko rokhne keliye.. vaise bhi sagayi toot Jayegi tho Shaadi kaise hogi haina…

Daya kept staring at her and watching at her facial expressions and smiles slightly : lagta hai bahut kuch maangrahi hai bhagwaan se….he smiles slightly and turns his head towards god and says Hanuman ji...Mai jyada bolkar apka time waste nahi karunga….Mera tho humesha ek hi wish hai...sab ka bhalayi kardo...but is baar Mai aapse kuch request karna chahta hu...vo...vo...aap janthe hai Saab kuch... phir bhi kehraha hu... thanks to you... mujhe purvi se milwana keliye...aur jaldi hum dono ko Shaadi honewale hai tho… please aap ashirwad dijiye ki he glare at purvi...hum dono ek dusre se kabhi alag nahi hona chahiye… aur Mai usse humesha kush rakh sakhu… aur abijit aur tarika ko bhi ashirwad dijiye...ki vo dono apne Shaadi shuda life me humesha kush rahe..

Purvi kept closed eyes : please mere madad Karo... mai kaise unhe samjhao...kaise manao...koi Rasta tho dikhao...taki baat bolne me asaan hojayega... please…

Then at same time her phone start ringing…

Daya hear that ringing sound...he looks at purvi purse which was placed on down..

Like that someone called to her phone again and again...but purvi totally engrossed in busy on talking to god.

Daya : phone tho baar baar baj rahe hai….par abhi Tak purvi ka baate khatam nahi Hui bhagwaan se...Chalo dekhta hu akhir koun phone karraha hai...he took phone out from her purse and see the caller ID.. (number saved as maa…)

Arre aunty ji ka phone hai…. purvi ko du... nahi...usse disturb nahi karna chahiye... teekhe Mai hi baat karta hu…

He answered the call and move little far from Purvi…

Before he could speak, person speak from other side : kitne baar call karna hai.. tujhe.. phone uthaya Kyu nahi...lady Asked angrily.

Daya keep silent and listening her and thinks in mind : ohho... aunty ji ko gussa ayi... purvi phone nahi uthane se...he glanced at purvi..

Lady on phone : arre chup Kyu hai... kuch bolti Kyu nahi….Kab vapas arahi hai tu... tumhare pita ji ka shrad hai agle mahine Mai yaad haina...

After listening her Daya get shocked...then he immediately speak out shraad ...he again check the caller ID..it shows maa..caller name sahi hai but baate kuch ajeeb hai...he speaks to himself.

Lady listen his words then she ask : koun ..koun hai..

Daya : ji...lagta hai aap koi wrong number dial kiya..

Lady : nahi.. tho...Mai apne beti ko hi call kiya, aap hai koun..

Daya : ek baar apne beti ki naam batayiye please…

Lady : purvi…. purvi naam hai mere beti ka.

Daya : Kya...aap purvi ki maa hai…

Lady : haan Mai purvi ki maa hu...aur purvi Meri beti.. daya shocked.

ab ye tho batao tum hai koun itni sawal Kyu puchraheho ho... purvi ko phone do... mujhe baat karni hai…

Daya : aap please ek aur baat batayiye please…. purvi ki father…

Lady in sad voice : purvi ki papa ko mauth hochuki hai ek car accident me vo gujar ke teen saal hochuki hai..… another shock got hits on daya's mind.. he is unable to speak and stood like statue...agle mahine me uska shraad hai.. isiliye Maine apne beti ko phone kiya.

Then at same time... purvi came near to Daya and stood behind of him and calls Daya ji...chale..

Daya turns around and silently gave phone to her... purvi didn't understand why he gives the phone..she sees the caller ID and then realized...and speak with shocked eyes maa...maa ka phone...she immediately put near to her ear and say maa…

Lady : purvi...kaha chaligayi thi tum...vo Jo koun tha... tumhare phone uthaya aur sawal pe sawal karraha hai…

Purvi again asked her mother for confirmation with afraid : Ky...Kya…. sawal pucha hai maa…

Then purvi ki maa sab kuch batati hai…. purvi got shocked and worried what will happen next.

Purvi quickly said : maa….Mai thoda busy me hu….Mai shaam ko call karungi...tum apna khyaal rakhna...she cut the call and turns around and praying...hey bhagwaan.. please himmat do mujhe uske saamne Sach bolne Keliye.

Purvi coming out while searching over for Daya...she found him at parking lot..she went near to him and calls his name nervously...daya ji…

Daya ji turn around and looking at her eyes asked her straightly : koun ho tum... tumhare asli maa baap koun hai….tum Sach me Deepa aunty aur prakash uncle ki beti hi hona ya koi aur... agar tum Sach me undono ki beti hai tho vo maa koun hai jisse abhi abhi tumne baat Kiya…

First time purvi seeing his serious face, she gets afraid inside but make herself to be strong...and she is answered his question with same serious face like him.

Purvi : dekhiye...Mai aapke har sawal ke jawab dungi par yaha nahi..aap chaliye mere saath...she starts to go...but Daya still stood there and looking confused..

Purvi move near to him...and holding his hand please chaliye...mere saath..

Now both are stood at lonely place….no one was not present there... only these both were present there.

Both stood as face to face..

Daya : boliye… Sach Kya hai...tum koun ho..aur tumhare asli maa baap koun hai…

Purvi took long breath and start speaking true : haan...Mera asli maa baap vahi hai jisse aap phone pe baat hui...vo aurat Meri sagi maa hai...aur mere pita teen saal pehle gujargaye hai car accident me...jab mere pita ki accident hua thi tab me degree second year me the ..papa gujarne ki baad badhi mushkil se apne padayi Puri ki...jab padayi Puri hote hi maa ne mereliye rishte dhundna shuru Kiya….. aur rishte bhi araha hai par dahej maangrahi hai... Aur mujhe na dahej Dena bilkul pasand nahi hai...par main Kya karu koi mere baat sunthe nahi…. duniya tho aage jaraha hai...par kuch riwaaj tho abhi bhi chalraha hai..…

Mai bahut dhak chuki hu...ye sab dekh dekh ke…. akhir aisa Kya hai Shaadi me ye bhi sochne lagi hu…..mere ek dost ne love marriage ki...kuch mahine dono ki beech teekh Chala raha….but ek din mujhe mere friend ki death news sunna padi…. Usse uski pati ne Mara, kyunki vo admi ko kis aur ladki ki saath affair chalraha hai...vo ladki Ameer hai...us Ameer ladki keliye vo admi apne biwi ko maardala jis ladki se vo saalon se pyaar karte aye usi ladki ko Shaadi hone ki kuch mahine ki baad hi maar diya...uski parents ko bahut buri haal hogayi...us incident ki baad exactly one month after I got again bad news about my another friend sasikala… sasikala arrange marriage kiya...but sasural walon ne usse har roj torture karte hai...Paisa lane keliye... sasikala ki pita bus conductor job karte hai...aur sasikala ki aur do behen hai...vo apne maa baap se apne dukh share nahi karsakti aur uski sasural walon ki torture bhi sehan nahi karpayi…. isliye vo suicide kiya...par sasural walon ko koi saja nahi Mila... kyunki vo lawyer ko paise dekhar..court me ye prove kiya ki...sasi ek characterless ladki hai... purvi holding her fist tightly..and gritting her teeth...usse kisi aur ki saath...chi...mujhe kehne par bhi.. sharm araha hai...par vo log yuhi uski character par ghatiya iljaam lagaya...aur kaha ki uski Sach sare pariwar jaan chuki hai isliye vo apne muh kisiko dikhne me layak nahi samjhi isliye khud suicide kiya….

Sirf yahi nahi duniya me aisa bahut kuch horaha hai….maa baap apne betiyon ko dhum dhaam se Shaadi karke vidhaayi deraha hai...par un sare Shaadiyon me kuch beech me hi toot jaate hai….koi na koi vaja se…..kabhi pati shak karte hai patni pe ,ya kabhi patni pati par shak karegi...aaj Kal na shaadi ka Matlab shaadi bass koi uska asli meaning nahi jaante….aur samajte hi ki it's just part of life or nothing else... logon ko sirf paison se Matlab hai insaan se nahi... Maine tho bharosa hi chod diya aisa rishton pe…. phir maine apne maa se kahadiya maa Mai koi shaadi vaadi nahi karni chahti hu... mai apne jindagi bhar aisa hi rehna chahti hu.. isliye please aap mere liye rishta dhundna band kijiye...Meri maa nahi maani...hum dono ki beech jaghada hua... phir Mai apne ek friend Jasmin ko phone kiya...vo yahi Mumbai me rehti thi...she have a own designer company...itna famous nahi hai... phir bhi usse design kiya hua designer dresses foreign countries Tak jaate hai.. maine usse phone kiya aur sab Bataya... phir usne mujhe yaha ane ko kaha... phir Mai bhi maanli kyunki fashion designe ki baare me main bhi thoda jaanthi hu...mera college me ek fashion show organize kiya tha...us me Mai aur Jasmin ne khud design Kiya hai apne dresses ko..aur humare designer dresses ko hi first prize Mila tha, when she saying this her eyes sparkling with proudness, phir maine decide kiya...Mai Jasmin ki saath uski company me kaam karungi...taaki mujhe kisi aur pe depend karne ki jarurat na pade aur apne pairon pe khade hosakhu… aur ye shaadi ki bandhan se dur rakhsakhu... isliye agle din hi apna Ghar se nikla , Meri maa ko bina bata...us samay Mai bahut gusse me thi na.. isliye nahi bataya... maine socha yaha aakar kaam me join hone ki baad hi maa ko batavungi...but you know Daya ji... Kya kismat hai Mera, hamesha Kamal karte hai mere saath, bachpan se aaj tak Jo bhi Mai sochti hu ya chahti hu na vo kabhi pura nahi hoti aur Sab uske Ulta hoti hai…..yaha bhi aisa hi hua Daya ji...mere aur mere decision ki beech me..

Jab Mai train se Mumbai arahi thi...mere bagailwala seat me ek ladki baitgayi...bahut kushi me hai...usi ne pehle baat ki mujh se phir hum dono ek dusre ki kahaniyo ki baare me jaangayi…aisa hi hum dono ek dusre ki pasand napasand ki baare me baate karte rah gayi...aur pata bhi nahi Chala kab station agayi... mujhe tho bahut achha laga us ladki se baat karne ki baad….us kuch hi Palo me bahut kuch seekha Mai usse, vo bahut brave and mentally strong, honest and straight forward hai...Jo bhi bolte hai seedhe bolte hai… but uski har baat me dum hai...I really impressed by her every words.

Hum dono train se bahar nikli... Vo apne raste aur Mai apna rasta..phir maine turant Jasmin ko phone ki…..vaha se mere kismat phirse apne Ulta kaam shuru Kiya... Jasmin phone answer kiya... par usne kaha ki vo airport jarahi hai...usse ek badha deal Mila uskeliye vo Paris jarahi kisi aur ki saath aane me das ya 15 din lagegi…. Aur kaha ki vo mujhe ye sab batanekeliye Mera phone try ki..par call connect nahi hui….mai bahut dar gayi thi...jis ke baat maan kar main yaha ayi hu...ab vo yaha nahi hai... mujhe apne aap par bahut gussa ayi...Mai pareshaan hogayi... sochne lagi thi...ab Mai Kya karu...kaha jao...itna badha shehar me akela kaise rakhungi... mereliye ye sab anjaan hai...Mai kabhi akele itni dur nahi ayi….mere aankhe tho aansu se bhar gayi... kabhi bhi rosakti hu...itna dhar…tabhi...koi mere khandhe pe haat rakha...Mai piche mudkar dekh tho…. phir vahi ladki mere saamne khadi thi...usne pucha aapki friend nahi ayi abhi tak... phir maine Saab kuch Bataya...aur ye bhi kaha ki maine bahut badi galti ki...yaha akar, Mai vapas jarahi hu… tabhi usne kaha ki...itni dur akar nirasha hokar javogi….Dekho...tum apne aap par vishvaas rakho... kabhi usse tootne mat Dena... phir dekh sab achha hojayega... phir maine pucha ye sehar mereliye Naya hai...yaha Mai kisi ko nahi janthi hu...phir 15 din keliye kaha rahu..

Phir usne kaha ki is duniya me har ek jagha sabhi keliye Naya hi hai...koi aisa nahi hai vo pehle se us jagha ki baar me research karne ki baad hi vahi paida hui..aur rehna ki baat Kare tho...tum mere saath Meri Ghar Chalo..aur humare saath hi raho...jab tumhare dost ayegi tab uski pass chale Jana simple…

usne bahut himmat diya mujhe…. phir maine bhi maanliya uski saath uske Ghar jaane keliye... phir humdono uski behen ki integaar karrahi hai...half an hour ki baad vo achuki hai…

Phir

**Flash back **

**At railway station**

One girl stood on platform she dressed up in light green color kurta and black color trouser and eagerly waiting for someone...and constantly speak only one word … ye abhi Tak Kyu nahi ayi...ane do tab batati hu…

Another girl from behind, she dressed up in maroon color chudidar… ..ati hogi Kyu tension horahi ho…

First girl : tum janthi nahi ho uski baareme usse school time se bhi adat hai...der se Ana...abhi tak uski ye adat gayi nahi hai... isliye aaj bhi late hai...Mai usse punishment dungi...then at same time some one closed her eyes from behind...she quickly remove the hands from her eyes and turns around and found a girl with same age dress up in white kurta and blue jeans. ,then the girl hugs her..but she angrily pushed back and start her scolding... kitne baar kaha Mai tume time pe pahunchne keliye…. mujhe late anewale log pasand nahi hai…. phir bhi der se ayi...Kab seekhogi panctuality haan...aise nariyal ki ped ki tarah height hone se koi faida nahi hai…samay ki palan karna bhi Janna chahiye... samjhi..

Then the girl folding her hands and bends little on in front of that girl and speak : Hume maaf kardo teacher ji... galti hogayi... phir se aisa nahi hoga...is baar maaf kijiye…

But that girl was not ready to forgive her..she looking other side...but that girl requested more

Maroon dress girl watches all and tells her: arre jaane dijiye... maffi maangrahi haina….koi karan tho hoga der se anekeliye.

Girl : haan yar..she told right.. actually vo Kya hai ki..

Teekhe teekhe...ab Tere bahana sunne ki mood me nahi hu...and I know well tum kaise kaise bahanaye batati ... first girl taunting her...is baar tho maaf kiya..but remember don't repeat it again understand…

Girl nodded her head and said thanks to that maroon dress girl.. thank you...aap bolne par ye teacher ji aaj bina punish karke chod diya...thank asked to green dress girl , ab chale..

Girl : ek minute..ye showing at maroon dress girl ye bhi humare saath chalegi.

Girl3 : par ye...ye koun hai..

Gitl1: ye..arre haan Mai tho tumhara naam puchna hi bhulgayi...Kya naam hai tumhara..

Girl3 : arre wah tum dono saath me Safar Kiya par ek dusre ki naam Tak nahi janthe ho.

Girl2 : naam se Kya Lena Dena hai….bass humare kaam hi humare pehchaan bante hai…

Girl3 : wah...Kya dialog hai..aap poetry likhthe hai Kya….girl1 glare at her ,nahi...Mera Matlab ki aap ki baate sunkar mujhe aisa laga ki aap.

Girl1: vo poetry nahi likhthi, but she will become a great fashion designer in the coming days.

Girl3 excitedly ask : wow... really...aap designer hai...hey mereliye bhi ek achha sa wedding dress design Karo na please...vo Kya haina next month mere Shaadi honewale hai…

Girl2 feel akward and tells to her..Mai..Mai tho... jyada janthi nahi hu..

Girl1: arre you don't worry… bahut time hai...iski shaadi hone me..tab Tak tum seekh jaaogi…

Girl3 went near to her and happily said : haan haan tum araam se seekho phir mereliye wedding dress design Karo... Karogi na...that girl had no choice..she nodded her head doubtfully...then that girl scream yehh..ye hui na baat...by the way my self tarika...Mai iski behen hu... and I think tum iski naam janthi nahi hogi.. am I right...she nodded as yes, I know...kyunki ye bi tumhare Tarah kaam ko importance deti hai ,so kisi se bi unka naam nahi puchti aur nahi khud ka naam batati. ok..iski naam hai….vindhya….ab Chalo fatafat tumhare naam batao..

Girl 2 : purvi…

Tarika : purvi...hmm... naam achha hai…. vindhya chalona vaha maa bahut raw dekhrahe hongi.

Vindhya : haan haan Chalo... purvi Chalo..

Now three girls are came out from station and sat on car and started goes to their destination.

**Thanks for reviewing popi Roy and teddy..**

**Hai teddy kaise ho aap…**

**Dear friends Yaha se chapters thoda Bora hoga but please adjust karlena….**


	26. Chapter 26

**On the way..**

Tarika : vaise teacher ji...ab apki training kaise chali hai…

Vindhya : vo tho bahut achhe se hui... Maybe Delhi me posting hosakta hai..

Tarika get upset and ask : Delhi me kyu...yaha Kyu nahi..

Vindhya : tarika...tum janthi hona sab phir bhi...her mood also went to sad..

Purvi watches their mood off faces she try to lighten the situation..she ask tarika : tarika ji..

Tarika : ohh.. purvi please call only tarika not tarika ji… she made face.. tarika ji sunkar mujhe bahut old feel ate hai..

Vindhya smile slightly...at her expressions.

Purvi : ok..ok... tarika...tum vindhya ko...Kyu teacher teacher kehkar bulati ho..

Tarika smiling at her question and tells with smiling face : vo...she glanced at vindhya..vo Kya haina purvi..ek baar school me hamare ek teacher ne ek lesson me thoda sa mistake bol diya.

Vindhya confidently say : vo thoda sa nahi hai...pura ki pura wrong hai..usne Hume wrong seekha raha hai.

Tarika : haan haan.. vahi tho batarahi hu….vo teacher galat bola..aur class me sare students dhyaan se sunraha hai...tabhi ye vindhya teacher ko kaha... teacher ji aap galat sikhrahi hai… teacher manne keliye tayyar nahi hai... phir dono ki beech behes jaise shuru hui...ye baat principal Tak pahunchgayi….. finally vindhya sahi aur teacher galat sabit hua…..tab se school me Saab including teachers also vindhya ko teacher teacher kehkar bulate hai.. kyunki ki ye teacher ko teach Kiyana..

Purvi : ohh….but kis bat pe itna Sab kuch hua…. akhir vo baat Kya hai..

Tarika : vo history teacher hai...vo hote haina historical me first world war..aur hume Independence kaise aayi, aur years bhi hote haina...Kab koun Kya kiya Kya hua... Aisa kuch...us teacher ne bhi mistakenly some years numbers wrong boldiya...aur humare vindhya pakad gayi... teacher thodi naa janthi..uski class me history ki pandit baiti hui hai... actually teacher ji ki galti nahi hai...vo koi pareshaani me thi isliye... dhyaan se padi nahi hogi.. haan .ek aur reason bi hai isse teacher ji bulane keliye...thodi der pehle tum bi dekha tha na kaise mere class le li thoda sa late ane pe, tho ab batao isse teacher ji kehkar bulana correct haina.

Vindhya glare at her seriously : tarika...apne ye bak bak bandh Karogi..

Tarika : arre Mai tho..then she feels her car goes to stop... arre ab isse Kya hua..she got down from car check the engine...she touched the engine..ouchh..she scream..

Heard her scream both vindhya and purvi also came out and ask together worriedly : Kya hua..

Tarika blowing air on her finger and reply : huuu..Kya hua... tumhare gusse mere car ki engine Tak pahunch gaye… vo ab bahut garam me hai….usse drink pilana hai..

Purvi smile at her words, vindhya rolled her eyes and ask : tum ye maajak karna kab chodoge tarika…

Tarika : vo baadme batati hu.. pehle ye dekhna jaruri hai as pas Pani milega ya nahi.

Purvi : car me Pani ka bottle nahi hai..

Tarika answer in simply : bottle hai...par water nahi hai...

Vindhya murmuring ye kabhi nahi sudherega..she moves away for searching water.

Purvi still stood there and looking around..then she saw a small bicycle repair shop.. at other side of road

Purvi : tarika vaha Dekho...vaha ek cycle repair shop hai... jarur vaha Pani milega...Mai lekar ati hu…

Tarika : haan but dhyaan se cross over karna road ko

She takes the bottle from car and look at both sides and cross the road and went other side.

Here vindhya came back tiredly and said : Yar tarika yaha Kam se Kam hand pump bi nahi hai...Pani nahi milega.

But tarika sees purvi coming with water bottle..she replied to vindhya : paani milgayi hai vindhya…

Vindhya : Kya.. milgayi...but how..

Tarika : vaha dekh

Vindhya looks at the direction and sees purvi with water bottle.

Purvi came to car but she looks become upset and in some angry mood : tarika ye lo paani..she handled the bottle to tarika..

Vindhya noticed her sudden change : purvi Kya hua...kuch hua hai Kya vaha…

Purvi act become normal : nahi…tho... kuch nahi hua...dhoop bahut jyada haina isliye..

Tarika pour water and closed the door and ask them chale..

Again they started their journey…

Vindhya observing purvi through by mirror and thinks in mind : ye purvi ko Kya hua.. achaanak se , kuch pareshaan dikhrahi hai.. jarur vahi pe kuch hua hai...baad me puchungi…

Vindhya purvi ki baare me sochrahi thi... purvi apne chehre pe udaasi rakh kar tarika ki baate sunthi rehti hai….

Kuch dur jaane ka baad… again car suddenly got stopped.

Vindhya irritatedly glare at tarika and ask : ab Kya hua… taunting her drink se bhari nahi hai Kya tumhare car ki pet….ab khana khilana hai Kya..

Tarika : nahi Yar..vo saamne koi Aya hai..

Now both looked at front,and found four people on two bikes and put their bikes in middle for block the car, purvi shocked and getting fear seeing that persons.

Vindhya confusingly : ye log koun hai….she going to get down from car but purvi stop her to let out.

Purvi with scared looks: nahi vindhya...tum ghadi se mat uthro.. tarika tum ghadi chalao jaldi..

Vindhya noticed her tensed expressions she asked her : purvi Kya hua tum itni tension aur gabrahat Kyu horahi ho…

Purvi hurried to tarika : tarika tum gaadi gumao aur yaha se Chalo please…

Tarika also asked : hua Kya hai purvi... batao Hume…

Purvi : vo sab baadme batavungi please pehle yaha se nikalna hai...but her eyes went widened to see that two persons coming near to car...ohh..no...

One man came near to car and knocking on window... tarika down the glass..

Man asked another one : yahi hai…

Second one nodded no and saw purvi on back seat and said ye vahi ladki Bhai…

Man rudely : hey chori bahar nikal...arre tum log mere muh Kya dekhrahi ho...jao usse bahar kitcho..

One man open the door and drags purvi out of car by holding her shoulder, purvi screaming as chodiye..mujhe.. chodiye, vindhya tarika shocked and they were shouted on them.

One man try to drags purvi out forcedly, vindhya stop him by holding his hand freed purvi hand from his grip.

Vindhya shouted on them : koun hai aap log Kyu lejarahi ho purvi ko..

Man : hello madam...Hume bass us ladki chahiye...aap dono se koi Lena Dena nahi hai hume ,aap dono chup chap yaha se nikalo..

Arre leao is ladki ko..

Again the man start to touch purvi...but before he could touch her his hand went twisted back...and fell on ground with little distance away from them

Rest three shocked and glared at their big eyes..

Tarika first shocked but next moment proudly smiles on her sister power.

Purvi wondering at vindhya's sudden action scene.

Vindhya : baat karrahi hu na...Kyu beech me ate ho...ab batao problem Kya hai tum logon ka...Kyu iski piche padi ho..

Tarika : purvi tum janthi ho in logon ko..

Purvi : nahi tarika… vaha shop me maine Pani keliye Gayi thina , vaha ye admi indicate at one of the men from them, mere saath baatmeej kiya aur mere dupatta kichne ki kosish kiya tho maine tappad Mara..

One man came front and said : ab vahi kaam main karunga..dekhta hu tu Kya Karogi...he tried to pull but vindhya holding his hair kick on his stomach and throws on ground..

Vindhya worn them : ghatiya kaam karte ho aur uper ghamaand dikhane Aya hai tum log….tum jaise logon ko baaton se nahi haathon se hi jawab Dena teekh rahega…

Another one going to hit her ye ladki Teri tho...but vindhya holding his hand and twisted back and hitting on his back by hand and telling : ladki ko kamjoor samjhte hai Kya…uski saath chedchad karte ho...duppatta kichne ka shauk haina…hmm...she hits him badly…

Another one came from back and holding purvi..

Purvi tried her best to free herself : hey...chodo...chodo mujhe...she also start to hit him... tarika rescued purvi from that man..

In between first person who was fell on ground...he comes near to vindhya with holding rod in his hand..he hits strongly on her head,

Vindhya screamed ahhh..she holding her head…and fall down..

Vindhya….. tarika and purvi at atime called her name louder..

Seeing this scenario that person ran from there

..

Tarika worriedly : vindhya... vindhya…ankhe kholo..

Purvi also in worried : vindhya ji.. vindhya ji…

Tarika sees blood on her hand : oh my God... purvi...khoon bahraha hai...isse jaldi hospital lejana hai...Chalo…

Purvi with tensed : haan haan... chaliye..

Both took vindhya to hospital by car..

**At hospital**.

**Out side of ICU**

Tarika worriedly roaming she have tears in her eyes ,and purvi sitting in chair with tension and her legs and hands shivering..

After half an hour doctor comes out, tarika asked him worried..Dr...ab vo kaise hai...sab teekh haina…

Purvi also stood near to them and praying inside…

Dr : dekhiye...vo jindha tho hai par..

Tarika : par hai Dr... boliyena..

Dr : ab vo jaldi hosh nahi ayegi.

Tarika and purvi both get shocked…

Tarika : what …

Dr : uski sir ki neeche bahut jhor se lagi hai... vahi pe thoda blood clots hui hai….. usse time par laane se vo khatre se bahar tho nikli...but coma me chaligayi…

Purvi asked with teary eyes : ve Kab hosh me ayegi…

Dr : exactly tho nahi Bata sakte...but agar uski inside Jo blood clots Haina vo ek baar normal hojayegi tho uski jaldi hosh me ane ki chances hai…

Tarika : tho aap vo treatment shuru kijiyena Dr,

Dr : haan haan hum karenge...but pehle aap kuch formalities tho pura kijiye..

Tarika went receptionist and fill the form and paid some money through her debit card.

After all complete this...she looks at her phone and noticed 30 missed calls...ohh no...maa ka missed calls...she gets tension and worried and tears are coming from her eyes...ab main maa ko Kya jawab Doon... agar ye baat maa ko batachalgaya tho...no...vo toot Jayegi…. phir uski Ander stress badege..aur vo bi no….Mai aisa nahi hone dungi….maa ko kuch nahi hona chahiye….maa ko kuch hogayi tho Main jeene ka Matlab hi nahi hai...hey bhagwaan please ab tum hi batao ab Mai Kya karu...she crying more...she wiped her tears and seriously asked to god...ab tume hi mujhe koi raasta dikhana hoga bhagwaan ji...jisse mere maa ki chintha dur hojaye...aur yaha mere behen jald se jald hosh me ana hai.. please tuhi kuch Karo…

Then at same time purvi came and stood her behind and speaking while crying... tarika mujhe maaf kardo….ye sab mere vaja se hi hua...Mai us admi ko tappad nahi Mara hui tho...vo log humare piche piche nahi ate aur vindhya ji ki saath aisa nahi hote...I am sorryyyy...she cried more…

Tarika also had tears but try become normal and tells : no purvi tum usse tappad marke koi galti nahi kiya...tum apne apko doshi mat mano... aise logon ko tho beech sadak me khada karke shoot kardena chahiye… so you didn't do any mistake... understand….and vindhya ke condition hai tho...vo jaldi hosh me ayegi... mujhe vishwaas hai vo jaldi teekh hojayegi...so please don't cry…

Purvi with teary eyes : vo teekh hogi na…

Tarika confidently said : haan jarur hogi….ab Mai maa ki baare me sochrahi hu…

Purvi : haan Mai samaj sakti hu...usper kaise bitegi apne beti ko aise haalat me dekhkar...phir bi batana tho padegina.

Tarika : no...Mai maa ko kuch nahi Bata sakte...maa ye sunne ki baad apne apko sambhal nahi karpayegi... toot Jayegi… phir vo bhi...nahi Mai phirse ek aur maa ko khona nahi chahti hu…

Purvi confused at her words and looking at her strangely.

Tarika : Kya hua aisa Kyu dekhrahi ho...yahi hai na Mai ek aur maa Kyu kaha…. kyunki Mai uski asli beti nahi hu…

Purvi shocked : Kya…

Tarika : haan purvi...mujhe Janam diya maa mere bachpan me hi bhagwaan ke pass chaligayi...Mai aur vindhya best friends hai..koi khoon ka rishta nahi hai hum dono ki beech me...mere papa bank me kaam karte hai...ek din bank me chori hua...Sara iljaam mere papa pe gayi... police arrest kiya aur court Mai bhi yahi prove kiya Gaya ki mere papa ne hi choron ki saath diya... finally usko court ne saja sunadiya...ye sab mere papa sehan nahi karpaya...unhe sadma lagi.. phir usi sadme ki Karan unka bi mauth hui….you know purvi...mere papa ko koun arrest kiya aur unko jail kisne bheja..

Purvi : koun tarika..

Tarika : vindhya ki father…

Purvi got another shock : what... vindhya ji ki father..

Tarika : haan purvi...mere best friend ki papa ne mere papa ko arrest kiya aur unhe saja dilwaya...Mai tab 12 saal me thi... maine uncle ko bahut request kiya...unka pair pakadi...aur bola uncle mere papa chor nahi hai...usse chodiye...par koi mere baat nahi suni...she said with painful smile….mere koi rishte daar bhi nahi tha...Mai akele hogaya hu... phir vindhya mere Ghar ayi thi...aur kaha ki tarika...tu ro mat... mujhe vishwaas hai.. uncle chor nahi hai..vo chori nahi kar sakte..uski baat sunkar mujhe thoda sukoon Mila...Kam se Kam mere alaiwa ek aur hai mere papa pe bharosa karte...vo mujh se wada Kiya mere papa ko vapas leogii..

Do din ki baad papa tho vapas aye par laash bankar...Mai bahut roya hu...Mai anaath hochuki hu… tears are flowing from her eyes..

Purvi felt bad for her, she had also tears in her eyes

Tarika : Phir teen din ke baad prakash uncle mere Ghar ayi thi….usne mere saamne jhuk kar mujh se maffi maanga... mujhe kuch samaj nahi Aya.. maine pucha uncle ye aap Kya karrahe ho... please , phir unhone kaha ki...beta mujhe maaf kardo.. maine bahut badi galti ki...sirf saboot pe bharosa karke tumhare papa ko arrest kiya aur uske mauth ki karan banchuka hu... tumhare papa beguna hai...beta ...beguna hai….ye sunne ki baad mujhe kushi hui..ki mere papa chor nahi hai..vo kabhi galat kaam nahi karsakte... phir maine uncle se kaha ki... uncle ab mere papa ki Atma ko shanthi milegina.. phir uncle ne kaha ki haan beta jarur milega...agar vo tume kushi me dekhatho...Mai samaj nahi paya us vakt... uncle ne Mujhe uske saath uska Ghar legaya... aunty bed pe thi... phir uncle ne sab kuch Bataya...ye pagli vindhya... mere liye apne parents ki saath ladakar...Ghar chodkar chaligayi...vo Ghar se jaane ke baad uski maa ko tabiyat bigad gayi khana peena sab choddiya...jab maine aunty ki pass me baiti thi... patanahi...us vakt mujhe Kya hua... aunty ko aise condition me dekhkar mere ankhon se ansu ana shuru hua...aur mujhe aisa feel Aya ki vaha vindhya ki maa nahi Meri maa late hui hai.. phir Mai bahut emotional hui hu...aur us emotional me maine aunty ko maa kehkar bulaya...maa.. ankhe kholo ankhe kholo...aisa puchte rahi hu... phir aunty ne apne ankhe kholi..aur usse bhi kuch pal keliye laga ki Mai vindhya hu...jab vo pehchaanliya tho... turant mere haath choddiya...Mai samajgaye aur bahar jakar bait gayi...kuch der ki baad aunty bahar aye aur mere pass baiti aur apne haath Mera sir pe rakha aur kaha ki Kya tum hamare beti bankar yaha rahegi humare saath…

Mai samjhi nahi paya…. phir uncle ne bhi yahi kaha…. haan beta aaj se hamare do betiya hai...ek tum aur ek vindhya...aaj se tum dono ki beech sirf best friends ki rishta hi nahi behen ki rishta bi hai….agar tume koi problem nahi hai tho...vo dono mujhe bahut samjhaya... phir maine bhi Khushi se undone ko apnaliya vo mujhe legally adopt kiya...vo dono kabhi bhi mujhe ye ehsaas nahi diya ki Mai unka asli beti nahi hu...Sach kahu tho… mujhe bhi aisa feel nahi Aya ki vo mere asli maa baap nahi hai...vo dono mujh se kitna bi pyaar Kare...par undono ki ander ek baat ki dukh hai...unke asli beti unse dur hai...maa har din bhagwaan se ek baat pucthi hai..Kab vapas bhejenge mere beti ko... phir maine bhi apna taraf se bahut kosish ki vindhya ko dhundne me... finally ek seminar attend karnekeliye mujhe Pune Jana padha...vaha hum done ki Milan hui... jantha hai kaise hua… hum dono ki bachpan ki tasveer ki vaja se...hum dono ne ek program me Radha Krishna bane..vo Radha aur Mai Krishna...vahi tasveer ne hum dono ko phirse miladiya… maine usse Mila aur patachala ki vo IPS officer bannewali hai...mujhe kushi hui...vindhya bhi apne papa ki tarah police officer bannewali hai…..phir main Saab kuch Bataya usse... vindhya yakeen nahi karpaya... phir maine use bahut samjhaya….aur vo yaha anekeliye maan gayi... I know vo abhi bhi apne parents se naraj hai.. but I am sure...unse Milne ki baad sab normal hojayegi...jab vo yaha anekeliye maan gayi tho Mai turant usse maa se baat karvayii thi...maa papa dono bahut kush hogayi...

Aaj maa bahut raw dekhrahe hoti.. vindhya ki...ab aisa situation me Mai kaise is buri khabar batao apni maa ko...Kya vo bharosa karpavoge ki apne beti teekh hone ki baat par...Kya vo ye baat sunnkar apne apko sambhalegi….aisa bahut sare sawal hai aur dar hai...kahi kuch ho na Jaye maa ko…. isliye... maine kaha Mai phirse ek aur maa ko khona nahi chahti hu.

Purvi : Sach me ..aise maa baap aur aise dost milna bahut Kam log ki naseeb me hoti hai tarika...tum sahi sochrahi ho tarika...jis maa apko itna pyaar diya tum kaise usko dukh desakte ho..tum uski chintha karna uskeleye pareshaan hona jayaj hai...but tumne kaha tha na vaha Ghar me apki maa raw dekte hogi... phir Kya jawab dogi unhe…

Tarika : vahi tho samaj nahi araha hai Mujhe..

Purvi : phir ek kaam kijiye...apne maa se kaho... vindhya koi kaam me busy hai...ane me kuch din aur lagega…

Tarika : nahi purvi aisa nahi kehsakta hu...kyun ki maa ko lage ki uski beti unse naraj nahi nafrat karti hai isliye vo yah akar bhi unhe Milne keliye nahi ayi...maa ko samjhana bahut mushkil hai purvi...aur maa ko maine vada bhi ki...aaj Mai vindhya ko lekar hi Ghar vapas avunga..

Purvi : ab tho Sach me badi problem hui…..ye sab mere vaja se hua...vo log mujhe mardiya tho achha hua hoga...Kash vindhya ji hospital me nahi hoti aur aapko aisa problem ko face nahi karna padti...sab mere vaja se hua.. sirf mere vaja se...she starts crying...mai khud apne maa se dur ayi hu aur ek maa ko apni beti se dur kiya hu…

Tarika listening her words and think some and immediately ask : purvi Kya tum vindhya keliye kuch karsakte ho…

Purvi quickly answered : haan boliyena tarika...Kya karna hai...Mai kuch bhi karungi ,

Tarika : pehle promise Karo…

Purvi with out thinking : promise... boliye tarika Kya karna hai mujhe.

Tarika : tum mere saath mere Ghar chalna hai vindhya banakar

Purvi shocked and looking at tarika with out blinking her eyes : ye Kya pucha tarika aapne Mai... vindhya...nahi...ye kaise hosakte hai..

Tarika : purvi you don't worry...Mai huna...Mai sab sambalti hu… aur Mai isliye pucha ki vindhya kaise dikhti hai sirf Mai janthi hu...aur koi use dekha bhi nahi...phir mere parents tumko hi vindhya samjhogi...kyun ki Mai tume lekarjarahi huna…

Purvi : nahi tarika isme bahut risk hai...maanlijiye..vo chehre ko pehchannahi pavogi...par apne kaha tha na vindhya IPS officer bannewali hai... phir vo baat..

Tarika : us baat pe tum bilkul chintha matkarna... kyunki vo baat bhi sirf Mai hi janthi hu... vindhya ye baat maa aur papa ko bolne se Mana kiya aur maine unhe kuch nahi bataya..

Purvi : phir bhi tarika...mujhse nahi hoga..

Tarika : wah purvi wah…. vindhya tereliye apne jaan ko dawn pe laga aur ab vo behosh me hai...aur yaha tum uskeleye kuch bhi karnekeliye promise kiya aur jab puchliya tho... promise thoda aur piche hate rahi ho...wah.. patanahi ye vindhya ko ye adat kab chodigi... anjaan logon ki madad karne ka...usse iski yahi adat ki karan uski apno ko dukh sehna padta hai...tum jao purvi...Mai khud solve karungi apne problem ko...tum jao...she rudely told her..

Purvi ko bahut bura lagte hai uski baat sunkar...aur sochne lagi hai..

Tarika vaha se jaane wali thi... purvi awaaz dekar usse rokleti... tarika ek minute..

Tarika looking at her.. purvi : Mai tumhare saath chalne keliye tayyar hu .. tarika felt happy and try to say something but purvi interrupt : par vindhya bankar nahi..

Tarika : Matlab..

Purvi : Mai vindhya ji ki parents ki saamne unhi ka beti bankar Ghar avungi.. , par Main apna naam change nahi karungi...ye naam mere papa ne mujhe rakha, so please Mai apne naam change nahi karsakte…please...mere feeling ko samajne ki kosish karo…

Tarika thinking alot and agreed and accepted her request.. teekhe..tum apne naam change karne ki jarurat nahi..

Purvi : thank you..

Tarika : thanks to you purvi... manne keliye... you don't worry... vindhya ko hosh ane ki baad maa aur papa ko Sach batayenge hum , tab mujhe maa ki health ko lekar chintha karne ki jarurat nahi padegi... kyunki asli beti sahi salamat saamne dikhegi na... phir koi problem nahi hogi...haan she says In lost...jab Sach patachala tho maa papa dono naraj hojayega mujh par...but koi baat nahi...tab Tak Mai maa aur papa ki kushi tho deksakti huna...ab Chalo Mai kuch batati hu tum bilkul vaise hi karte jao... phir kisi ko koi shak nahi ayega tum pe.. teekhe..

**Present**

Purvi wiping her tears : phir maine yaha agayi...undono ki beti bankar...aur aaj hi mujhe patachala ki tarika ki maa baap tarika ki Shaadi ki saath mere Shaadi bhi karvana chahta hai aap se..l.. kyunki vo Sach nahi janthe haina... isliye….unhe lagta hai ki vo apne dusre beti ki Shaadi karvarahe hai...par Sach ye hai ki vo koi bahar ladki ki, usse koi rishta nahi uski shaadi karvane keliye uthawla horahi hai…

Actually Mai aapse sirf shaadi ki baare me baat karne ka socha hu...par unexpectedly aap mere maa se phone pe baat hui tho... mujhe bhi yahi teek laga ki aap ko pura Sach batana chahiye...Mai aap ko sab kuch Bataya...she looks at him with some guilty..…

Daya didn't utter a single word...he just kept look at her with unbelievable..

Purvi : I know ye sab sunne ki baad aapko bahut gussa ate hogi….aap gussa hona bhi jayaj hai...par yakeen maniye...Mai sirf tarika vindhya ji ki maa keliye ye natak karrahi hu...aap bhi jante hogi...uski tabiyat teekh nahi hai...koi buri kaar sunne se uski dimag pe stress bad jate hai... phir kuch bhi hosakte hai uski saath...yahi baat ke bare me sochkar tarika ne mujhe request ki...aur Mai maangayi… jis din vindhya ji Puri tarah se teekh hojayegi...usi din sab ke saamne ye Sach ayegi…. phir Mai yaha se chalejavungi..

Isliye please aap se ek request karraha hu...jab Tak vindhya teekh nahi hogi tab Tak aap please ye baat kisi ko mat batayiye.. please…

Aur ek aur request hai aapse….aap is Shaadi ko Mana kijiye…. Ye sagayi shaadi nahi hona chahiye...please aap in sab keliye naboldijiye...Mai aapkeliye teekh nahi hu...I think you will deserve best...who knows...Sach jaane ki baad tarika ki parents phirse aapki shaadi vindhya ki saath fix karsakta hai... phir undone ki wish bhi Puri hojayegi aapko apne damad banne ka...aur vindhya bhi police officer hai...so aap dono ki kaam bhi ek jaisi hai..dono perfect hogi ekdusre keliye... But please ab aap is sagayi ko naa kehdijiye... agar Mai seedha naa boldiya tho...maa..I mean tarika ki maa hurt hogi.. isliye... mujhe shaadi karna bilkul pasand nahi hai... kyunki maine reason ko apko pehle hi bataya….. sorry... aapko maine hurt ki hui tho... trust me Mai pehle se nahi jante Verna ye baat sagayi Tak pahunchne nahi deti...she said all fastly.

Still Daya keep silent and listening her.

Purvi was worried seeing his constant glare on her with cool face.. she asked him with hesitate : aap kuch bolte Kyu nahi…

Daya asked her painful : Kya bolu main .. haan Kya bolu...Jo kehna hai Jo karna hai tum dono behenone...arre haan tum dono behen nahi haina...he remembered her words to her..she felt hurt by his words... anyway... tum dono ne bahut galti ki...tum dono ne mere bhawano ki saath khelliya…..arre Kam se Kam tarika tho Sach batadena chahiye...par vo bhi kuch nahi bataya...sirf vaha khade hokar tamasha dekhrahe hai….jab ye sare baate horahi hai..

Purvi : nahi... actually usdin tarika khud hairaan me thi aapke decision janne ki baad, usse laga ki...aap is rishte ko reject karenge...but aap aisa nahi bola tho..

Daya shouted on her : tho...Kya hai... tarika mujhe pehle hi batadena chahiye tha…. at least abhi ko batana chahiye tha….ek minute.. Matlab ye baat tarika ne Abhijit se bi chupaya….agar abhi jante hai tho vo jarur Hume batate...iska Matlab abhi bhi nahi jante iski baare me...ok... mujhe aapse kuch bhi nahi puchna hai...Jo puchna hai Jo Janna hai...Mai tarika se hi jaan lunga...usse hi puchta hu...vo aisa Kyu kiya…

Purvi worried for tarika and she requested Daya : arre nahi nahi...aap please tarika ko galat mat samjhayiye..vo Jo bhi kiya apne maa keliye kiya... please try to understand...aap ye baat ko jyada bhadiye mat….ye sab tho mere vaja se hi hua hai...aap ki gussa mujh pe dikhao...Jo kehna hai mujhe kaho...but please ye baat aap jiju se...Daya glares at her seriously...I mean..apke Bhai se mat kaho... agar vo bhi tarika ko galat samajgaya tho...nahi...nahi… ye sab tarika ki Shaadi pe asar nahi padna chahiye... uski shaadi rokna nahi chahiye... please Mai aapse request karrahi hu… jab Tak vindhya teekh nahi hoti tab tak aap is baat ko kisi aur ki mat batana... please…

Daya : wah achha hai... tarika ko apne maa ki fikar hai... tume tarika ki Shaadi ki fikar hai... tumdonoko apne apne faide keliye dusron ke feelings ki saath khelte hai.. par tum chahti ho ki Mai apne Bhai ko Sach na bolu..

Purvi : nahi...mere matalab ye nahi tha…

Daya with serious face : dekh purvi...Mai apne Bhai se kuch bhi nahi chupa sakta hu….tum samaj nahi parahi ho...agar ye baat abhi ko baadme kabhi bhi batachala tho... tum soch bhi nahi sakti vo kaise react hote hai...mere hisab se usse bi uske shaadi se pehle hi Sach Janna chahiye…. phir khud decide karega Kya karna hai….maanlo Maine Sach nahi Bataya..aur reason puchega mujhe se Daya tum purvi se shaadi Kyu nahi karne hai...but Mai usse jhut nahi bol sakta... isliye mujhe aaj nahi tho Kal usse Sach tho Batanahi padega...so vo Sach aaj hi apna Bhai ko batata hu bass.

Then he started to go... seeing was going of him purvi walks fastly and holding his hand..and request him.. please aap aisa mat kijiye...Daya glanced at her and then at his hand... purvi immediately leave his hand and step back and said : dekhiye apne side se aap teekh sochraha hai... but kuch aur din wait kijiye..Daya glares at her..as how many days.. Purvi understood and said…. dekhiye Mai apse promise karte hu...apke Bhai shaadi se pehle hi Sach janega…. but please abhi usse kuch mat batana...aur mere saath shaadi thodne ki baat hai tho...aap koi bahana boliye…. phir main maa aur papa ko sambhalungi... but please aap tarika se kuch mat puchna aur Abhijit ji ki kuch mat kehna…

Daya didn't gave any answer and silently went from there..

Purvi saw him leave without giving her any answer, now she worries about tarika.. tears coming from her eyes and said : ohh god ab ye Kya hogaya...ab phirse mere vaja se tarika aur uski pariwar walon ne Naya problem face karna pada hai….ab Mai Kya karu…. mujhe ye baat tarika ko batana hai.. she dialed tarika number but she received answer..is that switched off... ohh no.. tarika ko abhi apne phone ko switch off karna chahiye hai Kya...she looks up and praying...hey bhagwaan aap mere saath jitna khelna chahta hai khelo...but please tarika ki kushiyon ko cheniye mat...vo bahut achhi hai..sab ki parwa karti hai...ab vo mere vaja se pareshaani me hai...usse aur pareshaan mat do... please..

She started her walk, she walking on road with sad and cried face, while thinking alot... some time she cursed herself and her faith…. unknowingly tears are flowing on her Cheeks.. she scolded herself : ye sab mere vaja se.. horaha hai...nahi Mai Ghar chodti...nahi vindhya se milti... phir ye sab nahi hote...mere hi Karan ek beti apne maa se dur rehni padi aur dusre ko jhut bolna padi...aur ab uski shaadi bhi tootjayegi... tarika ko Mai apne muh kaise dikhao... achhe khelte hui pariwar me thoffan laya hu Mai…. maine kabhi nahi sochpaya...Mera ek decision...itna bhari padegi mujh pe aur dusron ki jindagiyon pe bhi..

**At beauro**

Daya came inside hurriedly and ask someone : pankaj ye Abhijit kaha hai..

Pankaj : sir tho ate hi turant forensic lab Gaye hai sir..

Daya thinks in mind : patanahi...Sach jaane ki baad abhi kaise react karega…

Pankaj : Kya hua sir...koi urgent kaam hai Kya sir se..

Daya : nahi Mai abhi ata hu. He leaves hurried.

After some minutes Daya reached to forensic lab and goes to inside...but suddenly he saw Abhijit , Abhijit standing in garden and talking to someone..Daya unable to see that person face clearly, he started his walk towards them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Evening time**

Purvi sitting on sofa and eagerly waiting for tarika arrival…. at last she saw tarika coming...she quickly ran towards her and took her inside of room fastly along with her, and closed the door.

Tarika confused at her sudden act and ask worriedly : Kya hua purvi... aur room me Kyu laya mujhe..

Purvi hurriedly asked : tum phone Kyu band ki..

Tarika said while kept her bag on table..: ohh... charging khatam hua...aur aaj maine charger ko Ghar pe bhulgayi..

Purvi told her with her big eyes : tujhe pata hai aaj Kya hua..

Tarika sitting on bed and asked : Kya hua...aur tum itna pareshaan me Kyu..

Purvi : tarika...ab Kya batao Mai tumko...she sits beside of tarika and said with afraid looks... maine Daya ji ko pura Sach batadiya…

What? Tarika gets up from bed with shockingly and looking at purvi and ask : what..Daya ko Sach batadiya…but how..

Purvi downed her head and said : haan... maine Bataya usse..hua hai ki... now she told her whole matter.

Tarika sits on bed with thud she looking blankly

Purvi came in front of her and holding her hand and said : tarika...I am sorry.. I am really sorry.. maine socha nahi ki aisa hoga...ye sab tho unexpectedly hogaya…

Tarika said in hopless : Daya ye baat abhi ko batadiya hoga... phir Abhijit gussa karega mujh pe unse ye baat chipaneki... phir vo shaadi ko bhi rokhega..

Purvi crying, seeing tarika in pain by losing her love then purvi said with tears : nahi tarika aisa kuch nahi hoga...Mai Abhijit ji se baat karungi...Mai tumhare Shaadi ko tootne nahi dungi..tum please apne apko sambhalo..

Tarika asked her in louder : kaise sambhalu...Mai apne apko...tum jante nahi... abhi apne Bhai se kitna pyaar karte hai...agar Daya ki koi hurt ki abhi bardash nahi karta...Daya ki Kushi me Abhijit ki kushi...ab Abhijit ko pata chalegaya tho hum uske Bhai ke saath cheat kiya uske feeling ko hurt kiya...vo mujhe maff nahi karega... Abhijit ke liye first preference Daya hai aur uske kushi..uske baad hi hai koi aur, itna pyaar karte hai Abhijit apne Bhai Daya se, aur Daya bhi Abhijit ki kushi keliye kuch bhi karta hai...par kuch bhi chupate nahi Abhi se...I know ab vo Sab kuch batadiya hoga...aur Abhijit….

Then at same time purvi phone start ringing..

Purvi saw the caller ID and speak with tension : Abhijit ji ka phone …

Tarika feel fear..

Purvi : tarika...daro mat phone uthayiye aur baat Karo..she placed phone on her hands

Tarika with fear : nahi...Mai baat nahi karpavunga….

Call went to cut

Purvi : tarika please.. baat Karo..aur usse samjhane ki kosish Karo…. mujhe yakeen hai vo samajhjayega..

Tarika : nahi purvi...she worrie more... mujhe bahut darlagraha hai…

Purvi felt sad for seeing her condition, she assured herself and said confidently : teekhe...Mai baat karungi...she took phone from tarika hand and going to call abhi... before she can dial, he calling to her phone.. purvi said to tarika : vahi phone karraha hai..

Tarika moving her head as no ; no purvi phone mat uthana.. now she had tears in her eyes..but purvi didn't listen her and answer the call..

Purvi : hello..

Abhi on phone : hello…purvi... tarika Ghar agayi..

Purvi : haan to abhi thodi der pehle hi agayi...Kyu..koi kaam hai tarika se..

Abhijit : arre nahi...usse keh do ki Kal beauro jaldi ana hai.., Matlab time se kuch der pehle, mujhe kuch jaruri baat karne hai usse...ab Mai raktha hu..

Purvi cut the call and tarika quickly asked : Kya hua...Kya kaha unhon ne..

Purvi confusedly said : unhone kaha ki..tum Kal beauro me time se pehle hi pahunchna hai... kyunki vo tum se kuch baat karna chahta hai.

Tarika : I know..I know... unhone Kyu kaha... jarur isike baare me puchega...Mai khud apne pairon pe khuladi Mara...she starts crying…

Purvi try to convince her : tarika... please rona mat...aisa kuch nahi hoga...tum Kal unse Milo phir Jo bhi vo tumse puchega tum darne ki jarurat nahi..tum unhe pura Sach batao...samjhao...I am sure...agar vo tumse sachha pyaar kiya hui tho vo jarur tum par tumhare baaton par vishvaas karega... phir shaadi bhi nahi rokhega…. tarika looked at her with tears... purvi nodded as yes and wiped her tears and said : ab jao jakar fresh hojao…

Tarika went to fresh up, purvi praying for her.. bas Kal Sab achha hona chahiye tarika ki saath….

**Next day morning**

Tarika getting ready for beauro.. purvi came inside with coffee..

Purvi : tarika ye lo coffee.

Tarika : nahi purvi...man nahi hai..

Purvi : aise kaise man nah hai tumhara...I know Kal shaam se pareshaan me ho tum..aur raat me khana bhi teekh se nahi khaya...aur Tere ankhe bhi batarahe hai ki... tum teekh se soya bi nahi.. isliye ye coffee pilo thoda fresh jaisa lagega… phir Abhijit ji se baat karnekeliye takat ayegi..lo..pilo.. purvi bahut force kiya..aur tarika coffee pili.

Tarika : ok..Mai chalthi hu..

Purvi stopped her : tarika…

Tarika turns back..

Purvi : Kya Mai bi chalu tumhare saath..

Tarika feel her concern for her she gave slight smile to her and said : I know..tume bhi chintha horahi hai... mereliye... but you don't worry..Mai kosish karungi apna taraf se...she said confidently...hmm..ab Mai jao..

Purvi nodded with painful smile..

Tarika coming down Deepa and prakash saw her..

Deepa : arre ye Kya aaj itni jaldi me kaha jarahi ho..

Tarika : maa...Mai lab jarahi hu..

Deepa : itni jaldi..

Tarika : vo kuch kaam tha aaj hi complete karna hai isliye..sir bi aye hogi lab me..

Prakash : arre Deepa..Kyu..use khada karke sawal pe sawal puchrahi ho... kabhi kabhi aise hota hai...beta tu jaa...Verna Tumhari maa sawal puchte hi rahegi.. phir tume der hogi..

Tarika smile and bids them..and went.

Deepa asked him : Kya Mai jyada sawal karti hu...apko aisa lagta hai..she made angry face.

Prakash pretend himself : but maine aisa kab kaha..

Deepa : abhi abhi Jo kaha uska Matlab Kya..

Prakash finding words to escape: arre vo tho..

Mam Saab apki saheli ji ne phone Kiya..one servant inform her

Deepa : araha hu.. turn to prakash aap ko baad me dekhti hu..she went to talk on phone..

After she leaves prakash speak : Bach Gaya.. thanks to us saheli ji ko sahi time par phone kiya

**Now it's 10.30am.**

Purvi constantly dialing tarika phone number, she feels tired and restless..then she speaking to herself ye tarika phone answer Kyu nahi deti,...yaha Mera sir me dard horaha hai ye soch soch kar vaha Kya horaha hai... Abhijit ji ne Kya kaha hoga... undono ki beech sab teekh hai ya nahi...yaha Mai chain se ek sthan pe bait bi nahi parahi hu...aur uper se tarika phone lift nahi karrahi hai...ab Mai Kya karu…..she feeling tensed, fear, and worried... some bad thoughts warn her in mind….she tightly closed her eyes and quickly opened and make decision..no Mai yaha baitke sochne se kuch nahi hoga...Mai khud javungi... yes yahi teek rahega...aur mujhe bi patachalega…. akhir vaha Kya horaha hai..she took her purse and kept mobile inside of purse and coming down from stairs..then she heard a voice..

Lo... purvi khud neeche arahi hai…abhi puchta hu

Ye sunne ki baad purvi apne sir utha kar dekhti hai aur saamne sofa me baitahua insaan ko dekhkar chauk jaatei hai…

Purvi thinks in mind : ye..ye yaha…she came towards them while adjusting her duppatta.

Prakash : arre beta aao aao…ye Daya Kya kehrahe hai..

Purvi shocked and looks at daya ,he also looking at her with serious expressions.

Purvi in mind : Matlab inhone Sach batadiya...ab Mai Kya karu... tarika bi Ghar pe nahi hai..

Prakash asked her with strict voice : bolo beta...Kya Daya Jo kuch bhi kaha vo Sach hai…

Purvi didn't know what to say how to say..she thinking hard feeling nervous and her hands are trembling…

Purvi : vo..Mai..she feeling confused how to say and looking at the Daya with angrily...

Deepa : arre aap bhi na sab jankar bhi anjaan banke puchte ho.. she said with smiling face while came from behind and brought coffee for daya...ye lo Daya tumhare liye coffee...

Purvi didn't understand and looked at them confusion.

Deepa : purvi... tumne Jo kuch bhi kiyana sahi kiya...aaj Kal aisa sochne wali ladkiya bahut Kam hoti hai..

Purvi surprised at her answer and thinks in mind : ye Kya maa tho mere tareef karrahi hai…. vo bhi pura Sach janne ki baad.

Deepa : aur aap now she said to her husband ... aapko garv hona chahiye...Hume aisa beti mili... humare parwa kare aur humare baaton ko respect karnewali.

Purvi still unable to understand what her meant so she glanced at all with blankly.

Prakash : haan tumne Sach kaha, aaj Kal na bachhe bade hone ki baad sirf apne baare me hi sochte hai...par ye aur tarika...hum dono keliye jyada sochte hai ,jyada fikar karte hai... haina purvi... purvi still silent and only moving her head up down as she said yes.

Deepa : aisa betiya jisko milega vo parents kush naseeb wale hi hote haina…

Purvi feels mad, not knowing what's going on here and feel also her head spinning.. because she could not understanding why they were speaking like this, and she stared at them strangely and thinks in mind : yaha Kya horaha hai... mujhe kuch samaj nahi araha hai...ye dono Sach jaane ki baad bi itni araam se baitkar humare tareef karraha hai..ye Sach hai ya koi sapna dikhraha hu Mai…. chimti deti hai apne apko..then whisper some sounds like isss.. due to pain…. nahi yaar ye koi sapna nahi hai... phir bhi mujhe yakeen nahi horaha hai...agar Sach me ye Sach hai tho...itni dino se Mai aur tarika bekaar me pareshaan hogayi...ab ye baat tarika ko patachalega tho vo kush hojayegi aur uski ek tension khatam hogi…

Then purvi said to them : Sach kahu tho… tarika ko bahut chintha hai aap dono ko lekar... especially apne maa ko lekar….aur aap sochbhi nahi sakte itni Kam Umar me kitna bada tension apne upar leliya...sirf aapkeliye…..aapki health ki baare me soch kar,indicated at Deepa... Aur bichari bahut pareshaan me lagi bahut dino se…..but aaj uski pareshaan khatam hogi ye baat jaane ki baad…she said happily….

Thanks for reviewing...


	28. Chapter 28

Purvi with happily : aaj uski sare tension,sare problem khatam hogi…

Seeing her excitement Daya moving his head left to right ,and mumbled purvi...no... aage mat bolo..

But purvi didn't observe him..then

In between prakash ask worriedly : what... tarika pareshaan me hai..kahi dino se par Kyu...aur Hume bataya Kyu nahi..

Deepa : haan beta bolo...tumne kaha tha ki vo mere aur mere health ko lekar pareshaani me hai...par Kyu.. mai tho teekh hi huna..

Prakash : bolo beta tumdono behenone Kya chuparaha hai humse..

Then suddenly purvi stop talking after listening their questions and strangely looks at them, and she is unable to answer and stood like dumb…

Deepa : bolo purvi chup Kyu ho... batao tarika pareshaan me Kyu.. batao..

Purvi gulping in fear and looking at them with scary eyes and thinks in mind : arre baapre...ye Kya...ye dono aisa Kyu puchraheho..ye Sach jante.. ya nahi jante...ab Mai Kya bolu... . but Kyu.. tareef karrahe hai hamare…

Prakash : batao purvi…. Kya chupaya tarika ne hum se..

Now purvi completely booked in front of them, she had no words... she still stood like dumb and thinking what to say..then..

Daya speak : uncle... aunty..Mai batata hu aapko…

Now prakash and Deepa looked at him, purvi looking at him confusion…

Daya : uncle aunty…. actually tarika isliye pareshaan horahi hai ki...he glanced at purvi once and said...agle mahine me uski shaadi hojayega na...aur vo tum dono ko chodkar Jana hai...iss baat pe vo bahut pareshaan horahi hai...vo aapdono ko chodkar Jane ka man nahi hai...aur uper se aunty ki tabiyat ko lekar bi aur worried horahi hai...aap time pe dawai lenge ya nahi aap apne khyaal teekhe se rakhenge ya nahi..aisa..aise kuch tum dono ki baaree soch kar vo bahut upset me hai aaj Kal...yahi baat aapko purvi bolrahi thi...haina purvi…

Purvi looking at him with open mouth and didn't understand but still she nodded her head as yes with confused... and in mind : Matlab ye Sach nahi bataya...phir yaha Kyu hai...she looking at him suspicious

Deepa : isme itne pareshaan hone ki baat hi Kya hai..hum log ek hi shehar me rehhraha hu..tho...phir jab chahe ek dusre se milsakta hai..

Prakash : haan...aur tumhare maa ki khyaal rakhne keliye Mai huna…

Purvi still stood like statue with fake smile and still with lot of confusion,and questions were running her mind, he moved her head with smile, then she asked them with curiously : par maa aap dono kuch der pehle aise Kyu kaha, humdono pe aapko garv hai...aisa kuch kaha tha na aap..

Deepa : vo...tum kaam hi aisa ki... isliye hum tume tareef Kiya..she said with smile.

Purvi asked doubtful : kaam..aise kounsa kaam ki Maine..

Prakash : vahi tum Kal daya se kya kaha..

Purvi looks at daya and ask her father : mai tho...she didn't understand anything.. but try to get the situation..

Then Daya watches her pale face ,he again speak in middle to rescue her

Daya tells to purvi with smiling face : Kya... purvi..tum bhulgayi...Kal maine tumse kaha tha na aaj hum dono shopping karne jarahe hai... sagayi ki shopping..purvi eyes went widened due to shock….phir tumne kaha ki... pehle aap mere parents se permission lelijiye... phir Main aapke saath chalungi shopping keliye... bhulgayi hai Kya..

Purvi get shocked and stunned at his words...she stared at him with unbelievable...a single word was also not uttered from her mouth..

Deepa : aur isliye hum tumhare soch ko tareef karrahi hu...aaj Kal aise soch Kam log hi sochte haina …..tum khud decision karsakthi ho phir bhi humare permission pucha is baat pe hume garv hai tum par..

Purvi was unable to understand why he said like this..she silently stood there and listening them

Prakash : haan ..aur tum Daya ki saath kaha Jana chahti ho befikaar hoke jao...aur hume koi aitraaj nahi hoga..

Deepa : arre Hume Kyu problem hoga...vaise bhi tum apne honewale pati ki saath hi jarahi ho... aur mujhe pura bharosa hai...Daya tumhare achhe se khyaal rakhega.. she glanced at daya with smile... purvi also looking at him..he simply assured with smile.

Purvi thinks in mind : haan haan pata hai kitne achhe se rakte hai...Kal raste ki beech me hi chodkar gayi hai mujhe...thank God agar usladki nahi ayi hui tho time pe...aaj mere pair me bahut dard hoti.. hmphf...she turned her looks away angrily from Daya…

Prakash : ab jaldi se jao... Verna vapas ane par der hojayegi..…

Purvi : par maa….

Deepa : arre hum kehrahe haina..Hume koi problem nahi hai...tum jao daya ki saath...aur tum isliye tayyar hokar neeche ayi thi na phir Kyu itna sochrahi ho… jao...

Purvi looking at Daya and. Thinks in mind : Mai..inke liye nahi..Mai tho tarika ki pass jaanewali thi..

Deepa : aur haan ek minute.. she asked her husband...Jara apke card dijiye...prakash gave his debit card to her.

Deepa : ye lo...she placed the debit card in purvi hand and says.. achhe se shopping karke ana tum dono ne..

Purvi : par maa...iski Kya jarurat hai... mere pass paise hai..

Daya : haan aunty ji...card ki jarurat nahi hai...Mai huna..Mai inhe dilwayenge..

Deepa laughed and said : haan haan pata hai..tum ho..aur ye bi pata hai ki...tum apne honewale biwi ko apne paison se shopping karvana chahta ho...she teases him...par ye abhi bhi humare hi beti hai...tho hume bhi kuch karne do.. vaise bhi shaadi ki baad tho purvi tumhara paise hi karch karegi...tho tab Tak humare beti ko humare hi paison ko karch karne do na... phir Hume bi kushi milegi... kyunki now she went to emotional..aaj tak main apne beti ko kuch nahi depaya... aur itni saalon ki baad mujhe ye moka Mila...mere beti ko kuch denekeliye..

Purvi felt a pinch in her heart after listening Deepa words.

Prakash also added to Deepa words : haan beta..lelo...Mana mat Karo…

Daya : haan purvi lelo...Verna uncle aunty upset hojayege…

Now purvi had no option...she accepted the card but in mind promised to herself : mai tho sirf aap dono ki kushi keliye ye card lerahi hu...par in paison pe Mera koi haq nahi hai... isliye Mai ye karch nahi karungi.. sorry..

Daya : purvi...Chalo.. bye aunty , bye uncle..

Deepa and prakash together : bye beta…

**At outside..**

Daya walking front and purvi follow him from his behind while thinking about him..she doesn't control herself...then she asked him...Daya ji ye sab Kya hai..she asked him from behind..

He heard her question But Daya act as like he unheard her and sits inside of car...and waiting for her.

Purvi getting angry.. but she controls her anger and walks towards the car and knocking on window glass..Daya down the glass…

Purvi asked him : aap ne suna nahi hai Kya maine Kya pucha….

Daya rudely said : aap pehle ghadi me baitiye... now he closed the glass..

Purvi feel herself insult by his rude behavior, but she make herself normal and sits inside of car..

Daya started the car and goes out from the house..

**On the way..**

Silence was occupied in inside of car, purvi glanced at him..he kept concentrate on his driving…. here purvi feeling restless thinking about tarika and lots of questions and confusions running in her mind.

**At abhirika side…**

Abhijit eagerly waiting for tarika at out side of beauro…

Now tarika reached there and tried to observe his mood from his behind ,he roaming here and there….. restless. with angry expressions, here she speak to herself lagta hai bahut gusse me hai...ohh god please save me..then she started her walk slowly towards him..she stopped at herself few steps away to behind of him.. and called him Abhijit…

Abhijit stopped at his place when he heard her voice….and quickly turned around and glared at her with seriously..

Tarika also looks at him with fear..

Abhijit yelled at her : ye sab Kya hai tarika…

Tarika is afraid to answer him : Abhijit...vo…

Abhijit asked her angrily : bolo tarika...Kyu kiya aapne..aisa..

Tarika still stood like dumb and only stares at him with fear.

Abhijit hold her shoulders and ask : mujhe jawab chahiye.. tarika...

**Here inside of car**

Purvi unable to keep herself quite more , she decide what ever may happened...she took long breath and decided and..she asked him again

Purvi asked him with hesitate : Daya ji...aap mujhe kaha lekar jarahe ho...he didn't respond... but purvi didn't stop questioning him...aur Ghar me Jo kuch kaha… vo sab Kya hai...aur aap apne Bhai ko Sach batadiya hai Kya.. but again he didn't gave any response… then she asked him impatient...aap kuch bolte Kyu nahi... bataona... mujhe tarika ki chintha horahi hai….

Now he stopped his car in jerk…purvi at a time goes to fall forward but control herself by placed her hand on front side.

Daya slightly shouted on her : Kya lagta hai tume , sirf tum hi chintha karna ate hai..aur kisi ko chintha karna nahi ate hai...tume tho sirf tumhare behen .arre haan... bhul Gaya...vo Tere behen nahi haina..aur tujhe Kuch lagti bhi nahi... phir bhi tum uskeliye fikar karsakta hai aur ye bi chahti ho ki uski shaadi tootna Jaye...tum koi paraya ladki ki baare me itna sochsakti ho...par Kya Mai apne Bhai ki baare me nahi sochsakte.. uske kushi ki baare me sochne ka haq nahi hai mujhe..tume tho sirf tarika ki chintha hai..uski parents ki chintha hai bass.

Purvi said quickly : nahi...Mera Matlab vo nahi tha..

**At abhirika side**

Abhijit holding tarika by her shoulders and and ask seriously : boliye tarika... boliye...aap aisa Kyu kiya….

Tarika try to explain him : Abhijit..mere baat tho suno..

Abhijit : no tarika... Main aapse ye expect nahi kiya..

Tarika : but Abhijit...ek baar samjhne ki kosish tho Karo…

**Inside of car**

Daya showed his hand to her : bass..bass...aap Kuch mat boliye...Dekho purvi.. jaise tum tarika ki kushiyon ki parwa hai...vaise hi mujhe mere Bhai ki kushiyon ki parwa hai...main bi nahi chatha hu vo mereliye apne kushiyon se dur hojaye… agar vo gusse me koi galat Faisla leliya tho...sirf tarika nahi Abhijit bhi Ander hi ander toot jayega... because he also loves her, maybe more than she does...aur isliye maine unhe kuch nahi bataya… aur nahi Bata sakte..

Purvi : is it true...she asked him again for confirmation..

Daya nodded as yes

**At abhirika side**

Abhijit : Kya sunu tarika .. Kya sunu...aapko maine kab ane ke kaha...aur aap kab ayi...Puri das minutes late ayi hai aap...he made an upset face.

Tarika shook her head : ufff…. vahi tho batarahi hu..Kyu late ana pada mujhe...par aap mere baat sunne ki tayyar nahi hai tho...Mai Kya karu…

Abhijit : achha..

Tarika : haan.. Abhijit tum sochbhi nahi sakte ho...Mai kitne mushkil se purvi ko sambhaliya.. you know vo bhi mere saath aneko ready hui..but maine usse roka aur samjhaya…. Mai manage karlungi….bahut samjhane ki baad hi vo maanliya…. isliye mujhe yaha pahunchne me Der hui… samjhe.. now she seems become angry mood.

Abhijit : I see… but tum pehle bolna chahiye..

Tarika asked him angrily : arre tum kaha bolne diya mujhe...baar baar sawal pe sawal hi puchte jarahe ho.. phir kaise jawab dungi.

Abhijit bite his tongue and realized his mistake and quickly asked her : sorry.. sorry.. sorry.. tarika...I am extremely sorry...vo Kya haina... bahut dino ki baad ye moka Mila aise subha subha humdono saath me ho aur tujhe pata hai kalrat main Kya Kya socha...tum aaj jaldi avogi.. phir humdono saath me break fast karenge aur kuch aapsme baat Jeet karenge..aur…

Tarika : bass bass...tum bolte rahoge aur Mai sunte rahungi... but tumhare ye aur ki train kahi rukte hi nahi...aur humare pass Jo bhi time bachi haina vo bhi khatam ho jayegi... phir tab boldijiye ye aap ki aur ki kahani apne saathiyon ko...jab Mai javungi lab apna kaam karne….

Abhijit : wah.. tarika ji wah...aap khud der se ayi ho ..aur Mera Sara plan and excitement ko paani me dub diya aur uper se mujhe tane marrahi ho... this is not fair tarika…

Tarika request him : Abhijit...ye sab hum baad me bhi discuss karsakta hai... pehle chalona..kuch khate hai... mujhe bahut bhook lagrahi hai… arre chalona.

She held his hand and took him with her to the canteen

**Here on the way inside of car**

Now purvi surprised and took relief sigh and feel better..

Daya continued his words : aur maine ye bhi nahi batapaya ki.. main ye shaadi nahi karsakta hu.. kyunki main already tume bataya main is Shaadi ko Mana Kiya tho Abhijit reason puchega...but Mai usse koi bahana nahi suna sakta hu….aur Mai is Shaadi ko Mana karne se sirf Abhijit hi nahi...dusre taraf tarika ki parents bi upset hojayegi... isliye maine kisi se kuch nahi kaha….

Purvi confused : but main apko bataya tha na mujhe shaadi nahi karna hai…

Daya : haan tum apne decision bataya tha...but der hogaya hai purvi…

Purvi asked him suspicious : aap kehna kya chahta ho..

Daya looked at her eyes and said : yahi ki aap mujh se Shaadi karne hi padega…

**At abhirika side**

Tarika asked while eating : Abhijit… apko Kya lagta hai….. tumhare Jo ye plan kaam karega... purvi shaadi keliye raazi hogi..

Abhijit : Kyu nahi hogi… bilkul kaam karegi...aap khud dekhte jao.. tarika...vaise mere Bhai me Kya kami hai..lakhon ladkiya usse shaadi karnekeliye line me khadi rehte hai..

Tarika : haan haan.. I know all….par purvi..unladkiyon me se nahi hai.. aur ye bi pata hai mujhe...Daya insab baaton me tumhare Tarah shaatir nahi haina... isliye mujhe thoda doubt Aya..

Abhijit asked her with little angry : apka Matlab Kya hai tarika...mai ladkiyon pe jyada interest dikhate hu..

Tarika shrugged her shoulder : but maine aisa kab kaha...phir bi .tum khud sweekar kiya ..

Abhijit shocked at her reply : what… aap merebaare me aise sochte hai...hey ishwaar mujhe uthalo…. He doing drama..mere honewale biwi abhi se mujh par shak karrahi hai... patanahi jab Shaadi hoga tab mere haal Kya hoga….

Tarika shocked at his over react...she looked at around and : shhhh abhi...Kya karrahe ho..Dekho sab log humare taraf dekhraha hai.. please just stop doing acting.

Abhijit asked her innocently : what ye apko acting lagraha hai...Mai apne dil ki dukh ki baare me bhagwaan se baat karna apko

Tarika joining her hands : ohhho... please stop it.. galti hogayi mujh se.. please maaf kardo aur ye sab nautanki band Karo..

Now Abhijit straighten himself and adjusting his coat and said : teekhe.. teekhe...itne pyaar se request kiya tho ok..ab kuch nahi bolunga..

Tarika sighed and gave fake smile to him : shukriya.. bahut jaldi maangaye hai aap..she glanced at him with killing looks.

Abhijit simply smiles at her..

Tarika asked him : Kyu karte ho humesha itna drama..

Abhijit : Kyu...sirf ye tum auraton ki haq hai Kya..har baar hum mard hi aap aurton ko manana padte …. kabhi kabhi hum mardon ko bhi ye anaand uthane dijiye…. kabhi kabhi aap bhi Hume manane ki kosish kijiye….

kyunki ek dusre ko manane se hi batachal jata hai ki koun kisse kitna pyaar karte hai , phir uske Ander chipa hua pyar dusre ki saamne ayega…. phir undono ka rishta aur majboot hoga….he winked at her with naughty smile.

Tarika stares at him with open mouth and asked him surprise : what... ye sab hamesha tum jaanbujkar karte ho..

Abhijit held her hand : tarika... tum bahut confusion me ho.. aur Mai tume us confusion se dur karna chahta hu.. isliye maine ye sab kiya..

Tarika : Abhijit...she playfully hits on his hand…

Abhijit : arre ye Kya Shaadi ki pehle se mujhe marrahi ho...jab Shaadi ki baad tho..

Tarika : Abhijit... phirse shuru mat ho...I am serious now..

Abhijit pretend to be serious : achha ok... now i am also serious..

Tarika feeling tired by his antics : Abhijit…

Abhijit : achha achha sorry..ab nahi karunga..

Tarika : it's better... achha ye batao ki akhir tumne Daya ko Kya bataya aur kaise ..

Abhijit : hmm..he thinking for a while, and said... pehle mushkil laga but finally mere baat maangayi..

Tarika : really...she asked him excited

Abhijit : haan..he replied back her with broad smile.. aur Kyu nahi manenge…

Tarika : you know abhi...jab Daya vaha aye the aur humare sare baat sunliya tha us vakt mai vaha Daya ko achaanak dekhe Mai bahut dhar Gaya tha... phir jab vo sawal pucha tho..

**She went to flash back**

Tarika and Abhijit standing at out side of lab and serious discussed about something..

Tarika : Abhijit vo is Shaadi keliye tayyar nahi hai...vo shaadi nahi karna chahti thi.. aur ab mujhe bhi nahi lagte hai ki vo apna Faisla badalegi.

Abhijit : don't worry tarika….Mai hu na...Mai kuch sochenge…

Tarika tells to him with tensed : Abhijit I think tumne ye sach ko Daya se chipaya nahi jana chahiye .

Kounsa Sach chupaya Abhijit ne…

Both Abhijit and tarika turns their heads towards that voice and get shocked.. to see Daya there..

Daya came near to them and ask : boliyena tarika ye abhi mujh se kounsa Sach chupaya...aur tum dono abhi abhi kis sach ke baare me baat kar rahe ho.

Abhijit try to divert topic : arre Daya...kuch nahi yaar..hum dono bas case ki baare me hi baatkarraha hai..

Daya demands him : Abhijit….mujhe Sach Janna hai….koi bahane nahi…

Abhijit and tarika looking at each other

Daya noticed their tension faces and warned him..as Abhijit tum kuch bolege ya Mai hi kuch batao…he knowingly asked him.

Abhijit tarika looked at each other and then Abhijit asked Daya : tum..Kya batana chahte ho Daya..

Daya looks at tarika and ask her : tarika..Sach batao purvi tumhari asli behen hai..

Tarika eyes went widened due to shock and her words fumble...Daya vo..main..

Nahi hai... Abhijit told to him

Daya shocked at first and ask him : Matlab tum Sach jante ho….. Abhijit nodded..

Daya was very shocked and everybody seemed to be cheating

Daya asked him unbelievable : Abhijit..tum...tum bhi mujh se sach chipaya..

Abhijit : Daya.. pehle mere baat tho suno..

Daya shows his hand while he saying Mai tumse ye expect nahi kiya hai Abhijit..

Tarika : Daya pehle inki baat ki sunlo…

Daya : tarika aap please beach me mat boliye..

Tarika looked at Abhijit... Abhijit indicates some to tarika through his eyes... tarika nodded and left silently..

**Present**

Tarika asked him curious : uske baad Kya hua Abhijit..tum kaise Daya ko samjhaya...you know what..jab purvi mujhe ye sab batayi thi… Mai bahut dar gaya tha, aur uski saamne thoda sa drama karne padi... tumne jaise kaha vaisa hi ki...but Daya ko kaise samjhaya tumne ye soch kar Kal raat teekh se sonahi payi….

Abhijit slightly smiles at her..and moving his head..

Tarika asked him unbelievable : arre Kal mere jaan nikalne wale thi...un sabki baare me soch soch kar...par yaha tume badi hassi arahi hai…

Abhijit tells her with smiling face : tarika...I can understand your situation..Kal halat hi aisa hai..

Tarika : phir bataona kaise Daya ko manaya, aur kaise aap unhe samjhaya...ab Mai aur intejaar nahi karsakti hu.. please boliyena..

Abhijit : achha achha bataraha hu...jab aap vahi see gayi thi..

**He tells flash back to her**

Daya annoying on Abhijit : tum mujh se sach Kyu chipaya Abhijit..

Abhijit try to calm him : Daya... pehle tum ye batao ki ye sab tume kisne bataya..

Daya : purvi ne...vo khud mujhe sab Sach batadiya.. he narrates whole story... after completing all he again asked Abhijit...ab bolo Kyu kiya tumne aisa...aur pehle Kyu nahi bataya….aur tum kabse jante hai ye sach.

Abhijit : Daya actually….jab uncle aunty ne mujhe shaadi ki bare me bataya tha..….usi din mujhe Sach patachala , tarika ne Sab kuch batadiya..he told whole matter to Daya..

Daya shocked he could not believe himself, is it true his brother hide this big truth from him,

Abhijit continued : aur main shock hogaya tha.. mujhe kuch samaj nahi Aya Mai Kya karu...but tarika ne kuch hi dino me purvi ko bahut achhe se samjhgayi... phir tarika ne purvi ki baare me mujhe bataya..jaise her behavior,her way of thinking, badhon ko respect karna..uski kindness...ye sab bataya..Daya ab tumhe hi soch aur batao Kya purvi ne Jo kuch Kiya vo sahi nahi hai..

Daya : aisa nahi hai.. Abhijit... purvi Jo kiya sahi kiya...ek maa ki jaan bachane keliye...vo ye natak karraha hai….vo sirf apne baare me nahi socha...agar vo chahti hai tho Mana bhi karsakte hai...aisa Kam log hote hai... Dusre ki madad ki ehsaan chukane pe apne baare me bi nahi sochte.

Abhijit : exactly yahi baat mujhe bi impress Kiya…..aur jis din maine tumse Shaadi ki proposal ki Baare me bataya tha... usidin purvi bachhi ki jaan bachane me khud ki jaan dawan pe lagadiya...Mai aur impress hogaya ..us vakt...phir mujhe purvi tumhariliye teekh laga.… aur mujhe pata hai...tum bhi purvi ko pasand karte ho..but manne keliye tayyar nahi ho….. isliye maine tumse kuch nahi batapaya, aur baadme Mera plan successful hua..aur tum shaadi keliye haan bola..

Daya : ye sab tho teekh hai Abhijit, kamse Kam tabhi tho Sach batana chahiye tha jab Mai is Shaadi keliye haan bola….

Abhijit asked him : achha Daya tum ye batao, tum purvi ko sirf purvi hi samajhkar pasand kiya ya…. tarika ki behen maan kar pasand Kiya…. batao mujhe..

Daya was stunned by his words, he kept looks at Abhijit….he doesn't reply to Abhijit question..

Abhijit understood and said : Mai batao…. Daya still looked at him…. Abhijit smiles slightly and said ..Daya I know..tum sirf purvi ko pasand kiya.. uski pariwaar dekhke pasand nahi kiya usse...Daya looking at him as how he could learned this all….aur mujhe bahut kuch pata hai...tum sirf purvi ko pasand hi nahi.. bahut pyaar bi karte ho.. isliye...tum shaadi keliye haan bola.

Daya : haan karta hu...he said in louder... Abhijit smiled.. but ab Mai usse pyaar karta hu ya nahi is baat se kisi ko koi farak nahi padega…. kyunki vo mujh se Shaadi nahi karna chahti hai...he said with disappointed.

Abhijit : vo sirf tumse hi nahi...kisi aur se bhi Yani ki vo kisi se bhi shaadi nahi karna chahti thi.. kyunki vo shaadi se darti hai..

Daya : sirf darte nahi...uski man me shaadi ko lekar bahut bura khayaal hai….uski baaton se lagta hai ki vo shaadi ki word se nafrat karte hai..

Abhijit : arre koi nafrat nahi karti hai vo...bass kuch shaadi shuda logon ki jindagiya dekhkar uski dil aur dimag pe buri asar padi hai aur shaadi ko galat samjhkar baiti ...bass ek bar uski soch ko galat sabit kargaye tho.

Daya : tho..Daya curiously asked him

Abhijit : tho Kya Mera Bhai..vo tumse Shaadi karegi bass...he replied with broad smile.. phir tumhare bi Ghar bas jayega..

Daya : Abhijit ye sab kehne me simple hai..but karne me impossible hai..aur Mai purvi ki marji ki bina shaadi nahi karna chahta hu... Mai Kal uski Ghar jakar uncle aunty se baat karunga aur is Shaadi ko Mana karunga..

Abhijit quickly said : nahi nahi Bhai aisa mat Karo...tum Kya jawab doge aunty ji ko..vo bahut hurt hojayegi tum reject karne se….usse bahut bura lagegi.. phir ye baat uski tabiyat pe asar padsakte hai….Kya tum chahte ho aunty ji ko heart stroke ajaye...Daya eyes went widened by his emotional words.

Daya asked him shockingly : ye tum Kya bolraha hai abhi...Mai aisa Kyu chahunga..

Abhijit with serious looks : but tumhare naa bolne ki baad, vaha aisa hi hoga..

Daya worriedly said : nahi Abhijit aunty ji ko kuch nahi hona chahiye….but..hum ye sagayi ko bhi rokhna hai…. kyunki.. purvi ko before he can complete..

Abhijit speak in middle : pasand nahi hai...haina...Daya nodded...Daya tume nahi lagta hai... purvi kuch galat sochrahi hai...Daya vo dil ki bahut achhi hai aur usse sab ki parwa hai...vo sirf apnon ki baare me hi nahi bahar wale ki baare me bi sochti hai...parwa karte hai...ab tuhi Bata Daya itni achhe gunwale ladki jindagi bhar akeli rehna teekh hai...Kya hum uski soch ko badal kar usse ek nayi rishte se parichay Kyu Nahi karsakte….

Daya confused at his words he asked him doubt : Matlab Kya hai tumhara….ab kya karne ka iraada hai tumhara..

Abhijit smiles naughtily : isliye kehte hai log humdono tan se alag hai but dil aur dimag ek hi hai...bina kuch kahe ekdusre ki man ki baat jaan lete hai hum ..

Daya : bass bass..ab ye tarif ki gun gaana band Karo aur directly point pe aao..

Abhijit : kuch nahi hai Daya..tum ye sagayi ko honedo

Daya : what he asked him shocking voice.. Abhijit ye tum Kya bolraha hai.. purvi vaha is rishte keliye tayyar nahi hai..aur tum kehrahe ho ki Mai sagayi karlu..

Abhijit : ohho….mere pyaari bhaisab Jara mujhe pura bolenedoge….

Daya : teekhe bol..Jo bolna hai...bol..he irritably said.

Abhijit : pehle tum purvi se ye batao ki tum mujhse kuch nahi bataya...aur he told his plan to Daya...at every word of him...Daya stares at Abhijit with unbelievable, and shockingly and mixed of giving horrors expressions..bass yahi karna hai tume Abhijit complete his sentence..

Daya asked him with widened eyes : bass..ye tum bass hi lagta hai Abhijit... tujhe andaaj bhi hai...isme kitna khatra chipa hui hai...agar jara sa bi purvi ko patachale Gaye tho…

Abhijit : Mai huna...kuch nahi hoga...Mai sab sambhalunga...tum dharo mat…

Daya : Abhijit Mai isliye dar raha hu ki...kisi ki feelings ki saath khelna achhi baat nahi hai...vo bahut hurt hojayegi..jab Sach patachale tho...nahi ye sab mujh se nahi hoga... please kuch aur Rasta nikalo aur is sagayi ko roklo..bass

Abhijit thinking sometime and tells to him : Daya tum mere baat ko Kyu nahi samjte ho...ab humare pass koi raasta nahi hai... kyunki tarika ki parents bahut kushi me thi..ab hum ye sagayi rokhenge tho vo dono dukh hogi...aur tarika... tarika ki bi bura lagegi uski parents ki dukh dekhkar…

Daya : but Abhijit, purvi... purvi ka Kya.. bichari ki sir pe pehle se bahut sare pareshaniya the. ..Mai usse ab aur uljhan me nahi dalna chahta hu..

Abhijit try to convince him : achha tum aisa mat socho ki tum uski saath koi drama ya cheating karrahe ho...tum bass aisa socho ki vo tumhare achhe dost hai...aur tum ye sab uski bhalayi keliye karraha hai... phir tume bhi koi galat karraha hu jaisa feeling nahi ayega...ab bolo daya Kya tum apne dost ki kushi keliye nahi karoge...Kya tum chahte ho tumhare dost jindagi bhar akele reh Jaye..

Daya : but ye sab Mai Kyu karu...tum usse samjhaona..

Abhijit : arre seedhe bolne se mannewali nahi hai vo.. tune dekhana usdin Mai tho bass usse thoda Tang karne Gaye phir vo mujhe Marne wale thi.. sahi vakt tune uski haath pakadliya..Verna...aaj log mujhe dekne ki baad yahi kahega...arre vo dekh ye vahi bahadur Cid officer hai….uske saali ne use tappad mara...he said while holding his left cheek….

Daya smiles at his weird expressions..

Abhijit : isliye...usse seedha se nahi...jalebi ki Tarah guma guma kar batana chahiye... phir vo bhi jalebi ki Tarah meeta banajayegi aur shaadi karne keliye maan jayegi…..ye sab sirf tum hi karsakte ho... kyunki sab ki najar me tum dono ko sagayi honewale hai,tho tume moka milte hai uski saath jyada time spent karneka…. phir usi vakt tum apna baaton se uski man me Jo galat iraad haina shaadi ko lekar usse mita do... phir dekh vo tumse Shaadi Kare ya na Kare but Kam se Kam yaha se jaane ki baad tho kis na kisi se jarur shaadi karegi phir Khushi se apne jindagi jiyegi...tho ab batao tum ye sab karega ya nahi…

Daya thinking alot, but he feel some afraid and in dilemma..he was unable to decide..

Abhijit understood his confusion he said : Daya itna jyada mat socho... Mai tume usse jhut bolkar shaadi karne keliye nahi kehraha hu….mai tho bass uski bhalayi keliye karne ko kaha…..agar tum nahi karna chahte hai tho.. while he glanced at daya….mat Karo... Mai kuch soch kar tumhare sagai rokhne ka kosish karta hu..

Daya thinks alot and said his decision to him : teekhe tum kehrahe ho tho...aur ye sab uski bhalayi keliye hi tho...Mai jarur kosish karunga...but Abhijit yaad rakhna...uski decision ki bina kuch nahi hona chahiye..kuch bhi nahi.. sagayi bhi nahi... samjhe..

Abhijit getting more happy and tells him : tum uske chintha mat Karo….tum maangaye yahi kaafi hai...ab sun Mai jaise bolunga tum bilkul vaise hi Purvi se baat Karo...aur dhyaan rakhna...usse andaaja bhi nahi hona chahiye ki ye sab Mai jantha hu..aur...har baar uski saamne shaadi ki baare me hi baat karte rehna..ok..

Daya nodded..

Abhijit : ab Chalo... beauro me bahut sare Kam padi hai..

**Present**

Tarika kept stare at him with open mouth..

Abhijit : phir vo maangayi...aur haan agar Mera guess sahi hai tho..ab vo purvi ki saath shopping karnekeliye jarahe hoga..

Tarika with unbelievable looks : Abhijit...tum..ye..She didn't know what to talk about... her words fumble and ask him…. tumne ye Kya kiya Abhijit…..yahi tumhare idea tha...Matlab Daya uski saath natak karna wale hai..… iska matlab .ab vo kabhi purvi se shaadi nahi karega….ye tum kaise idea diya hai Daya ko….she holding her head with worried…. akhir tum Kya chahte ho…... kabhi kabhi dono ko milwana ka plan banate ho...aur ab dono ko alag kardiya…she questioned him constantly...she didn't give him a chance to give his explanation

Abhijit getting tired at her continuous questions ,he kept his hand and on his chin and listening her..

Tarika feel his constantly gaze on her,and his silent nature irritates her more.. ..then she asked him angrily : yaha Mera gala sukhraha hai apse puch kar par aap mujhe gurrahe hai..

Abhijit innocently ask : ab Mai Kya karu tarika...tum mere baat sunne ke liye tayyar nahi hai tho.. isliye...Mai tume dekhraha hu..who knows..ye moka phir kabhi milega ya nahi..

Tarika : Abhijit…. for your kind information...ye moka apko jindagi bhar keliye milega...ab tum humare baare me nahi...Daya aur purvi ki sagayi ki baare me soch... patanahi...ab bass chaar din hi bachi hai sagayi keliye….ab tum Kya karnewala ho ye tho batao... mujhe khud samaj nahi araha hai..tum is sagayi ko karvana chahta ho ya rokhna chahte ho…she asked him suspicious...

Abhijit smiles slightly : tarika tum fikar mat Karo…. tumne jaise chaha vaisa hi hoga..

Now tarika phone start ringing..

Tarika : hello..

Some one told something to her on phone..

Tarika happily : really... thank you...Mai abhi araha hu..she disconnect the call.

Abhijit : Kya hua...itna kush Kyu hai..

Tarika : Abhijit... hospital se phone Aya hai... vindhya ke sir ki ander Jo blood clots haina ab vo fifty percent melt hogayi hai...ab bass .ab vo jaldi hosh me ayegi...may be bees din ki ander hi usse hosh ane ki chances hai... mujhe hospital Jana hai..she told him with happily

Abhijit : ye tho achhi baat hai…

Tarika getting emotions : haan Abhijit...jab vindhya hosh me ayegi... phir maapapa ko Sach batayenge… haan vo log mujhe par gussa honge.. per koi baat nahi... mujhe yakeen hai.. maa aur papa mujhe jarur maaf karega…. but vindhya apne jagha pe ane se pehle hi hum purvi ko ek Naya rishte me bhandana hai…. kyunki vo yaha se kushiyon se bhara hua jindagi ko lekar Jana hai….usne mujhe bataya ab tak vo kitne mushkilon ki samna kiya aur karrahi hai…. isliye Mai chahti hu ki Kam se Kam abhi se ye vakt uski jindagi me thoda badlav laye aur kushiyon se bhare.

Abhijit held her hand and says proudly : really.. really tarika.. your so great... main bahut lucky hu… itna achhi aur sabki kushiyon ki baare me sochnewale ladki se main apna jindagi bhaat raha hu... mujhe aap par bahut garv hai tarika…

Tarika : lucky tho main hu.. mujhe samajnewale pati Jo milraha hai...she placed her hand on him.. both looked at each other with smile…

**Hello...kaise ho all dayavi fans...Kya Mai ye jaan sakti hu... dayavi lovers is story ko read karrahe hai ya nahi….. galat mat samajhna.. mujhe reviews ki parwa nahi...bass please ek bar ye janna chahti hu … how many of you like dayavi pair….aur vo purani reviewers haina Mera first story ki...unme se koi bhi abhi is story ko read karrahe hai ya nahi…..I always recall them…so I want to count the members ,who likes dayavi…. aap mere story ki bare review Kare ya na Kare koi baat nahi...but simply aisa msg kijiye ki.. like dayavi... that's enough…. thank you…**

**Please... give your valuable reply…..I really anxiety to want to know how many of you like dayavi..pair...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here inside of car**

Purvi panicked and looking at him with shocking eyes.

Daya watches at her face few moments and observes her expressions…

Purvi said in louder : nahi...aisa kabhi nahi hosakta... kabhi bhi nahi...Mai koi shaadi vaadi nahi karungi. samjhi….and I don't know aap Kya karoge but please aap ye shaadi ko Mana kar dijiye…she request him..

Daya : alright...Mai Mana karunga phir Sach bhi batana padega...tho boliye Mai Mana karu…

Purvi said irritable : arre Sach batane ki jarurat Kya hai...aur koi reason bhi bolsakte haina aap..

Daya : ohh... really... teekhe… ek kaam Karo tuhi koi bahana socho aur apne parents ko I mean tarika ki parents se boldo aur shaadi cancel Karo phir sare problem solve.

Purvi disappointedly said : aisa nahi hosakte...Mai koi bahana nahi bana sakti hu…. kyunki kuch baate mere haath se already nikal chuki hai..

Daya : exactly..he hits on steering, wahi tho Mai hi kehraha hu...ab humare pass koi bahana banane ka rasta nahi hai... isliye tum... before he would complete his sentence..he sees purvi crying...arre tum..tum ro Kyu rahi ho….he worriedly ask her..

Purvi said while sniffling and wipes her tears : kuch nahi…. reply with crying tone..

Daya try to calm her : arre purvi tum.. tum ro mat…. shaadi ki baad Mai achhe se khyaal rakhunga tumhara..aur Jo tum chahe mai lakar dunga...ab kush...he teases her..

Purvi still crying silently and nodded her head left to right : nahi... mujhe shaadi nahi karna hai…nahi karna hai...Mai tarika se baat karungi...agar vo samaj gayi tho sahi Verna.. Verna..

Daya curiously asked her : Verna Kya..Kya karne ki sochrahi ho..

Purvi looked at him and said while wiping tears by herself : Mai kuch aisa sochkar khud iss shaadi ko rokhungi , aur uski baad phirse vo mere Shaadi ki baare me kabhi nahi sochenge..

Daya shocking and surprisedly asked her : aise Konsa idea Mila hai tume shaadi rokhne keliye Jara Hume bi batao…

Purvi said innocently while thinking : abhi tak tho koi idea nahi mila...but ab sochenge...aur kuch bhi karke ye sagayi ko hone nahi dungi bass….she said confidently..

Daya laughing loudly after heard her words..

Purvi : aap hass Kyu rahe ho..

Daya said still laughing : arre..tu baate aisa kartho...Kya kaha tum kuch bhi karke is sagayi ko rokhegi...kaise. Sach tho nahi bolsakti ho...agar koi jhut boldiya tho aur problem me phas javogi... phir kaise rokhegi is sagayi ko.. ..

Purvi again started thinking..and make crying face..

Daya saw her suffering and felt sad then he said to her : agar tujhe koi problem nahi hai tho mere pass ek idea hai...isse tera problem solve hojayega...

Purvi looked at him with hopefully and ask : Kya..Kya idea hai..apke pass.

Daya : simple hai aap mujh se Shaadi karlijiye phir sare problem solve..he simply said with broad smile

Purvi again feel upset and had tears in her eyes.

Daya saw her teary face and he said immediately : achha achha teekhe..tum phir se rona shuru mat Karo..Mai tho bass majak kiya…

Purvi looked at him surprisingly..Daya nodded his head as yes.

Purvi : Matlab ye shaadi nahi hogi..

Daya move his head left to right and said : hmmhuu.. nahi hoga…

Now purvi feel very happy..

Daya : but…

Again tension started inside of purvi then she asked him : but...Kya ..kya hua boliyena..

Daya : hum asli shaadi tho nahi karsakte, par Shaadi karne ka natak tho karna padega…

Purvi asked doubtful : natak…

Daya : haan purvi...hum ye sagayi..aur ye shaadi..ye sab aisa hi continue karenge...jabtak vindhya teekh hokar sahi salamat Ghar vapas nahi ayegi tab Tak hum ek aur drama continue karenge.. phir vindhya vapas aane ki baad, tarika ki parents ko Sach batachalega... phir vo khud is Shaadi ko thodega bass….

Purvi : what ek aur drama…

Daya : haan ek aur drama , aur tereliye tho asaani hogi.. already tum nakli beti bankar act karrahi ho na...so ye tumhariliye easy hai...but Maine bi kosish karunga thoda sa...his words hurt purvi's feelings but she didn't misunderstand his words.. because he is right.. about her..then she control herself and ask him, but Daya ka intention usse hurt karna nahi hai..

Purvi : par Daya ji...ye kaise hosakte hai...Mai ye.. before she could complete her words..

Daya : Dekho purvi...mere pass tho sirf yahi idea hai.. kyunki is idea se kisi ko koi problem nahi hoga..aur shaadi ki baat Kare tho...tum chintha mat Karo humare ye natak shaadi tak nahi pahunchegi...kyun ki. tume hi kaha tha...kuch hi din baaki hai vindhya teekh hone ka.. phir Kya problem hai...vo shaadi se pehle teekh hojayegi.. phir sare problem solve…. Achhe se sochiye.. purvi...tum vindhya teekh hone Tak ye natak Karogi ya Sach bolkar us beti se uski maa dur Karogi ya koi aur jhut bolkar khud ko ek aur problem me dalogi... choice is yours...

Purvi hardly thinking about that,... after few minutes she asked him...aap Sach me ye Shaadi ko nahi hone dogina...

Daya : don't worry purvi ye shaadi nahi hoga..

Purvi : promise...she stretched her hand towards him..

Daya first thinking and then placed his hand on her hand and said : promise… Mai tumse vaada karta hu.. tumhare marji ki khilaf kuch nahi hoga ye shaadi bi... teekhe..ab kush….

Now purvi really feel more better than before and smiles broadly and in excitement she holding his hand and said thank you...thank you so..much...aap jante nahi aap mere kitne help kiya...mere bahut badi bhoj aapne yuhi chutkiyon me mita diya... thank you so much Daya ji…

Daya seeing her happiness he also becomes happy.

Purvi realized that her hand was on his hand...she quickly leave his hand pull back her hand and feel some akward.

Daya noticed her discomfort able and try to change topic that's why, he could bring her back to normal..

Daya : so ab aapko mere saath ye drama karne me koi problem nahi haina..

Purvi : nahi...but she again thinking something.. and questioned him.. shaadi tho nahi hogi..but sagayi ko Kya..usse kaise rokhenge..

Daya : purvi sagayi ko rokhna mushkil hoga…. you don't worry.. Mai kush sochunga...in mind patanahi Abhijit ne Kya socha hoga...iski tension tho maine dur kardiya...but mere tension badgayi hai..

Purvi : but ... kaise…

Daya : vo Saab bhi dheere dheere batachaljayega, ab jitna jaangayi ho tum vahi kaafi hai...Saab ek saath batadiya tho pareshhan ho javogi...so be patient..

Purvi : but Daya ji…

Daya : purvi Maine promise kiya tha na tumhare marji ke bina kuch nahi hoga…. phir bhi dar rahi ho... mujh pe bharosa nahi hai Kya..

Purvi : hai...par..

Daya quickly said : par var Kuch nahi hai purvi...ab tum ye sab mujh pe chod do aur ye socho sab ki saamne mere honewale biwi bankar Kaise natak karna hai mere saath ..taki kisi ko hum par shak naaskhe... samjhi..

Purvi nodded her head as agree and started thinking…

**Now both arrive at shopping mall.**

Daya park the car at parking lot and both got down from car.

Daya : purvi...chale..

Purvi looked at the mall and she wondered..and furiously asked him : Kya hum yaha shopping karenge

Daya tries to kidding : nahi… bass tumhe mall ka darshan karne laya hu..

Purvi understood he kidding her so she also give answer like he does : achha….Sach me bahut bada mall hai….she praises the mall..

Daya shocked at her answer and ask : agar bahar darshan karhi liye tho.. chaliye Ander ki darshan bi karne.. he starts walking..

Purvi still thinking and tells him : Daya ji... mujhe kuch bhi kharidne ki man nahi hai..

Daya : arre aise kaise….chaar din ke baad sagayi hai... purvi glares at him..he said ..Matlab vo hojaye ya nahi par kapade kharidnahi padega... kyunki hum uncle aunty se yahi bolkar Aya tha...bina shopping Kare kaise vapas Ghar chalenge….. isliye...Chalo mere saath..

Purvi reluctantly agreed with him and follow him from behind.

Now both were entered inside of mall, Daya looking at surroundings.

Purvi standing beside of him and looks around and mesmerized by the things in the mall...she thinks in mind : Sach me bahut bada mall hai ye...aur bahut sare different different cheeze bhi hai yaha …..aaj tak aise mall ki baar me suna hai...par aaj pehli baar dekhrahi hu..… haan par thoda sa janthi hu malls ki baare me yaha variety of things milte hai...aur saath saath uske cost bi jyada hai…

Daya watches at her expressions and snapped fingers in front of her face.

Purvi comes out of her thoughts and looks at him

Daya : Kya hua Kya sochrahi ho..

Purvi : kuch nahi..

Daya : tho chale..

Purvi : kaha..

Daya : aur kaha dresses kharidne ke liye

Purvi : yaha...she made strange face…..

Daya : purvi hum yaha dresses kharidne ke liye hi Aya hai..koi Pooja karnekeliye nahi...tum itna chaunk gayi...

Purvi : nahi..mere matalab vo nahi tha...in mind..Mai kaise batao..yaha kapde bahut mehenge hote hai...aur Mai yaha kapde kharidna nahi chahti hu..

Daya : hello... phir Kya sochrahi ho...Chalo na... mujhe aur kuch kaam hai..

Purvi : tho jayiye aap apna shopping Kare...Mai baadme tarika ki saath jakar shopping karungi..

Daya : arre.. jab hum yaha ayi hui tho...kharidlena kaise kapde chahiye...Kyu tarika ko disturb Karogi..usse bahut sare kaam hote hai.

Purvi : Mai tarika ko koi disturb nahi karungi...Mai tabhi javungi jab vo free ho...filaal tho mujhe kuch nahi chahiye..apko Lena hai tho lelo Verna Mai jarahi hu..she turns to go.

Daya quickly held her wrist and ask : rukhiye...kaha jarahi ho tum..Dekho jis sagayi keliye shopping karne Aya hai...vo bas chaar din ke baad hi hai...humare pass jyada time nahi hai...jab tarika free hogi tab aap uski saath javogi...samjhi…. tumhare parents se kya bolegi tum..

Purvi : par mujhe yaha kuch nahi karidna hai…

Daya : tum Kyu itna ziddi ho...yaha ek se badkar ek designer dresses milte hai...but tum bina dekhe Mana karrahe ho..

Purvi said irritable : vo Sab chodiye….aap apne liye lelo….Mai wait karungi..bass.. mujhe nahi chahiye..

Daya in mind : ye ladki bhi na kitna ajeeb hai….compare to other girls she is really different...aur nahi tho Kya jaha Tak Mai jantha hu ki ladikiyon ko shopping karna apneliye different different dresses aur jewellery kharidna ka shauk hota hai..….par yaha ye ek dress lene me itna sochrahi hai…..agar sare ladies inki tarah sochliya tho…..mardon ke Jeb me paise Bach jayegi….aur unhe kabhi paison ki kami nahi hogi….hmm...he shook his head...and thinks kuch tho karnahi padega, kuch bhi karke..usikeliye bhi ek dress tho Lena hi hoga...but how...he thinks hardly...but he didn't get any idea...so he decided..ek kaam karta hu pehle main apne liye kuch lelunga…. aur usi samay sochunga Kya karna hai... now he turns his gaze at purvi...and observe her expressions..

She admiring the things present in the mall..

Daya with doubtful expressions : tum is mall ko aisa Kyu dekhrahi ho..jaise pehle kabhi na dekha..

Purvi quickly : haan... maine nahi dekha…

Daya with surprised : Kya tum abhi tak koi mall nahi gayi..

Purvi : vo... actually Kya hai ki... maine aise bada mall me kabhi nahi Gayi….main humesha Chota sa kapde ki dukaan hote haina vahi pe jaati hu kapade karidne…

Daya : achha….ab chale uper...he asked her..

Purvi nodded : haan..

Daya and purvi stood in front of escalator, seeing escalator.. tension and fear start inside of purvi and she thinking in mind..arre ye tho maine movies me dekha...but aaj pehli baar real me vo bhi itni kareeb se dekhrahi hu... maine tho sirf dekha hai... kabhi ispe chali nahi…..ab Mai kaise is par chalu...agar Mera pair fisal gaye tho aur Mai gir gayi tho...na baba na… she gets more nervous...ye mujhe se nahi hopayega...she thinking like that.

Daya : khade khade Kya dekhrahe ho.. chalona..

Purvi scared looks : nahi...Mai nahi chalungi is seediyon pe..

Daya again with surprised : Kyu...Kyu nahi avogi.

Purvi try to escape : nahi main nahi avungi ...vaise mujhe kuch nahi karidna hai..tho aap jayiye..Mai yahi pe teek hu...Mai yaha aapkeliye wait karungi..

Daya didn't understand why she behaves odd : arre aise kaise chalega...tum akele yaha Kya Karogi... chalona mere saath..he held her hand and drag her towards escalator…. but purvi pulled back her hand and said with fearful looks... nahi Mai nahi chalungi…

Now he understands ... why did she say she didn't come with him, he understands her fear..then asked her with teasing smile : Kyu..is pe chalne me dar lagraha hai Kya..he smiles slightly..

Purvi stammered : na…. nahi tho...aise koi baat nahi….she glanced at escalator and gulping her fear..

Daya want to raise her fear,he intentionally asked : tho chale…. again he held her wrist..

Purvi trying to unlock his grip...but she can't...he held her tightly and forced to her move forward... but she pulled herself back and thinking in mind : arre baapre...ye tho Mera haath bhi nahi chodraha hai… ye Kya musibat me fas gaya hu….ab tho Sach batanahi hoga..

Daya : arre chalona...he try to drag her by holding her hand.

Purvi scared looks : arre nahi nahi..Daya ji..Mai nahi asakti... mujhe dar lagraha hai..is par khadam rakhne se.. isliye please aap jayiye...Mai yahi rahungi…

Daya thinks in mind : ye Sach me dararaha hai Kya..agar isse Sach me darlagrahi hai tho..he smiles slightly..itni achha moka kaise nikalna deta hu haat se….yahi se shuru karta hu purvi ki soch badalna ka kosish….

Purvi : Daya ji...aap jayiyena..

Daya not listening her : arre kuch nahi hoga...tum chalona...he held her wrist tightly and first he stepped on escalator and pulled her ,she gets shocked and she fell on him, and holding him tightly by his shoulders while feeling nervous…now she is closer to him...he constantly stares at her….he feel her closeness and observing her expressions , he getting some strange feelings ,he stared at her with smile and enjoying her blabbering..she blabbering like that..hey ishwaar ab Mai kaise bahar nikalenge... please help Karo….mujhe girana mat...she repeatedly looks at end point...she prepared herself to get out of the escalator, with some fear...she took long breath... but other side Daya put his full concentration on only purvi...and. Purvi concentration only on end point... now that end point is afew inches away from them… now tension increases more in purvi..she clutches him more tightly….and praying inside...hey ishwaar madad Karo... finally the end point of escalator came…... purvi put her feet properly..so she didn't fall... but Daya didn't notice end point..so his feet slip and he goes to fall... this both actions were done at same time...then purvi support him and rescue him..and ask him worriedly..

Purvi with concern looks while holding him : sambhalke…

Daya looked at her face...and saw the worries in her eyes about him

Purvi worriedly ask him : aap teekh tho haina…

Daya stood straight and nodded as yes and thinks in mind : ye Kya hua...main tho use thoda pareshaan karne ko socha...par Mera soch mujh par Ulta padi….. dhyaan kidar hai tumhara Daya….tum usse bass ye realize karvana hai uski soch sahi nahi hai…samjhe...uske aage tum kuch bhi nahi soch sakte…..is baat ko dhyaan me rakhna... batanahi aisa kab tak chalega...he thinking and speaking to himself .

Purvi : Daya ji...chale..

Daya came out and his thoughts : haan haan.. chaliye…

Thank you Pooja , guest, popiroy, apne precious opinion batane keliye...aplogon ki response dekhne ki baad ..ab Mai ye yakeen ki saath kehsakti hu.. is story ko koi na koi read karraha hai…...ye tho batachala…. thanks allot….

I know Story ko kuch aur log bhi padraha hai..har ek chapter me Kam se ek sau members ki uper ki read karraha hai.. .but ye tho nahi jante...vo log iss story ko pasand karraha hai ya nahi….agar vo Sab iss pair ko pasand karke story read karrahe hai tho... I hope dayavi fans bhi Kam nahi hai….. thanks to all who reading this story..

Hai Pooja..Kya aap vahi ho...apko FF me account hai..gautam naam se...aap kuch post bi Kiya kuch din pehle…..aur Kal aap pehle with out name se reply diya hai Kya.. kuch nahi mujhe laga ki...Kal aap do reply diya hai..ek with out name se...aur dusre apne name se…... isliye...pucha agar aap nahi hai tho please don't mind..

Guest : aap is is story ki final chapter me bhi apne opinion batayiye iss baar apna naam bi likhiye… please..

Popi Roy : a special thanks to you….. jab story bore lagi tho batadena...

Teddy : I know you also reading this chapters.. thanks for reviewing...

Aaj Mai yaha kisi aur se bhi baat karna chahti hu..

Hey sree... how are you….Kya tum read karrahi ho ya nahi...agar read karrahi hai tho koi hint Dena mujhe…

And next is.. sanjeevani...hey what are you doing...apne pucha kab update Karogi... but ab Mai apse puchrahi hu...aap update read karrahi hai ya nahi…

Lover of daya and some other guests: I hope you all are also read this updates..

Shweta : hai... how are you... maine kaha tha na tume bhi bore hojavogi... phir tum band Karogi review karna..mere grammatical mistakes ki saath story padne se...dekha...Mai teekh kaha tha na us vakt. Aapne bahut request kiya.. grammar pe dhyaan rakho...Kya karu.. kosish ki but safal nahi hopaya….. thank you….kuch vakt keliye hi sahi... Mujhe advise dene keliye..aur review karne keliye...aap aisa mat samjhe ki ye sab Mai isliye kaha ki aap phirse review Kare….main pehle hi kah mujhe reviews me shauk nahi hai...Mai ye sab isliye likha ki...aaj aapki review yaad Aya phir Mai apne feelings ko apse share karna chahti hu ,apko thanks kehna chahti hu bass..koi aur iraada nahi hai..

Kuch writers bhi padraha haina...vo bahut like karte hai purvi mam ki character ko...I am right…

Finally thanks to all...who reading this story and reviewing..

But still ek doubt mujhe aur pareshaan karraha hai...Kya Sach me dayavi pair ko pasand karne wale log Kam hai…..I think... jyada log like nahi karte..us pair ko.. right….koi baat nahi... sabhi ko ek hi cheez pasand nahi ate haina.


	30. Chapter 30

Now both came to gents clothes section…

Daya looking at dresses , he choose a black color sherwani...he holding sherwani..and ask purvi…..ye kaisa hai purvi…

Purvi turns her looks at him and then at sherwani : achha hai...but Kya aap ye pehenenge.. sagayi pe….badhe log kehte hai...koi subh kaam me kala rang ki kapade pehna subh nahi hai….aap koi aur select kijiyena…

Daya first shocked at her words...and ask her... but purvi.. tum chahti ho ki ye sagayi na hojaye... phir Main koi bi color ki sherwani pehne se problem Kya hai..

Purvi gave him quick reply : maine hamare sagayi ki bare me nahi baat karrahi hu.. future me aap kisi na kisi ki saath sagayi karenge na...tab aap aisa kaale rang ki kapade mat pehna samji.. Mai yahi samjhana chahti hu.. bass , agar aap yahi kharidna chahte hai tho...kharidlo.. mujhe Kya...Mai thodi aapse sagayi karne jarahi hu...apke paise apki marji...she said to all him with little angry..

Daya : arre gussa Kyu karrahi ho...Mai tho bass apna doubt clarify karnekeliye pucha... achha teekhe...ek kaam Karo ab tu hi mereliye ek achha sa dress select Karo...aao..

Purvi : main…

Daya : haan.. tum...Kyu...ek Chota sa help karne me bhi problem hai Kya tumhara…

Purvi : nahi…..aise baat nahi hai..

Daya : tho Karona madad Meri…

Purvi started to select sherwani for him..she saw at least ten, but she didn't like any one, finally she choose a royal blue color sherwani with golden embroidery work..

Purvi : ye Kaisa hai..

Daya : hmm..manna padega...apke choice ko.. bahut Sundar hai...Mai yahi pehnega humare sagayi me...she glares at him...Daya correct his words...I mean mere sagayi me...he tells to one person... bhaisab ye Jara pack karwadijiye…

Person : ji sir…

Now both turns to go to billing counter...Daya thinks some thing on his mind...then..

Ohh shit..Daya speak with tension..

Purvi asked him worriedly : Kya hua..

Daya : purvi...Kya mere liye ek aur madad karsakte ho...

Purvi : Kya..Kya karna hai..she asked him doubt

Daya : vo Mera ek dost hai, Pooja..… ...Mai usi ke liye bhi dress Lena chahta hu Kya tum ek achha sa dress select karona usi keliye bi..

Purvi stares at him with suspicious looks..Daya feel may be she thinks wrong about him.. after listening ladki ka naam from him...then he tells her to clarify her doubt,.. really she had no doubt...he feels she thinking like that..

Daya : vo sirf mera hi nahi Abhijit ka .hai…..hum sirf dost hai…

Purvi surprised and ask : explanation Kyu . deraha ho mujhe…

Daya : kyunki tum kuch galat samajgaye tho..

Purvi : excuse me...Mera soch utna gandhe nahi hai I know...aaj Kal ladka ladki ki beech me dosti hona common hai…..but kuch logon ne apne dosti ko baad me pyaar me badalte hai...bass...aur kuch log sirf dosti nibhate hai... aapko ek baat batao...agar..she repeat again..word with stretched... agar...hosake ki future me Mai aapki wife bangayi tho .. aur tab bhi aap kisi ladki ki saath friendship continue karraha hai tho..

Daya : tho...he waited for her answer..

Purvi : tho... phir bhi Mera dimag me apke liye koi shak nahi hoga...…. kyunki...aap par mujhe pura bharosa hai…. after completing her sentence...she went to ladies dresses section..

Daya still stood there like statue and surprised by her words..and thinking..: mujh pe itna bharosa….Kyu….agar itna bharosa hai tho... shaadi Kyu nahi karti ho...mujh se…..he jerk his head...and said to himself….daya.. control... control... pehle usse shaadi karnekeliye manne dijiye... phir socho…..Kya karna hai…he went near to her

Sales girl showing designer dresses..…purvi looking one by one...Daya staring at her..at same time... they heard a argument from next counter which was beside of their counter..

They turned their looks towards the people who arguing from Last few minutes..

Sales girl at second counter...she holding her head and scolded herself : ye Kya musibat hai...main kaha phass gayi hu…

Then another girl asked her : Kya hua...Rekha...tu apna sir Kyu pakada..

Rekha irritating face : arre Kya bolu... maine is aunty ji ko..she indicated at women having aged nearly sixty….Kab se Sarees dikha rahi hu..par isse koi pasand nahi arahi hai..

Sg : tho usi se hi puchlena...usse kaise ...phir vahi dikhao…

Rekha : arre vahi tho problem hai...Mai uski baat samaj nahi parahi hu... aur vo Meri…

Sg : Kyu...vo behri hai Kya…

Rekha : nahi...yarr language ki problem hai…

Daya and purvi both listening their whole conversation .

Daya went near to that lady… he wants to help her... purvi watches at him from her place..

Daya : excuse me...lady turns her head and looks at him…

Daya : maaji apko...kis Tarah ki Saadi chahiye vo Bata Dena…

Lady didn't gave any reply…

Daya : arre boliyena…

Rekha : sir...usse…

Daya : aap shant rakhiye...Mai bat karraha hu na... boliye maaji…Mai help karunga apko...he said with smile..

Lady : nuvvu em cheptunnavo naku artham kavadam ledu..babu..

Now Daya smile got vanished looking at her with strange looks...and asked her : ye...ye kounsa launguage hai..

Purvi surprisingly stared at the lady, after listening her words..

Rekha : vahi tho Mai kehrahi hu sir… ye Hindi samaj nahi pate

Daya : tho English me puchona…

Rekha : koi faida nahi hai sir...ye English bi nahi janthe... maine already kosish ki..

Daya : ye akele ayi ,ya koi aur Aya iski saath..

Rekha : ek ladki ayi thi...par Batanahi...kaha chaligayi…

Daya : achha, Chalo ab ek kosish tho karta hu..

He holds one saree in his hand and shows to that lady and ask : ye Kaisa hai... achha hai...ya nahi...he asked her while doing actions..

Lady confused and ask him : arre...nuvvu enduku chetulu atu itu adistunnavu...neeku emaina chethullu noppi pudutunnaya ...enti..

Both Daya and sales girl didn't understand and both looked at each other, Daya hold his head…

Listening her words... purvi laughed loudly... hahaha..

Heard her laughing sound...Daya turned his looks at her… first he surprise to see her in laughing….and in mind.. ye hasna bhi janthi hai..he also smile...and sees her coming he quickly change his smiling face in to serious face..and ask her... aapko badi hassi arahi hai..Kya mujhe batasakti hai reason Kya hai..

Purvi trying to control her laughing : vo..vo...Kya haina aap ki ye kosish dekh kar….aunty ji ko madad karne ka.. isliye….she is unable to control her smile..

Daya shocked and tells. : what... achha teekhe...ab tu kar...aur Main dekhunga...tum kaise aunty ji ko sambhalegi...ye lo Saadi he placed Saadi in her hands and ordered..Chalo shuru Karo puchna…

Purvi : main…

Daya : haan..tu… puchiye..he said with smile..

Purvi went near to lady and calls her : aunty...and she glanced at once Daya...he stood there with winning smile…

Now purvi sits on chair beside of that lady and ask her : aunty...meeru evaritho vachharu ikkadiki...Daya shocked at her way of talking to the lady, in new launguage…

Lady : neenu ma chellili kuturu tho kalisi vachhanu..

Purvi : Mari tanekkada ( where is she)

Lady : adi.. evarino teesuku vastanani bayataku vellindi...nannu ikkada kurcho betti...iilopu...ee ammayemo.. indicated at sales girl...okadani tarvata okati cheeralu chupistune undi...loda loda edo cheptundi...nakemo okka mukka kuda arthamayyi chawatledu...Nenemo maa ammayi vachhaka chupinchamma ante...vinakunda cheeralu chupistune undi….ee ammayi okkate takkuva anukunte...idigo ithanu kuda.. indicated at daya... purvi looked at him and suppresses her smile.. vachhi Edo cheptunadu..viliddaru kalisi naa burra tinesarante nammu….she holding her head...nakemo Hindi raadu… anduke nenu cheeralu tesukovadani ki ranu annanu...kani na kuturemo...nenu unnanuga peddamma nenu chusukuntale...nuvvu naku toduga raa...ikkada dukanalu kuda chusinatlu untundi ante vachhanu...kani ippudemo adi nanuu ikkada ee arava bhasha valla madhyalo padesi bayata ekkada pettanalu chestundi...kani ilanti samayam lo nuvvu ikkada naku dorakadam Chala adrushtam.

Purvi with smile : antha pedda matalu endukule aunty

Daya with shocked eyes : purvi…..tum ye launguage janthi ho..aur ye kis Tarah ki launguage hai..

Rekha : haan madam please boliye

Purvi : Daya ji...ye Telugu launguage hai...aur ye aunty ji apne behen ki beti se shopping karne ayi...but uski beti ne kisi ko lane Keliye bahar gayi hai...aur ye aunty ji iss ladki ko ye kehna ki kosish karrahi hai...jab uski beti ayegi...tab aap tell to sales girl usse ye sarees dikhayiye…..but aap inki baat nahi sunnrahi the...aur ek ki baad ek Saree dikate jaraha hai... isliye aunty ji bahut pareshaan Hui...aur aap tells to Daya..aap yaha aunty ji ko madad karne ki chakkar me padi par aunty ko aur thang aa chuki hai..aapki ishhare dekhne ki baad….she smiles at him..

Daya looked at her with open mouth….and feeling embarrassed in front of her..

Lady : okasari nuvvu ee ammayi ki cheppamma...maa ammayi vachhaka cheeralu chustamani...appatidaki na burra tinoddani…

Purvi : alage aunty cheptanu...she tells to sales girl.. Dekhiye...jab Tak inki beti nahi ayegi...tab Tak aap usse pareshaan mat kijiye...jab vo ayenge...vo khud sarees select karegi..ok..

Rekha : ji madam... thank you so much...aap Mera bahut help ki..

Purvi : it's ok...she looks at lady.. aunty nenu velatanu…

Lady : alagenamma…

Purvi started to ho back to the counter...Daya curiously asking her : purvi bataona tum Telugu launguage kaise janthe ho…

Purvi in flow : tarvata cheptanu..

Daya : what Kya kaha tumne..

Purvi : I mean baad me batati hu... pehle dress select karne dijiye mujhe…

Daya stubbornly : nahi Abhi batao...kaise janthi ho tum us launguage ko... aur intejaar karna mujh se nahi hoga.. please bataona... please..

Purvi : achha achha teekhe batati hu...mere college me ek professor the... Meghana...vo vizag se ayi hai .…vo dono launguages Hindi aur Telugu me baat karna achhe se ate hai... mai usi ki pass hi seekhi...ye launguage bahut asaan hai seekhne me...aur uper se main bi curious hu learn karne ka... phir jab bhi Mai free hoti hu...tab uski pass jati hu.. phir dheere dheere ye launguage bhi seekhgayi hu bass…

Daya : arre wah ye tho achhi baat hai...aur koi launguages janthi hai tum

Purvi : nahi…..bass yahi jaanthi hu..

Daya : achha...Kya tum mujhe bhi sekha sakte hai...ye launguage..

Purvi surprisedly asked him with smile : aap..aap seekhana chahte hai..par Kyu…

Daya : arre sekhaona...koun janthe hai... future me bhi aisa koi situation ko face karna pade tho...ya aise koi case solve karna pade tho… tab kaam ayege na...you know ek baar exactly aisa hi case ko solve karna padi humare team ko...vo aurat Telugu me kuch bad badarahi the...aur hum log ko kuch samaj nahi ate...….

Purvi with curious : phir..Kya hua.. kaise apke team case solve kiya..

Daya : shukar hai..us vakt..vaha ek nurse the...vo iss launguage ko janthi hai... Vo nurse

usse pahale baat ki.., phir unhone baad me hume Hindi me translate karke bataya…. aisa hum case solve karliya..

So ab batao...sekhaogi na mujhe.. ye bhasha , , jab future me phirse aisa koi case aye tho...phir koi launguage ki problem face nahi karna padega Hume...

Seeing his curious,a smile appears on purvi face and she replies with smiling face : teekhe...Mai apko seekhati hu...ab chale dress select karne ka.

Daya happily : haan haan chaliye..

Both came back to the counter and looking at dresses

Sales girl looked at both…and smiling constantly looking at him...Daya saw her her constant gaze on him...he thought something..then he started talking to her..

Daya : hai..my name is Daya…

Sg : hai sir Mera naam Hina..

Daya : nice name...ye purvi hai...he shows at purvi...but purvi ignore him and busy in to select the dress,.. now he said to girl...vo Kya haina..agle hafte me hum dono ki sagayi hai.. isliye shopping karne Aye hai..

Purvi shocked and her went eyes wide.. and.. glares at him angrily..

Hina : ohhhh... really... congratulations sir... congratulations madam….aap dono ki Jodi achhi hai..

Daya : thank you... thank you..

Purvi asking him with fake smile : usne pucha hai Kya aapse...Kyu..dhandora bicha rahahe…

Sales girl Hina : madam...ye lehenga try kijiyena aap par bahut sunder lagega..

Purvi with forced smile : thanks for your complement...yaha dress mere liye nahi...inke dost keliye.. select karrahi hu..

Hina : what sir...aap apne dost keliye dress kharidna chahte hai...par apka honewale mangetar keliye kuch nahi kharidenge..

Daya : arre maine already kaha...tum bhi kuch lelo….par ye mera sunthe hi nahi…

Hina : madam lelijiye...yaha bahut sare designer lehengas, Sarees all variety of kapade milega yaha apko...ek select kijiyena apne liye..

Purvi didn't gives any reply and ignored her words and thinking seriously looking at dresses and she intentionally select one light yellow color anarkali suit..

Purvi showing to daya : ye Kaisa hai..

Daya : bahut achhe hai..

Hina : haan madam...ye dress really beautiful hai...but Kya aap sagayi me ye dress pehenenge...agar pehna chahti hai tho...ye bhi achha hai… sagayi me pehne ke liye..

Daya want to tell her something..

But seeing her angry face...he thinks there is no use to argue with her...he stood silently..

Purvi got irritated with her words she tells to her with some reluctantly : maine kaha na ye dress mereliye nahi...Inka dost keliye... aur main yaha kuch nahi kharidna chahte hu...bass….ye lijiye...ye pack karwadijiye...she put the dress on her hands..and turns to go….

Daya in mind : arre ye Kya..bina try karke jarahi hai...

Daya stopping her as : arre purvi.. rukho..

Purvi turns out with irritable face : ab Kya hua..

Daya : ek baar dress ko try Karona...vo Kya haina...mere dost tumhare tarah..dikhte hai… same height hai..agar ye dress tum par achhi lagi tho...beshak us par bhi achhi lagegi...ek baar try karke dikhao na please…. kyunki mere dost apne liye har cheez me bilkul perfect chahti hai... isliye please.. ye last and final wish hai..

Purvi rolled her eyes and sigh and agreed : ok…

Hina : sir… ye try karne ki jarurat Kya hai...ye madam pe ek dum fit hojayega…

Daya : try karne dijiye inhe...ek baar try karne me problem Kya hai...kahi yaha trail room nahi hai Kya..

Hina feeling some hesitate to tell : hai..haina sir...vaha right corner pe…

Daya : purvi tum jao aur pehnke aao..

But purvi found some strange on Hina face...she started to walk towards trail room while thinking sudden changing expressions on hina's face... now she reached near to the trail room... but at same time one lady collided to her...dress fell on down..

The lady : sorry madam… ye lijiye apki dress..

Purvi with cool face : it's ok..she holds the dress in her hand and entered inside of room.

After 15 minutes…

Here Daya eagerly awaiting for her arrival and want to see her in that dress…

So finally the time has come. . Now purvi came out of the trail room and went straight to him..…. but he looking at other side..then she called him by his name..

Daya ji..

Listening voice he turns around and was shocked to see her

**Aaj maine yaha dusra launguage use kiya ,.agar samajne me dikkat ayi tho uskeliye sorry.. agar yaha koi is launguage ko jante hai tho.. please apna opinion batayiye...**

**Teddy : apko pasand ayi.. really.. thank you.. like karne keliye...**

**Pooja : ohh thanks confusion dur karnekeliye..**

**Popi Roy : thank you .. shukriya... For like this story..**


	31. Chapter 31

Daya with shocking expressions : arre ye Kya dress haath me hi hai..tum ye try karne ke liye gayi thina…Phir..

Purvi : Daya ji...aap sahi socha ye dress mujhe fit nahi horaha hai...ye Mera size ka nahi hai..

Then Hina tell her : nahi madam..ye aapko bilkul fit hogi..aap teekh se try nahi kiya hoga..

Purvi annoyed on her : Matlab Kya hai tumhara..main teekh se try nahi kiya..Dekho maine achhe se hi try kiya..ye Mera size ki nahi hai...ye bahut Kam size ki hai..so..aap hi rakhiye apna dress ko….Daya ji chaliye.. yaha Saab bekaar ki dresses hai..

She was trying to leave the counter..then someone speak on her behind..

Haan jayiye jayiye...koun roka apko…. another girl... came near to them..

Daya and purvi looked at that girl…

Hina tells to that girl with low voice : arre Sona ye kaise baate karrahi ho tum customer se...agar sir ko batachalgaya tho tera naukari musibat me padegi..

But girl do not care her words and went near to purvi and stood in front of her and looking into her eyes..

Sona with disrespectful looks : jayiye madam .. jayiye...Kyu rukh gayi aap…

Rekha : arre Sona...chup raho... pagal Hui hai Kya...kuch bhi bolrahi ho... madam she said to purvi... madam...inki taraf se hum sorry bolrahi hu...aap jayiye…

Sona : arre tum Kyu sorry bolrahi ho... sorry tho usse kehna chahiye...ab Tak humare time jo waste ki... Tum janthi hona vo dress kitna mehanga hai...shayad madam ki pass jyada Paisa nahi hoga.… isliye fit nahi hui... Chota size hai...aisa kuch bahane banarahe hai…

Purvi getting angry on by her words she try to gave reply : Dekho…

Daya interrupted : purvi tum rukho... now he talked to Sona : ye Kya bolrahi hai aap..aise hi baat karte hai Kya aap sabhi ki saath..

Sona indicated at entrance : arre jayiye jayiye sir... Batanahi..kaha kaha se ate hai...humare time waste karneka..

Now purvi can't tolerate all this...she went near to the girl...and she turns her towards her, with forced and yelled on her : Kya kaha tumne…..mere pass Paisa nahi hai...Mai jhut bolrahi hu...hum tumhare time waste Kiya...ok..

She folded her hands and asking the girl with cool face : tume lagta haina...main bina try karke... jhut bolrahi hu...kyun ki mere pass...Paisa nahi hai…..ye dress kharidna mere bass ki baat nahi hai...aisa tum sochrahi hona... teekhe tum ye prove karo ki... maine dress try nahi kiya...aur main jhut bolrahi hu….agar tum mujhe galat sabit kardiya tho...ye dress...iski cost kitna bhi ho...Mai isse chaar lakh dekhkar kharidungi...samjhi…she challenges her..

Everyone in the shop get shocked at her statement and start whispering at each other…

Then One the lady whisper to his beside of the lady with unbelievable looks : Kya...ye chaar lakh pay karegi iss dress ko...iski dimag ki haalat teekh nahi hai Kya...koi pagal hi aisa chunauthi desakti hai..

In between them.. Daya got extreme shock and listening their conversation, he looked at purvi with his big eyes..he immediately went near to her and held her hand ask : purvi...tum hosh me ho ya nahi...Kya bolrahi ho...bees hajaar ki dress ko tum chaar lakh. Chaar lakh .se kharidogi... tumhare dimag kharab Hui hai Kya…. baat pe tum itna hungama Kyu karrahi ho..Chalo yaha se, He tries to get her out of there.

Purvi jerk his hand and Tells him : Mera dimag tho teekh hai daya ji...aap bass beech me mat ayiye...ye Mera prestigious ki issue hai... mai isse chodunge hi nahi...ye mujhe jhuti kaha...isliye please aap iss matter se dur rakhiye….

Daya first shocked at her rude behavior but again try to convince her : but purvi...mere baat tho suno..

Purvi ignore him and his words and she asked the girl : boliye...Kya aap mujhe galat sabit karpavoge...agar aap mujhe galat sabit nahi karpayi tho...aap mujhe chaar lakh Dena padega...Verna Mai aap ki uper aur is pura shop ki uper case file karungi…remember that..

So boliye... manjoor hai..apko ye chunauthi…

Daya mumbled : ohh god….ye purvi ko Kya hua…..ye usse dhamki Kyu derahi hai….ab Mai Kya karu...ye meri baat nahi sunraha hai...ek kaam karta hu Mai abhi tarika ko phone karta hu...he dialed tarika number..

**On lab**

Tarika doing her work suddenly her phone starts ringing..she looked at phone and saw caller ID..

Daya...par mujhe Kyu call karraha hai...she thinks some seconds.. now she answered his call..

Tarika kept phone in her ear : haan Daya.. boliye..

Daya with tension : tarika... please ek baar tum mall me asakti ho..

Tarika : what.. mall me ..Kyu...Kya hua…Saab teekh tho haina..

Daya glanced at purvi. And sees.. how purvi argue with that girl, he replied to tarika with fear : Batanahi tarika ab Tak tho sab teekh hai...par aage Kya hoga… ye nahi janthe hum..

Tarika confused : what...ye kya bolraha hai..tum Mai kuch samjhi nahi…

Daya : actually tarika...he told whole story to her..

Tarika with shocked eyes : what.. Purvi..ladayi.. chunauthi.. she can't believe her ears..ye Kya kehrahe ho tum Daya... purvi kabhi kisi se ladte nahi..vo bahut shaanti se baat karte hai.. hamesha quiet hai…..tume pata haina uski nature kaise hai...phir...arre vo kisise jyada baate bhi nahi karte hai tho kaise kisi ke saath jhagada karegi..aur chunauthi deti..

Daya : haan..jantha hu... purvi bahut silent hai...vo jyada bolti hi nahi...but Mai khud hairaan hu..usse ye alag roop me dekhkar…. isliye main tumko inform karraha hu….. mujhe kuch bhi samaj nahi araha hai usse kaise rokhu... isliye.. maine tumko call kiya.. .ab aap yaha jaldi aao..aur purvi ko sambalo…..vo Meri baat nahi sunnrahi hai...Verna Batanahi... kounsi problem ko face karna padega hume..

Tarika still not believe his words : I don't know Daya...tum kuch bhi kaho... lekin mere man isspe yakeen nahi karraha hai..

Daya : achha..ab . tume mere baat par yakeen nahi haina...tho teekhe..tum khud yaha akar Dekho..vo kitne shanthi se baat karrahi hai us ladki ki saath...aao..

Tarika : haan teekhe... teekhe...Mai abhi arahi hu… she disconnect the call.. and thinking about his words..mujhe tho Sach me yakeen nahi horaha hai... purvi bahut shaant swabhav hai..vo kisi ki saath ladayi Kyu karenge…..Chalo dekhte hai... akhir Sach Kya hai..

**At shopping mall**

Purvi : arre khade khade mere muh Kya dekhrahi ho...prove Karogi...ya Mai case karu..tum sab ki uper..

Rekha another sg : madam...aap aise hum par bewaja case nahi karsakte...aap ko proof chahiye na teekhe...Mai is dress ko pehnkar dikhavungi... main aur aap lag bhag ek hi size ka hai...so main try karke apko dikhavungi…. phir batachalega koun Sach hai koun jhut hai..ok..

Sona : haan Rekha pehankar aao...yahi sahi hai..

Daya felt embarrassed and found everyone in the mall looking at them and talking continuously. About them only...he thinks in mind..ye purvi pagal hogayi.. hai kya...agar purvi jhuti sabit Hui tho….sab ke saamne uski badnaami hogi aur iss bees hazar wale dress ko chaar lakh se kharidna padegi... patanahi... purvi aisa Kyu behave karrahi hai….. maine aaj Tak usse is tarah ladte jagadte Hui nahi dekha...kahi inhe koi split personality ki bimaari hai Kya... isliye ye aise behave karrahi hai... tarika jaldi aao... please..Kya Mai Abhijit ko bi batao...arre nahi yaar vo purvi ko hi support karega… ek musibat Kam hai Kya..dusre musibat ko bulane ki sochrahe ho... purvi ko tarika hi sambhal sakte hai...ek baar vo yaha ajaye... phir ye sab tamasha khatam hojayegi... tarika...kaha ho tum... please jaldi ajao..

Sorry for short update, next part me pura conclusion hoga.. kuch tho bore lagega but ... I don't know what to say...really .. please excuse this chapter... thank you..

**Popi Roy : us lady ne Jo kuch kaha... purvi ji translate Kardiya…. Jo usne translate ki..vahi us aurat ne Telugu me kaha… , maine ek hi baar me explain Dena chahti hu, isliye...ek hi saath sab translate Kardiya…. I understand apko problem hua hogi..us sentences ko padne vakt..am I right…. uskeliye sorry. ...aapko us chapter padne ki itna kasht uthana padi...aur thank you... review karne keliye..**

**Pooja : thank you so much….. apne pucha tha na..main is story ko shaadi se end karungi ...Sach kahu tho...ab main aisa hi soch rahi hu... shaadi hojaye... phir story end…...Kya karu...main tho vaha Tak hi sochliya...agar aap ki pass koi idea hai tho boliye...Mai try karungi….**

**Sree : namaste sree garu...nijam cheppalante... surprise meeru naaku ichharu..telusa… nenu nammaleka poyanu..naa kallani..ikkada ee ff stories chadive vallallo...adi kuda Telugu lo matlade vallu nenu kakunda marokaru kuda unnaru Ani telisi.. monnati post lo nenu mimmalni hint ivvamannanu...oka Vela meeru ee story ni chaduvutunatlayite...kaani meeremo naaku pedda surprise ichharu..nijanga...Chala Chala..matallo cheppalanta..aascharyamganu, santhosham gaanu undi naaku... first time...telugulo naa feelings Ni share chesukune avakasam dorikindi ikkada.….asalu nenu idi expect cheyaledu telusa….adi kuda...inthaku mundunche review ichhe vallalone Telugu telesina vallu unnarani…... meeku telusa Mee review Ni nenu dadapu ten times chadivanu, anthaga na kallani nenu nammaleka poyanu mari.. asalu nenu anuko ledu nenu ikada telugulo review chaduvutanani... nijam ga….ela naa santhoshaani cheppalo kuda teliyadam ledu…..antha santhosham ga undi…. Mee purti perenti, mee native place enti, meeku Telugu first nunche telusu kada… naku meetho Chala matladalani undi..meeku etuvanti abhyantharam lekapote ne….ikaa tarvata vishayani ki vaste meeku rajvi pair ante Chala ishtam Ani chepparu kada…...nenu ikkada naa uha Ni , na alochanni matrame rastunnanu...naaku valla names Chala Baga nachhayi….anduke naa khatalo khatha nayikulu ki valla perlu pettanu..anthe...evarini noppinchalani kadu… nijaniki ikkada manam chadavagalam kaani vallani chudalem kada, paiga ikkada everinaina uheenchukogalam anthega, meeku ishtamaina janta Kaka poyina review chestunnandu ku..Chala chala thanks...konchem ekkuvugaane matladanu..em cheyanu...dorakka dorakka innala ki ikkada Telugu telesina vallu dorikaru...anduke konchem ekkuvagane type chesanu...hey please...appudappudu...msg chestu undu... only in Telugu...naku Chala santhosham ga untundi…. story gurinchi Kaka poyina parwaledu...urike appudappudu ala palakaristu undu… edemaina ikkada ee fiction site lo oka Telugu friend dorakadam Chala special naa dhrushtilo.. anduke ala adigaanu...emi anukoku.. neeku okavela ikkada account unte cheppu Nene neeku pm dwara msg chestu unta...ekkuvuga em ibbandi pettanu le...bhayapadaku….just hai hello..anthe…..idi chadivaka nee opinion marachi pokunda cheppu...nenu reviews Kanna nee reply kosam ekkuvuga eduru chustu untanu…...ika selavu..**


	32. Chapter 32

Now Rekha started to go trail holding dress in her hands..

Ek minute... purvi stop her..

Daya looking at her with confused and worried looks ..: ab Kya karnewali hai..

Purvi moved near to Rekha and took dress from her and tells with rude : jab Tak koi mujhe galat sabit naa Kare...tab Tak koi bhi iss dress pehan nahi sakte...arre sirf isse pehnne ke hi nahi...isse choone ki kosish bi mat karna... understand..

Rekha with shocked and confusedly ask : Kya.. nahi pehan sakte... nahi choon sakte... phir kaise batachalega...Sach Kya hai..

Purvi : vo tho main nahi jaanthi….vo Saab aap logon ki problem hai...aap khud sochiye..

Hina : madam ye kaise possible hai...bina try karke hum aapko kaise prove karu..ye dress apki hi size ki hai... please usse try karne dijiye..

Daya : ye Kya karrahi hai tum purvi...Kyu pagalon ki Tarah baate karrahi hai... do usse dress ,aur try karne do... phir problem solve hojayegi..

Purvi : nahi Daya ji...aap janthe nahi in logon ki baare me ye kuch bi karsakta hai..koun janthe hai...ye Ander jaane ki baad dress badal diya tho..koi dusra jaise inhe fit hojaye , vo pehankar ayi tho... nahi...Mai kisi par bharosa nahi karsakti hu... isliye...aaplog tells to sales girls...ye dress ko bina pehan ke bina haath lagake...ye prove kijiye ki Mai is dress pehne nahi hu...bass…

Daya got angry and frustrated with her pointless words ..He annoyed her : ohhho... purvi... please stop this nonsense….I think... tumhare tabiyat teekh nahi hai... isliye...kuch bhi bolrahi ho... pehle tum Chalo yaha se..

Purvi reply with stubbornly : nahi..main nahi javungi...jab Tak.. before she can complete her words..

Purvi...Daya yells on her with angry…. now she was very frightened by his anger, she looks at him with fearful looks...

Daya with angry : bass bahut hua...chup chaap Chalo mere saath... yaha se.. abhi ki abhi...he held her hand and try to move..

Then a voice stops them...ek minute…

Listening that voice both purvi and Daya turned back and looked the person..

Sona came near to purvi and looks in to her eyes and confidently said : mujhe ye chunauthi manjur hai..

All the people there are looking at her in amazement

Sona continue her words : aur Main apko galat sabit karsakti hu…

Now Daya got huge shock..he worries about purvi...he glanced at purvi...who already seems to be in shocked expressions and stares at Sona with her widened eyes.

Purvi kept staring at Sona with some shocked and suspicious looks..

Sona with full of confidence and with some attitude : haan madam… ab .main apko galat sabit karne ke liye ready hu…..Kya aap abhi bhi chahti hai ki...main apko galat prove kardu ya nahi…

Purvi had no intention of falling back, then she also informed her with same full of confidence : haan...main ready hu… ye dekhni ki tum kaise mujhe galat sabit Karogi…

Sona with proud smile : tho chaliye mere saath..

Purvi : chalungi...but tume yaad haina... thodi der pehle Maine Kya kaha tha..dress ko chuna nahi..

Sona disrespectful looks : haan haan..yaad hai...no touch no trail…. phir bhi Main apko jhuti sabit karungi..ok...ab jaldi chaliye..

Daya with worried : arre yaha Kya.. horaha hai...he asked Sona : tum purvi ko kaha le jarahi ho..

Sona with saracastic smile : arre sir...madam ko proof chahiyei na...tho main unhe proof dikhane ke liye hi lejarahi hu…

Daya : yahi dikha dijiye na tum Jo proof dikhana chahti ho…

Sona : haan haan sir jarur...but pehle madam ko dikhayengi... phir sab ko...tho chaliye madam ji

Purvi ready to go with her : haan haan chale…

Daya grab her hand and says : no.. purvi tum akele mat Jao...main bi chalunga tumhare saath..

Purvi looked at him Then the fear he was feeling for her caught her attention,

Purvi stares at him some seconds and removed his hand on her and told : daya ji..main koi anthariksha pe nahi jarahi hu...aap itna pareshaan horaha hai...main yahi is mall me aap se kuch dur jarahi hu..bass...main jaldi vapas avungi…..aap yahi rukhiye... chaliye Sona ji…

Purvi leaves Daya there and went alone with Sona

After purvi leaving Daya felt restless and getting more tension and worries for her…and he speaks to himself.. patanahi...ye ladki purvi ko kaha le gayi...aur vo kitna yakeen ki saath kehdiya ki vo purvi ko galat sabit karegi...but kaise, Kya saboot hosakte hai uski pass...he thinks hardly...then something strikes in his mind...kahi...uss room me…

Now He saw her coming back with Sona….then he quickly went near to her and asks worriedly : purvi...Kya hua...usne Kya dikhaya tume….. purvi didn't reply and stood there with downed head..

Her silence behavior raises more tension in inside of him..

Daya asks her full of concern : purvi...bolo Kya hua….

Sona : arre sir...ab madam Kya bolegi...vo kuch bi nahi bolsakti hai..

Daya asked her angrily : Kya Matlab hai tumhara…

Sona with proud smile : matlab ye hai sir...aap Hume chaar lakh Dena hi hoga…

All the people there are looking at her in amazement and starting whispers to each other..

Daya glanced at purvi with unbelievable, who already bow her head and looks down...she is embarrassed to looks at his face….

Then he turns at Sona and ask her again for confirmation : what chaar lakh...ye Kya kehrahi ho tum…

Sona : haan sir...agaar apko Meri baat pe yakeen nahi horaha hai tho...aap hi puchlijiye….madam se…

Daya not believing her words he asked purvi : purvi ye ladki Jo kaha vo Sach hai…

Purvi still bow her head and nodded as yes..in reply..

Daya shocked at her reply, he again asked her : purvi is ladki ne aisa kya dikhaya tume...bol.. purvi again not ready to giving him answer

Now Daya turned at Sona and ask her : tumhe hi batao aisa Kya saboot haath lagi tumhara….aur tum purvi ko Kya dikhake...usse galat sabit ki...vo Sab mujhe Janna hai….bol…

Sona asked purvi with : Kya... madam..dikha dun sab ko…

Purvi lift her head quickly and request her : no... please kisi aur ko mat dikhao...aur Daya ji aap...Kyu baat ko aage badrahe ho...aap inhe jaldi chaar lakh lakar dijiyena ,

Daya extremely stunned at her behavior : what...main baat ko aage badaraha hu….teekhe leave it...Kya kaha tumne..jald se jald main inhe is ladki ko chaar lakh du... purvi vo koi chaar hazzar nahi yuhi jeb se nikalkar iski haathon me rakhne keliye.. vo . chaar lakh hai..aur koi bi itne jyaada paison ko jeb me rakhkar thodi naa ghumte... thoda time lagega…

Purvi : haan teekhe... time lelo..par paison ka intejaam jaldi kijiye... please…

Daya : main nahi karunga….jab tak tum pura Sach nahi batavogi..

Sona urgent her : madam Jo karna hai jaldi Karo... humare pass time nahi hai..

Tension increases on purvi face she requesting Daya : Daya ji... please paison ki intejaam kijiye...main baadme apko sab kuch batadungi.…

One of the lady from crowd speaking : arre aise kaise... pehle proof Kya hai vo dikhayiye... phir dekhte hai koun kisiko Paisa Dena padega..

Daya : exactly...bol purvi...Kya hai vo proof..

Purvi had no choice...she agreed to told the truth.. : teekhe….aap chaliye mere saath..she took him away from there…

**Other side**

Purvi : yahi hai vo proof Jo Sona ne mujhe dikhayi thi..she placed her phone on his hand

Daya watches video on her mobile, he extreme shock, then he asked purvi : ye tho…. Matlab Mera shak shahi tha... purvi looking at him with confusedly...he noticed her confusion and tells haan purvi...jab us ladki ne pakka yakeen ke saath kehdiya tha na ...tabhi mujhe laga ki us trail room ki Ander kuch gadbhad hai…..ab mujhe saboot bhi Mila hai...Chalo...ab Dekho main unlogon ko kaise sabak sikhata hu…..Chalo mere saath..

Nahi nahi Daya ji... purvi stopped him by holding his hand..

Daya confused : Kyu purvi ji... kahi aap iss video ki Karan dar tho nahi rahi na...

Purvi : bilkul bi nahi…

Daya : phir Kyu mujhe rokhne ki kosish karrahi hai….us ladki ne kitne ghamaand se bola aur vo kitne sunayi tumko... phir bhi..

Purvi with softly : Daya ji...Sona ne mujh se koi mis behavior nahi ki...Sach kahu tho vo mere bahut madad ki, mere izzat bachayi….

Daya didn't understand her words : what, vo ladki tumhare madad ki..tum Kya kehrahe ho purvi..

Purvi : haan… agar us ladki ne sahi samay pe us chitti mujhe nahi diya tho…

Daya : chitti... kaise chitti…

Purvi : jab main dress lekar trial room ki taraf jarahi thi...tab mujhse ek ladki takrayi... phir usne niche gira hua dress ko uthakar mujhe diya...dress ki saath saath.. mere haath me ek chitti bhi rakhke aur kuch ishhare karliya phir vaha se chaligayi…

Jab main us chitti ko kholkar padi...tho.. mujhe shock lagi... mujhe samaj nahi Aya ki Kya karu... bahut socha phir...ek plan banayi maine...usi plan ka hissa hai ye sab..Sona aur mere beech me jaghada ye sab ek plan tha...ab dekhiye..plan adha successful hogayi...ab bass chaar lakh ki lalaz dikhake..asli gunegar ko pakdna baaki hai…..

Daya : agar yaha staff ko Bata hai ki trail room ki Ander camera tha... phir vo log police complaint Kyu nahi karvaya…

Purvi : kyunki unhe saboot nahi Mila… jab ye baat Sona un sab ko bataya... pehle iss baat pe manager se complaint ki phir room ki Ander talaash li gayi hai..but no use...vaha kisi ko koi camera nahi Mila... phir manager ne sab ko danta aur... phirse aisa afwayi phela kar shop ki reputation spoil karne ki kosish kiya tho… naukari se nikalne ka dhamki de diya... . phir vaha koi camera nahi Mila tho kisine bhi Sona ki baat pe vishvaas nahi ki…. jab Mai trail room ki Ander gayi thi..vaha mujhe bhi nahi laga ki vaha koi camera the... phir bhi Mai kuch risk nahi Lena chahti hu.. isliye Mai trail room ki Ander bait kar yahi sochrahi hu...Kya ye Sach me yaha camera thei...agar hai tho... kaise.. batachalega .kisne camera lagaya hoga...aur kya karne se us insaan khud bahar ayega….yahi sochrahi hu main..Ander baitke…

Phir jab Main trail room se bahar ayi thi... pehle Sona ki pass gayi...aur usse apne plan ki baare me bataya phir vo bhi mere madad karne ke liye ready hui... phir uske baad Kya hua aap jante hai..

Phir Jab Sona ne mujhe video dikhayi thi…tab mujhe yakeen hua Sona teekh kehrahi hai...aur main yakeen ke saath kehsakti hu ki in me se koi hai trail room ki Ander camera fix kiya hoga... kyunki... Sona ne sabhi ko batayi thi room ki Ander camera the….aur jab ye log talashi karne gayi tho..vaha koi camera nahi Mila..vo isliye nahi Mila hoga ki...ye baat us insaan ko batachalgaya ... phir vo alert hogaya aur camera ko kuch din ke liye hata diya….aur Sab normal chalraha hai...vo insaan phirse camera lagaya aur phir se apne kaam shuru Kiya…. logon ko black mail karna..

Daya : I can understand purvi...aisa log...paison ke liye kuch bhi karsakte hai...dusron ki jindagi se bhi khel sakte hai..aisa logon ko chodna hi nahi chahiye...Kya sona ko kisi pe shak tha….koun aisa kaam karsakta hai..use koi idea hai…

Purvi : nahi Daya ji...vo bass camera ki baare me hi janthi hai….usne janne ki bahut kosish tho ki...par koi saboot hasil nahi karpayi…

Jab aap mujhe yaha se lejana wale the...tabhi us insaan ne private number se Sona phone ko ye video send bheja aur uske pehle vo ek msg bi bheja tha, usme ye likha ki...Mai tumhara bhalayi chahta hu...tum chahe tho main us ladki ko galat sabit karne ki proof Mai tume desakta hu...tum us ladki ko proof dikhao aur paise kamao...Kab Tak aisa hi rahogi...bol..Kya tum mere saathi banegi...but ek condition...paise ki ada hissa mujhe bhi Dena hai. Bol…

Phir Sona us insaan ko reply kardi ki...usse uska offer manjur hai... tabhi us insaan ne Sona ko ye video bheja…..ab Sona us insaan ko adha Paisa Dena hai...vo paise lene keliye ayege na tab hum kuch bhi karke us insaan ko pakadna hai..Daya ji….

Daya : tum chintha mat Karo….ab ye sab mujh pe chodiye purvi..main us insaan ko jarur pakadenge...ab ye mamla ko humare Cid wale solve karega…but ye chaar lakh laane me thoda time chahiye..

Purvi : aap paise ki chintha chodiye...I think ab Tak paison ki arrangement kardiya hoga unhone...

Daya : kardiya.. koun..

Purvi : vo…..she saw one person at a distance from them...lo vo agaya.. chaliye..

Both came back and informed to Sona.. they are ready to give money…

One person : madam ye lijiye ..he gave one small bag to purvi..

Purvi : ye lijiye Sona aapki paise... purvi gives bag to her while.. saying something through eyes….Sona also nodded her head..

Purvi : chaliye daya ji..

Remaining sales girl and customers...are looking at her with strange..

Rekha : arre ye Kya.. pehle itna tez awaaz se hum par bhadak gayi...aur ab paison ki bag haath me rakhi aur chup chaap chaligayi...aur dress bhi nahi leliya…

Sona : arre chodona...ye dekh aaj mujhe chaar lakh ki lottery lagi...aaj Mai sab ko mere taraf se treat denewali hu... tayyar rehna...she went from there…

Hina : arre Rekha, abhi Tak ye tho nahi patachala.. akhir is Sona us madam ko Kounsi proof dediya hogi..

Rekha moving her head with confused : I don't know…

**At backside of mall…**

Sona looking at her surroundings and….put the black color ki small bag on one basket and left the place with out looking back…

After five minutes of her let, one person his/ her full body covered with black coat.. and face was covered with mask... going towards the bag... now the person held the bag and turns back to go... but stunned by seeing Sona there…

Sona asking the person : arre Kya hua... mujhe dekh kar chaunk gaye hai Kya...vo Kya haina...aapne mere bahut madad ki tho... paison ki saath saath..ek thanks bi boldiya tho.. achha lagegi mujhe... isliye...Mai yahi chupkar apka raw dekhrahi hu..

Now the person with out giving any reply..try to move from there..

Sona : arre..kaha jaraha hai...mere thanks accept karlijiye..na...she try to remove mask..aur apke chehra bi Jara dikhayi ye mujhe...but person not allowed her to remove mask and pushed her and ran away.. ,sona fell on ground.

Now purvi comes in front of the person : arre arre kaha bhag rahe hai ..person shocked..….ek baar check tho karlijiye...paise gin lijiye..kuch Kam tho nahi hui..giniyena...agar Kam Hui tho..main phir se dungi..but haan baadme mujhe galiya mat dena... isliye kehrahi hu abi check Karo aur batao..

Haan boliye…. now person turns back and shocked and frightened by seeing Daya

Daya came near to the person : haan batayiye...kuch Kam Hui hai tho..main bhardunga…boliye boliye..

Now person stares at daya and stepped back due to fear...and with in second the person try to ran..but Daya quickly grab the hand and remove the mask.. after seeing face..

Tum.. Sona asked with unbelievable..

Daya asked Sona : tum janthi ho isse.…

Sona : achhi tarah se sir...ye bhi humare colleague thi… Anika hai iski naam…. Anika..tum ye camera, recording, black mail karna in sab ki peeche tum ho...main kabhi socha bhi nahi..

Purvi yelled on her : ek ladki hokar, dusre ladkiyon ko videos record karke aur unhe unke hi videos bhejkar black mail karna me sharm nahi arahi hai.. tumko...Chee…

Sona : Anika... tum.. mujhe abhi bhi yakeen nahi horahi hai.. tum..aisa..

Purvi : tum janthi ho.. tumhare is harkat ki karan..ek ladki apne jaan lene ki kosish ki..

Sona : ye sab janthi hai madam...aur hairaan ki baat ye hai ki...us ladki ko atmahatya karne se Anika ne rokhli us vakt..aur uski jaan bi bachaliya..

Daya purvi both shocked after learned the truth..

Daya : what..

Purvi : Kya...isine bachayi...wah... pehle videos bhej kar blackmail karti ho aur baadme jaan bhi bachati ho... akhir irada Kya hai tumhara…. Kyu karthi ho tum ye sab..

Sona yelled on her : boliye Anika...bol...Kyu karrahi ho tum ye sab..

Anika in louder : paison ke liye…

Sona : Kya...sirf paison keliye tum logon ki jindagiyon se khelrahi ho..

Anika : Kya kaha tumne...sirf paise...vo sirf Paisa hi nahi hai Sona...vo vahi paise hai..Jo kaam insaan insaan se nahi karpate vo kaam paise karke dikate hai... aur is duniya me jeene keliye sirf paison ka hi jarurat padti hai... agar tumhare pass Paisa hai ..tho sab hai...agar Paisa nahi... phir kuch bhi nahi...koi rishte daar bhi yaa jaan pehchaane wale bhi tumhare taraf mudkar Tak nahi dekhenge..

Daya : isliye tum aisa ladkiyon ko black mail karke paise kamati rehti ho...

Anika : main sirf Paisa kamana chahti hu... bass...Main kisaka jaan nahi Lena chahti hu...Mai un ladikiyon ko black mail karti hu..Jo Ameer ghar ki betiya thi….unhe society me paison se jyada unke prestige ko jyada importantance deti hai... isiliye main sirf un ladkiyon ko hi target karti hu..….I know aise mamle me ladikiya bahut kamjoor hote hai..vo ye baat jaldi kisise share nahi karte... kabhi kabhi suicide bhi karne ka bhi kosish karte hai... isliye..jab Mai kisi ladki ko target Karli... phir Mera Sara focus usi ladki pe hoti hai..mera ek aur saheli thi..is plan me mere saath shamil thi... jis ladki ko maine black mail karne wali hu...usi ladki ki ghar me pehle mere dost naukarani bankar jaati hai...taaki...iss tarah videos dekhne ki baad us ladki ne koi galat kadam na uthasake...mere dost har vakt us ladki pe najar rakti hai...jab hamare paise Hume milti hai...tab hum uski videos delete karte hai…. phir ek aur dhundte hai….hum sirf Paisa chahiye..praan nahi…..us din Sona ki dost jab suicide karnekeliye gayi thi tab mere dost hi mujhe inform Kiya ...thank God maine sahi vakt pe gayi aur usse rokhliya Verna….main apne apko kabhi maaf nahi karpati hu..

Purvi : mujhe kuch samaj nahi arahi hai...main Kya kahu...ek taraf blackmail karrahi ho...aur dusre taraf un ladikiyon ki baare me bi sochrahi hai….

Anika : dekhiye madam…. maine pehle bahut immandar se hi paise kamana chahti hu... maine bachpan se bahut adjust Karli. Har vakt main apne sare ichhaon ko daba karti hi ayi hu….yahi soch kar ek din bada kaam milegi.. phir bachpan se Jo ichha Puri nahi hui mere...vo main khud apne kamayi hua paison se pura karlungi….main apne graduation complete ki... naukari dhundne lagi...but jaha bhi Jai.. vaha mujhe ek hi jawab Milti thi...there is no vacancy.. otherwise... reservation..bade bade log paison se job bhi karidraha hai….. insab se main thag chuki hu...ek taraf mere bachpan ki ichhayiya... bhada sa Ghar , car, bungalow... achhe achhe kapade, khana...har roj mere ichha bhadte jarahi hai... rishtedar me se humare madad karne Vale koi nahi hai...Sab bahut Ameer the phir bhi..humare madad nahi karte...mere baba ko paralysis thi...mere maa Ghar pe silaayi ka kaam karte the….ek din uski tabiyat bhi kharab hui...hospital me admit kardiya..… us vakt paison ki bahut jarurat thi. treatment keliye...she had tears in her eyes , mere pass degree ki certificate thi..but koi faida nahi us se..koi kaam nahi milte hai…..tabhi mujhe yaha mall me kaam Mila... phir bhi paison ki kaami mujhe aur satarahi tho …tabhi maine is galat raaste ko chunnliya.…. maine Jo kuch kiya vo galat hai….. but us vakt mere pass koi raasta nahi tha... tho..ye raasta chuna...ab main kisiko apne muh dikhne ka bhi layak nahi hu…..Mujhe maffi maangne ka haq bhi nahi hai...she wiped her tears by hands and.. said to them : ab mujhe tho saja milna hi chahiye…. chaliye sir...main saja bukhadtne keliye tayyar hu…

**Kuch different socha, agar pasand nahi ayi tho batadena…. but upset mat ho.. phir mujhe bhi upset hona padegi...**

**So aisa situation me agar aapko koi decision Lena hai tho aap log Kya kahogi...usse saja milna hai ya nahi..**

**Sorry for late update...Kal kuch guests ayi thi..Ghar... isliye time nahi Mila likhne ka...**

**Popi Roy : your guess is correct..,. now tell me aage Kya likhu..**

**Sree : ventane reply ichhinanduku thanks..,... nee abhiprayam cheppu..ameku siksha padala Leda..**

**Valli** :** sorry Valli garu...meeku twaraga reply ivvaleka poyanu... nijam cheppalante story rayadam Kanna...eppudeppudu...meeku reply istana ane kutuhalame ekkuvuga undi... first of all thank you so much for your review...adikuda telugulo chesinanduku… mee first review nenu rasina ee story ki ivvadam nijamga naa adhrushtam, meeku kuda rajvi antene ishtama...sree ki kuda rajvi pair ishtam...meeru kuda Hindi chadavagalaru.. artham chesuko galaru...kaani raaya leru avuna…... first lo nenu kuda ante..assalu emi artham ayyedi kaadu...kaani chadavanga chadavanga arthamavutu vachhindi... tarvata naaku kuda ikkada Edo oka pair meeda story rayaali Ani anukunnanu...aapudu ekkuvu ga..sachvi, kavi rajvi, dareya, abhirika ila veellameeda ekkuva stories unnayi….appudu nenu konchem different ga try cheddamani..ila dayavi pair meeda story rayadam start chesanu… ….. first lo Chala koorikaga undede ila story rayayalani...kaani ippudu a korika aa utsaham antha taggipoyindi...main launguage problem… meeru kuda chadive vuntaru...enni tappulu tho rastunnano... anduke...elago idi modalu pettanu kabatti, idi purti chesi ika selavu teesukundamani anukuntunnanu…..main launguage problem...Dani Valle rayalanukunnadi kuda Raya lekapotunnanu...idi elagaina complete cheddamani try chestunna...**

**Avunu...meeru mundununche ee story Ni chaduvutunnara...edi emaina….. meeru seven years nunchi ikkada stories chadivutunna Mee first review naaku ravadam Chala santhosham ga undi..Inka pedda vishayani entante telugulo review ravadam naaku Chala Chala happy ga vundi...Chala thanks…**

**Inkokka mata...Mee alochana kuda bagaane undi , Ade purvi ki already lover undademo ane alochana, kaani first alanti alochana naaku raaledu, vachhiunte, alage rasedanni, and aa trail room di kuda konchem correct gaane uhincharu, and..Mee alochana vidhanam kuda bagundi story gurinchi…. **

**Meeru kuda edaina salaha ivvagalara ee story gurinchi...meeru Mee opinion chepptaru ga ikanunchi…**

**Meeru kuda Valli garu...Mee abhiprayam cheppandi..aameku siksha padala vadda Ani..**

**Thank you... once again Valli garu….**

**Pooja : hai... Pooja...I know you must have reading this story.. so tell me your opinion.. about her..**

**Bye..**


	33. Chapter 33

Now Anika ready to accept her punishment….

Sona requesting Daya for her friend : sir please mere dost ki choddijiye sir... maanthi hu usne Jo kuch kiya vo teekh nahi kiya...but vo un ladkiyon ki jaan ki baare me bhi Sochliya haina sir...aur unme se ek ladki ki jaan bi bachayi...Kam se Kam usi baat pe soch kar usse maaf karlijiye sir.. please..she requested him..

Daya : Mai samaj sakta hu Sona.. tumhare baaton ko...but isne Jo kuch bi Kiya... bilkul sahi nahi..agar maanlo.. Anika tumhare dost ko bachane me der ki tho.. ye usse bachane me naa kamayabi Hui tho... Anika ki vaja se ek masoom ladki ki jaan chalijati... phir uski parents apne beti ki mauth ke khabar sunkar toot jate..….maanta hu inki maksat Paisa kamana hai…. jaan Lena nahi... phir bhi.. Anika ne Jo raasta chunli..vo galat hai agar kahi vo videos koi galat haat laggayi tho… vo dusron ki jindagi ko khatam karsakte hai…. isliye... inhe saja tho milna hi chahiye…aur tum chintha mat Karo... Anika apne Guna ko kubool karrahi hai na ..tho usse Kam saza hi milegi...

Then at same time police arrived and arrested her.. before going with them.. Anika went to Sona.. and requests

Sona hosake tho...mere maa baba ka bhi khyaal rakhna please…

Sona : tum chintha mat Karo...Mai khyaal rakhungi..

Now police took her along with them

Purvi watches at her with sadly..and felt some pity on her family… now she went near to Sona and put her hand on her shoulder.. Sona turns back and said : madam vo bahut achhi hai madam...sab ki help karnekeliye hamesha aage rehti hai

Purvi : sambhaliya apne apko...vo dil ki itni achhi hai...par patanahi Kyu is galat rasta ko chunnliya...vo khud apna jindagi ko apne hi haathon se barbad Karliya... patanahi is duniya me aisa kitne log aisa galat raaste me chalkar apne jindagiyon ko barbad karrahe hai...

Days : Sona jab bhi koi jarurat padi..bina soch kar mujhe call Karo..ye lijiye Mera card..aur Anika ki parents ki jimmedari lena me main bi tumhare saath hu...tum akele hi pareshaan hone ki jarurat nahi samjhi..

Sona : ji sir...aap dono ko bahut bahut dhanyavad... madam aapne bahut madad ki..Meri.. isliye..

Purvi : nahi Sona maine koi badi kaam nahi kiya...aur tum thanks bolne ki jarurat hi nahi..agar sahi vakt tumne vo chitti nahi diya Hui tho... isliye thanks ki asli haqdar tum ho... thank you so much..

Sona : nahi...madam..

Then one girl came and called Sona...Sona ye lijiye bags…

Sona : thank you..ab tum jao…after that girl leaves...Sona said to both Daya and purvi : madam...ye lijiye..

Daya and purvi looked at each other faces ,Daya asked her : Kya hai ye..

Sona : sir is thaili me aap dono ki kapade Jo aapne select ki hai..

Daya : ohh achha.. kitna hua..he took out his valid..

Sona : nahi sir aap paise dene ki jarurat nahi..

Daya confused : what..bina paise dekar hum kapade kaise lenge..

Sona : sir...ye humare taraf se aap dono ki sagayi ki thofa hai sir..

Now again both daya and purvi looked at each other..

Purvi with shocking : sagayi ki thofa….

Sona : haan madam chaar din ki baad aap dono ki sagayi haina..humare pura staff ki taraf se ye Chota sa thofa aap dono keliye…

Daya : Nahi..Sona..Hume koi thofa nahi chahiye..aur vo bhi itna mehanga thofa tho bilkul bhi nahi chahiye... boliye kitna hua hai..

Sona : sir thofa thofa hota hai.. mehanga sasta nahi dekhte hai...aap logon ne Jo madad ki uski saamne ye Chota sa cheez hai sir... please Mana mat kijiye...madam aap boliye na sir ko…

Purvi : nahi Sona.. inhone teekh kaha...hum ye nahi. lesakte…

Arre ye Kya... pyaar se thofa derahi hai tho Kyu Mana karrahe ho.. tumdono ne..

Both looked at the direction and saw tarika, she coming to them..

Tarika stood beside of purvi : boliye...Kyu Mana karrahe ho.. gift lene se….

Purvi with surprised : tarika tum yaha…

Tarika : vo haan mujhe Daya ne call karke bulaya...yaha tum kisise jagada karrahi hai..aur chunauthi derahi hai... isliye yaha bulaya..tujhe sambhalne ke liye..

Arre sab log yahi hai.. another voice interrupt them..

Daya with surprised : abhijit tum..bi..

Tarika : Abhijit tum yaha kaise..

Abhijit : mujhe purvi ne call kiya tha thodi der pehle..

Daya and tarika looked at purvi..

Purvi : haan .. maine hi call kiya tha..jiju ko.. paison keliye..

Tarika : paison keliye..

Daya : Matlab vo paise Abhijit ne bheja hai Kya..

Purvi nodded her head as yes..

Daya taunting abhi : wah...Abhi.. wah...jab Main Paisa maange i tho das baar puchte ho .Kyu.. chahiye..Kya karenge….par ab purvi maangi tho..bina puche itna bada rakam dediya..abhi se itna partiality….

Abhijit with irritated look : itna over reaction dene ki jarurat nahi hai..vo paise asli nahi... nakli hai..

Daya : Kya .. nakli…

Purvi : haan Daya ji... nakli Paisa hai bag me...agar kuch gadbhad hokar asli paise lekar bhaag gayi tho... isliye maine hi jiju se kaha nakli notes se bag bharke yaha bhejne ki..

Abhijit : haan… aur tum bina pura Sach jaane mujhe daant raha hai…..

Daya : ohh.. sorry..he asked apology him with innocent face..

Abhijit : haan teekhe teekhe..

Tarika : hello.. excuse me koi mujhe batayega yaha Kya horahi hai...

Sona : main batati hu ..Mera naam Sona hai..main is mall me hi kaam karti hu... actuallu yaha is mall me trail room ki Ander camera hai...aur she told whole story to her..

Purvi : phir maine jaghade ki natak ki..Sona ki saath..aur paison keliye jiju se help maangi aur main unhe sab kuch bataya..….

Abhijit : haan ...main paison ki bag ko mera ek kabri ki haat se yaha bheja… main us vakt busy hu...isliye...phir main uska photo purvi ka phone ko send kardi...vaise bhi Main yaha ane ki jarurat Kya hai...tum hona uski saath… phir darne ka baat Kya hai….he asked Daya while raised his eyebrows.

Tarika : Maine kaha tha na Daya... purvi bahut shaanti se baat karti hai...vo kabhi kisise ladayi jaghade nahi karegi...ab tho manoge na mere baat..

Daya looking at purvi and said : haan haan.. jarur manta hu... purvi bina vaje koi kaam nahi karti hai... and I am very sorry purvi..main tum par chillaya..

Purvi : it's ok Daya ji..aap Sach nahi janthe haina..koi baat nahi, mujhe bura nahi laga..

Sona asking tarika and Abhijit : sir, madam ab aap hi samjhayiye in dono ko...aur kahiyena isse (showing bags) Chota sa thofa lene keliye...

Tarika : haan... purvi...lelo..vo itna pyaar se derahi hai tho..Mana karna teekh nahi hai..Kam se Kam uski kushi keliye isse accept kijiye…

Abhijit : haan purvi lelo…..arre Daya tum chup Kyu ho...lelona…. Daya tum kush hona chahiye.. sagayi ki pehle hi tumdono ko gifts araha hai tho...jab Shaadi ki din ...aur kitne sare gifts milega ….lelo..lelo..

Daya and purvi looked at each other faces.

Sona : please madam..

Daya : purvi...he waits for her answer..

Purvi thinking for a while and reply as : teekhe..

Tarika happily : ye huina baat...ab dono milkar saath me pakadiye..

Both Daya and purvi together took the bag from her ..and also both said together : thank you…

Abhijit : Sona aap aur aapki saathi bi jarur ana sagayi me teekhe..

Sona with smile : ji sir..hum sab ayenge…

Tarika : ok ab hum chalte hai... Abhijit please mujhe drop kardo na lab Tak..

Abhijit : aap request Kyu karrahi hai tarika... order Dena apka haq hai.. mujhe order dena..ab chaliye….he walks first..

Tarika shook her head : ye Abhijit bi na… with smile ok bye Daya..bye purvi…

Daya and purvi : bye…

After they went..

Purvi : Daya ji..ye lijiye apke dost ki dress….

Daya : I am sorry purvi...ab Main isse nahi lesakta hu..

Purvi shocked and confused : Kyu…apne hi kaha tha na apki dost keliye dress chahiye... phir maine usi keliye ye dress select ki.. phir Kyu lene se Mana karrahe ho..aap

Daya : kyun ki main apna dost ko apne paison se dress kharidna chahta Hoon, par ab ye maine kharida hi nahi...ye tho thofa me mili...vo bi apko...so main Kaise lelu is dress ko... isliye ye tuhi rakhlo..Verna Sona ko bura lagegi….ab Chalo...bahut der hui hai...aur uper se mujhe bahut bukh lagraha hai...Chalo Chalo...

He walks forward with proud smile on his face…

Purvi still stood there confusingly looking at the dress..and then at him..

**Popi Roy : thank you..so much...**

**Twarag aa problem Ni end cheyalani...ala rasanu..antha goppaga anipinchka povachhu..but antakanna ekkuva rayalekapoyanu...**

**Valli. : Thank you...Mee abhiprayam Chala Baga chepparu..anduku thanks….meeru adigindi try chestanu...kaani time pattiddi parwaleda Mari...meeku ikkada account unda...leka pote creat chesukondi… simple gaane account creat chesukovachhu...ikkada..so leka pote try cheyandi...already unte pm cheyandi...endukante...meeru adigindi nenu rayalante...prastutam naaku kotta story kosam etuvanti alochana ledu..mee alochanalu kuda Chala bagunnayi anduke….meere edaina alochinchi cheppandi... appudu nenu kuda try chestanu.. okavela account create cheyadam lo edaina problem vaste ee ID ki mail cheyandi.. gowthamigowthami152artharategmaildotcom.. ikkada symbol padutundo ledo Ani… symbol Ni kuda words lo ne rasanu artham ayyinda meeku…..thank you..**

**Sree : hai sree... thank you so much for review..nuvvu kuda stories gurinchi Chala Baga alochistavu….**

**Sree and Valli..hey ikkada chusara...Mee iddari perlu very very ayina kalipite oka Peru vachhindi sreevalli.. Chala bagundi kada ee Peru..sare ika point ki vastunna...ee story Ni twaraga complete cheyali... edaina salaha ivvandi..iddaru….nijaniki naaku confusion ga undi next em rayalo Ani... anduke konchem help cheyandi...ika four days varaku story post cheyalenu...ugadi vastundi kada...illu subrham chesukovali...Chala panulu unnayi….Khali dorikinapudu konchem konchem ga raasi..Edo okato rendo chapters post chestanu..anthe...oka Vela elopu meriddaru emaina sayam cheya galigite...Adenandi...idea iste… twaraga complete chestanu…..bye..**

**Valli garu account gurinchi alochistaru ga…**

**Thank you..**


	34. Chapter 34

**Evening time at Tarika purvi house..**

Purvi continuously roaming restless in inside of the room…. suddenly stopped and asks tarika with worried looks who sitting on chair checking some file : tarika... please kuch Karona..kuch bhi karke..ye sagayi ko rokhdo..Verna Mera sir phat jaayegi..soch soch ke... please kuch kijiye…

Tarika felt bad to see her condition..she try to calm her : purvi relax..itna jyada tension sehat ke liye teekh nahi hai..

Now purvi came near to tarika sits on her knees and grab her hand : please tarika.. mujhe sagayi nahi karni hai... patanahi..Kyu.. mujhe aisa lagraha hai ki...Daya Sach me ready hai mujh se sagayi karne ka..but bass mujhe chupkarane ke liye vo acting karraha hai…..taki main us par bharosa karsakhu.….koi planning thi uske dimag me, uski harkaton se hi patachalta hai... now she suspect daya…

Tarika glanced at her with her widened eyes and think in mind : ohh no.. purvi ko shak arahi hai Daya pe..ab mujhe hi kuch sochna padega..Verna sab gadbhad hoga...then she quickly said nahi purvi..tum galat sochrahi ho..Daya kabhi aisa nahi karte hai jaise tum sochrahi hai..vo bahut achhe hai.. tumhare feelings ko kadar karte hai.. purvi looked at her with straight..then tarika correct her sentence..I mean Daya sab ke baare me sochte hai..vo kabhi kisiko hurt nahi karna chahta hai...arre sirf chahta hi Kyu nahi.. aisa soch bi nahi ate uska dimag me…

Purvi still some doubt : phir bhi tarika... mujhe kuch teekh nahi lagrahi hai..Jo kuch horaha hai use dekh kar mujhe bahut gabarahat horahi hai.. tarika..tum.. please ek kaam Karona ek baar maa se baat karke...is sagayi ka date ko postpone kardona kuch dino keliye...tab Tak vindhya bhi teekh hojayegi phir sare problem khatam hogi.. please baat kijiye..

Tarika with panic : nahi purvi... mujhe nahi lagta hai ki mere kehne pe maa tumhare sagayi postpone karnekeliye raaji hogi..

Purvi quickly stood and ask : tarika sach Sach batao tum mere sagayi karvana chahti hona...

Tarika surprised and her eyes went widened : ye Kya bolrahi ho tum.. purvi..mai..main Kyu aisa chahungi...jab tume sagayi karna pasand nahi hai tho..

Purvi : phir Kyu...bina try karne se pehle hi kehrahi ho..maa sagayi date post pone karne ki raaji nahi hogi...ek baar try tho kijiye….

Tarika in mind : purvi ko yakeen dilane ke liye.. main uski baaton se sehmat hona chahiye.. Verna usse mujh par shak ayegi… kosish tho karti hu...I know well..maa tho manegi nahi..

Now she stood up from chair and ask purvi.. chaliye purvi...maa se baat karenge…

Now both came to hall and confused at hearing there conversation between her parents…

Deepa : what itna sab kuch hua..vo kaise admi hai... pehle hi batana chahiye thana.. phir ab itna sab kuch nahi dekhna padte...ab kaise hai nirmala..

Prakash : ab teekhe tho hai..

Tarika interrupt them : dad Kya hua..nirmala aunty ko..she asked while coming towards them along with purvi..

Deepa and prakash looking at each other..

Tarika impatience : boliye..Kya hua aunty ko...aur aap dono itna tension me Kyu ho..

Prakash with sad looks : tarika apki nirmala aunty hospital me hai..usse heart attack ayi hai.

Tarika panicked : what..Kab kaise..

Prakash : tarika tum janthi hona.. nirmala bi tumhare maa ki tarah bahut sensitive hai..har baat pe jyada emotional hojate hai aur uske asar tabiyat pe padti hai...

Tarika : haan dad I know..but ab achaanak nirmala aunty ki aisa..hua Kya tha..dad..

Deepa : uski beti simmi ki Shaadi tootne ki vaja se..kal raat simmi ki Shaadi honewale the...par jis ladka ko simmi ke liye chuna. Tha...usko ye shaadi pasand nahi hai... kisi aur se pyaar karte hai tho..vo bhaag gayi.. bichari nirmala apne beti ko dukh me dekhkar sadma lagi….vo seh nahi payi tho heartstroke ayi ab vo hospital me hai...is duniya me ek maa kitna bi dard sehan kar sakti hai..par apne bachhe ko dukh me dekhkar jee nahi pati…..

Suniye..she tells to prakash..aap ek baar Daya aur Abhijit se bhi baat karlijiye..

Tarika : Abhijit aur Daya se...Kyu maa..unse Kya baat karna hai..

Deepa : main ye Janna chahti hu...vo dono sach me aap dono se hi shaadi karna chahta hai ya unke man me bhi koi aur tho nahi.. kyunki agar mere betiyon ki saath aisa Hui tho..Mai seh nahi pavungi..

Tarika purvi looking at each other faces..

Deepa : .main humesha ek hi chahti hu... bhagwaan se..agar aap mere betiyon ko thoda sa bi takleef aur dukh dene se badle mere jaan hi lelijiye... kyunki.. Mere betiya humesha kushi se apne jindagi jeena hai...main unme se kisi ek ko takleef hote hue nahi dekh sakti hu…. isliye main apne jaan dekar bhagwaan se aap dono keliye kushi chahti hu…

Purvi gets emotional : maa please aise baat mat kijiye...apki bina apki betiyon ki kushi aduraha hi reh jaayegi..

Tarika : haan maa.. aur...Abhijit mujh se bahut pyaar karte hai vo kabhi mujhe dhoka nahi dete hai..

Deepa : teekhe..main maan leti hu tumhare baat.. par daya...uska Kya..vo shaadi ko haan tho bola lekin Sach me mangaye ya koi dabav me akar tho nahi maangayi na..ye tho Janna hai mujhe..

Prakash : Deepa ye kaise baat karrahi hai tum achhe se janti ho un do bhaiyon ki baare me.. phir bhi unpar shak karrahi ho... Dekho Deepa agar hum unpe shak karne se matlab apne aap pe shak karna jaisi hai... mujhe dono par pura bharosa hai..vo kabhi in dono ki saath nahi chodegi..

Purvi remembering something ,it was last few days before conversation between her and Daya, after knew the truth, how he supported her and how he also worried for tarika mother health, and what he was promised her... like that she thinks about him and then unknowingly in flow she slips her words : aap bilkul teek kaha..Daya ji bahut achhe hai..sab ki baare me sochte hai..sabke parwa karte hai...uski jeevan sathi Jo bhi banegi vo kush naseeb wale hi hogi..

Tarika looks at her with stunned and amazing and think in mind : thodi der pehle.. Daya pe shak Ki ..ab usi ki tareef karrahe hai...ye purvi mujhe pagal banake choddenge...

Prakash : dekha.. tells to Deepa..Meri beti bi utna hi bharosa karti hai Daya se jitna main karta hu….ab tu ye faltu baaton ko sochna chod do aur parson ki baare me tayyariya check Karo..kaha Tak pahunchi hai.. sagayi ki tayyariya..

Now purvi eyes went widened and looks at tarika, tarika also gives worry looks at her..

Deepa with smile : aap sahi kaha..agar mere betiyon ko abhi se itna bharosa hai tho apne honewale patiyon pe...ab hum Kya bolsakte hai...Jo unki kushi vahi Meri….aur Mai abhi functional hall manager ko phone karke puchti hu... tayyariya kaise chalraha hai...she stood up and went to talk to manager on phone..

Prakash also busy on his phone talking to someone..

Here both tarika and purvi stood there and looking at each other faces with tension.

Tarika whisper in purvi ear : Kya jarurat thi...Daya ka tareef karne ka..

Purvi made apology face : sorry tarika.. mujhe khud patanahi Chala..main aisa Kyu kaha..

tarika glanced at her in surprise and ask : khud nahi janthi ho... phir bhi Daya ka tareef kardiya...ab tum khud maa ko ye yakeen dila diya hai ki..Daya tumhare liye bilkul sahi hai...ab main Kaise baat karu maa se ,aur sagayi postpone karne ko..kaise kahu...

Purvi looking at Deepa..who giving instructions with excited and some happily to the person on phone, purvi watches all this from her place..

Tarika : purvi...ab tumhi batao ab main Kya karu...kaise rokhlu iss sagayi ko..

Purvi looking at Deepa and admiring her happiness tells to tarika : tum kuch mat kehna maa ko..jaise chalraha hai vaisa hi chalne dijiye..

Tarika with shocking : what... matlab tum sagayi keliye tayyar hai..

Purvi looks at tarika : nahi...Mai abhi bhi yahi chahti hu ye sagayi rukh jaaye..

Tarika with confused mind : kuch clarity se bataogi..

Purvi : tarika.. tum dekhliya that na..maa kitna dukhi horahi hai us ladki simmi ki baare soch kar, ab is sagayi ko postpone karne ka baat Kare tho maa ki pareshaani aur badjayegi…main aisa nahi chahti hu….Sach me

apki maa..tum dono behen ki kushiyon keliye..apna jaan tak dene ke liye ready hai...mere vaja se aaj us maa ki ek beti hospital me padi hai, main un dono maa beti ko alag kardiya..….aaj main phir se us maa ko pareshaan nahi dena chahti hu... humne tho sirf yahi socha sagayi ko postpone karne me maa se baat kare..par Karan Kya batayenge hum...hai aapki pass koi jawab…. Tarika start thinking for reason...humare pass dhang se vaja bi nahi hai….tho baat karke Kya faida..aur vo dekh..she indicated at Deepa.. tarika looking at her..

Purvi : vo is sagayi ko lekar bahut kush hai tarika...Mai uski kushi spoil nahi karna chahti hu… Kam se Kam apki maa ko kushi me dekh kar Mera man ki ander Jo guilty feeling haina uske beti ko usse dur karne ka vo thoda Kam hojayegi….Mai uski kushi keliye kuch bhi karne keliye tayyar hu... .iss jhute sagayi karne ki bi tayyar hu. vaise bi Sach saamne ane ki baad sab teekh hoga.. mujhe vapas tho Jana hi hoga...tab tak Jo horaha hai use hone dijiye...ab se main koi kosish nahi karnewali hu….sirf maa ki kushi dekhna chahti hu...

**Finally that day has come**

**Engagement ceremony..at function hall.**

The hall was decorated by different different Flowers and some balloons, guests were roaming here and there and some were stood at one place and chatting with each other..

**Here at one room.**

Tarika put bindi on forehead of purvi : lo.. hogayi..ab tum Puri tarah se tayyar hogayi...she turns her towards her.. and admiring from top to bottom..and exclaimed wow purvi.. you looking beautiful..

Arre kitna time lagegi tumko... Deepa entered inside while asking tarika..

Tarika with smile : maa it's over..aap khudi dekhlijiye apne beti ko.. tarika move a side…

Deepa move near to purvi, purvi also looked at her with smile, : Sach me bahut pyaari lagrahi ho iss dress me..kisi ki najar na lage mere beti ko..she put kajal on her behind of ear, and turns to tarika aur tumhare bi tarika ko bi kajal ki teekha lagate hai..

Tarika : maa.. mujhe bhi..

Deepa : haan.. place hands on both of their faces, kyunki aaj tum dono bahut Sundar lagrahe hai.. samji..ab chaliye.. jaldi..

Tarika : maa aap jayiye.. Mai le ati hu na purvi ko..

Deepa : teekhe.. jaldi aao..she leaves from there.

Tarika tells to purvi while holding her hand : purvi.. thank you so much..tum mere maa ki kushi keliye itna kuch karrahi ho..Main apki ye ehsaan kabhi nahi bhulungi..

Purvi place her hand on her hand : Mai koi ehsaan nahi karrahi hu tarika….mere vaja se Jo nuksaan hua tha..usse phir se bharne ki kosish karrahi hu...bass..

Tarika : phir bhi.. thank you so much yaar..tum yahi rukho..main abhi washroom jaake ati hu..she went to washroom..

Purvi causally turns around and stunned to see herself in mirror, she admired her self few seconds with out blinking her eyes, she looks at herself and checking her jewellery and dress,

She dressed up in light yellow color long anarkali dress with left side duppatta and another end of duppatta tied at right hand Bangles, and simple jewellery like necklace, earrings, thin forehead chain..

She placed her hand on her face and exclaimed: ye main hi hu na..Kya Mai itna Sundar dikhti hu.. purvi didn't believe her eyes,.ya ye sab mere brahm hai….she thinks like this while looking at mirror

Purvi chaliye.. tarika came back and ask for go..

Purvi nodded her head.

Here at other side Daya silently sitting on chair and thinking some hardly..he dressed up in green color sherwani which was selected by purvi….then someone tapped on his shoulder..he looks up and found Abhijit, Abhijit signed to indicate through eyes..Daya looked at the direction and saw purvi coming with tarika..his eyes fixed on her...he unable to took back his gaze from her..he attracted by her simple beauty...her fearful looks and her nervousness..she constantly twisted and crushing her duppatta in between her fingers due to some fear…

Abhijit lean to Daya and whisper in his ear : thoda sambhalo Verna bhari padegi.. anjaam..

Daya quickly glanced at him and stared at him what was his meant by his words..

Abhijit understood and said slowly while moving his hand on his face : haan Bhai..tum ab purvi ko aisa gurte rahenge tho purvi ki doubt ayegi.. isliye tum apna ye Jo feelings haina tumhare Ander ubal raha hai usse apne kaboo me rakhna...aur normal behave karna samjhe..

Now purvi came near to him and still looking down, Daya unknowingly stood up, seeing his standing up.. purvi lift up her head and looks at him...he gives a small smile..

Abhijit patted his head by his hand and said in flow : hey bhagwaan..

Pankaj who stood Abhijit beside seeing him hitting his head by his hand ,he quickly asked : Kya hua sir..

Abhijit : kuch nahi..kuch nahi...in mind..Daya... please Bhai.. control.. control…

Now Deepa made purvi sit on next chair to Daya..

Still Daya standing and looking at purvi..

Abhijit quickly went and held daya's arm..and hitting lightly on his shoulder.. while murmuring : ye Kya karrahe ho Daya...tum bhulgayi ho Kya tum natak karrahe ho...natak….he said to Daya while looking at other faces and giving smile to them..

Daya realized and slightly turns to abhi side and slowly said : haan.. sorry bhulgaya .

Abhijit patted on his shoulder with fake smile: koi baat nahi...ab se yaad rakhna….Chalo..he made Daya sits on his chair.

Now purvi and Daya both sitting in chair next to each other.

Abhijit went near to tarika,and stood her beside, tarika asking slowly : Kya hua..

Abhijit whispered : vahi..jab humare sagayi me hua tha...usdin aapne kaise mere dil aur dimag tumhare taraf keechi ,aisa hi aaj aapki behen mere bhai ko apne taraf keechi li... bichara ye bi bhulgaye ki usse natak karne ka natak karna hai..

Natak...a voice interrupt from behind of them..

Abhirika shocked and slowly turns around and saw prakash

Prakash : natak.. kounsi natak..aur koun kar rahe hai natak..

Abhirika looking at each other with tensed..then tarika try to escape : vo..vo..papa...natak vo..vo hota haina.. Abhijit tum bataona papa ko.. she includes him

Abhijit looks at her with widened eyes : main..

Tarika with fake smile : haan tumm...she asked him help.. through eyes and requesting..

Abhijit : haan haan..Mai batata hu na... uncle he fumbled.. some idea strikes in his mind..haan..hum humare Sangeetha me dance ki saath saath natak bhi u mean drama competition rakhe tho kaise lagegi yahi discuss karrahe hai hum dono.. haina tarika..

Tarika quickly : ..paapa yahi baat karrahe hai hum dono..

Prakash : hmm achha hi hoga... pehle ye function khatam hone dijiye... phir araam se sochenge...koun Kaise kis tarah ki natak karna hai..ok..

Abhirika nodded The heads : ji..

After prakash left, abhirika felt relief and tarika request Abhijit : Abhijit please yaha kuch aisa mat bolna Jo hum khud phas Jaye..ok..

Abhijit : haan...ok ok..

**Now come to dayavi side..**

Daya glanced at purvi through corner of his eyes,.. purvi noticed all his way of looking...she feels some nervous and but pretend to become normal and cool face..and thinking in mind..aaj inhe Kya hua aisa Kyu gurrahe hai mujhe..Kahi she cleans her face by her hand kuch lagi tho nahi chehre pe…

Seeing her act how she cleaned her face , smile appears on his face...and smiled at her..

Purvi eyes catches his smiling face and quickly ask him : Kya hua..aap Kyu hassrahe ho...kahi kuch lagi hai Kya ..she again stretch her hand towards her face..

Daya quickly held her hand and stopped by saying : arre bindi gir jaayegi..

But other side camera man capture their photo when Daya held her hand and both looked at each other eyes...they are totally unaware from this and

Daya still holding her hand and tells her : kuch bi nahi hai chehre pe….. aur bahut Sundar hai.. teekhe..he said in flow.

Purvi staring in to his eyes with strangely...… he realized what he said now..he quickly leaves her hand and turns other side..and cursing himself...Daya ye Kya boldiya… aur aaj main apne aap par control Kyu nahi rakh paraha hu... other side.. purvi recall his sentence.. bahut Sundar hai...she touched her face and smiles broadly..

Abhirika observed all this from their places they were just a little distance away from them…

Now both exchanged their glances and tarika Surprise tone : abhi Jo maine abhi abhi dekha vo Sach hai ya koi sapna..

Abhijit also surprise : ye Sach hi hai tarika...koi sapna nahi..

Tarika : phir bhi mujhe yakeen nahi horahi hai... purvi ko gussa ana chahiye tha Daya uski haath pakadne ki karan ….par vaha Ulta horaha hai..vo apne aap muskurarahi hai... . mujhe Sach me ye koi dream jaisa hi lagrahi hai Abhijit...she stared at both with unbelievable looks..

Abhijit took this opportunity and look around and gave quick kiss on her Cheeks..

Tarika eyes widened and looks at him with shock and hits on his arm by her hand and ask him with little angry : abhi...ye Kya Kiya tumne.. sharam nahi hai Sabki beech me aise karne ki..

Abhijit made innocent face : arre maine Kya kiya tarika...Mai tho tumhara confusion dur karna chahta hu..bass..he shrugged off...and smiles..

Tarika with fake angry : achha…. abhi batati hu..mere confusion aapne dur ki yaa nahi...she starts to hit him... Abhijit quickly ran from there and stood beside of daya and then at same time song playing..

**Whistling sound came**

Tarika turns around and sees at Abhijit with surprised smile

Back ground music was coming as **ooh..oo..oo..**

Abhi giving lip moment along with song... while placing his hand around Daya shoulders..

**Ladki badi anjaani hai**

**Sapna hai sach hai kahaani hai..** as indicated at purvi.. asked through raising his eyebrows...Daya shook his head as no..aisa kuch nahi hai..

**Dekho ye pagli bilkul na badli**

**Ye to vohi deewani hai.. **now abhi indicated at tarika... tarika looks at him with open mouth place her hand on her hip with little angry..and she starts singing along with song..

**Ladka bada anjaana hai**

**Sapna hai sach hai fasana hai..**

**Hay hay ye pagla bilkul na badla**

**Ye to vohi deewana hai..**she joined too some girls and indicated at Abhijit..

Tarika indicated at dayavi as showed to Abhijit

**Paas rehke bhi thi doori**

**Jaane kaise thi majboori**

Now tarika went near to purvi put her hands around her shoulder

**Vaqt vo bhi ajeeb tha**

**Jab tu mere kareeb tha ..**she doing sign to purvi through her eyes indicating at daya, purvi turns her gaze towards him and staring at him...at same time..he also turns his gaze and looks at her…. and gives a slight smile... purvi also smile back and thinking about him..

Now Abhijit patted on tarika shoulder,she turns back and saw him…

He singing as move and stood beside of daya,

**ho gayi tu ye kis jahaan mein,** purvi also move her gaze and kept staring at Daya..

**Main wahaan hoon dekh to zara ** abhi,indicated at themselves..by placed hand on daya .

**Ladka bada anjaana hai**

**Sapna hai sach hai fasana hai** tarika singing.. showing at Abhijit...

**Dekho ye pagli bilkul na badli**

**Ye to vohi deewani hai **Abhijit singing…. indicates at tarika..

Other side dayavi and rest of them also laughing by watching abhirika cute fight..

Then one boy act as playing violin,

Abhirika looking at each other and talking by sign launguage, tarika nodded and move near to purvi..and held her hand ask to come , purvi feeling hesitate and moving her head as no..

But tarika not listened her...she drags her in middle..

Then Same time classic music was coming, tarika forced her to do some dance,.. purvi also enjoying the music she unable to reject so she finally agreed to dance..she doing some classical steps follows the music..

Daya kept staring at her,..he totally lost in her and admiring her smiling face, how she enjoyed the song, then he remembered that scene, first time he was watched her dance and how both of their heads covered by her dupatta...he lost in her thoughts..

Then came out of his thoughts after felt some touch on his hand, he looks up and saw.. before he can understand.. Abhijit pulled him and dragged to middle and made his standing beside of purvi..

Abhirika doing rounds opposites around them..

Then Abhijit singing.. while holding Daya by shoulders..

**Hum bheed mein bhi thi tanhai**

**Yaad har pal teri aayi**

Daya feeling this lyrics and staring at purvi.. but purvi looking at abhirika with broad smile..

Abhi noticed Daya constantly stares at purvi..

**Roke koi mujhe zara**

**Bhar na aaye ye dil mera.**abhi placed his hand on daya's heart….Daya realized and looks at abhi with smile and feel embarrassed..

Now tarika places her hand around Abhijit neck

**Behke behke mere kadam hain**

**Aise mein tu sambhaal to zara**, and slightly hits him by her shoulder..he could not balance himself…. unexpectedly his hits on daya ,Daya collides to purvi..Daya quickly asked her apology.. purvi said it's ok with smile..

**Ladki badi anjaani hai**.. abhi singing..

**Sapna hai sach hai kahaani hai**

Tarika singing..

**Haan haan ye pagla bilkul na badla**

**Ye to vohi deewana hai**

Now tarika slightly push him..he again collided to Daya and he goes to fall...but here purvi support him by holding his arms...he also held her hands for support..

Back ground music...all were doing dance and enjoying the music around of dayavi..here dayavi standing in middle and holding at each other arms..

**Tumne najaane Kya sapna dikhaaye..**

Purvi looking into his eyes.. and unknowingly lost in his eyes..

**Jaage na sota hai**

Daya feeling like this..

**Kuchh kuchh hota hai, **purvi feeling this strange feeling..

**Kuchh kuchh hota hai ** Daya looking into her eyes

**Kuchh kuchh hota hai** She gets some strange feeling about him in his eyes.

**Kuchh kuchh hota** **hai ** he looking at her with full of love and affection..

Then suddenly lights goes off..

And all were scream in darkness : arre light Kyu chaligayi..koi tho check Karona..

But with in few minutes power comes and all lights gets on..

All took relief..

Tarika : thank God power agayi…

Abhijit : haan…

Here all felt relief and again started to talking to each other, but other side Daya eyes searching some one….

Abhirika came near to him and ask : Daya Chalo.. ab sagayi karne ka vakt agayi..

Daya with tensed and more worry : Abhijit... purvi... dikhayi nahi derahi hai..

Tarika with shocked : what..aisa kaise hosakte hai...vo tumhare saath thina..

Daya : haan tarika... power cut hone se pehle vo mere saath hi khadi thi...but power ane ki baad vo nahi dikhrahi hai..

Tarika worriedly : oh god...kaha chaligayi hogi ye ladki...kahi...bhaag tho nahi gayi is sagayi ki dar se...agar aisa hi hui tho ab main maa papa ko Kya bolu, kaise face karu undono ko..she gets more tensed and scared thinking about their parents..

Abhijit and Daya looking at each other.. with shocking expressions..

Abhijit try to console her : tarika... please.. please.. tension mat lo..ek baar check karenge hum log.. shayad yahi kahi hogi…. chaliye..

Now three checked whole place inside and outside of the function hall.. but no one found her... after few minutes three were gathered at one place..

Tarika worriedly : Abhijit daya.. purvi milgayi..

Abhi Daya looked at each other and reply together : nahi..

Tarika shocked and holding her head and sat on her knees and speaking with crying tone : Kyu kiya purvi tumne aisa.. Kyu...she sobbing..ab main Kya karu….kaise sambhalu Mai apne parents ko...oh god...main kitne badi galti ki purvi ko yaha lakar..main us par bharosa nahi karni chahiye..she cheated me..

**Popi Roy : sorry for late update, and thank you so much.**

**Valli : thank you… chadivi cheppandi ela unda..**


	35. Chapter 35

Tarika with hurting tone : main kabhi socha bin nahi ki vo aisa bina bataye bhaag jayegi..

Daya could not hear any word against Purvi, then he said with complete confidence : no tarika... purvi..koi cheating nahi kiya hogi..…mujhe...mujhe pura bharosa hai uss pe...jab tak main jaan thi hu..vo kabhi kisiko hurt pahunchnewale kaam nahi karegi….arre vo dusron ke madad karne ke chakkar me khud ki baare me bi nahi sochti hai... Phir kaise tumko aisa musibat me chodkar jaa sakte hai.. please trust her, usse blame mat karna... shayad kuch hua hoga….vo bhi power cut hone ki baad...hum se kuch choot raha hai vahi pata karna hai.. aisa achaanak power cut hona aur kuch hi minutes me vapas ana... mujhe kuch gadbhad lagraha hai..

Abhijit also agreed with Daya words : haan tarika Daya sahi kehraha hai…purvi aisa nahi karegi...hum se jyada tum achhi se jaanti ho purvi ki baare me….uski sochon ki baare me... kitne baar tareef ki tumne uski.. yaad hai ek baar tumne hi bola purvi tumhari choti behen jaisi hi hai... Isliye..tum uski bhalayi keliye ye shaadi karvana chahthi hai...Kya apne choti behen pe bharosa nahi hai…he asked her looking into her eyes.

Tarika thinking for while and recall all incidents spending with purvi.., she stood up and looks at Abhijit and Daya : I am sorry Abhijit...main thoda emotional hochuki hu…. achaanak purvi gayab hona...maa papa ko Kya jawab dungi..sirf yahi sochrahi hu.. aur is dar ki vaja se dimag kaam karna hi choddiya...aur main ye bhi sochnahi paya hu... purvi aisa Kyu karegi... now she looks at daya... and tells your right Daya... purvi dusron ki kushi keliye kuch bhi karegi.. kuch bhi…..

Abhijit : matlab power cut hona aur vapas ana us beech me hi kuch hua hai..but Kya…

Now tarika phone started ringing…..she looked at her phone and sees caller name..then speak with tensed and worried looks : papa ka phone...ab main Kya bolu unko..

Abhijit : tarika tum tension mat lo...tum..tum… pehle phone answer karo, aur apki parents ko kaho ki hum ander arahe hai..

Tarika : aur purvi ki baare me Kya kahenge hum

Abhijit : maine kuch socha hai.. pehle tum answer kijiye .aur maine abhi kaha . teekhe..

Tarika answered the call and said the same on her phone, what did he say.

After cut the call abhi asked her : ab chaliye Ander.. pehle unhe sambhalte hai.. phir purvi ko dhundenge.. chaliye..

Tarika gets scared : Abhijit... mujhe dar lagraha hai..

Abhijit : kuch nahi hoga… main huna...mai sambhalunga...uncle aunty ko...tum Chalona..

Now tarika has no choice she trust him more than herself..and agreed to go inside along with him..

Now three try to go but abhi stopped Daya while saying : Daya tum..tum..yahi rukho..tum ander mat ana..

Daya confused : Kyu..

Abhijit : vo sab baad me batata hu...bass tu yahi rukhjao aur dhyaan rakhna koi tume nahi dekhna chahiye….Daya again started to question him..but abhi didn't listen him and quickly held tarika hand and rushes towards inside.. while turns back and gives caution to Daya….kisiki najar me mat padna.. now he goes inside leaves daya in confusion.

Here Daya totally get confused by Abhijit's act : ye abhi Mujhe yahi rukhne ko Kyu kaha…. akhir kounsa idea Aya hoga uski dimag me..

**Here at inside..**

Prakash tells to Deepa : vo yahi hai Deepa... Ander arahe hai..

Deepa with little angry : ye sab abhi bahar jana hai Kya..ek taraf sagayi ki muhrat nikaljarahe hai..

Prakash saw their coming then inform to Deepa : lo aagayi..

Abhirika came near to them..

Deepa grab tarika hand and scolds : kaha gayi the tum log.. sagayi ki muhrat nikaljarahe hai..aur tum log bahar Kya karne gaye...she looking back side of them and ask ye purvi Daya kaha hai.. tumhare saath Kyu nahi ayi Ander.

Tension increases in inside of tarika she looks at her blankly, because she didn't know what to say : maa... purvi.. purvi... now she looks at Abhijit..

Abhijit assured her through his eyes...and he speaks. : Auntyji... purvi...Daya ke saath bahar gayi hai..aur isliye hum dono ne bahar un dono keliye wait karrahe hai…

Tarika glanced at him surprise...

Deepa with shock : what..is vakt dono bahar gayi hai Kyu…

Prakash : Deepa.. please shanth hojavo..

Deepa : kaise shaant hojao main...arre dono apne hi sagayi ki din sagayi chodke bahar gayi..aisa kounsi jaruri kaam yaad ayi undono ko…. khud ki sagayi ko chodkar Jana pada...haan...she gets more angry on their act..

Tarika : maa please…. control yourself…

Prakash : Deepa... please..ek baar reason tho jaan lo...vo dono Kyu gaye hongei apne hi sagayi chodke..

Abhijit : haan aunty, vo bahut bada reason hai... isliye undono ne sagayi ko beech me hi chodkar Jana pada..

Tarika staring him only..

Prakash : Kya hua abhi beta….vo bada reason Kya hai..

Abhijit : uncle vo.. vo..mere Bhai Daya ka best friend Kumar haina vo ab yaha sagai attend karne arahe hai, par unfortunately raaste me unka accident hua tha..aur koi uske phone se Daya ko call karke inform kardiya tho….ab Daya hospital gaye hai usse dekhne ka….aur purvi bi Daya ko tension me dekh kar vo bi uske saat hospital gayi hai…Daya ki khyaal rakhne keliye... vaise bhi anewale dino me dono ek hi honewale haina.. isliye purvi abhi se Daya ki saath dena chahti hai tho hum Mana nahi karpaya...he said with forced smile..

Prakash : haan purvi teekh kiya, agar purvi Daya ki saath hi rahi tho...vo sambhalegi daya ko.

Deepa : vo vaha sambhalegi daya ko...par hum yaha mehmaano ko kaise sambhalenge ..ab hum Kya jawab denge sab ko... patanahi humesha purvi ki saath hi aisa Kyu hojata hai...jab se vo yaha ayi hai tab se ek bi teekh nahi horahi hai uski saath, jab Ghar vapas anewale thi itni saalon ki baad tab bi kisi aur ki accident ki chakkar me padi, aur aaj uski sagayi honewale thi...par nahi hui.. phirse ek buri kabar ki karan, mere beti ki naseeb me jab dekho koi na koi buri kabar uski kushiyon se pehle hi aakar uski saamne khade hojate hai….Kyu.. humesha purvi ki saath hi Kyu hoti hai... tears are rolling down from her eyes.

Abhirika looking at each other faces..and felt sad..then tarika quickly hugs her mother and try to console : maa... please..ro mat..

Prakash : haan Deepa please control yourself...Hume garv hona chahiye... Daya purvi pe….Daya apne dost ko importance diya aur humare beti Daya ko support Kiya..abhi se vo Daya ke saath apne kadam milake uske saat chalrahi hai.., vo dono apne kushiyon se jyada dusre ki parwa karte hai... aisa bachhe humare family me hona garv aur kushi ki baat hai...aur sagayi tho agar vo dono time par vapas ayi tho aaj hi hoga agar nahi ayi tho Kal karenge sirf family members ki beech me...vaise shaadi tho sari mehmaano ki beech me hi hogi na... phir chintha ki baat Kya hai isme..

Abhijit : haan aunty Uncle ekdum sahi kaha... sagayi hum Kal karenge... shaadi sab ki beech me dumdhaam se hi hoga... please I request you aap udaas mat huiye..

Now they convinced Deepa and told the reason to all and asked apology for wasting their valuable time.

Now all guest were leaves the function hall and went.

Deepa asked tarika : chaliye.. tarika..mujhe purvi ki pass lejao

Tarika with shock : purvi ki pass...she looks at abhi

Abhijit also with shock : aap.. Kyu aunty...hum hospital ..hum lekar ayenge Daya purvi ko, aap aur uncle Ghar chale jayiye na.. he asked tarika to say something by doing sign through his eyes

Tarika nodded and said : haan maa aap aur dad Ghar jaake araam kijiye..is sagayi ki kaam sambhalte sambhalte me aap dono thak chuki hai... isliye aap dono Ghar jayiye..hum dono hospital jaake.. phir undono ki saath vapas ayenge..

Deepa : par tarika..

Prakash : Deepa...ye koi chote bachhe nahi hai...ye log Cid officers hai...aur tum purvi ki fikar mat karna Daya haina uski saath... fikar karne ki jarurat hi nahi...ab Chalo..hum Ghar chalte hai..he placed his hand around her shoulder and ask her to let's go from here, before he moves he told to abhirika , Ghar ane me der mat karna.. teekhe..

Now he leaves the place with his wife.

Abhirika : ufff... both took relief sigh..

Tarika : Abhijit tum Daya ko isliye andar nahi anediya haina.

Abhijit : haan...agar hum uncle aunty ko ye yakeen dila diya ki Daya purvi ki saath hai tho.. phir vo dono jyaada pareshaan nahi hote , phir hum purvi ko dhund sakte...ab Chalo dekhte hai ye Daya Kya karraha hai aur purvi kaise gayab hui hai.

Now both came out side and searching for Daya..

Tarika : ye Daya kaha chalagaya tha…

Abhijit : kahi vo purvi ko dhundne tho nahi gayi... Main abhi phone karkta hu usse..he dialed his number.. he got answer was the number is not reachable..

Are ye Kya.. abhi speak..

Tarika : Kya hua…

Abhijit : not reachable araha hai..

Tarika : aise kaise...ye Kya horaha hai, pehle purvi ab Daya...dono gayab hui hai..

Abhijit : main abhi pankaj ko phone karke Daya ki last location trace karnekeliye kehta hu…

Tarika looks at other way and speak : phone karne ki jarurat nahi…

Abhijit glanced at her and ask : Kya.. with confused

Tarika : vo Dekho...she indicated at some one.. abhi turn his gaze and saw pankaj coming towards them... along with Freddy..

Now both came to them..

Abhijit with surprised : tum dono gayi nahi..aur baaki log…

Pankaj : baaki sab chaligayi hai sir…

Freddy : sir if you don't mind..hum dono aapki saath hospital Jana chahta hai….ek baar Daya sir se Milkar.. vapas ghar jate hai.

Abhirika looking at them and felt happy to see their concern towards Daya..

Abhijit : sorry Freddy ab hum hospital nahi jasakte...Daya hospital nahi gaye... maine jhut bola..

Freddy and pankaj speak together with shocked eyes : jhut…

Tarika : haan...jhut... actually... purvi gayab hui thi...ab hum jald se jald usse dhundna chahiye...par patanahi ab Daya bi dikhayi nahi deraha hai…

Abhijit : haan , aur main abhi abhi tumhe phone karne Wala tha pankaj Daya phone trace karne ke liye…

Pankaj : ek minute sir Mai abhi trace karunga Daya sir ki mobile ko..

He try to trace the mobile location..in his tab.

Abhijit : Freddy tum aur tarika ek baar manager se baat karke CCTV footage check Karo..

Main security se puchta hu...vo Daya ko kahi jaate hui dekha ya nahi..

Abhijit came to security guard and ask : arre sunniye..

Security : ji..

Abhijit showing daya photo on his mobile : Kya aap is admi ko bahar jaate vakt dekha..

Security : haan..ye thodi der pehle yaha Aya the aur ek ladki ki photo dikha ke mujh se puchtach bi Karli, aur jab maine usse us ladki ki baare me batadiya tho.. turant vo bike me baitkar nikalgaya.

Abhijit shocked at his words : what nikalgaya...Kab Kyu.. aur aap ne Kya kaha usse ladki ki baare me...aur ek minute ladki yahi haina..he showed purvi photo to him.

Security : haan...yahi thi..

Abhijit with impatience : achha ye batao...Kya kaha aap usse..

Security get irritated by his constant questions he reluctantly replies : arre Main koi radio hu he Kya...jab dekho koi na koi ate hai aur sawal pe sawal puchte jate hai...jao Bhai jao mujhe aur sare kaam hai... mujhe apna kaam karne dijiye..

Hey tameej se baat Karo...a voice came from behind..

Abhi turns around and sees pankaj

Security tiredly : ab tu koun ho... mujhe tameej seekhanewale..

Pankaj : hum log Cid officers hai...hum jitna bi sawal Kare un sab ko chupchaap answer dedena Verna...he warn him.

Abhijit : pankaj….

Pankaj calm down himself

Security with afraid looks : maff kijiye sab… galti hogayi...thoda pareshaan me tha. isliye aisa Ulta pulta boldiya... maafi chahta hu sir..

Abhijit : teekhe teekhe...ab batao...aap us admi ko Kya bataya is ladki ki baare me..

Security : sir main use ye kaha ki...us ladki ko uski do bhaine lekar gaye..

Pankaj : Bhai..usse koi Bhai nahi hai...sirf ek hi behen hai..

Security : par vo log mujh se aisa hi kaha tha..

Abhijit : hua Kya… shuru se batao

Security : sir.. main har roj gadiyon ko check karne ki baad hi ander ane deta hu bahar jaane deta hu...aur aaj bhi Kuch der pehle, ek kaale rang ki car ko check karte vakt us car ki ander ye ladki behosh padi thi... maine un do ladkon se pucha tha.. phir vo donone kaha ki...ye ladki undono ki behen hai… uski tabiyat teekh nahi hai... isliye hospital lejarahe hai…

Pankaj : aur aap unpe yakeen ki...aur unhe bahar jaane diya..

Security : sir vo log kaha tha ki ladki ki jaan ko khatra hogi agar time pe use hospital nahi lekar gayi tho... isiliye..

Abhijit... tarika.. sir... Freddy..

Tarika gasping : Abhijit..she took breathing... Abhijit purvi ko do log ghadi me bitake apne saath le gaye.

Abhijit thinking hard : haan tarika mujhe bhi abhi abhi patachala ki purvi kidnap Kiya gaya hai...aur ye baat Daya jaan chuka hai...aur purvi ko dhundne gayi..

**Popi Roy : I know maine late update diya isliye aap bi late review ki.. hisab barabar Hui haina...hey don't think wrong I am just joking….. thanks..and your guessing was correct.. purvi kidnap hi Hui hai…**

**Pooja : yes your guess correct,and sorry for not saying thanks previously, I know you read every chapter, but when ever you feel better the chapter is good then you review only to that chapter, then I can easily understand. That chapter was really good… please continue like that tabhi mujhe samaj me ayegi main kounsa chapter achha likha hu kounsa achha nahi….thank you so much reading every chapter and reviewing… you want to read the story after marriage ..then I will try..but ek request hai...aapko bi mere madad karna padegi… kuch nahi aap ko story jaisa hona chahiye matlab koi idea hai tho batao…...I know this chapter also boring you..**

**Sree : thank you….nenu cheppindi emaina arthamayyinda Leda msg chusava….ye ekkadaina bore anipiste chepponchuga..**

**Valli : ela unnaru….. thanks for reading...**

**Teddy : thanks for reading….**


	36. Chapter 36

At some unknown place

One man shouted angrily on one person who sitting in chair and listening him...and three well built men stood beside of him.

Man yelled : tumhare log koi kaam teekh se nahi karte hai Kya...har baar aisa hi Ulta kaam karte hai... main kitne bewakoof hu tum jaise logon pe bharosa karke kaam soup diya...ab aap logon ki saath saath khudi musibat me phasgaya hu..

Another man who sitting in chair and rolling gun by finger , gets irritated by his words,then he stood up quickly and yelled on him : chup… ek dum chup, man gets startled but didn't show fear on his face.., pehle ane do unhe... phir Jo bolna hai ..

Man also replied back with same angry looks : ab samjhne ki kuch nahi bacha hai... aur aap aisa chillao mat, ab tum yaha mujh pe chillane se vaha tumhare saathiyon ne Jo galti ki vo teekh nahi hote samjhe..aur tayyar rehna Cid waalon se saamne karne ki…

Man 2 with surprised : Kya...Kya kaha tumne Cid waalon se..

Man1 : haan.. kyunki.. before he said..a voice interrupt..

Boss ye dekhiye hum ladki ko leaya hai..

Both men looked at direction and saw that two persons took unconscious girl is none other than is purvi... with them and make her sit on a chair near to them..

Now their boss first. Shocked to see that girl….and with in second he asked them..: ye tum dono kise lekar aye ho…

Two persons look at each other and said : boss aapne kaha tha na ladki ko kidnap karke yaha lane ke liye..

Boss : haan par ye vo ladki nahi hai jisse Maine laane ke liye kaha tha…

Man1: haan main bi kab se yahi kehraha hu...mr Jani... tumhare ye log….mere girl friend ko kidnap karne se bajay kisi aur ladki ko uthakar laraha hai...

Now Jani (the boss) went angrily to that two persons and slapped them and scolded : ek kidnap bhi karna nahi ate hai tum dono ko.. phir kis kaam ke liye tum dono.. haan…

Two persons hold their cheeks and then one of the person speaking : boss… humne tho vahi Kiya Jo aapne kaha tha... phir bhi aap Hume Kyu marrahe hai..

Boss again slapped him : kitne himmat hai.. galat karte ho..aur uper se sawal bi puchte ho mujh se…

Man 1: dekhiye...ab tum log ladna band Karo aur jald se jald is ladki ko vapas vahi chodkar aao jaha se uthakar laaya hai... samjhi...Verna Saab musibat me padenge..

Now purvi getting conscious slowly….. all people looking at her..

Purvi opened her eyes and saw that unknown faces in front of her eyes..she quickly stands up due to fear and looking at around and found some unknown place to her it seems to be a old godown...and then asked them with scary looks… : koun hai aap log...aur main.. main ab kaha hu…

Mann1 comes front and tells her : Dekhiye...aap ghabariye mat...yaha aap ko koi kuch nahi karega..

Purvi didn't believe him and step back and ask : aap log koun hai...she yelled on them

Man 1 : dekhiye...hum logon se badi galti hogayi hai….

Purvi suspiciously asked : galti…

Man 1 : haan galti...Mera naam Ravi hai...aur main ek ladki se pyaar karta hu...vo bi mujh se pyaar karti hai...par humare pariwaar walon ne hamare shaadi ke liye raazi nahi the...aur aaj mere Sandhya ki Shaadi honewala hai…vo ye shaadi nahi karna chahti thi... Phir Mera ek dost ne ek professional kidnapper ki number aur pata diya.., tabhi maine in logon se help maangi indicated at three... Mujhe laga ye sach me ek professional kidnapper hai...aur kidnapping karvane me mahir hai..but ab mujhe samaj me Aya ki ye log kis kaam ki nahi hai...dhang se ek choti si kidnap karna bi nahi jaanthe... isliye ye dono... showing at two persons...Meri Sandhya ki jagha aapko kidnap karke yaha laya...aur abhi thodi der pehle Mujhe patachala ki...ye log mere Sandhya ki nahi...Cid officer ki honewale mangetar ko uthakar laraha tha…..

Purvi listening him..and suddenly her looks catches something strange..then she asked him with widened eyes : aur ye Kya hai...she indicated at some arrangements on ground . needs for doing marriage .. like flower garlands, hawan, sindhur, mangalsutr like that things which was used for doing marriage ..

Ravi : vo...ye mere aur Sandhya ki Shaadi ki tayyariya hai... maine socha ye log Sandy ko kidnap karke layenge…. phir main usse shaadi karunga ..ek baar humdono ki Shaadi hogayi tho phir koi bi hume alag nahi karsakta .. par ye log Sandy ko nahi aapko yaha laya…

Purvi : but I can't understand...tum Kya kehrahe ho... Sandhya ki badle mujhe kidnap karna….ye sab mujhe kuch samaj nahi arahi hai..

Ravi : actually aapki sagayi jis function hall me horaha hai..usi function hall ki dusre taraf ek aur function horaha hai...Meri Sandhya ki Shaadi... haan mere Sandhya ki Shaadi bi usi function hall me hi hai.. isliye itni badi gadbhad hui hai…. vaha Sandhya in logon ki raw dekrahi hai lekin ye log pahunche galat jagha pe….aur jab ye dono bewakoof aapko car me bitake vaha se nikalraha hai usi vakt Sandy in dono ko dekhliya...aur usse doubt ayi tho vo turant mujhe call karke bataya... pehle se main usse inform kardiya indono ki baare me isliye Sandy indono ko pehchaan gayi..

Purvi : agar vo in dono ko pehchan gayi tho..ye dono usse Kyu nahi pehchaan paya...aur itni badi gadbhad kaise Hui

Ravi : arre haan ye tho maine socha hi nahi... now he went to them and ask.. boliye.. maine tumko Sandy ki photo bheja tha phir ye galati kaise hui tumlogon se haan batao..

One person speak : vo..vo..jab aap Hume photo bheja the... bilkul usi vakt humare phone ki charging khatam hui phir phone band hui..

Second one : aur vaise bhi hum log function hall ki ander hi hai aur Hume laga ki yahi vo ladki hai..aur isiko Hume kidnap karna hai..hum ye nahi socha ki vaha do functions chalraha hai... isliye itna badi gadbhad hui hai humse... sorry...ab aap chintha mat kijiye...hum is madam ko phirse function hall pe choddenge aur apki lover ko lekar ayenge... chaliye madam...hum aap ko chod dete.

Boss shouted on them : koi kahi nahi jaayenge..

All confused

Ravi : Kya matlab hai tumhara…

Boss jani : Dekho Ravi Bhai... actually hum log tumhare lover ko kidnap karke usse tumhare shaadi karvana ka plan ki….taaki do premiyon ko milane se thoda punya Kama sakhu...par yaha tum humare bahut help ki iske liye thanks..ab tu yaha se jao..hum dekhte hai isse..tum jao Ravi..

Ravi confused and looks at purvi,she felt afraid inside by Jani words..

Ravi : Dekho... tere irada Kya hai ye Main nahi jaantha...but tum iski saath koi galat karne ki socha tho...cid waale tume nahi chodenge…

Jani laughing : hahaha...and he stopped laughing quickly and said tum mere fikar mat karna..jab tak ye ladki mere pass rahegi tab tak koi mujhe chu bi nahi sakta samjhi..ab tu jao yaha se..he starts to walk towards purvi

Ravi blocked his way : nahi… mujhe tumhare iraada teekh nahi lagraha hai...main inhe yaha chodke nahi javunga…. purvi getting fear..she glanced at Ravi and Jani with afraid looks.

Jani order to other : ye khade khade mere muh Kya dekhraha hai….isse pakado aur bahar phek do..

Now two men try to touch Ravi but Ravi pushed them and tells to her in louder : aap jaldi nikaliyiye yaha se..

Purvi try to ran but Jani held her hand tightly... and then remaining two held Ravi tightly..

Ravi shouted on him : hey usse chod do... shayad tum jante nahi ho uski mangetar koun hai...agar inhe kuch hui tho vo tume nahi chodega..

purvi hits him by her other hand and yelling : chodo mujhe...chodo…

Jani still holding her and laughing : achha...koun hai iski mangetar .

Ravi : Cid officer senior inspector daya…

Jani first shock after learned the name of him but with in second he laughed loudly : haha haha...Daya... matlab us Abhijit ki Bhai haina vo..

Ravi : haan ...ab jaan gayi na...ab jaane do usse...

Jani : arre itni achha moka ko kaise jaanedeta hu..haat se.. aaj unhe bi patachalna chahiye rishta tootne ki dard kaise hoti ai…

Purvi try to free herself from his grip and ask him angrily : Kya kehrahe ho tum..

Jani with showed hate in his eyes : vahi tumhare cid rishtedar ne mere saath Jo kiya aaj vahi Mai unlogonki saath karna chahta hu..

Purvi : vo log Kya kiya tumhare saath…

Jani : Kya kiya...arre un cidwaloon ki vaja se hi mere biwi mujhe chodkar apne maayike chaligayi ..sirf aur sirf us senior inspector Abhijit ki vaja se...uski vaja se mere jindagi barbaad hochuki hai… vo mujhe jail bheja...mera career ,Mera dreams Mera family sab sab spoil kiya usne, ab main akele hogaya hu...sirf uski vaja se us Abhijit ki vaja se...aur aaj mujhe bina kosish kare saamne se moka milrahi tho kaise choddeta hu .. haan..

Purvi struggle : Dekho tumne koi galat kaam kiya hoga Isliye vo tume jail pahuncha...vo kabhi bekasoor logon ko arrest nahi karte.. unhe jail nahi bhejte... jarur galti tumhare hi hogi…

Listening her praises about Abhijit Jani get irritate and point gun at her head : yey...chup..badi ayi uske or se bolne ke liye….chup chaap yahi raho...bhaagne ki kosish mat karna...Verna ye sari goliyan tumhare kopide ki ander hoga samjhi…

Ravi still in their grip ask him : arre Kyu karraha hai tum ye sab, ye sab karke Kya milega tumko… jaane do na usse….

Jani with grinning : Kya milega... arre bahut kuch milega…bahut kushi aur sukoon milega...batao kaise….is ladki ki vaja se...ab ye ladki humare kabje me rahegi vaha us Abhijit ki Bhai ki sagayi toot Jayegi... phir chote Bhai ko dukhi hote hue dekhkar uske bade bhai Abhijit ko bi takleef hoga….usko aisa takleef me dekh kar mujhe bahut sukoon milega... humare dushmano ko ek hi war me mardiya tho Maja nahi milegi...aisa takleef dete dete usse tadapa tadpake hi Maja Lena hai…

Now purvi smiles at him after listening his words and his plans, Jani eyes catches her smile, then he immediately ask her : Kya hua...Kyu Hass rahi ho..

Purvi : kuch nahi... tumhare in baaton pe aur tumhare ye soch haina Abhijit ji ko takleef me dekhna ka aur usse pareshaan karne ka shaunk haina...vo kabhi kaamyaabi nahi hogi…

Jani confused and leave her hand : Kyu...Kyu nahi hoga..uska Bhai ki sagayi toot gayi tho usse koi bura nahi lagega..

Purvi made disappointed face : haan vo tho hoga...par utna jyada tho nahi hogi jitna tum sochraha ho...arre Sach kahu tho Ravi.. aapko nahi directly mera help ki, aap ka ye do saathi bi mujhe yaha laake Sach me bahut help ki Meri..

Now all are stunned at her reply and looks at her strangely..

Ravi : aap ye Kya kehrahi ho...main aapko help kaise ki..Sach tho yahi hai...mere vaja se ab aap musibat me hai...aur aapki sagayi bi rukh gayi..

Purvi : nahi Ravi...Sach me aap logon ne anjaane me hi mere bahut help ki… aur ab mere sagayi rukhgayi... thanks to all..

Jani confused and ask rudely : ye ladki..Tere dimag ki haalat teekh tho hi haina...hum tume kidnap karchuka hai aur Tere sagayi bi toot gayi hai... phir bhi tum humko thanks kehrahi ho…

Purvi : mere dimag ki haalat teekh hai..

Other two persons together : phir thanks Kyu kehrahi ho..

Purvi try to say something but another question coming

Ravi : Kya aap ko ye sagayi ye rishta pasand nahi hai Kya..he asked her with some doubt..

Purvi moved her head as no..in flow..

Ravi : Kya…with shocked eyes

Jani and rest of them also with shocked : Kya..

Purvi nodded as yes : haan...hum dono ko ye sagayi karna pasand nahi hai..

Jani with curious : Kyu...Kyu nahi karna chahte ho tum dono..

Purvi : ye apko batana jaruri nahi hai…

Jani got frustrated he put gun at her head and warn : bologi ya mere haath me marjavogi..

Purvi first scared but reply with fearless : Jo karna hai Karo but ye aapko batana jaruri nahi hai…

Jani felt restless and more curious to know the secret behind their engagement… now his gaze fall on Ravi then he quickly went near him and points his gun at him : ye ladki.. agar tum pura Sach nahi batogi tho iski jaan chalejayega..ab bolo abhi bi Sach nahi bolna hai..

Purvi get shocked and tensed she requested him : nahi...usse kuch mat kijiye…

Jani : tho bol Sach kya hai.. Verna he try to press trigger of the gun..

Purvi afraid and speak : nahi...main batati hu... batati hu...vo vo..she doesn't want to tell real truth...she thinks for some idea..

Jani with impatiently : arre jaldi bolona…

Purvi still thinking but suddenly an idea strikes in her mind : vo actually mujhe Daya bilku pasand nahi hai..Mai ye shaadi ko sirf Meri behen aur maa baap ki kushi keliye haan kaha...Sach me main Daya se shaadi hi nahi karna chahti hu…

Other person : Kyu tum bi is Ravi ki Tarah kisi aur se pyaar karte ho Kya…

Purvi had no idea so she agreed with them and took their doubt as an idea so she told them : haan..haan aap correct Guess Kiya...main kisi aur se pyaar karti hu...par hum dono ki religion ek nahi hui tho aur Mera family ko vo pasand nahi hai isliye mere Shaadi Daya se fix kardiya...but you know maine ye baat daya ko bi batadiya...vo bi maangayi aur kaha ki hum dono shaadi ki natak karenge..vo apne Bhai keliye aur Mai apne family ke liye...hum un logon ki kushi ke liye shaadi tho karenge..par baad me divorce leke alag hojayenge… phir vo apne raasta aur main apna raasta.. bass…

After listening all from her Jani laughing madly...he unable to control laughing...he held his stomach and laughing more..

All stares at him with strange..

Ravi : Kya hua..aisa pagalon ki tarah Kyu hassrahe ho..

Jani still laughing and try to control his laugh : arre ye hasne ki baat hai... maine socha tha sagayi rukhkar unhe takleef me dekhsakta hu...par abhi abhi ye ladki Jo kuch bi kaha, agar aisa hi hui tho tab Kya karenge vo Abhijit, uska tho sadma hi lagega na uski Bhai hi unhe dhoka deraha hai aur uske liye apne jindagi ko sacrifice karne jaraha hai... tab Abhijit apne Bhai ko aisa dekhkar Ander hi ander toot jayega aur rahega ek jinda lash ki tarah... hahahaha…

Now he stopped laughing and telling to purvi : ye ladki main tume chodraha hu, ab tum jaasakti ho...jao…

Then one of the person asked him some doubt : boss, agar ye dono apne iraade badal diya tho...Matlab ye dono apne family members ko convince karke ye ladki apne lover ki saath Shaadi karliya tho, ya koi na koi vaja se is ladki ki Shaadi us Abhijit ki bhai Daya se nahi hui tho...tab Kya karenge aap…

Boss jani looks at him serious face and went near to them and raised his hand.. the person quickly placed his hand on his cheeks for protect himself.

But Jani patted on his cheeks softly and said : achha question pucha tumne.. now he turns his gaze at her, purvi felt afraid and try to convince him : nahi...aisa kuch nahi hoga...hum dono ye shaadi ki natak ko kisi bi haalat me beech me nahi chodsakte...hum shaadi tho karenge aur divorce bi lenge...sachhi...ab Mai chalthi hu.. shaadi me jarur ana...she tried her best to get his assurance..and now she started to go..

Rukho...Jani again stopped her. rukho..

Purvi looks at him with afraid..

Jani : mere admi ne teekh kaha ,ab mujhe tumhare baaton pe doubt araha hai...kahi tum yaha se bhagne keliye koi kahani tho nahi sunayidiya..na Mujhe….haan..

Purvi fumbled : na... nahi.. maine koi kahani nahi sunayi aapko , main Sach kehrahi hu... please mujhe jaanedijiye..

Jani not believing her : na..na... main koi risk nahi lesakta hu….ye isse kursi se band lo...he ordered to the two people..

Now two person hold Ravi and another two hold purvi...and try to drag…

Voice : hey...usse chod do...a loud voice echoes in the godown..

Now all glanced at the direction

Purvi mumbled : Daya ji... now she gets some courage and strength after seeing him there..she calling him by his name in louder….Daya ji…

Daya assures her : purvi tum daro mat, tume kuch nahi hoga…

Now he warned that rowdies : yey... purvi ko chod do...Verna…

Jani : arre ayiye ayiye Daya ji...kaise ho aap…

Daya confusedly ask : koun ho tum…aur purvi ko Kyu kidnap Kiya..

Jani disappointedly : arre ye Kya itni jaldi bhulgayi ho mujhe, Cid officer ki yadaash itna kamjoori pad gayi hai Kya... teekhe koi baat nahi..main hi yaad dilata hu tumhe...kuch mahine pehle aapke Bhai Abhijit ne mujhe jail bhejwa diya... diamonds ka smuggling ki case me, kuch yaad Aya..

Daya : ohh..vo tum ho...aur itna jaldi tum..aur ate hi ab ye kidnapping ki dhanda shuru Kiya hai Kya...jail jaake Aya phir bhi koi sudhaar nahi ayi tere Ander.

Jani laughing : arre ye sab hum jaise logon ko mamuli hai...ab ye sab chodo… aur ye batao..ki maine suna hai ki tum apne Bhai ki peet piche koi natak karraha ho..Kya ye sach hai..

Daya didn't understand he asked him angrily : Kya bakraha hai tu.. maine kounsa natak karraha hu…

Jani with smile : vahi shaadi ki natak…

Now Daya shocked and he looks at him with his widened eyes and then looked at purvi... purvi don't know how to explain him..she looks at him with apology face..

Jani : usse Kya dekhraha hai... yaha Dekho mere taraf...bol Kya vo natak ki baat Sach hai..

Before Daya could reply, purvi reply quickly : arre kitne baar bolu aap se...hum dono Sach me natak hi karrahe hai, please jaane dijiye..

Jani stubbornly : nahi , main ye baat tumhare muh se naahi...iske muh se showed at Daya, sunna chahta hu..agar ye admi bi maangaya ..hum tum dono ko choddete hai…

Purvi : teekhe.. phir sunlo unka hi muh se….Daya ji..aap bi inhe batayiye ki..hum dono sirf humare family members ki kushi keliye ye shaadi ki natak karrahe hai aur shaadi karne ki baad hum dono alag hojayenge... ..ab aap hi samjhayiye is admi ko…

Daya stunned at her sentences, he didn't understand what to say...he stares at her dumbstruck...

Jani and remaining people also waiting for listen him.

Purvi surprised his quite, she didn't no why he stood silently and not giving any response..she again asked him and hurry to say something..

Purvi : Daya ji boliye na...hum shaadi ki natak karrahe hai... shaadi ki baad alag hojayenge... jaldi boliye, sirf aapki kehna pe hi ye admi hum par bharosa karta hai...aur Hume yaha se jaane deta hai…. please boliye..she requested him,

Daya didn't understand why she urges him to speak like this, and he didn't know the exact reason behind of all this, and he had no option so he also agreed with her and tells to Jani : haan... purvi Jo kuch kaha vo sab Sach hai...hum sirf apne pariwar walon ki kushi keliye shaadi karraha hai... aur shaadi hone ki baad hum alag honge…..ab chod do usse..

Jani before could speak, boss apko yaad hai na thodi der pehle maine Kya kaha tha..

Jani irritating : haan yaad hai….

Daya : ab Kya sochraha hai tu…. jaldi chod do usse..

Jani : haan haan jarur choddeta hu…..par..

Daya angry looks : par...Kya..

Jani : main tum dono ko thoda madad karna chahta hu...is Shaadi ki natak me..

Daya and purvi shocked and didn't know what is his meant..

Daya confusedly ask : madad...kaise madad…

Jani looked at both Daya and purvi and tells : Kyu na main abhi is vakt yaha pe tum dono ko Shaadi karvaya tho…. Yaha shaadi karne keliye saman bi ready hai..vo dekh..Daya turned and sees the things.. need for doing marriage...

Now purvi eyes widened due to shock, Daya also seemed to be extreme shock he looks at purvi, her face become panic, she looks at him with big eyes and nodded her head as no…

Daya scolds Jani : ye Kya bakwass karraha hai tum...tum hote koun ho humare shaadi karne vale... Dekho ab bahut hochuka ..chup chaap usse chod do Verna...he aimed his gun at him…

Jani laughing : hahaha..gun mere pass bi hai Daya...agar tum dono yaha se tabhi jaoge...jab tum dono ki Shaadi hojayegi... samjhi.. Verna now he angrily put his gun at her head and threaten Daya...ab bolo daya is ladki se shaadi karke apne patni banake yaha se isse jinda lekar jana chate ho ya shaadi naa karke iski laash Le Jana chahte ho.. choice is yours…

Daya quickly said : no... usse kuch mat karna...tum..ye sab Kyu karna chahte ho... humare shaadi karke tume Kya milega..

Jani : ab ye sab main tume Batanahi sakte..tum dono ki Shaadi karke mujhe Kya milega use tume koi Lena dena nahi hai...sirf ye bolo ki tum shaadi karoge ya nahi...bass..

Tears are formed in her eyes, she don't know why her mind said to her… may be it is her last journey so she remembered once about her real family..and next tarika and her family...she closed her eyes in one second..and open with full of confidence and tells to him.

Vo mujh se shaadi nahi karega... purvi replied in louder and without fear..

Jani shocked..

Now purvi held his gun and placed at her forehead and warn him reverse : tum Jo karna hai Karo...par hum dono shaadi nahi karenge….

Daya gets hug shocked and frightened to see her behavior he quickly yelled on her : ye Kya kehrahi ho tum purvi... please gun chod do...he worries for her..

Teekhe...agar nahi karna hai tho...ab ye bi chalega tumhare saath uper.. other two rowdies put gun at daya's head...and pull daya's gun from him..

Purvi shocked and looks at him with worriedly..

Jani proudly : well done montu..bada kaam kiya tumne...ab ayega asli maaja.

Purvi with terrible looks : nahi...unhe kuch mat kijiye..

Ravi watches all this and gets afraid…and gives advise to her : arre karlijiye na aap shaadi..

Kam se Kam jaan tho Bach jaayigi..

Jani : ab bolo Kya bolna hai ab Karogi na shaadi tum dono ne..

Nahi...Daya said..

Jani gets frustrated : arre ve donon mere dhairy ki pareeksha le rahe hain...agar main apne pura gussa dikha diya tho koi bachega nahi….ab bolo.. karega ya nahi shaadi...he asked in louder…

Daya and purvi looked at each other and daya said : nahi Mai nahi karunga….. mujhe marna hai tho maro par purvi ko chod do... tumhare dushman hum hai… purvi ko chod do..

Purvi shocked and stares at him with widened eyes and thinks in mind : I know aap aisa Kyu kehraha hai... apne mujh se vada kiya mere marji ke bina aap mere saath shaadi nahi karenge...ab aap us vada nibharaha hai….ab main Kya karu….. phir se mere karan ek aur jindagi.. nahi… aisa nahi hona chahiye...hey bhagwaan ye kaise pariksha lerahe ho hum se..

Jani ordered montu : yey montu..ek kaam Karo ye dono humare baat nahi manegi...tum us Daya ko mardo..aur main is ladki ko.. phir in dono ki lashon ko us Abhijit ko parcel karke bhejenge...chal maardo..

Both looked at each other and afraid and worries for each other and worries for one another lives...then both speak togather.. nahi... please usse, unhe kuch mat kijiye….

Jani : teekhe.. phir boliye... shaadi ke liye ready hai..he looks at daya

Daya didn't gave any reply…then

Teekhe... purvi reply keep her mind strong and didn't care about her feelings…

Daya stunned shocked at her reply,he could not believe his ears and stares at her with unbelievable..

Jani : Kya kaha tune phir se bol…

Purvi closed her eyes and control her emotions and open her eyes and said : main shaadi karne ke liye tayyar hu..

Daya still in unbelievably looking at her : purvi…

Purvi request him : Daya ji... please aap kuch mat kahiye...main jaanti hu aap Kyu Mana karraha hai...par ab main hi kehrahi hu... please aap mujh se shaadi Karlijiye...mere vaja se aapko kuch hogaya tho... mujhe jeene se koi faida nahi hai..

Daya : lekin purvi…

Purvi : Daya ji main khudi haan bolrahi hu.. phir aapko problem Kya hai... please aap bi mere baat ko sweekar kare aur mujhe shaadi kare..

Daya still not agree with her : nahi..main ye nahi karsakta..main tum se shaadi nahi karsakta hu…

Montu with grinning at Daya : Oye..ab Tere problem Kya hai..itni khoob Surat ladki saamne se puchrahi hai mujhe se Shaadi Karo... mujhe se Shaadi Karo...aur tu uski proposal ko seedha reject karrahe ho…

Daya angrily burst on him : yey tum chup raho Verna aaj tu mere haathon me gaya.

Jani shouted : hey chup...Kya galat kaha usne...vo teekh hi kaha tha na... Dekho Daya tumhare pass do option hai..ab ye ladki tho haan boldiya...ab tere baari...ab tu haan kahenge ya main isse points gun at her head maar dun..bol..haan ya na...

Daya stares at her face and looking into her eyes….

He noticed the care , anxiety and tension for him in her eyes.

Purvi requested him through her teary eyes...Daya felt pinch in his heart seeing her teary face... now he takes back his opinion and convince to himself and with a heavy heart he told his decision : teekhe...main tayyar hu... purvi se shaadi karne ke liye..

Purvi smiles painfully, and a tear drop fall from her eyes, but she quickly wiped off .

Jani : ye Hui na baat...ye Motu jao jakar humare pandit ji ko leao..

Montu : teekhe he leaves from there..

Jani : aur tum dono pehle ye Ravi ko kursi se baand lo aur tum dono ..is Daya pe najar rakho...aur jab tak ye ladki mere gun ki nishaan banke rahegi tab tak ye Daya kuch nahi karsakta..

**After few minutes **

Pandit ji chatting mantras..

Daya and purvi sitting next together wearing garlands around their neck…. other side. They are not ready to this marriage...but agreed for to save each other lives... Four rowdies aimed gun at them…. one stood beside of Ravi.. Ravi tied with rope in chair..

Daya worriedly asking purvi : purvi ye Kya kardiya tumne...itna bada Faisla Kyu li tumne..vo bi shaadi ki baare me….Kyu khud ko itna takleef me dalrahi ho….abhi bi moka hai...Mana kardo..he said all to her while throwing flowers reluctantly..

But purvi not responding and silently doing ritual with distracted mind and feeling not good..

Pandit ji : ab phere ke liye khade hojayiye tum donon ne..

Daya aur purvi standing up..

Daya whisper in purvi ear : purvi kuch tho bolo...Mai tumhare haalat dekh nahi paraha hu..but purvi not giving any reply... stood with full of sad

Pandit ji : par ghat bandhan koun karega..

Jani with broad smile : arre main hu na main karunga...vaise bi in dono ki Shaadi main hi karvaraha hu tho ghat bhandan bi main hi karunga..

He placed a pink color scarf ( patka) on Daya shoulders and make a knot by end of her dupatta with daya's scarf.

Jani : hogaya...ab phere shru kijiye tum dono..

Both daya and purvi looked at the knot and then at each other...

Daya again asked her : purvi abhi bi vakt hai ek baar aur sochlo..

But purvi didn't listen him , she thinking only one...he doesn't get any harm because of her.. that's why she took this decision and ready to doing rounds around of the hawan... now she started to move forward …but Daya still stood at his place..

Jani shouts on him : hey officer rukh Kyu gayi aage Chalo..Verna.. one goon aimed gun at her..

Daya looked at him angrily and he had no option so he move forward..if he can think he will finish them easily..but he thinks for her... that's why he looking for opportunity….

**First round** : Daya in mind : I know ye sab tum mujhe bachane keliye karrahi ho..

Purvi in mind : mujhe pata hai aap ko mere parwa hai.. isliye haan bola..

**Second phere** : purvi in mind : ab main Kya karu Daya ji is shaitan admi se apko bachane ke liye...mere pass is Shaadi karne se alawa aur koi rasta nahi hai..

Daya in mind : main koi na koi solution jarur nikalta hu na, phir tum aisa jaldbaaji me ye Faisla Kyu li..ab dekh tume in sab se kitna takleef horahi hai..

**Third phere**

Purvi : main bass kuch palon ke liye takleef me rahungi...agar aapko kuch Hui tho... jindagi bhar takleef se gujarna padegi mujhe..

Daya in mind : purvi tum bekaar me dar rahi ho... phir us dar ki karan itna bada kadam uthaliya..

Pandit ji : ab var aage jayega...aur vadhu uske piche..

Now both exchanged their position, Daya before move he turns back and looked at her once..her face seems to be pale and she looking at air.

He moves forward

**Fourth round**

Purvi looks at him and thinks in mind : main jaanti hu..aap isse bi bade bade criminals ke saamna kiya hoga...aur bahut sare musibaton se apne apko aur bekasoor logon ki jaan bi bachaliya hoga….par aap nahi jante mere kismat ki baare me Jo sahi hona chahiye vo mere kismat ki karan Ulta hi hojayegi... isliye Mai itna darrahi hu…

Daya in mind : ab patanahi tumhare ye dar ki vaja se liya hui Faisla tum par kitna bhari padegi.

**Fifth round**

Purvi in mind : I know ye shaadi ki Faisla mujh pe bhari hi padegi...har ladki ki jindagi me Shaadi ek sapna hoti vo bahut sochti hai is din ki baare me...aur maine bi socha kabhi shaadi nahi karungi..

Daya in mind : tum kabhi shaadi na karne ki Faisla Karli... phir ab Kyu badal diya...sirf mere liye...mere jaan bachane keliye...agar mujhe kuch hojaye yaa mere jaan chaligayi...tho tume Kya..tum itna fikar Kyu karti ho mere..

**Sixth round **

Purvi in mind : main aapki fikar isliye karrahi hu...aap ek insaan ki saath saath...ek bahadur Cid officer hai..aur desh keliye aap jaise officers ki jyada jarurat padte hai... Kanoon ko sahi raste pe chalane ki aap jaise officers deergaayu bankar rehna chahiye... isliye main apke jaan ki parwa karti hu…aap jinda rehna jaruri hai..

Daya in mind : Jo bi ho purvi tum ye teekh nahi kiya.. khud ko takleef derahi ho, aur mujhe bi...apki chehre pe udaasi mujhe Ander hi ander kaat raha hai..aur hum dono ki Shaadi is tarah karna padegi aisa Maine kabhi nahi socha…

Now he turns back and caution her..

Daya turns at her : purvi ye akhari moka hai.. tume..agar ye phere bi humdono complete kardiya tho..he take a pause...

Purvi understood what he wants to say then she replied with cool and calm looks : jaanti hu…..koi baat nahi aap aage chaliye..

Daya didn't know how to convince her, he shook his head disappointedly and move

**Now at seventh round and final round..**

After Completing this round will create a stronger bond between them, and it binds them for another seven lives...aisa har ek shaadi me kehte hai.. but their destiny Kya kehrahi hai aur unhe kaha lejaayegi after completing this final round.. saath wa phere..

Daya in mind : agar tum Sach me mujh se shaadi karna chahti hai tho.. mujhe se jyada lucky fellow koi nahi hoga..itni samajdari….sabki chintha karnewali, dusre ki feelings ko kadar karne wali...aisa bahut sare gun hai tujh me purvi….. isliye mere dil kehti hai tum mere patni bani tho main lucky hu...par tum majburi hokar Mujh se shaadi karna mujhe achha nahi lagraha hai…. teekhe ye Kyu horaha hai ye tho main nahi jaanthe...aur iske baad bi Kya hoga vo bi nahi Pata mujhe...par I promise you purvi... unexpectedly mere Shaadi ab tumse hochuki hai...ab tum mere jindagi ka adha hissa ban chuki ho...ab mere life me aapki alaiva kisi aur ladki ke liye jagha nahi hai...aur main apka har Faisla par saath deta hu…

Purvi in mind : mere ye Faisla ab apke jindagi ko toophaan ki tarah bikhar diya, main kabhi apke jindagi ki hissa nahi bansakti hu...ab galti mere vaja se hi Hui tho iski solution bi Mai hi karungi…

Pandit ji : ab saath phere pura hochuki hai..ab tum dono bait jayiye..

Daya looking around try to found way to get rid from this

Jani noticed him : Kya dekhraha hai Daya...jab tak shaadi Puri nahi hogi..koi chalaki karne ki sochna bhi mat Verna anjaam bhari padega..chup chaap baito...aur pandit aap jaldi kijiye..

Now both sitting down..

Pandit forward Vermillion box to daya : ab aap vadhu ki maang bhare..iss sindhur se..

Daya looked at Vermillion box and next at purvi... purvi looking down and clutches her dress and tear drop fell from her eyes…

Daya didn't want to see her pain he looking around and watches at rowdies faces with angrily…

Here at out side abhirika reached there along with pankaj and Freddy...all got down from car.. abhi gives them instructions for enter inside by different way with alert and safely..

Abhijit : Freddy tum piche ki taraf jao aur pankaj tum right side se tarika tum left side se ok…

Here at Inside Daya purvi sitting down and four people surrounded them pointing their guns at both, Jani enjoyed their emotional marriage.

Purvi looks sad and sits there expressionsless..

Daya also feeling sad for her..

Pandit ji : beta... sindhur bharo...uski maang me…

Daya slowly stretched his hand and took some Vermillion between in his fingers…

Purvi closed her eyes tear drops fell from her eyes..

Then at same time Abhijit quitely comes to inside from front window without out making any noise...he saw the whole scenario then get shocked and looking around and move forward silently..

**Sorry for delay, likhne me time lagrahi hai.. actually kaise likhu exactly mere soch ko ye soch soch kar isliye update bi late hui... sorry…. excuse mere grammatical mistakes.. try to understand exactly main Kya likhna chahti hu..**

**Popi Roy : thank you...aur main pehle se keh diya main majak karrahi hu…. don't take that serious.**

**Pooja : thank you...and jarur likhungi apki idea pe.. once again for sharing your idea with me...and thank you for your advice...and same to you…..**

**Valli ; thank you...nenu artham chesuko galanu..naaku kuda konni panulu valla ee story meedha concentration taggi potundi…**

**Sree : hello… ee samdhanam ledentemma... intaki chadivava , arthamayyinda Leda..**

**Ab aap sab Ghar pe hi hona...aur apki aas pass jaghe ki log safe me hi haina...**

**Kahi apki rishtedar me se koi...kahi phasa tho nahi na..is it all right in your living areas.**

**Thanks for reading..**

**Hello teddy... thanks for reading…**

**And lover Daya : . thank you… **


	37. Chapter 37

Now Abhijit silently went and watches all few inches away from them...he shocked and his eyes went widened...then he mumbled : ohh Teri ye Kya horaha hai yaha..Daya aur purvi ki shaadi horahi hai… koi sapna dekhraha hu Kya maine…. now his eyes fell on main villain...he surprised and thinks ye...itna jaldi jail se bahar ayi...par Daya purvi ki Shaadi Kyu karrahe hai ye admi...he try to find the reason..

Sir…. with surprised voice... Abhijit turns back and saw pankaj, he quickly shut his mouth by his hand and whisper : shhhh... awaaz nahi karna…

Pankaj try to say : huuu..

Abhijit warn him : Dekho haath nikal raha hu….par Tere awaaz bahar nahi ana chahiye…

Pankaj nodded, and abhi remove his hand from his mouth…

Pankaj asking him slow voice with shocked and surprised eyes : sir...ye Kya horaha hai yaha...hum sab vaha in dono keliye pareshaan horahi the.. ...par ye dono yaha chupke se shaadi karrahi hai...bina kisi ko bataye...itni bi jaldi Kya hai in dono ko Shaadi karne ka..vaha purvi ki parents already engagement keliye tayyar ki thi na... phir ab ye dono aisa Kyu karrahe hai sir...main abi jaake puchta hu...he try to move with curious .

But in quickly abhi pulled him back and scolds at his foolishness..: arre pagal ho gaya hai Kya... dikhayi nahi deraha hai...vo log kushi kushi se Shaadi nahi karrahi hai...vo dekh... pankaj turns his gaze at looks straightly ..and noticed four people surrounded them by pointing guns at their heads….

Daya purvi sitting there silently and Daya thinking something... while holding Vermillion between his fingers..

Pankaj again shocked and with worried : sir ye log..aur uske haath me guns.. matlab...ve log undono ko dhara dhamka ke shaadi karvaraha hai..

Abhijit : ab samajh gayana...ab chup chaap dekh..

Pankaj slow voice : sir mujhe ek doubt hai..sir ye log pehle purvi ko kidnap Kiya...aur ab Daya sir ki saath Shaadi bi karvarahe hai... Kyu sir…

Abhijit with irritating face : mujhe Kya pata...main khud hairaan hu ... akhir ye log ye sab Kyu karrahe hai…

Pankaj seriously glare at them and tells to Abhijit : sir chaliyena shaadi rokhlete..he try to move... abhi again pulled him back and said fastly : arre rukh…. shaadi pura hojane do... phir baad me mujhe koi plan ki baare sochne ka jarurat nahi padega ... shaadi complete hone ki baad hi jaayenge hum… tab tak chup chaap khade raho yahi pe….he said , in flow.. he slipped his tounge..

Pankaj didn't understand what was his meant..he stares at him confused…. abhi realized about he said , he felt pankajs gaze on him..then he try to cover the topic…: Mera Matlab ye hai ki... shaadi shaadi hota hai...usse beech me rokhna nahi chahiye...agar galti se but rokh liya tho..tho…

Pankaj with curiously asked : tho...Kya hai sir.. boliyena..

Abhijit thinking : haan...beech me rokhliya tho...us insaan ko is janme hi Kya agle saath janmon tak Shaadi nahi hogi...har janm me akela rahega..

Pankaj step back due to fear and said to him : nahi.. nahi..main pura jindagi akele nahi jeepavunga…

Seeing his moving back, Abhijit suppresses his smile...and again watches forward..and in mind...arre Daya itna jyada Kya sochrahe ho..tu... jaldi maang bharona uski.. akhir teri pyaar hi tho hai..…. phir in logon ka khatir daari Jo karna hai..

But with in second pankaj again interrupt : sir agaar koi Shaadi shuda admi rokliya tho…

With out looking back abhi reply irritable : uski patni har roj usse jhaalu se peetthi hai..

Pankaj with happily : Matlab aaj ke baad Freddy sir har roj apne patni ki haathon se maar khayega...wah.. he feels very happy and giggling...by covered his mouth by hands…

Freddy..abhi mumbled his name and looks at pankaj with confused..

Pankaj doing sign by his eyes and indicated at opposite direction..

Abhijit shocked to see Freddy silently walking towards rowdies by holding gun..

Abhi shocked and looks at him and then at daya..

Abhijit calling him slowly and moving his hand : Freddy.. in very low voice…..rukh jao...aage mat Jana…

Abhijit getting worried..he constantly doing actions by moving his hands and whisper his name…

Pankaj praying inside : hey bhagwaan Freddy sir apne kaam me safal hona chahiye.. .. .( kabhi koi kisi ki bhalayi keliye soche ya na soche par bura hone ke liye jarur sochte hai.) Here pankaj bi aisa hi Freddy keliye pray karrahi hai .

At the same time... tarika also entered from other side..she found Abhijit and pankaj..

Abhijit sees her coming ,then he gestures to her but she doesn't understand what his gestures are, then she also asked him through sign what...I can't understand what did you say..

Now abhi again gestures her to look there... tarika turns her gaze she also surprise and shocked same like him after seeing Daya and purvi sitting next together like bride and groom...and stood like statue..

Here abhi seeing her panic and terrible looks he holds head with tension : ab isse Kya hua... tarika...he whispered her name while moving his hands opposite directions...but she didn't respond...he looks around and took a paper and made it a ball and throws on her…

After hitting by paper ball...she came out from her panic state and looks at Abhijit…

Abhi again doing some signs by moving his hands... tarika follow his hand looking at the direction where he was indicated...now she found Freddy just few distance away from them..she again turns at abhi...abhi giving lip moment... Freddy ko rokho tarika…

Tarika understood his plan and she quickly went to behind of Freddy…for stop him

Freddy moving forward tarika follow him from behind..

Tension increases in Abhijit and pankaj...

Abhijit takes tension to one side .. Where the marriage stops because of Freddy.

On the other hand Pankaj took the tension, where the marriage would take place, and if he did not stop marry

On any side Daya slowly moving his hand towards purvi forehead... she closed her eyes... now Daya try to put Vermillion on her forehead but before it happens...

Tarika reached near to Freddy….and stretches her hand.. for pull him away... but now the situation cross over from her hands…. before she took any action... Freddy did some...

Hilna mat ... Freddy screamed and took one of the rowdy in his under by aiming gun at his head.

Abhijit hits on head and disappointed : ohh shit…

Tarika shocked, here pankaj become happy imagined Freddy future…

Listening his voice and seeing Freddy all looks at him... Daya took this opportunity and stands up quickly and held neck of the two rowdies…in this process Vermillion in his fingers fell on ground…. purvi can't understand how to react…pandit ran out quickly..

On other side Abhijit gritting teeth : ye Freddy bi na..and then yells at pankaj ab khade Kyu ho jao jakar unlogon ko pakado..

Now pankaj Freddy and daya take over the situation…

Tarika went near to purvi and ask worriedly : purvi are you ok... purvi did not respond..

Tarika made her stand..and both standing at little distance Faraway from them..

With in second situation went to cid officer control..Jani gets panic and found his head targets by Abhijit's gun... abhi drag Jani gun away..

Freddy and pankaj held two rowdies by pointing gun at them...here at another rowdy watching at Ravi.. after seeing cid there he ran out due to fear..

Daya slapped the rest of two rowdies and took gun from them handled to pankaj..

Now he watches at purvi and noticed her sad and pain in her eyes... how much of she trying to controls her emotions, seeing her like that..he went near to jani and slapped him hardly..and angrily yelled on him : bahut shaunk haina... shaadi karvane ka...ab main karvata hu Tere Shaadi aur haath kadise aur bhejdunga asli sasural...he again slapped him..

Abhijit angrily : ab bol Kyu karrahe ho tum ye sab...aur Daya aur purvi ki Shaadi Kyu karvana chahte ho...bol…

Jani angrily stares at abhi and laughing madly..

All confused at his madly laughing..

Days gets frustrated he holds Jani collar : hum log joke Mara hai Kya..tu Hass rahe ho.. haan…

Abhijit : Daya chod do usse..chodo..

Daya leaves him

Abhijit shouts on Jani : aur tu ye hasna band Karo aur batao...ye sab Kyu kiya tumne…

Jani with proud smile : kyunki main tum se badla Lena chahta hu.. tumhare tan se nahi tumhare dil se tumhare jajbaaton se khelna chahta hu.. Isliye ye sab kiya….

All confused except purvi..

Tarika : Abhijit... lagta hai inki mental condition teekh nahi hai.. isliye kuch bi bolrahi hai..

Jani angrily : main koi pagal nahi hu..samji..

Abhijit : haan haan teekhe teekhe...ek bar jail ki Hawa khake aye...phir bhi tum nahi badle...is baar itna asaan nahi hai bahar ana yaad rakhna...lejao in sab ko…

Now Daya freed Ravi from chair..

Ravi with some guilty : sorry sir ye sab mere vaja se hi Hui..

Daya : Dekho pyaar karna koi guna nahi...par beech me aise logon ki madad mangna galat hai…..

Abhijit : haan..ab tu chintha mat kar...hum us ladki ki parents se baat karenge aur samjhayenge… aur shaadi bi karvayenge... but please aisa galat kadam phir mat uthana… I hope you learn a lesson from it.. right..

Ravi : haan sir...main bahut sharminda hu... sorry..

Abhijit : teekhe.. pehle chaliye yaha se..

Purvi still look upset and sad... tarika know why she upset..she thinks it's not right time to talk or ask her something..she slowly said her.. purvi chaliye.

Daya feel her pain...he easily understood her emotions... but he hesitate to talk her.. was not his fault but he feels guilty…

Abhijit looked at daya and noticed his concern looks on purvi...then ask him : Daya.. Chale..

Daya : haan...par abhi tumhe kaise patachala main yaha hu..

Abhijit : Daya.. tumhare dhyaan kidar hai.. tumne suna nahi...abhi abhi Maine Kya kaha..

Daya : Kya kaha..

Abhijit shook his head : maine kaha...hum sab milkar Ravi aur Sandhya ki Shaadi karvayenge..

Ab samji...hum yaha kaise pahunchgayi..

Daya : Matlab aap logon ko bi Sandhya ne batadiya..iss jage ki baare me..

Tarika : haan Daya..jab hum security se puchtach karrahe the...tab Sandhya vaha ayi thi..aur sab kuch bataya Hume..yahi ki ye log uski jagha purvi ki kidnap karna aur vo tumko iss jage ki Pata batana sab batadiya... .. phir hum sab yahi ayi aur dekha ki…

Daya looked at purvi... purvi looking down and she have no expressions on her face..

Abhijit divert the topic..: tarika..ye sab baate baad me...hum pehle phirse us function hall me Janna hai ..

Ravi worried and tension : sir..ab tak tho vo log Sandy ki Shaadi kardiya hogi..

Tarika : nahi aisa kuch nahi hua... Sandhya ki humne chupaya... so you don't worry..

Abhi : ab chaliye jaldi..

Now all returned to function hall and finally convinced parents of Sandhya,

Then Ravi married with Sandhya..

Now four return to their houses by Abhijit's car...

Abhirika sitting in front...Daya purvi shared window side... one right side window and other left window sitting...and looking outside thinking and recall that incident happened few hours before…. abhirika observe them from front mirror..at same abhirika looking at each other faces.. tarika also upset seeing purvi's condition..

**Popi Roy : thank you..**

**Pooja, Valli, sree, teddy, lover Daya and guest (I don't your name)..: thanks for reading..**


	38. Chapter 38

Now everyone reached to their houses

**At tarika purvi house..**

Purvi sitting on bed and thinking deeply... seeing her thinking tarika move near to her and placed her hand on her and ask with full of concern : purvi are you ok…

With out looking at her purvi reply hmm..

Tarika sits beside of her and softly ask : purvi...ek baat puchu..

Purvi still looking down gives reply as : hmm..

Tarika with some hesitate : purvi...vo..vo shaadi…

Purvi turns her gaze and looks seriously at tarika..

Seeing her serious looks Tarika quickly change the topic : vo..criminal Jani...tum dono ki Shaadi kyu karraha hai….( Actually she wants to ask something but asked something )

Purvi stares at her some seconds and... said while hated and cursing herself : ye sab mere vaja se hua...mujhe apne muh band rakhna chahiye tha...par main apna jubaan ko sambhal nahi paya phir...she told the whole story..

Tarika get shocked…and ask : what us gundey Jani ne tum dono ki Shaadi karvake Abhijit se badla Lena ka socha..she mumbled bewakoof..aisa karke vo directly Abhijit ko madad karrahi hai... phir vo badla kaise hosakte hai... idiot….Jo bhi ho achha hi Kiya.. but Freddy sir thodi der aur rukh gayi hui tho sab achha hoga..

**At Abhijit Daya side**

Abhijit with shock asked Daya who looks at other side : what Kya kaha tumne, purvi khud tum se aisa kaha... but Kyu..

Daya turns to him.. : I don't know abhi... purviaisa Kyu kaha aur baar baar mujhe haan bolne ki majboor kyu kiya….he recalled her words

(Daya ji boliye na...hum shaadi ki natak karrahe hai... shaadi ki baad alag hojayenge... jaldi boliye,)...aur Sab se hairaani ki baat ye hai... purvi mujh se shaadi karne keliye haan bola..

Abhi with unbelievable looks : what.. pehle purvi ne haan kehdiya..

**At tarika side**

Purvi : haan pehle maine haan bola

Tarika : phir daya maan gayi..

Purvi : nahi..vo turant haan tho nahi kaha.. main haan bolne ki baad bi vo naa hi bola diya ... phir maine usse bahut request karne ki baad hi haan kaha..

**At abhi side..**

Abhi : Kya..usne tume request ki usse Shaadi karne keliye.

Daya remembering her frightenedl face : haan...aur mujh se uski haalat dekh nahi payi tho...vo bahut dar rahi hai...mere liye…

Abhi : Tere liye...arre tuje Kya hoga aur tume kuch hojata aisa sochke wo gabhragayi.. tum Cid officer ho.…koi tume kuch karsakte hai Kya ,tum kisise darte nahi ho...aur aisa situations ko face karne me tum expert ho..…. ...tum achhe se janthe hona us gundey se kaise bachna hai apne apko.. phir..

Daya : arre ye baat hum log jante hai..Humetrained diya jaya hai.. musibaton se apne apko kaise bachna hai... dusre ko kaisa bachani hai..Kab kounsa step Lena hai... but purvi...purvi mere liye darrahi hai..mere jaan ki fikar hai usse , aur vo mujhe sochne ka time bi nahi di...baar baar ek hi request karrahi hai.. please haan boliye.. haan boliye...main usse aisa baar baar mujhe request Kare aisa nahi dekhpaya... isliye haan boldiya...par har ek pal usse chetawani dene ki kosish ki..uski Faisla badalne ko kaha but vo Mera kuch nahi suni...phere tho pura hui….. mujhe tho bilkul achha nahi lagi... but Kya karu...vo mere jaan bachane keliye..aur...main uski... , thank God..aap log sahi vakt pe pahunchi... Verna….

Abhijit mumbled : haan.. us Freddy ki karan sab gadbhad hui….aur phir se main apne dimag ko chalna padega..

Daya can't hear properly then : Kya...Kya kaha..he asked him for clarity..

Abhijit : nahi kuch nahi... achha ab ye batao...agar hum log vaha time pe nahi pahunche tho…. aur tumdono ki Shaadi Puri hogayi tho.. phir tab Kya karte hai tum dono...

Daya stares at him and thinking... abhi waiting for his reply..

**At tarika side**

Tarika with curious : haan purvi bolo...Kya karenge tum dono.. agar tum dono ki Shaadi pura hogayi hai tho..

Purvi stares at her and thinking about her words…

Tarika : purvi main tumse kuch puchrahi hu.. jawab do..

Purvi still thinking and said : patanahi…

Tarika : patanahi….. achha ye batao agar hogayi tho... Kya .tum iss shaadi ko accept karogi..

**At abhi side..**

Daya : nahi..

Abhijit : Kyu.. asked in confusion..

Daya irritated : arre agar hogayi par sirf main accept karne se Kya faida hai.. purvi bi is Shaadi ko manna jaruri haina..and I know very well..vo kabhi nahi manegi...aur ye shaadi tho pura nahi hui hai abhijit….tho is Shaadi ko shaadi manne ki jarurat hi nahi hume..

**At tarika side**

Tarika : boliye purvi...agar shaadi pura hogayi thi... phir tum is Shaadi ko sweekar Karogi..aur Daya ko apne pati ke darja degi...bolo..

Purvi holding her head due to thinking about all this she request tarika : tarika please Mujh se aur sawal mat pucho...Mai decide nahi karparahi hu… agar jaise tune bola waise hua tho.. tab mein kya Karthi mujhe bhi nahi malum.. agar mera shaadi usse hogayi tho..

Tarika : tho... she eager to know her answer..

Purvi : tho...tho…tabhi bhi main is Shaadi ko accept nahi karungi... kyunki

Tarika get angry but trying to control her angry : achha achha pata hai….and mumbled.. ye aur iski vichaar kabhi nahi badlegi ..

Purvi softly : tum sab janthi ho na .. phir bhi Kyu puchrahi ho...Kyu baar baar ek hi sawal puchte mujhe Kyu pareshaan karti rehti ho..

Tarika looking ather and thinks in mind : kyunki mujhe laga ki at least shaadi ki baat ko tumhare saamne repeat karne se... tum apne soch ko badalke .. shaadi keliye man javogi…. par tum aur tumhare soch vahi pe atak gayi...tum bahut ziddi ho...kaise samjhao.. main tume.….

**At abhi side**

Abhijit : matlab...Kya karna chahte ho.. Dekho Daya tum dono phere leli hai...uski hisab se tum dono ki Shaadi hogayi hai….

Daya interrupt : vo shaadi nahi hai abhi..

Abhijit .he try to convince Daya for accept the marriage…: achha sun...I know vaha ab purvi thoda pareshaan me thi.. aur ye sahi vakt nahi the...but ek baar use baat Karo na is Shaadi ki baare me..I hope vo man jayegi.. tho phir tume bi problem nahi hai na..

Daya stubbornly : nahi Abhi..vo is Shaadi ko kabhi nahi manegi..aur main phir se iski baare me baat karke aur pareshaani nahi dena chahta hu.. isliye please tum bi usse se kuch mat puchna…

**Tarika side**

Tarika thinking.. deeply..

Purvi requesting : tarika…

Tarika : haan..

Purvi request her : ek aur help ...aaj Jo kuch bhi hua hai uske baare me tumhare maabaap ko nahi patachalna chahiye…please...tum ye baat jiju aur uski saathiyon ko bi samjhaona..

Tarika : haan you don't worry...main un logon ko samjhavungi ..tum pareshaan mat ho.. haan ek aur baat..aaj Tere sagayi nahi hui na isliye Kal sirf family members ki beech me tumhare sagayi Daya ke saath karni ki decide ki maa aur dad ne...

**At abhi side**

Daya with shock : what Kal phir se sagayi…

Abhijit : itna chaunk Kyu horaha hai tumne… aur ye kaise sawal hai...phirse Matlab..….arre haan... already shaadi tho Karli .. isliye phir sagayi karni ki jarurat Kya hai…. isliye aisa chaunk gayi the na tum..he teased him..

Daya : Abhijit….

Abhi : ok..ok...gussa mat hojao...vo actually tujhe yaad hai jab tum humare saath Ander ana chahte the... but main tume vahi rukhne ko kaha... phir main aur tarika Ander gayi..

Daya : arre haan..ye baat tho main tumse puchna hi bhulgaya….aisa Kyu kaha tumne..

Abhijit : vo Daya.. maine uncle aunty se ye jhut bola ki..tum purvi ke saath hospital gaye.. tumhare dost ko dekhne keliye... unka accident hua thi..

Daya unbelievable : what accident..Mera dost ka..koun hai vo...Jara Hume bi batao

Abhijit : arre maine kaha na maine jhut boldiya tha... kyunki us samay uncle aunty ko yahi yakeen dilane hai ki purvi tumhare saath hi thi... phir un dono pareshaan nahi honge... isliye..

**Tarika side**

Purvi : Sach me jiju ko manna padega...koi bi situation ko bahut achhe se handle karte hai.. haina..

Tarika : haan vo tho hai...aur Daya bhi..kuch Kam nahi hai..

Purvi : jaanthi hu..vo bhi situations ko handle karsakta hai..

Tarika with some curious : phir Kyu…. tumne shaadi keliye haan bola aur Daya ko bi haan bolne ki majboor kiya..

Tarika ...moka milte hi uski man ki baat janne ke liye …. aisa sawal puchti rehti hai...

Purvi : kyunki Mujhe unpe vishwaas hai...par mere kismat par nahi hai... isliye..

Tarika : purvi... please tum pehle tumhare dimag se ye negative thoughts haata do...and think positive…

Purvi lost in somewhere : tum nahi samaj sakti ho..mere baaton ko... tume..tho...sirf tum hi nahi koi bi mere baat sunne ki baad aisa hi bolega think positive…. but koi samaj nahi payegi.. any way leave it... mujhe neend arahi hai...she goes to bed but tarika asked from her behind..

Tarika : Kal tum Daya se sagayi karna hai…

Purvi adjusting quilt : haan.. maina suna hai...

Tarika : aur tume koi problem nahi hai…

Purvi : nahi… tarika surprised at her sudden change...she stares her... but purvi reply simply.. kyunki maine already kehdiya tumse...main ye sab tumhari maa ki kushi keliye karrahi hu… aur ab main apna baare me nahi sochrahi hu...main tumhare kushi aur tumhare family ki Kush ke baare me sochrahi hu…..main bhagwaan se ek request karungi... vindhya jald se jald teekh hojaye... phir mujhe ye natak karne se chutkara mile... phir main apne maa ki pass vapas chalejavungi…

Tarika : what... vapas chalejavogi... phir.. tumhare vo fashion designer banne ki sapna..

Purvi : vo….ab mujhe mere dream se jyada important Meri maa hai...main unhe bahut hurt kardiya...aur vo vaha mere raw dekhrahi hogi... Isliye Sab se pehle main apne maa ki pass Jana hai…. usse maafi mangna hai... phir sochungi Kya karna hai...vaise bi main yaha tum logon ki saath rehke bahut kuch seekhliya….so kuch bi karsakti hu….itna tho bharosa hai apne aap par.. mujhe...ab tum bi sojao...Kal sagayi hai na...

Tarika thinks in mind at purvi strange behavior : iski chehre pe naa koi dar ..na koi pareshaan…. akhir Kya chalrahi hai iski dimag me..itna cool and calm behavior kaise….aur uper se mujhe kehrahi hai..Kal sagayi hai jaldi sojao..Kya ab ye sagayi shaadi ki baat sunne ki baad bi itna normal behavior kaise karrahi hai...kuch samaj nahi arahi hai...she sits on beside of her and stares at peacefully sleeping purvi..and in mind..yaha mujhe uski na samaj hui baaton se mere neend udake...khud araam se sorahi hai….. hmphf... Abhijit...ab aap hi kuch sochna padega...

**Abhijit side**

Abhi is getting hiccup here….uhuhh...uhahh..and in hicupp he try to talk to daya.. ..auhh..mere...ehh..

Daya offer water glass to him : pehle ye paani pilo.. phir baat Karo.. shayad koi tume bahut strongly yaad karraha hoga.

Abhi glared at him and hold the glass and drinking water while thinking : aur koun hosakta hai...mere tarika hi hogi…jarur purvi ne kuch kiya ya bola hogi Isliye tarika mujhe yaad karrahi hai… jarur vo kisi baat ki lekar pareshaan horahi hai..

Now he put the glass on table..

Daya : hogaya...ab bol..Kya bolna chahte ho tum..

Abhijit : Daya..vo...uauhh.. again hiccups started

Daya rolled his eyes..: abhi... pehle tumhare ye itchki band karne ki kosish Karo phir mujh se baat Karo..he went to his room.. with out wasting anymore .

Abhi try to stop him : arre ahh..sunuhh... tarika ko call karna hi padega...he dailed her number..

**At tarika side..**

Tarika laid on bed and changing sides..she unable to sleep.. because her mind disturbed by lot of thoughts and confusions..

Now her phone start ringing...she first looks at clock and found time is 11.30

Tarika : is vakt koun hosakta hai...she saw caller ID Abhijit...is vakt...she glanced at purvi and quitely went to balcony, ask him worried tone : Kya hua abhi...is vakt call ..sab teekh tho haina..

After listening her voice here Abhijit hicupps get stopped

Abhijit : yahi tho puchne ka phone Kiya...sab teekh tho haina..Kyu mujhe yaad karrahi ho..

Tarika first surprise and asked him wonder : apko kaise pata Chala ki..main aapko hi yaad karrahi hu..

Abhi realized his hiccups got stop and then tells her : kaise patachala..arre tum vaha mujhe strongly yaad karrahi ho...aur mujhe yaha utna hi Jorse itchki arahi hai... Aurb laga ki is samay tumhare alaiva aur koi Kyu yaad karega mujhe...

Achha bol baat Kya hai...kis baat ko leke pareshaan ho..

Tarika disappointed face : Abhijit... maine bahut try ki subha Jo kuch bi hui thi.. uske baare me purvi se baat kare aur ab vo Kya sochrahi hai ye janne ki...but no use... actually main is Shaadi ki baare me usse baat karke usse confuse karke uski soch badlne ki socha thi..but yaha Saab kuch reverse Hui... purvi mujhe apne baaton se confuse karke ab araam se sorahi hai.. kabhi kehti hai is Shaadi ko accept nahi karegi ..kabhi kehti hai… mere aur mere family ki kushi keliye kuch bhi karsakti hai…. but seedha jawab tho nahi derahi hai...exactly ab uski soch Kya hai Shaadi ko lekar...Kya vo sirf humare kushi keliye ye sab karrahi hai..ya apna soch badaldiya gayi hai shaadi ki baare me...yahi baat mujhe pareshaan karrahi hai…. kyunki purvi pehle hi mujhe saaf saaf kehdiya kuch bi hojaye par Shaadi ki ek rasam bi nibaungi... phir achaanak uski decision.. change hona ye sab mujhe pareshaan karrahi hai..

Abhijit : akhir baat Kya Hui tum dono ki beech me..

Tarika : vo...she narrates whole conversation happened between them….

Abhijit : what us jaani ne mujh se badla Lena chahta hai.. isliye indono ki Shaadi karvaraha hai...aur ye purvi...bhi na . kabhi kabhi…. mere kaam asaan karvadeti hai.. really she is great..

Tarika : haan haan..tum dono hi tareef karna chahiye ek dusre ki..

Abhijit : kyun...chote behen ki tareef sunne me badi behen ko koi probably horahi hai Kya..

Tarika : abhi baat ko divert mat karo...aur sun ab use ye sagayi ko lekar tension nahi hai...aur mujhe uski behavior samaj nahi arahi hai... isliye..

Abhijit : isliye... mujhe yaad karrahi ho..

Tarika : haan...she replied with upset face…

Abhijit thinking ..

Tarika didn't get any response from him so she asked him : Abhijit...Kya hua kuch bolte Kyu nahi.

Abhijit : main reason sochraha hu...Kya baat hosakte hai.. purvi ki silent behavior ki peeche..

Agar vo apne soch badaldiya tho…

Tarika : tho achhi baat hi hogi na...Daya ko apna pyaar miljayegi...aur purvi ko usse pyaar karne wale pati…

Abhijit : haan..but agar Sach me purvi..tumhare family ki Kushi keliye...apne jindagi ko sacrifice karna chahti tho... kyunki ki vo apne apko vindhya ki kasur manthi haina, vindhya ki saath Jo kuch bi hua uski vaja se hi hui hai, aur ab vindhya apne maa se dur rehna padi...may be insare vaja ki karan bi..vo apne life ki baare me fikar nahi karte.. isliye..aisa kaha hogi..vo kuch bi karne ki tayyar hai..

Tarika : phir vo tho galat baat haina….. humare pariwaar ki kushi keliye….vo apne life ko barbad Kare…now she feels guilty and gets emotional..

Abhijit : tarika... please calm down...hum aisa nahi hone denge... aur tujhe pata hai….Daya seedha bol nahi paraha hai...par vo is adhuri Shaadi ko shaadi maan raha hai but purvi ki decision ki baare me sochkar vo bi is Shaadi ko shaadi nahi mante hai...aur kehte hai ki Shaadi pura hui nahi hai.. tho ab isse maanne ki jarurat hi nahi…

Tarika : ohho...yaha purvi Jo Kum Hui hai Kya...vaha daya bi shaadi ko nahi maanthe...arre main manthi hu... shaadi adhuri reh gayi...but dono ne phere tho pura kiya hai na..us hisaab se dono ekdusre se jhud gayi…hai na

Abhijit : tarika...Daya ko purvi ki fikar hai... isliye vo purvi se pehle hi is Shaadi ko reject Kiya...agar purvi accept Kiya tho.. phir Daya bi chup chaap maanjayega…

Tarika : but purvi tho…

Abhijit : hmmmm…..sochta hu... but I Know very well koi na koi rasta jarur milegi...ab bahut raat hochuka hai..ab aap araam se sojayiye aur mujhe bi.. phir se itchki aye tho main teekh se so nahi pata ...Kal sagayi hai ...Kal Milenge… aur sun i think Daya aur purvi in dono ki beech me koi special bonding hai... pehle hum un dono ko aaj sagayi karvane ka socha but aaj hi din unexpectedly dono phere leli..aur shaadi ki end me Saab achhe se pura honewale the… but us Freddy ki galat step ki vaja se vo adhuri reh chuki hai..aur Kal phir se sagayi karne jarahi hai ye dono... patanahi Kal kya hoga...is baar ye sagayi ka rasam khatam hogi ya nahi….ab tum jao achhe se sojao…

Tarika : ok.. good night…

Abhijit with smile : good night..

Now he went to Daya room and found he was already slept

Abhi : ye tho sogaya...ok... fine..Kal phirse samjhane ki kosish karunga…

Next day at tarika home

All gather at hall..

Daya purvi stood silently opposite to each other…

Tarika and her family.. Abhijit and his colleagues.. stood at besides of both daya and purvi..

Deepa asks Daya : ab kaisa hai tumhara dost..Daya..

Daya abhi looked at each other and daya reply : haan..ab vo bilkul teekh hai..jyada chot nahi lagi tho..ek do din me discharge hojayega..

Prakash : ye tho achhi baat hai..

Abhijit : uncle ji aunty ji... jaldi shuru karenge…patanahi phirse gayab hui tho...…

Deepa : gayab..koun gayab hoga

Abhi bites his tounge, all glares at him..

Tarika glares at abhi seriously : vo...maa...Inka kehna ka matlab ki ..hum Cid officers hai...koi urgent kaam agayi tho... yahi kehraha hai na aap..

Abhijit : ji..ji..

Deepa : tho teekhe... purvi...ye lo pehle tum Daya ko ring pehnogi..

Purvi feel some hesitate in inside but seems to be normal..she held the ring..and looks at daya…

Daya looked at her some seconds and looks in to her eyes….he not moving his hand..

Purvi held his hand...and quickly wore him ring ,with smile…

Deepa and prakash feeling happy, other side abhirika Daya surprised and shocked... they can't understand her behavior…

Three were surprised by Purvi showing interest in her engagement….she seems to be happy and constant smile on her face…

Deepa forward ring to daya..Daya didn't notice this and still stares at her shock..

Abhi noticed Daya shocking expressions...he went near him and patted on Daya shoulder...Daya looked at him..abhi indicated at ring .. through eyes...Daya held ring in his hand...and then quickly... purvi stretch her hand towards him…. again three members felt strange in her behavior…

Daya not sure...but finally he wore ring to her... with lot of confusion..

Tarika whisper in Abhijit ear : dekha aapne..Kal raat sirf baaton se confuse kardiya ab harkaton se bi… ye sab dekh kar mujhe aisa lagrahi hai is engagement karne ki excited thi…bichara Daya uski haalat tho dekhiye Jara...vo abhi bhi shock se bahar nahi nikli.. dekhiye kaise dekhraha hai purvi ki or... ankhe phat ke….

Abhijit observing daya's shocked and confused looks..he constantly stares at purvi..but purvi.. happily talking to her mother...and some time she looks at daya and gives smile to him..

Abhijit : hmm..aap sahi kaha kuch tho chalrahi hai uski dimag me... isliye vo aisa bartav karrahi hai….par Jo bi ho.. is sudden change ki piche ki vaja tho mai pata kar rahunga...you don't get worry…and thinks

In mind : agar koi vaja hai tho… mamla ko Suljhavunga me time lagegi...agar nahi hai tho….. phir ek baar…..ek baar koi na koi moka mil Jaye... phir dekhna kaise dono ko ek hi pinjare me band karleta hu...tab tho bahar ana hi hoga dil ki armaan…

**Sree : thank you... **

**Popi Roy : thank you…**

**Valli, Pooja, teddy thanks for reading…**


	39. Chapter 39

**Next day evening**

Purvi alone in the house and doing some work in kitchen… then she heard the sound of door bell

Purvi talk to herself : may be tarika agayi hogi..

She went near the door and opened the door... but seeing some unexpected in front of her...she first shocked for few moments and worriedly ask : Kya hua aapko...aur aap ki sir aur haath me ye bandage….ye chot kaise lagi..…

Seeing worry in her face Person stood like dumb..and not giving any reply….he looking here and there and thinking how to say..when .he try to speak purvi again interrupt him..

Purvi more worried : Daya ji... main aapse puchrahi hu...jawab Kyu nahi derahi hai aap...aapko ye chot kaise lagi... boliye na..

Now again he try to say...but this time tarika interrupt from behind while coming with holding some bags in her hands..

Tarika ask him from his behind : arre Daya aap abhi tak yahi Kade ho... now she saw purvi….. purvi…. pehle Daya ko Ander aane do…

Purvi move side : haan... ayiye..ayiye..

Tarika : purvi...tum Kiran ko bulao aur kehdo ki is bag guest room me rakhna hai..…gaadi me aur samaan hai..Mai use lekar ati hu…

Purvi didn't understand anything... but she did same what tarika told her..

Daya sat on sofa..

Purvi confusedly looking at Daya and at main door she waiting for tarika…

Then after few minutes. tarika came back again holding two carry bags she seems to be difficult to handle them..

Tarika asked purvi help : Purvi..is bag ko pakado Jara..she handled one bag to her…

Now both bring the bags inside and placed on down..

Purvi : tarika...ye sab Kya hai.. aur ye thaili me ye dawai aur itne sare fruits...ye sab kiske liye..

Tarika : ek minute .. purvi... purvi nodded...then tarika calls Kiran... Kiran…

Kiran : ji..

Tarika : Kiran bhayya...Jara ye dawaiyon ka thaili bi guest room me rakhiye….aur in fruits me oranges hai..usse juice banake leana.

Kiran : teekhe...Mai abhi banake lata hu.. now he went inside

Purvi Impatience : tarika... guest room me dawai..kiske liye…

Tarika still busy to checking something in inside of her hand bag, and didn't reply anything.

Purvi irritated and angry at tarika behavior because she has heard all this, but has not answered what she asked.

Like this purvi try to ask tarika...but tarika.. calls servants and tells something gives work to them..and she seems to busy

Purvi watches all and thinking in mind : lagta hai... tarika ab bahut busy hai..koi baat nahi baad me khudi batayegi... now she glances at Daya.. and thinks aur ye Daya ji ko ye chot kaise lagi….she worries for him...she wants to ask him the reason then slowly move towards him...Daya saw her coming to him..

Tarika quickly comes in between them and tells Daya : Daya Chalo… room me chaliye aur thoda araam karlo…

Daya standing.. and try to go...

Purvi stopped at her place and thinking : room me..Matlab guest room me Daya ji rahenewala hai Kya...she has some doubt and try to ask something..

Arre ye Kya hua beta tume... Deepa worriedly ask him while coming in fast steps along with prakash..

Three turns around and saw them

Now both Deepa and prakash came near to him..

Prakash with tension and worries : tarika...Daya ko Kya hua... haath aur sir pe bandages...kaise lagi hai itne sare chot..

Deepa more tension : haan tarika bol...Daya ko ye chot kaise lagi..

Daya said causally : aunty ji.. uncle ji please...calm down...ye bass Chota sa chot hai… bas kuch din me teekh hojayegi…aap jyada fikar mat kijiye... main teekh hu…

Deepa emotionally : kaha teekh ho tum.. Dekho.. kitne sare chot lagi hai tume...aur tum khade Kyu..bait jao na..she made him sit on sofa.

Prakash : par ye sab kaise Hui..

Tarika : dad... actually..aaj subha Cid team ek drags mafiya ko pakadne gaye the...aur vaha dono logon ki beech me

**Flash back**

At some unknown place Cid team Fighting with some goons…

Daya holding neck of one person...in the meantime some one hits on his head by a strong wooden stick... the stick gets broken into pieces.. now Daya turn back and hits on the person face...he fell down..

Then another person came from other side and attack by knife on Daya arm with full of force..Daya scream in pain and holding his arm tightly...and the person again try to attack him by knife...but Daya hold that rowdy hand in that fighting.. daya's right palm slightly gets cut by edge of the knife..

Rowdy freed his hand from daya's grip...and again try to attack him...then at same time... some one fired on rowdy hand...knife fell down...and he scream in pain by holding his hand…

Daya looked at the direction where from bullet was came..he found Abhijit..

Now that rowdy try to escape but other officers catches him…

Abhijit order to them : sab ko lejao...aur us drugs ko bi.. spoil karna..

After they leaves...abhi saw blood oozing from daya's head..then he worries for him

Daya Tere sir se khoon arahi hai…

Now Daya lift his hand to check the wound.. Abhijit saw another cut on his hand then ask : arre haath se bi...he took his hanky and wrapped on around his palm.. .arre ye Kya.. now he saw blood on his arm..oh god..Daya tujhe bahut chot lagi hai, bahut khoon bi nikalraha hai..Chalo ab jaldi se hospital chalna hai Hume.

Daya : arre kuch nahi hoga..ye tho..

Abhi did not listen him…..and move while saying main ghadi nikal raha hu...tu jaldi ajao.

Daya had no choice..so he went his behind..

**At hospital…**

The doctor completed the bandage to his wounds, then next he gives some advice to him..

Dekhiye Mr Daya... at least do chaar din keliye aap apne haathon ki jyaada kaam mat dijiye... Verna gaaon teekh hone me time lagegi..ye baat tho main aap cid waloon se har baar treatment ki samay kehta hu...but tum log mere baat unsuna karke apne apne kaam karte rehte hai...any way khayal rakhne ke liye kehna aur aap mere baaton ko ignore karna..in sab se mujhe adadt hochuki hai..

Dr ki aise taane wali baat sunkar abhi and Daya dono ek dusre ki taraf dekhte hai..

Dr : any way...Mr Abhijit...ye lijiye... dawai ki prescription...aur parson ayiye... bandage change karvane Keliye..Dr said all with disappointed face..

Abhijit : arre Dr sab is baar aap chintha mat kijiye...I know aap humare well wisher hai..aap Jo bi kehte hai..humare bhalayi keliye hi kehte hai..par Kya karu.. humare kaam hi aisa hai..Kab kaha Jana padta hai..hum khud nahi janthe... logon ki raksha karna humare duty hai tho.. isliye hum apna khayal se jyada logon ki khayal ki baare me sochte hai..

Dr : I know..but aplogon ko bi apna khayal rakhna jaruri hai na..

Abhijit : haan...ok Dr sab you don't worry...is baar jaisa aap kaha vaise hi daya follow karega...do teen din tak rest hi lega koi kaam nahi karne dunga main usse...Daya tu Ghar Jake sirf araam karoge..kuch kaam nahi karoge..ok..

Dr looks at daya.. Daya confused and looks at Abhijit and then at Dr.. and nodded his head as yes for satisfaction of the Dr

Dr still not believe them he simply said : dekhte hai..ye tum dono kitne achhe se nibhate hai apne baton ko..

Abhijit : ok Dr sab parson milte hai..chaliye daya..

Now both came to car... Abhijit's phone ringing..

Abhijit : daya tum ghadi me baitiye...main phone baat karke ata hu..

After few minutes Abhijit came back and sits on driving seat…

Daya noticed some tension and worried on Abhijit face then he asked :Kya hua..kiska phone tha.. aur achaanak tumhare chehre pe pareshaan Kyu…

Abhijit felt sad : Yar.. mujhe abhi ki abhi... Delhi ke liye nikalna padega..

Daya : Delhi..Kyu..

Abhijit : arre kuch files submit karne hai vaha ... actually ye kaam acp sir ko karna hai..but vo ab Jaipur me haina... isliye mujhe hi Jana padega..

Daya : tho javona...isme upset hone ki Kya baat hai..

Abhijit : arre Delhi se vapas ane me teen chaar din ya usse bi jyada din lagegi...aur mujhe tumko aisa haalat me chodkar jaane ka man nahi hai….Kam se Kam do din keliye koi na koi tumhare khayal rakhna jaruri hai... isliye main pareshaan ho raha hu..

Daya : arre isme pareshaan ki baat Kya hai..Mai sambhalunga...aur khana tho main kuch order karlenge bahar se... phir vo problem bi solve..tum jao abhi... main apna khayal khud rakhsakta hu...tum jao aur kaam pura hone ki baad hi vapas ajao..

Abhijit agree with him : teekhe... pehle Ghar chalte hai…

Both went to their house... they got down from car and surprised to see there tarika waiting for them.

Abhijit with surprised : arre tarika..aap yaha..

Tarika : haan mujhe abhi abhi patachala ki Daya ko chote lage hai...aur hospital pe phone Kiya tho unlogon ne kaha ki already tumdono vaha se nikalgayi...so isliye Ghar ayi hu..Dr ne Kya kaha..

Daya : vahi routine dialogue hai tarika... araam Karo…

Both talking like this... tarika noticed Abhijit, he lost in thoughts.

Tarika : Abhijit Kya hua...Kya sochrahe ho aap..

Daya : vo actually... Abhijit ab Delhi Jana hai..

Tarika : Delhi Kyu..

Daya : kuch files submit karne keliye..aur vapas ane me lagbhag chaar din se yada lagegi..aur uper se Mera ye haalat isliye mujhe akela chodke jaane ki man nahi hai tho...mere liye pareshaan horaha hai ye Mera bhaisab..

Abhijit taunting Daya : dekha..dekha tarika aapne...Mai iske liye pareshaan horaha hu ye soch kar ye akela apne apko kaise khayal rakega….aur khana peene ki intejaam kaise karpayega….kabhi koi cheez ki jarurat padi tho...ye sab soch kar Mujhe chintha horaha hai...par ye mere majak udharahe hai….aur Dr ko bi humare baaton pe bharosa nahi hai...unhe lagta hai in logon ko khayal rakhne ke liye bolna hi bekaar hai...kyun ki ye cidwale sunthe hi nahi..

Tarika smiles at his antics : achha.. achha..ye baat hai... teekhe...ab aap Delhi jane ke liye ready hojayiye..aur saath me Daya ki samaan bi ek bag me pack karlijiye.

Daya confused : Mera saaman…Kyu..

Abhijit : haan tarika… Daya mere saath journey kaise karsakte hai..unhe araam ki jarurat hai..

Tarika : maine Daya ko tumhare saath lejana ke liye nahi kaha….ab Daya mere Ghar jayenge mere saath...jab tak aap vapas nahi ayenge...tab tak Daya humare Ghar me hi rahega... humare saath... phir aap Daya ke fikar karne ki jarurat nahi hai..hum log achhe se khayal rakhenge Daya ko...ok…

Daya : arre nahi nahi tarika..Kyu...aap log bekaar me takleef before he complete

Tarika : arre isme takleef Kya hai..tum mere Dewar ho...so ab tumhare Bhai koi kaam ki vaja se bahar jaraha hai... so is vakt...main hi apka khayal rakhna chahiye... phir isme takleef Kya..aur ab ye dono pariwar Mera hi hai...so vaha vo Ghar apka bi hai…ab bolo Abhijit main koi galat bola hai Kya..

Abhijit with smile : nahi aap koi galat nahi kaha...aap ekdum sahi kaha tarika...aap abhi se mere Bhai ke liye fikar karte hue dekhkar mujhe bahut kush horaha hai..

Tarika tells to Daya : lo...apka Bhai ko bi koi problem nahi hai...ab fatafat tum bi haan bolo..aur Abhijit aap pack karwadijiye na Daya ki samaan..

Daya still not sure : but tarika….

Abhijit annoyed on Daya : arre Kya tarika….vo Tere bhalike liye sochrahi hai Tere liye itni fikar karrahi hai ..aur tum kuch din uski Ghar me rehne se problem Kya hai..tum naa bolke uski feelings ko hurt karrahe ho Daya ...Dekho vo kitni upset hui….daya looked at her she made upset and sad face…. now Abhijit said in frustrated chodiye tarika...ye nahi manega...tum jao... main thodi der baad nikal javunga..yaha se...he made angry face and start walked up..

Daya looked at tarika..she looks back with disappointed, and he watches at his brother walking to inside while murmuring something angrily….he thinks for a second and tells to tarika.. tarika...main ready hu apke saath Ghar jaane ke liye..

Tarika smiles broadly : Sach..

Daya nodded as yes..

Tarika happily : ok main abhi ati hu... Abhijit...Daya ki samaan bi pack kardo..she said all in screaming while moving to inside of the house..

**Present **

Tarika : so isliye main Daya ko yaha laya hu..kuch din ke liye Daya yahi rahega..aur hum Inka khayal rakhna chahiye…

Deepa : bahut achha Kiya tarika tumne Daya ko yaha lake...ye akela Ghar me rehne se jyada yahi hum sab ki saath rehna hi better hai..

Prakash : haan... vaise vaha ab Abhijit bi nahi hai tho Daya yaha rehna hi teekh hai...aur yaha tho itna sare log hai... tumhare dekhbal karne keliye Daya... phir dekhna tum jaldi teekh hojavoge..

Tarika : your absolutely right dad...ab chaliye Daya main tume guest room tak chodke atihu..she held his medicines cover

Deepa : arre tarika tum jaane ki jarurat Kya hai... purvi haina vo Daya ko lekar jayegi...tum vo cover bi purvi ko dedena…

Purvi shocked and looks at tarika and daya... tarika thinking and not sure….Daya stares at purvi..

Deepa snatched the medicines cover from tarika and handle to purvi and ask : purvi...jao..Daya ko kamre tak chodke aao..

Now purvi first looked at tarika... tarika made apology face... purvi shook her head and.. went near to Daya….Daya still staring at her…

Purvi looking at his blank face and ask : chaliye..

She walked up..Daya follow-up her..

After they leave Deepa told to tarika

Tarika...ye kaam tum bahut achha Kiya...aur tum kehdo Abhijit se vo apna Bhai ko lekar chintha karne ki koi jarurat nahi..ab Daya ko khayal rakhne ke liye yaha uske mangetar hai….ab vo apne honewale pati ko achhe se khayal rakhegi.

**Other side**

Both entered inside of the room..

Purvi kept the cover on table and tells to Daya.: Daya ji ab araam kijiye...she turns and try to go..

Purvi...Daya called her from behind..

Hmm..she turns around and look at him and ask : kuch chahiye aapko…

Daya : nahi...abhi tho kuch nahi chahiye...vo main…

At the same time Kiran bring juice and knocked on the door of the room.

Both Daya and purvi looked at the direction.

Purvi : ayiyena Kiran bhayya..

Kiran : ye aapke liye juice saab...he gives juice glass to Daya..

Daya : thank you..

Purvi : Daya ji aap juice pee kar araam kijiye.. mujhe kitchen me kuch kaam hai...main baadme ati hu..

Daya nodded…

Kiran : arre nahi nahi...ab aap kitchen me jaane ki koi jarurat nahi hai..aap yahi rukhsakti hai..

Purvi shocked at his sentence and looks at him with open mouth..Daya also confused...at his words..

Purvi in shock : Kya...Kya kaha aapne..

Kiran : nahi nahi..aisa main nahi hu ..badi memsab bola hai aapse kehne ke liye…

Purvi : kyun..

Kiran : vo tho main nahi janthe...bass itna hi kaha ki… aap yahi rukhna hai aur kitchen ki kaam mamsab hi sambhalegi... bass...ab main jaraha hu.. mamsab ko madad karna hai…

He quickly fastly walkout from room..

Purvi : arre sun...no use, he already left..and purvi start thinking ajeeb hai..maa... mujhe yaha rukhne keliye kaha Kyu..aur main yaha rukhkar Kya karu...she thinks like that and then suddenly look at Daya….he already staring at her with confusion...now she realized why her mother wants her to stay here….she also looking at Daya, Daya feel some nervous he don't know what to do so but he smiles slightly, purvi also gives forced smile but then quickly looking other side, and thinks in mind ye main kaha phass gayi hu...

Daya still staring at her and thinks in mind puchu ya nahi….

Purvi noticed his constant gaze on her then she sign him through eyes indicated at juice glass..

Daya nodded and drank juice…and kept on near table…

Both stood there silent and they don't know from where to start, and how to start conversation..

Purvi thinking in mind : ab main yaha rukhkar Kya karu…

Daya in mind : Kya usse sagayi ki din ki baare me puchu.. Kal ye jyada excited Kyu thi..

Purvi decided there is no use to stay here,

Then she ask him : Daya ji...aap rest kijiye...main baadme ati hu..

Daya : purvi ek minute..

Purvi looking at him and waiting, what he wants to ask..

Daya hesitates : purvi...kal…...vo..

Purvi understood now what he wants to know…. seeing his hesitate... purvi decided to tell him

Purvi : achha aap mujhe Kal ki baare me puchna chahte ho…

Daya : ji haan.. mujhe aisa laga ki...Kal tum kuch jyada hi excited thi..

Purvi with smile : aisa kuch nahi hai…. actually main ye socha ki... already main maa ki kushi keliye kuch bhi karne keliye ready hu… aur uper se ye sab bi natak hai... phir maine decide kiya ki...kyun na main is natak ko asli jaisa feel karke usme involve hokar acting Kare tho…sab kush hojayegi na…. isliye... main tho bass sab ko dikhawa karna chahti hu ki main bahut kush hu...ab aap hi dekhiye...us vakt apko bi doubt ayi thi na main Sach me aap se sagayi karne ki excited hu..

Daya nodded his head as yes..

Purvi : bass Saab aisa hi samjhne ke liye...Kal aisa behave Kiya... aur koi doubt..

Daya : nahi...sab.. clarity hochuki hai..

Purvi : Daya ji...aap pareshaan mat hui hai... main aapse Shaadi nahi karungi...agar galti se ho bhi gaye tho..tab bhi aap us Shaadi ko manne ki jarurat nahi...aap bi natak karrahe hai na..mere saath...so ab aap jyada mat sochiye...bass araam kijiye….haan agar kuch chahiye tho…

Daya : haan main aapko... before he could complete

Purvi quickly : arre nahi nahi.. mujhe mat bulayiye...aap tarika ko hi bulayiye...usi ne apko yaha laya ...vo apka khayal rakhna chahti thi na...agar aap mujhe bulaya tho...tarika ko bura lagegi na... isliye aap usse se kahiye...she said all with innocent face…ab Main chalti hu.

She went outside.

Seeing her coming tarika hide herself beside of wall...and thinking in mind.. ohh god… ye Kya hogaya...soch kuch but hua kuch aur..

Here inside daya still stood there like statue with open mouth..due to gets shock at her words…..

Now purvi comes to her room and sits on bed..and smiling at herself..and speaking : Daya ji tho chaunk gaye mere baat sunne ki baad...ek shabd bi nahi nikli muh se…..aur vo samaj bi nahi pate hai ki Maine majak kiya uske saath..she shook her head and kept smiling.. recall his expressionsless face... Daya ji aap Sach me bahut bhole hai... dekhti hu..Kal tarika tho apne kaam pe jayegi...tab Daya ji Kya karte hai...arre haan Kal tarika ki parents bi koi function attend karne bahar jarahe hai... phir shaam ko vapas ayegi.…hmm .ye bi achhi baat hai….I don't know but suddenly mujhe aapko thoda pareshaan karne ka man laga... sorry….da..ya..ji..

Night

Tarika talking to Abhijit on phone : Abhijit...I think tumhare plan fail hojayega..

Other side Abhijit : kyun…

Tarika : kyunki purvi ne Daya se kaha ki agar apko koi cheez ki jarurat padi tho...aap tarika ko bulayiye, agar .mujhe bulaya tho tarika ko bura lagegi..aisa kaha usne..

Abhijit with shock : what... purvi aisa kaha..

Tarika : haan Abhijit..aur Kal maa aur dad bi bahar jarahe hai...agar at least maa Ghar par hui tho...purvi maa ke liye daya ki khayal rakti hai..but ab vo option bi nahi hai...ab Kya karenge hum..

Abhijit : maine kabhi socha hi nahi…. purvi aisa sochegi...ab kuch nahi karsakte..Chalo...vaise main Kal shaam ko vapas araha hu... phir Daya ko Ghar lejavunga…

Tarika : but aap chaar din ki baad vapas ayenge, aisa kaha tha na daya se..

Abhijit : arre vo maine jhut bola..usse . Main is moka ki faida uthaya.. phir socha Kam se Kam is bahane ki vaja se dono ko ekdusre ki baare me janne ki aur samajhneki vakt milegi... but purvi ne mere soch pe paani phenk diya….

Tarika : aap chintha mat kijiye...main Kiran bhayya se boldeti hu..Daya ko achhe se khayal rakhne ke liye...vo jarur khayal rakhega Daya ka.

Abhijit : haan tarika...vo rakhega but mera maksad tho kuch aur hai na..

Tarika : hmm.. par Kya karte hai hum..aaj Kal na purvi ko samjhana hi mushkil horahi hai...


	40. Chapter 40

Next day morning.

Daya came to hall but found nobody was not there...then he went inside of kitchen and saw purvi searching for something….

Daya : good morning purvi…

Purvi turns back and saw daya and wished him back with smile : good morning daya ji...aap yaha Kyu aye .. mujhe bula lete hai tho main avungi na..

Daya : vo...then he recall her words..(agar apko kuch chahiye tho.. mujhe mat bulayiye)...so he doesn't want to ask her anything...he simply change the topic...Kya dhund rahe ho

Purvi : vo...moongdaal ka dabba dhund rahi hu...aap nasta Kha liya jo Kiran bhayya ne apke liye laya the...

Daya : haan main khaliya... aur Kiran kaha hai..

Purvi : vo.. kuch samaan lane bazar gayi hai...Kyu….apko kuch chahiye..

Daya : nahi... main Kiran ane tak wait karunga..aap apna kaam karlijiye…. now he turns back and try to go..

Purvi understood why he said like that..then she just smile and again calls him... Daya ji..

Daya turned to her and saw coming towards him with smile..

Now she came near to him and ask : lagta hai aap Kal mere baaton ko kuch jyada hi serious leliya.. haina..

Daya didn't know what to say, so he just staring at her.

Purvi still smiling face and tells him : daya ji...Kal maine Jo kuch kaha vo bass majak tha…. aap vo Sab bhul jayiye aur batayiye...Kya chahiye apko..

Daya still not ready to say : nahi... it's ok..

Purvi request him : Daya ji Maine kaha na vo majak me kehdiya….. please boliyena...Kya chahiye apko..

Daya : arre nahi nahi.. it's ok.. aap takleef uthane ki jarurat nahi hai..

Purvi : arre isme takleef ki Kya baat hai...ye tho Mera farz hai….kyun aapkeliye kuch karne ki haq nahi hai Kya mujhe...she asked him some hesitate...

First he surprised at her question, he stares at her some seconds and watches her expressions..she waiting for his reply..then she again asked him Impatience : boliyena daya ji….

Kya main apke liye kuch nahi karsakte..

Daya : nahi..aisa kuch nahi hai.. apko tho pura haq hai…he said with smile

Purvi excited : haina...tho batayiye...apko Kya chahiye…

Daya ask her with broad smile : bass ek cup chai milegi..

Purvi : bass…itni si baat ,Main abhi banathi hu..

aap vaha dining table ki pass baitiye, main leke ati hu..

Daya went and sat on chair with smiling whilr recall her words again and again..kyun aapkeliye kuch karne ki adhikar nahi hai Kya mujhe…..he thinking and smiling like this…

Then a cup of tea is placed in for of him..ye lijiye apki chai...purvi said

Daya take a sip and praises her : hmm.. bahut achhi banayi aapne..

Purvi : thank you...ek minute main abhi ati hu...she went inside of kitchen and came back with some vegetables..and sat another chair and start cutting vegetables..

Daya : purvi mujhe dijiye na main karunga..

Purvi : nahi...main karlungi...vaise bi apke haath me chot hai phir aap kaise karsakte hai..

Daya : jyada chot bi nahi hai purvi..main sabji kaat sakte hu..

Purvi : sorry... main apko sabji kaatne ko nahi deti hu..par haan agar aapke hath me chot nahi lage hui tho...sirf sabji kaatne ko nahi pura khana banane ko kaam saupti hu…aur haan.. aap jaante hai khana kaise banate.. ..she asking him some doubt.

Daya with shocking expressions : ye kaise sawal Kiya tum mujh se….. tume Kya laga main nahi jaanthe hu khana kaise banate hai... purvi har roj Ghar par main hi khana banati hu…

Purvi excited : ohh.. really...tho Kya Kya banate hai aap..

Daya : sab...roti, dal, kurma,curry sab..

Purvi : hmm.. good...aur Abhijit ji bi jante hai Kya..khana banana..

Daya : vo….vo tho jante hai par mujh se jyada tho nahi hai..

Purvi : achha tho batayiye...ab is bendi ki sabji ko aap kaise banate hai..

Daya made dislike face : bendi ki sabji…

Seeing his expression purvi ask : haan...par aapke facial expressions Kyu change hui bendi ka naam sunthe hi..

Daya : vo actually mujhe bendi ki sabji pasand nahi hai…

Purvi : pasand nahi hai..Kyu..

Daya : bass...I don't like that curry..

Purvi : aur Kya Kya na pasand hai apko..she ask him while cutting vegetables…

Daya : bass is bendi ki sabji ki alaiva sab pasand hai…aur apko..

Purvi : mujhe... mujhe tho sab pasand... specially...bendi ki sabji Mera favorite hai...she exclaimed..

Daya made a face : ohh….he seems to be little upset…

Seeing his expression purvi smiles continue with happily : aur mujhe sweets pasand hai…... but jyada sweet tho nahi khasakti hu...aur apko..

Daya : mujhe bi sweet pasand hai... specially motichoor laddu...Mera favorite..hai

Purvi happily : laddu...vo tho Mera bi favorite hai…

Daya : really.. aur khane ki aliwa aur Kya Kya pasand hai..

Purvi : mujhe...she thinking..haan different types of flowers ko ek saath dekhna pasand hai..vo bi Chand ki roshni me…

Daya : what Chand ki roshni me...aisa Kyu…

Purvi : vo tho pata nahi...bass aisa dekhne ka ichha hai... in flow she said actually mujhe ek choti si ichha hai...vo Kya hai ki... suddenly she stopped telling..

Daya confused : Kya hua...rukh Kyu gayi boliyena..Kya ichha hai aapko.

Purvi : nahi...kuch nahi chod dijiye…

Daya : aise kaise chod du... nahi mujhe Janna hai boliyena..

Purvi : nahi...agar Maine batadiya tho...aap hassenge aur mujhe pagal samjhenge..

Daya : no... main nahi hasunga...aur main apko pagal Kyu samjhenge...aisa kuch nahi sochte hu Mai ..ab boliye..

He requested her more..then

Purvi agree : teekhe batati hu... but aap hasenge nahi .

Daya : ok..

Purvi : vo mujhe na har roj apne Ghar ki chath pe ghoomne ki adat hai...aisa hi ek din chath pe ghoom rahi thi, us samay thandha hawa bi chalrahi hai..aur us din purnima thi.. Chand bahut khoobsurat dikhrahi the.. tabhi mere dimag me ye ichha jag gayi…

She started telling her dream while imagine all, Chath me ek jhula hona chahiye.. . phir us jhule ki Charo taraf.. alag alag phoolon ki paudhe,..sare paude me phool jarur hona chahiye….. us chand ki roshni me us phool ki dekhna uski kushboo...dil kush hojati hai… ye sab bolte vakt uski ankhon me chamak aur uski excitement and kushi najar ati hai daya ko...vo bass purvi ko gurte rehta hai…. purvi bolte rahti hai.. ki..phir thandi Hawa me ….main us jhule me baitkar...jhula jhulte.. chand ko dekhte hue ice cream khane ki ichha hai….she finally told about her dream...bass...yahi thi mere ek choti se ichha..

Daya smiling after heard all from her … and her way of thinking and imagination.. purvi catches him in smiling..

Purvi made a face : dekha..dekha aap Hass rahe hai... isiliye Main kehna hi nahi chahti hu...

She said with little upset looks..

Seeing her angriness ,Daya quickly said while controling his smile ; arre nahi...main nahi hassraha hu..Sach...he try to control his smiling, aur apki wish bi bahut different hai…...mujhe laga abi tak tumhare soch hi different hai..but ab patachala ki sirf tumhare soch hi nahi aur tumhare ichha bi bahut different hai... bilkul bachhon ki tarah... hahaha… now he starts laughing...she looks at him unbelievable with open mouth...then he asked her aur Kya kaha... jhula jhulte Chand ko dekhte hue...ice cream khana hai..vo bhi thandi Hawa me….aisa thandi Hawa me baitke ice cream khane se jhukam ati hai…

Purvi innocently : but ek ice cream khane se kuch nahi hote…

Daya : but aisa thandi hawa me khana achhi baat nahi hai...bimar pad javogi tum.

Purvi : arre kuch nahi hoga mujhe..

Daya annoying on her : main kehrahe hu na...tum nahi khaovogi matlab nahi..

Purvi angrily get up from chair and said him : main khavungi…bass..she try to go but realised... both are unnecessarily arguing...then she again sits on chair and ask him : vaise daya ji...hum dono lad kyu rahe hai…

Daya also realised : arre haan ye sab tho bass tumhare imagination hai...ye Sach nahi hai na...thodi der ke liye maine ye sab Sach maan gayi aur..he feels shy...

Purvi laughing : aur apko laga ki main ab Sach me ice cream khane jarahi hu aur aap mujhe ice cream khane se rokh rahe ho...she asked him with fake angry... it's too bad Daya ji...

Daya with shy smile : haan..vo main..

Purvi laughing : hahahaha...aur hum dono bina soche samjhe bachhon ki tarah ladrahi hai... hahaha..

Daya : haan...he also start laughing along with her…

At same time tarika entered inside and shocked to see them laughing…

Tarika stood her place and thinks in mind : Kya ye Sach hai ya koi sapna..ye dono apas me baat karrahi hai aur hassrahe hai...she didn't believe her eyes..just staring at them…

She was watching the scene...she was very happy to see both of them laughing …..

Tarika in mind : bhagwan kare Inn dono ko kisi ki najar na lage…..kitne ache lag rahe hai dono saath mai…..ab vo din durr nahi jab Purvi ko bhi ye ehsaas ho jaayega ki vo daya se pyaar karne lagi hai this thought brought a smile on her face..ab ye baat jaldi Abhijit ko batana vo sunege tho bahut kush hojayega..

Now purvi saw her and asks : arre tarika tum…

Tarika came out from her thoughts and went near to them and ask with teasing smile : Kya baat hai..tum dono bahut kush najar arahe hai...aur lagta hai purvi tume achhe se time pass horahi hai Daya ke saath…

Both purvi and Daya looked at each other... purvi quickly turned her head and ask tarika : tarika is vakt yaha…

Tarika : vo main ek file bhulgayi thi...use lene ayi..

Daya : tarika...koi Naya case Aya hai Kya..

Tarika : nahi...abhi tak tho koi case nahi Aya...ok..tum dono baate karte rehna.. mujhe jaldi vapas jana hai Verna sir gussa karege..

Daya : haan haan jao…

Now tarika went.. inside for file..

After she leaves Daya tells to purvi : purvi tume pata hai...jab bhi Abhijit forensic lab me jaate haina...vaha Dr sab ki saath kisi ka baat pe behes karte hai…

Purvi :Kyu..

Daya : kyunki dono ek jaise hi hai… Abhijit vaha ate hi tarika se pyaar se baate karte hai ye dekh ke Dr sab ko jalan hojateate hai...use ignore karke uski junior se baate karne se.. phir dono ki beech baaton se jaghada shuru hojate hai..

Purvi : itns khadus admi hai Kya vo Dr..

Daya : nahi...vo achhe hai... but tum janthi hona... Abhijit...kuch jyada hi majak karte rehte hai...aur vo Dr sab ko chidane ka ek moka tak nahi chodte. Phir dono ki beech behes shuru hote hai aur humare team thoda Maja leti hai.. undono ki silly argument dekhke..

Aur Main hamesha apne duty aur pyaar ki beech me phasjati hu, tarika says while coming down from stairs..

Purvi innocently : Kyu.. kaise…

Before tarika say, Daya interrupt : agar ye Dr sab ko support Kiya tho Abhijit upset hojayege, agar Abhijit ko support Kiya tho...Dr sab gussa karega..

Tarika : haan said with helplessly…isliye main kuch nahi boltihu..

Then

Daya.. Daya….one girl entered inside while calling his name continuously..

All turned at direction and saw the girl and surprised to see her there…

Daya quickly get up from chair and went to the girl..

Girl saw his coming and quickly ran towards him and ask with full of concern as Daya tum teekh tho haina...jyada chot tho nahi lagi hai na checking wounds and worried for him..

Daya : arre mujhe kuch nahi hua..main teekh hu…

Now that girl hugs him...and says thank God...tum teekh ho…

Purvi first surprised to see that girl there, but Seeing that hugged scene purvi facial expressions change and looks become so sad..and looks at her with some dislike face..

Tarika suddenly looks at purvi and noticed purvi kept staring at Daya and that girl..and her facial expressions telling may be she didn't like to see them like this and feeling not good... tarika just smiles and went near to her and whisper in her ear..

Purvi...vo Daya ka dost hai.. Pooja…

Purvi shocked and turns her looks at tarika then looked at the girl, then again asked tarika for confirmation : Kya...Sach me ye Pooja Daya ki dost hai…

Tarika : haan...Kyu..Kya hua...aisa chaunk kar Kyu puchrahi ho…

Purvi : tarika ye tho vahi ladki hai...jis din Maine Daya ji ko Sach bataya...aur us din Daya ji ne mandir me hi mujhe chodkar gaye the..aur usdin yahi ladki achaanak mere saamne ayi aur mujhe lift diya phir mujhe Ghar tak chod diya..

Tarika : achha…..

Here Daya asking her : but Pooja...tume kaise pata hai main yaha hu..

Pooja : Main tumse Milne keliye pehle beauro gayi thi...tabhi mujhe patachala ki tume chot lagi hai..aur ab tum tarika ki ghar me hai...bass turant yaha agayi hu…

Hai Pooja kaise ho... tarika asked her..

Pooja : main teekh hu tarika ji. Now she looks at purvi and ask her , hai purvi ji kaise ho aap…

Purvi : ji main teekh hu... aapne usdin bataya hi nahi ..aap tarika ko janthi hai aur Daya ji ka dost bi hai…

Tarika : haan aur tum purvi ko usdin Ghar tak chodne ayi thi…. phir bi humare ghar ko pehchana nahi hai Kya

Pooja : aisa kuch nahi hai tarika ji... actually usdin Mai thoda busy me thi isliye ye sab batane ka time nahi mili...aur aap janthi hai na Mai bi isi area me rehti hu...aur usdin achaanak Daya ne call Kiya aur purvi ka photo bheja aur sab bataya aur use Ghar tak chodne ka request kiya tho...aur us samay main bi bahar thi .Ghar vapas arahi hu... phir raaste me purvi ko pickup Karliya aur Ghar tak choddiya...bass..

After learned the truth.. purvi get shocked and staring at Daya with unbelievable and thinks in mind : is ladki ko Daya ji ne kaha... mujhe drop karne keliye... maine tho kuch aur samaj gayi...main us din kitne galat samjhgayi hu Daya ji ko...vo gusse me bi mere baare me socha... mere fikar karrahe hai... main uska dil dukhaya phir bi vo mere liye …..

Achha Daya usdin tho tum sirf yahi kaha tha na purvi tarika ki behen hai.. but aaj beauro me tho kuch aur patachala ...tum dono ki sagayi hochuki...aur jaldi hi shaadi bi honewale hai...Kya tum mujh se apne best friend se itni badi kush kabar chupati ho…..ye sunne ki baad mujhe bahut gussa Aya…. but tumhare haalat ki baare me jaangayi tho apne apko rukhnahi payi…

Daya thinking what to say : vo... Pooja...vo Sab achaanak hogayi... actually maine tume humare wedding card dikhakar surprise karne ka socha...but usse pehle tume patachal gayi…

Pooja : huuuh..jao..main tum se baat nahi karungi Daya... now she went near to purvi... but purvi at least aap tho batana chahiye thi.. before purvi can reply..arre haan aap kaise batayegi...aap khud nahi janthe hai..main koun hu.. haina Pooja asked her..

Tarika : arre vo khud hairaan hogayi….ye jaankar aap Daya ka dost hai…

Pooja : haan ...us din aap janne ki bahut kosish kiya... but main thoda jaldi me thi… kuch bata nahi paya…. anyhow ab tho patachal gayi na main koun hu... vaise Daya tum tho lucky ho yaar..ye tumhare honewale Jo biwi haina…vo bhi tumhare tarah bahut cum bolti hai..kyun ki main Kab se baate karrahi hu but ye Kuch bolte hi nahi... She said with smile...aur khoob Surat bi hai... aur future me tum dono ki beech me jyada jagada bi hone ki chances nahi hai…

Now Daya and purvi glances at each other..

Tarika curiously : aisa Kyu..

Pooja : kyunki dono cum bolte hai, aur ek dusre se cum baate karte hai tho.. phir jaghade kaise hote hai..dono ki beech...she starts laughing…hahaha..aur mere hisab se in dono ko future me best silentcouple award dena chahiye

Tarika also laughing : bilkul sahi kaha..

Daya just smile at her comment,...and surprised to see purvi down her head and silently smiling..…. now purvi lift up her looks and saw him with smile and find he already watches at her...he quickly turned his looks other side and here purvi just smiling and staring at him…

Tarika observing purvi expressions, tarika felt happy and thinks in mind : hmm kuch badla badla jaise najar arahi hai…. Lagta hai man me Kuch feelings jaag gayi...bass vo feelings aisa hi jage rahe tho...sab teekh hojayegi...

Tarika : ok aap sab baate kijiye... mujhe late horahi hai…

Pooja : nahi ab mere pass baate karne ki time nahi hai...main phir kabhu avungi...ab ke liye bye..

Tarika : ok...tho Chalo..

Both bids them and went left them alone..

Purvi : Daya ji aapne bataya Kyu nahi usdin Pooja ko. Aapne beja hai..

Daya just smile and said : mujhe ye sab batana jaruri nahi samjhe bass aap sahi salamat ghar pahunchjaye yahi socha... actually us din gusse me thi aur apko chodke Chala gaya hu..…jab bi vo baat yaad karte hu apne aap par bahut gussa ate hai...I am sorry purvi..

Purvi : nahi Daya ji...aap sorry mat kahiye...aap gusse me bi mere baare me socha, apko us samay bi Meri chintha hai...Kyu Daya ji…...agar koi insaan gusse me hote hai tho..vo kisi aur ke baare me soch nahi pate...par aap..aap tho aisa nahi hai... haan us samay maine bi apko galat samjhliya...uske liye sorry…aap bahut achhe hai…Daya ji...aap kisi ka bi dil Jeet sakte hai.. like this she continuously praising him

Listening her praising and complement from her Daya just staring at her with smile..

**Night..**

Both tarika and purvi laid on bed... purvi unable to sleep...she changed her sides... now her mind is out of her control...it was only thinking about Daya and his friendly behavior and his care towards her..and thinking about morning happened..and unknowingly smiles recall his every conversation with her….. and with in second her face become sad she recall tarika words..

At one point tarika told her about abhijit and daya relation.. undono ki beech khoon ki rishta nahi hai purvi...un dono ki rishta orphanage me shuru hui… tabhi un dono ko ek dusre ki alaiva kisi aur se koi rishte hi nahi...ab dekh vo dono saga bhai se jyada pyaar karte hai ek dusre se..,aur ab pura cid team hi unka family hai…


	41. Chapter 41

Next day

At forensic lab

Taraka Engrossed in Her Work, Her Phone Ringing..She Lift the Call

Tarika : hello…

From other side some one says something

Tarika shocked and excited : really...main abhi arahi hu..

After cut the call ,and thinks main abhi purvi ko batati hu...she dailed to purvi number but purvi not answering her phone..

Purvi forget her phone on daya room and went to kitchen, and now he is in washroom..so no body was not there to answer the phone

Tarika restless : ohho come on purvi jaldi phone uthao….the call goes to cut..

Tarika again tried her number…

At mean time Daya came out from washroom and heard phone ringing sound..he took phone and saw caller ID...ye purvi ka phone hai na ... tarika call karrahi hai...he lift the call..

Tarika : hello purvi...itna time Kyu li tumne phone uthane me..

Daya : tarika..main... actually purvi phone yahi bhulkar chaligayi…

Tarika : Daya...aap... achha Jara purvi ko phone do na..

At same time..

Daya ji aap ke liye coffee.. purvi bring coffee for him.

Daya : tarika..ek second... purvi agayi..main use phone deraha hu..

Daya giving phone to her and said, tarika...hai. baat karni chahti hai aapse

Purvi gave coffee cup to him and took phone from his hand..

Purvi : haan tarika bolo

Tarika said something to purvi..

Here purvi expressions changes in to shocking happiness and excited..Sach…

Tarika : haan...Mai abhi nikalrahi hu...tum bi jaldi ajao..

Purvi with happily : haan main abhi nikalti hu...she disconnect the call..and said thank you so much bhagwaan ji...ab sab teekh hojayegi..

Seeing her happiness and relieved face...Daya also feel happy inside...he curious to know the reason behind of her happiness..then

Daya with curious smile : Kya baat hai purvi.. jyaada kush lagrahi ho..

Purvi happily : haan Daya ji...aaj main bahut kush hu... akhir itni dino ke baad kush kabar Jo mili

Daya : achha...tho hume bhi batayiye vo kush kabar Kya hai…

Purvi excited : vindhya hosh me agayi hai Daya ji...ab vo teekh hochuki hai…ab uski condition bi pehle se jyada better hai.. hospital se phone Aya tarika ko..

Daya feeling happy : really...ye tho Sach me kushi ki baat hai..

Purvi : haan...main vindhya ko dekhne jarahi hu..ab bass vindhya jald se jald apne pariwar walon ki pass ajayegi, phir main yaha se vapas chale javungi.. phir mujhe ye sara tensions and problems se ajadi milegi...

She said all this with much more happy and She plans to return home..

After learning that she has decided to leave..he is very worried and upset..

Purvi with so much of happy : main use milkar ati hu..aap apna dhyaan rakhiye...she fastly move out... but with in second she return back and said..haan...apko kuch chahiye tho...aap Kiran bhayya se Puch Lena… ok... bye..

Now she left…, now He doesn't want to drink coffee , he kept it on table and start thinking…

Daya thinking about purvi and speaking to himself : ek taraf vindhya teekh hogayi...ye baat sunkar achha laga..but dusre taraf... vindhya yaha agayi tho... purvi yaha se vapas chalejayegi... humesha humesha ke liye...is baat se mujhe bura lagraha hai…..Kya purvi shaadi ke liye apne decision kabhi change nahi karegi…. main apne dil ki baat baatake usse dukh nahi pahunchna chahta hu...I know vo ye baat janne ki baad bi apne apko kasur manthi hai..aur sochegi...agar vo mere jindagi me nahi ayi hui tho...main usse pasand nahi karte.. phir usse pyaar bi nahi hoga..aisa hi sochkar apne apko doshi manti hai...so purvi ko Mera dil ki baat baatana bi teekh nahi hai... phir se mere vaja se purvi kisi bi takleef ko uthana nahi chahiye...vo jaha bi rahe kush rahe bass yahi kaafi hai.. mereliye..

**Now at hospital…**

Tarika entered inside of the room… nurse just finished injection vindhya…

Tarika felt more happy and emotional after seeing her friend cum sister vindhya recovery, now vindhya looks perfectly alright…..

Vindhya also noticed tarika, tarika stood near the door and tears are coming from her eyes... seeing her teary face.. vindhya softly called her by name... tarika…

Tarika quickly went near to her and grab vindhya hand and start sobbing..

Vindhya worries and try to console her : are tarika...ye Kya...Kyu rorahi ho... Dekho Main teekh hu…..

Tarika looks up and staring at her face

Vindhya wipes her tears…: Kya tarika...itni badi hogayi... phir bhi bachhi ki tarah rorahi ho…

Tarika with teary eyes : vindhya...ab kaise ho tum..…

Vindhya : arre mujhe Kya hoga..itni dino se sorahi thi... araam pe araam lerahi thi...naa koi kaam, naa koi tension, phir achhe feel karrahi hu..

Tarika : bass Karo tumhara ye majak karna..

Vindhya : arre...main Sach bolraha hu..agar tume mere baat majak samajgayi tho isme mere Kya galti hai..

Tarika stare at her angry..

Vindhya : achha teekhe...batao...tum kaise ho...I know tum mere baare me sochte sochte bahut pareshaan me hui hogi.. haina….main tume yaha ate hi phirse takleef me daal diya... vindhya felt as tarika suffered more problems because of her

Tarika not agree with her words then she quickly reply : khabardar...aisa phirse boldiya tho... mujh se bura koi nahi hogi.. samjhi..she annoying on her.

Vindhya : achha baba sorry...and now she looking back at door repeatedly.. tarika noticed this and ask Kya hua baar baar door ki taraf kyu dekrahi ho..

Vindhya looks at tarika and ask : vo...maa nahi ayi mujhe dekhne ke liye..

Tarika felt fear and fumbled : vindhya..vo.. actually…

At same time.. door gets open... vindhya happily looks at door and hope may be now her mother is arrive there..

But on her excitement gets evaporates... vindhya surprised to see someone there..

Tarika turns around and saw the person , feel happy and worries both at a time..

Person : ab kaise ho vindhya ji..

Vindhya still in shock surprised and happy to see her again : haan...ab main teekh hu...aur tum kaise ho purvi…

Purvi with little smile : main teekh hu...and with in second her smiling face changes in to teary face and she ask apology to vindhya

Vindhya ji...aap please mujhe maaf kardijiye...aapki is haalat ki karan main hi hu...mere vaja se aapko...itni dino se coma me rehna padi...I am really sorry...she asked her apology while sobbing and joining her both hands.

Vindhya : arre...aap please shanth hojayiye... mere saath Jo kuch hua usme apki koi galti nahi thi...us din Jo hua tha vo Sab ek hadsa thi..bass... isme aap apne apko doshi manna...galat hai purvi... please aap apna aansu pochlijiye…

Purvi wiped tears by her hand..

Vindhya : achha ye baatao tumhare dost vapas ayi aur kaha tak pahunchi tumhare course…

Purvi looking at tarika... tarika looking at purvi..

Vindhya : main yaha tumse puchrahi hu...par tum tarika ki taraf Kyu dekhrahi ho..

Purvi : vo...vo..

Vindhya : haan bolo...tum itne pareshaan Kyu horahi ho..ek baat bolne me...Kya phirse koi problem ayi hai…

Purvi : vo..

Vindhya get irritated : arre sirf vo vo hi bolegi ya uske aage bi kuch bolegi..

Tarika seeing purvi tension she interrupt : purvi abhi tak apne friend se nahi mili..

Vindhya looks at tarika with confused : Kyu... now she looks at purvi, Kyu nahi mili thi purvi tum apne dost se, vo abhi tak nahi vapas ayi…

Tarika : nahi aise baat nahi thi..

Vindhya : phir...arre batona exactly hua Kya ,aur purvi abhi tak apne dost se Kyu nahi mili..

Tarika first afraid but she know very well about her friend, she feels vindhya understood her situation,so she decided to tell her truth..

Tarika assured to herself and start speaking: Vindhya... actually jis din tumhare saath ye hadsa hui thi, phir doctor ne kah ki tum coma me chaligayi thi...Mai us vakt bahut dar gayi thi...mujhe kuch samaj nahi arahi main Kya karu...ek taraf tum yaha coma me thi, aur vaha maa tumhare vapas ane ki kushi me excited thi... mujh me himmat nahi hai maa ko Sach batake...maa ko hurt karne ki…. aur mujhe darlaga ki kahi tumhare condition ki baare me janne ki baad maa ko kuch hojaye ...uski tabiyat par asar pade tho.. vo apne apko sambhal nahi payegi... aur main maako aise takleef hote hui nahi dekhsakti hu.. isliye..

.

Vindhya eager to know : haan isliye...bol..

Tarika down her head due to guilty : isliye main purvi ko tumhare jaga Ghar legayi hu..

Vindhya confusedly : mere jagha..main kuch samjhi nahi..

Tarika : main..maa aur uski health ki baare me sochkar, purvi ko tumhare badle Matlab ab maa aur dad ki najar me purvi hi vindhya hai…

Vindhya shocked and looked at both tarika and purvi with her shocking eyes..

Tarika continue and narrates whole story…

Vindhya jab tum Ghar chodkar jaane ki baad maa puri tarah se toot chuki thi... phir maa barah Saal baad hi teekh hui..vo bi tumhare vapas ane ki baat sunne se .. tume phirse dekhne ki kushi se, vo din din gin rahi hai.. tume dekhne ki tadaprahi hai…. phir main Kaise uski saamne ye buri kabar lekar Jao…..kaise sambhalu Mai usse...usse kuch ho na Jaye...main ye Faisla leli….

Vindhya didn't understand and what to say and don't know how to react..she speechless and thinking..

Tarika held her hand and says : I am sorry vindhya... mujhe ye sab majboori hokar karna padi maa ko bachane keliye..uski kushiyon keliye...mere pass us samay koi rasta nahi hai tho isliye main ye sab kuch kiya sirf maa ke liye maa ki Kushi keliye...I am very sorry vindhya..

Vindhya with slight smile : nahi... tarika tum sorry bolne ki jarurat nahi...Sach kahu tho mujh se jyada tume bahut fikar hai maa ke liye….i can understand..ye sab tumne Kyu kiya….main Ghar chodkar maa ko takleef pahunchdiya...par tum beti bankar uski takleef Kam kardiya...har vakt uski kushi ki baare me sochti ho... us Ghar pe aur mere parents pe mujh se jyada haq tumhare hi hai tarika, tumhare baad hi main hu..Sach me main aur mere parents bahut kush naseebwale the... isliye mujhe tum jaise dost aur behen mili , aur mere parents ko ek samajdari aur uske parwa karnewali beti mili…

Tarika : tume gussa nahi arahi hai….main tumhare jagha me purvi ko lejane se..

Vindhya : nahi... tarika…. mujhe tum par koi gussa nahi arahi hai...balki bahut garv horahi hai…

Tarika : lekin vindhya..

Vindhya : tarika... please..ab tume koi explanation dene ki jarurat nahi...main samajsakti hu...aur shayad tumhare jagha main hote maybe main itna risk kabhi nahi leti...jitna ab tum face karrahi ho…

Now suddenly purvi phone start ringing..

Purvi saw caller ID and said to tarika..: Daya ji call karraha hai...main abhi ati hu..

Now purvi went out..

**Inside..**

Vindhya : ye Daya ji koun hai tarika..ye naam kahi suna suna jaise lagraha hai…

Tarika : Daya..vo Abhijit ki Bhai hai..

Vindhya : ab ye Abhijit koun hai..

Tarika shocked and looks at her with open mouth and ask doubt : lagta hai…. shayad itni dino se coma me rehne se tumhare yadaash kamjoor hogayi...Kam se Kam ye tho yaad hai na...mere Shaadi fix hui aur ab kuch din ki baad hi honewale hai..

Vindhya : haan haan...yaad hai...itna jaldi kamjoor nahi hai mere yadaash...ab chup chaap batao...ye Abhijit aur uski Bhai ki baare me..she ordered her..

Tarika : lo vapas agayi mere strict serious Vali behen..

Vindhya with serious tone : tarika…

Tarika : achha batati hu… Abhijit mere mangetar hai..aur uska Bhai Daya..vo purvi ki mangetar hai..

Vindhya thrilled at her words : what purvi ki mangetar.. Abhijit ji ki Bhai..ye sab kab kaise hua..

Tarika : maa chahti thi .. purvi ki Shaadi Daya se hojaye… actually maa apne dusre beti ki Shaadi Daya se karvana chahti thi Yani tumhare shaadi Daya ke saath..but uski najar me ab purvi hi vindhya hai na so maa aur dad samjrahe ki vo apna dusre beti ki Shaadi bi karrahe hai...but Sach tho kuch aur hai..

Vindhya : tarika ye tho galat hai na... purvi ye sab karne keliye Kyu man gayi..

Tarika : kyunki usse afsoos hai ki uski vaja se tum hospital me admit hona padi...ek maa ko apne beti se dur kardiya..aisa apne apko kasur manthi hai.. isliye purvi ye sab maa ki kushi keliye.. maan gayi aur ye shaadi ki natak bi karrahi hai..

Vindhya shocked and scolds : ohh god...ye sab Kya horahe hai tarika..agar ye baat Abhijit ji aur uske bhai ko patachal gayi tho.. tumhare aur Abhijit ji ki rishte me bi darar ayegi...aur tum ye sab kaise hone diya...aur dusre ki feelings ki saath khelna achhi baat nahi hai tarika… agar Sach janne ki baad Daya ji par Kya beetegi tume andaaja hai….

Tarika said calm tone : vo Sach jante hai vindhya..

Vindhya look at her confused..

Tarika : haan vindhya...Daya Sach janthe hai... purvi ne khud usse pura Sach batadiya…

Vindhya : what vo Sach janthe hai... phir bi is Shaadi keliye tayyar hai...Kyu..

Tarika : kyunki vo purvi se pyaar karte hai..

Vindhya : what pyaar..ye kab shuru hua…

Tarika : actually vindhya...jab maa tume samaj kar purvi ki Shaadi Daya se karne ki decision leli thi...tabhi main Abhijit ko Sach batadiya.. purvi mere behen nahi hai…. phir Abhijit ne mujhe ek baat bataya...usse lagta hai ki may be Daya purvi ko pasand karraha hai...unko bi clarity nahi hai...but Abhijit ko aisa lagta tha.. isliye Abhijit ne ek plan banayi Daya Sach me purvi ko pasand karraha hai ya nahi... phir ek din..she told the whole story... purvi how to save the little girl, then how they celebrate makar sankranthi, and how Abhijit excuted his plan to know the feeling of Daya regards to purvi,and finally how Daya confessed his opinion about marriage..

Tarika : so finally Daya dil se haan bol diya... shaadi ke liye... kyunki ab vo purvi ko sirf pasand hi nahi pyaar bi karrahe haina….. jis din Daya haan bol diya...us din ke agle din me purvi ko Sach patachal gayi hai ki...uski shaadi Daya se fix hochuki hai…

Vindhya : what is Shaadi ki baare me purvi pehle se kuch nahi janthi hai..

Tarika : nahi... maine usse nahi bataya... because she hates marriage….

Vindhya : hates marriage...why..

Tarika again told the reason why purvi didn't want to get married

Vindhya : what purvi ye sab soch kar apne jindagi akele jeene ki Faisla Karli... pagal ladki...arre kuch logon ke married life me problems hogayi tho...sab ki married life me problems hogi hai Kya... purvi ki soch galat hai..

Tarika : mujhe aur Abhijit ko bi aisa hi laga tha…. isliye...hum tae kardiya ki...kuch bhi karke Daya aur purvi ki Shaadi karna chahiye….Daya purvi se bahut pyaar karte hai vindhya...vo purvi ka feelings ka bahut kadar karte hai...you know kuch din pehle hi Daya purvi ki sagayi honewale thi..but achaanak purvi gayab hui thi.. mujhe laga ki vo is sagayi se dar ke bhaag gayi... but Daya ko purvi pe pura bharosa hai..aur mujhe samjhaya ki purvi kabhi koi cheat nahi karsakti… phir baad me Daya ka bharosa hi Jeet gayi.. purvi koi cheat nahi kiya...usse kuch log kidnap Kiya... phir..she narrates the their half completed marriage ceremony.

Aur shaadi bi pura tho nahi hui…

Vindhya : but phere tho lelina dono ne…us hisab se dono ki Shaadi tho hochuki hai.

Tarika upset face : haan leli… but dono is Shaadi ko shaadi manne ke liye tayyar nahi hai..Daya purvi keliye..aur use pareshaan nahi karnekeliye is shaadi ko nahi manraha hai..aur purvi..agar hojaye phir bi vo is Shaadi ko kabhi accept karna nahi chahti hai..vo khud mujhe bataya thi..

Vindhya : ohh god… ye ladki bi na…ab ab Kya socha tum aur tumhare mangetar ne..

Tarika : ab sagayi tho hogayi.. but aage kaise sambhalna hai..yahi sochrahi hu... Abhijit Kya plan banaya hoga vo tho main bi nahi janthi hu...ab pehle tumhare baare me sochna hai mujhe...tum ab teekh hogayi hai .ab maa aur Dad ko pura Sach batana hai..I know Sach janne ki baad vo dono naraj hojayega mujh se… it's ok galti ki hai tho saja bi milna chahiye…

Vindhya : you don't worry tarika.. main hu na.. main sambhalungi sab ko...ok... bass jald se jald mujhe yaha se lechalo.

Tarika : ok main abhi Dr se puchke ati hu..

Tarika went for talk to Dr

Some time later..

Tarika return back to room and informing to vindhya about discharge of her

Tarika : vindhya... mujhe Dr se baat hui.. unhone kehna hai ki..abhi abhi tum hosh me ayi thi.. isliye do din aur yahi rehna hi behetar hai…

Vindhya : what..do din aur... nahi tarika...ab yaha aurr rehna mujh se nahi hoga.. please aaj hi lechalona mujhe apne saath.

Tarika try to convince her : arre bass do din hi yaar..yuhi chalejayegi… phir main khud ghar lekar javungi... please…

Vindhya made crying face : ok... said reluctantly..

Tarika shook her head with slight smile.


	42. Chapter 42

Two days later

At fine morning

Purvi giving instructions to servant Kiran..

Bhayya vo phool mala Ghar ki entrance me bandh de.. aur Ghar ki ander bi phoolon se sajayiye…..aaj Ghar Charon disha se sundar dikhna chahiye...aur haan ye sare kaam khatam karne ke baad Kal maine aapko Jo meetha banane ko kaha vo banayiye... please..

Good morning purvi…

Purvi turns around and sees daya..and wish him.. good morning Daya ji

Daya looking around and ask confusedly : purvi... subha subha ye phool aur ye decorations ye sab Kya hai...aur ye sab aap Kyu kar rahi ho..

Purvi first ask Kiran bhayya..aap ye phool lejayiye aur vaha window ki pass rakhiye.. Kiran went.. now she tells to Daya..: daya ji...aap bhulgaye hai Kya...do din pehle main apko bataya tha..aaj she looks around and in slow voice said...aaj tarika vindhya ko Ghar leaarahi hai..

Daya : arre haan...main bhul hi gaya tha…. but purvi... uncle aur aunty ko Sach kaise batana hai kuch socha aap dono ne..

Purvi thinking for a while and said : jyada socha tho nahi…. but Sach tho Batanahi padega aaj..aur uski anjaam kuch bhi hojaye...face karne keliye main ready hu...bass mujhe ek hi baat sochne se tension horahi hai...

Daya : Kya…

Purvi : vahi….jab ye sara Sach janne ki baad... vindhya ki maa tarika ko galat nahi samjna chahiye... haan gussa karna jayaj hai...par vahi gussa undono ki rishte me daraar nahi ana chahiye….bass...ek beti Milne ki kushi me dusre beti se rishta todna nahi chahiye..

Daya assures her : aisa kuch nahi hoga purvi...tum chintha mat karna… main aur Abhijit haina...hum dono uncle aunty ko samjhayenge…

Purvi in emotional,she grab his left hand in her hands and request him : Daya ji...ab aap aur Abhijit ji hi tarika ki parents ko samjha sakte hai….akhir ...ab aap dono ko is gharse is pariwar se rishta Jo hai...main tho bahar wali..hu...is mamle me mujhe bolne ki koi haq nahi ha she said sad face ...aap tarika ki taraf hi bolege na...aur kahege na uski parents se .. vo Jo kuch bi Kiya...sirf apne maa ki tabiyat ki baare me soch kar Kiya hai aur uski kushi keliye kiya hai... boliye aap dono bhai tarika ko support karegi na….kisibi haalat me uski saath tho nahi chodega na... boliye...Daya ji.. boliye na...she asked him and hopefully waiting for his reply..

Daya placed his hand on her, she looks at his hand and then into his eyes..he starts speaking : haan purvi… main aur Abhijit tarika ko hi support karenge...aur usse aise situations me akela kaise chodsakte hai...hum...ab tarika sirf iss Ghar ki beti hi nahi...mere bhabhi hai... Abhijit ki wife bannewali hai... phir hum dono uski saath kaise chodsakte hai….hum uncle aunty ko sambhalenge…. you don't worry.. aur tum jyada request karne ki jarurat bi nahi hai….ye tho humare farj hai...kyun ki hum samaj sakte hai... tarika ne Jo kuch bi Kiya vo Sab halaaton ki majburi me Kiya hai... isme koi galti nahi thi..uski...aur...nahi apki...ab tumbi apne apko doshi mat samajhna.. please...Jo kuch bi hua vo Sab bhul jao aur ek Naya jindagi shuru kariye..

Purvi stares at him for a second and feel extreme happy : jarur...aur thank you so much daya ji…..

Daya : thanks...kis baat ke liye..

Purvi slowly pull out of her hands and turns and looking at other side and telling : thanks...us baat ke liye...jab apko pura Sach patachalne ki baad bhi aap Mera saath diya….Mera pareshaan dur kardiya us shaadi ki mamle me...aur us din mere jaan bachane keliye...aap mujh se phere ….she pause and both recalls the situation…. Daya looks become sad, her face also seems sad but she quickly turns to him and said with smile...hum dono majburi me shaadi... I know us din hum dono ek dusre ki jaan bachane chahte the...isliye...shaadi karne ki mangaye.. agar aap haan nahi bola tho...vo log mujhe mardete..

Daya quickly with full of concern : aisa kuch nahi hoga... main tume kuch nahi hone deta hu.. main vaha hokar bhi tume bachnahi paye tho... main cid officer hone me Kya faida…in flow he slipped his tounge...agar tume kuch ho Jaye tho…main sehan nahi kar sakta…

Purvi stares at him confused...Daya realised and he correct his words quickly : I mean….agar tume kuch hogaye tho...Mai cid officer kehne ke laayak hi nahi hu... he feeling uncomfortable to see at her face and so said all while looking at other side.

Purvi : nahi... kabhi bi aap apne apko aisa mat samjhye….agar..Sach me mujhe kuch hojaye…usme apka kya galti hai..

Now he looks some disturb and annoyed at her with worried looks….: Purvi please…..then with in second he calm down himself and asked softly : purvi please… us topic ke baare me kuch mat bolna...main vo Sab bulna chahta hu...so... don't repeat it..

Purvi looking into his eyes and feel some strange feelings...his eyes shows so much of worry for her…

Seeing worry in his eyes purvi spelled out...and unknowingly start thinking about him and now her mind also changing her way of thoughts..she realised what she thinking...she cleared her thoughts and said to him : ok…phir kabhi us baat ko yaad nahi karenge..

Daya with smile : ok…..

Purvi : ab aap jayiye main apke liye juice laati hu..she turns to go..

Purvi...Daya called her...she turns back and looks at him..

Daya : purvi..do glass Lana…

Purvi smiles surprisedly.. and moving her head and reply : ji..

**After few seconds**

Daya sat on sofa and reading news paper... purvi bring two glasses of juice..and kept on table…

Purvi : Daya ji...ye lijiye aapkeliye juice.. and now she try to go..

Again Daya stopped her ... purvi..ek second…

Purvi stopped at her place and looks at him

Daya ask her : purvi... Ek minute ke liye baitiyena…. purvi didn't understand...why he asking her for sit there... please...he requested her…

Then she sits there and waiting for what is his next words..

Daya took one juice glass from the tray and forward to her and ask : purvi...ab ye juice pijiye…

Purvi surprised and said with smile : arre nahi.. nahi…. ye juice aapke liye layi hu.. mujhe nahi chahiye…ye main nahi pisakti hu...aap hi pilijiyena...

Daya : Kyu...Kyu nahi pisakte hai ...I know is kaam ki chakkar me abhi tak kuch nahi khaya hoga tumne... isliye ab ye juice pilijiye…

He forcedly placed juice glass in her hands and took another glass for him...and ask her...hmm..piyo..he drank little..

Purvi still holding glass in her hand,she had no mood to drink juice she kept the glass on table and tells him : no..ab mujhe peene ka bilkul man nahi hai Daya ji... please ye glass bi aap hi khatam kardijiye….. mujhe bahut Sara kaam karna baaki hai….main baadme kuch khalungi...she stood up and tries to go…

Daya quickly grab her hand..she turns back and looks at him

Daya stubbornly : nahi pehla juice.. phir kaam…

Purvi : nahi... please.. mujhe jaane dijiye na…

Daya leave her hand and tells : ok.. jayiye..aur jaate jaate ye juice bi lejayiye...ab mujhe bi man nahi hai peene ka.. lejayiye isse…

Purvi : arre aap pilijiyena..

But Daya ignoring her and start reading News paper.

Purvi shook her head and agreed : teekhe... pilungi...aap bi pilijiye…

Still Daya reading news paper..and not give any response..

Purvi sits on sofa...Daya unloads the paper a little down and looks at her .

When purvi saw him suddenly he lift up the paper..

Purvi notices he sees.

: aisa chup chup ke Kya dekhrahe ho...pilo na...ab main pirahi hu…

Daya put down paper and said : pehle aap pilo... phir main peeta hu..

Purvi rolling her eyes and said some little frustration : ok... she took the glass...and start drinking...

Daya : arre purvi...ye tho..

.Before he could say she drank her juice fastly and put glass on the table.. and ask him : ab kush..maine pura glass khatam kardiya.. ab aap bi pilijiye…..ab main jarahi hu...ab apko koi problem nahi hai na main yaha se jaane se..

Daya still in dilemma.. moving his head and says : nahi….

Purvi with fake smile : shukriya… and went from there while murmuring... patanahi har baar main aise ziddi log ki beech me Kyu phas jaati hu..

Now here he stares at empty glass and took in his hand and watches keenly the glass and then at purvi..who still engrossed herself in work.

Daya speaking to himself : Kya Mai teekh se dekha tha na..…purvi... apne glass hi leli thi na ya Mera glass..kahi glass exchange tho nahi hui na...he checked the other glass...isme tho juice pura hai..

I am sure jis juice glass ko purvi leli thi.. usme juice thoda Kam thi... kyunki vo Mera glass thi... matlab purvi hadbadi me Mera glass uthali aur peeliya.…..

He shocked after confirmation of the glasses get exchanged..he didn't know how to react he stares at glass and then at purvi..

Purvi suddenly turns to him and ask him louder from her place : Kya sochrahe hai aap... juice pilijiye..

Daya reply to her : haan haan… piraha hu…

Now Deepa and prakash came to hall and confused to see decorations..

Prakash admiring decorations : arre wah ye sajawat.. aaj kis kushi me ye sajawat karvarahi ho Deepa... tumne..

Deepa : nahi nahi...maine kuch nahi kaha..ye sab karne keliye..

Prakash surprised : what tumne nahi kahi….phir ye sare decorations koun karraha hai aur Kyu karrahe hai..

Daya listened their conversation then he replied : uncle aunty..ye sab purvi karrahi hai…

Deepa prakash together : what purvi ne..

Deepa : par Kyu beta…

Daya thinking what to say : vo... aunty…

Prakash : haan boliye na beta... achaanak ye decorations...aur tarika kaha hai…

Vo bahar gayi...bass thodi der me ajayegi…purvi said while coming towards them.

Deepa : haan vo tho teekhe par purvi...ye sare decorations Kyu karrahe ho tum… she thinking for a while and ask aaj koi tyohar bi nahi hai.. phir ye sab..

Purvi looking around and said : ye sab uski welcome ke liye.. Deepa and prakash confused at her words,.. purvi noticed their confusion and said maa aaj ek khass insaan arahe hai...ye sab uskeliye karrahi hu..

Prakash : koun hai beta vo…

Purvi with smile : bass kuch aur samay intejaar kijiye phir apko bi patachal jayega.

Now he went in side of kitchen

Deepa : koun hosakta hai...Daya beta...tum janthe ho…koun anewala hai

Daya : sorry aunty... purvi ne Mana Kiya batane se.

Prakash : arre Deepa… thoda sabar rakho na shayad humare beti Hume koi surprise dena chahti hai.

Daya in mind : surprise tho hai...but us surprise aap dono pe bhari padnewale hai...I don't know surprise dekhne ki baad aap dono kush hoge ya shock.


	43. Chapter 43

After two hours..

Purvi roaming in hall eagerly waiting for them, now heard a car horn sound...then she urged Kiran to bring arthi ki thali..

Purvi scream from hall : Kiran bhayya arti ki thali layiye..jaldi..

Listening her voice...Daya, prakash Deepa came to hall.

Now Kiran bring the thali, purvi hold in her hands and fastly went near to main door.

Before she reaches tarika try to enter with vindhya..

Purvi quickly stopped them :arre rukhiye rukhiye...ek minute..

Here inside Deepa prakash watches all with confused, Daya stares at purvi and watching her excitement..

Here purvi started doing arthi...

Tarika moving her eyes along with that thali : purvi ye sab Kya hai…

Vindhya : haan...iski Kya jarurat thi..

Purvi first looks at back and turns to them and whispered..aap dono dost aur behen banke pehle baar milke is Ghar me arahe hai..aur vindhya ji aap tho bade khatre ki saamne karke sahi salamat apne Ghar vapas arahe hai vo bi Terah saal ki baad... phir najar tho utharna hi padegi na... actually ye najar uthana , apki maa karna chahti thi...par...khair chodiye...koi baat nahi...main hu na ye sab mere vaja se hua…

Vindhya : purvi... phir se vahi baat..

Purvi : achha…. Sorry..

Vindhya : ab tum humdono ki najar uthana chahte ho na tho teekhe kardo...but please phirse apne apko doshi mat samjhyaye..

Purvi with smile : ok..ok... Purvi did aarthi..

Ab tum dono Ander asakti ho

Now vindhya entered inside and looking around and tells to tarika.. tarika..Ghar me jyada changes tho nahi ayi...jaise thi abhi bi vaisa hi hai..

Tarika : haan kyunki ye sab tumhari choice haina isliye...koi bi cheez nahi badle..

Now vindhya came near to her parents...she stares at them.. full of love and affection.. flashback playing in front of her eyes.

She recalled her last conversation with her parents, how she was arguing with them .. She remembered everything.

Now she gets emotional...she missed her mother so much .. so with out wasting any second she quickly hugged her and tears are flowing from her eyes... other side Deepa shocked and confused at her sudden hug..she didn't even know what to do... how to react,she stood like statue... and thinking...like who's this girl why she hugged me..

Now vindhya calls Deepa as maa... with emotionally and have tears in her eyes…

Listening maa word from her... Deepa hell shocked, prakash situation also same like as deepa.. Deepa stunned and she quickly came out from hug...and looking at vindhya…. seeing tears in her eyes... Deepa asked her with concern : koun ho beti tum...aur mujhe maa kehkar Kyu bulrahe ho…

Vindhya hurts by her question but control herself and looking in to Deepa eyes with affection

Deepa vindhya ko aisa dekhte rehti hai aur uski ankhon me vo dard dekhke usse bura lagti hai, phir unhe aisa ehsaas hojate hai ki vo us ladki ko achhi tarah se janthi hai.. us ladki ko dekhkar Deepa ko lagti hai ki koi apne hi uski saamne khade hui hai... bahut ghehra rishta Judi hui hai usse...aur us ladki ko pehchaane ki kosish karti hai... but bahut confusion hojati..kuch decide nahi karpati..dil kehte hai...Tera koi apna hi hai... but dimag kehti hai..ye sab apki vehem hi hoga..aisa Deepa kashmakasham me pad jati hai…

Vindhya : Kya maa...aap mujhe nahi pehchaana…

Deepa still confused and feeling restless : koun ho beti tum...aur Kyu mujhe baar baar maa kyu bulrahe ho…

Vindhya with painful smile : tarika Dekho na…..kaise situation agayi hai mere..ek beti khud parichay dene padrahi hai apne hi maa ko.. main uski beti hu..

Deepa and prakash shocked and they are not able to understand why that girl saying repeatedly she is their daughter,

Prakash with shocked eyes : what...tum humare beti ho...

Deepa : Tum Kya bolrahe ho.. mujhe samaj nahi arahi hai...tum humare beti...kaise...kaise ho sakti ho…

Now she went near to tarika and ask her : tarika...ye ladki koun hai...aur ye Kya bolrahi hai..vo apne apko humare beti Kyu kehrahi hai…

Tarika frightened inside for how to tell her truth and where from start it..

Prakash shouts on tarika : arre kuch tho bolo tarika...koun hai ladki... yaha kyun ayi..

Vindhya : aap tarika pe Kyu chillaraha ho….Mr dig sir...

Listening this word from her.. prakash went to flash back...he recall some scene.. when ever his daughter was feel much happy or angry mood..she called him like this….he gets surprised after a long time he heard the word again with same serious tone.

Now prakash felt some he knew her, and her way of talking and her straight looking but not sure..he unable to decide .

Prakash went near to her and looking at her face : koun ho tum...Mr dig kehkar mujhe sirf mere beti vindhya hi bulati hai…

Deepa : ab aap ye Kya kehrahe hai...ye humare beti vindhya kaise hosakte hai... humare beti tho ye Haina indicate at purvi... phir.. now she went near to vindhya and asking..beti bolona..koun ho tum...

Vindhya with sadly : Khud beti kehkar bulrahe ho...par abhi bi mujhe pehchaan me dikkat horahi hai aapko…. Haina... teekhe main hi batadeti hu...main koun hu…

Sab getting tension and anxiety..

Vindhya serious face : maa...main hu apki beti vindhya hu…

Both Deepa and prakash get shocked and looks at each other and then at her..

Vindhya with crying tone : haan maa….main hu apki vindhya...apki asli beti hu...13 saal se jis beti ke vapasi ki aap raw dekhrahe hai..jis beti ko dekhne keliye aap tadprahi hai…...jis beti ke kushi se bhare hue jindagi ko dekhne keliye aap sapna dekrahe ho...vo beti aaj abhi is vakt apke saamne khadi hai..aapke pass apne maa ki pass vo laut ayi….

Deepa still not accept her words : nahi.. it's impossible...tum..mere beti nahi hosakti...mere beti tho...she went to purvi and holds purvi hand and said..mere beti tho ye hai... purvi... Purvi hi mere beti..

Vindhya shook her head and asked with sad smile : apka beti ki naam vindhya hai...par aap isse purvi kehrahi hai..

Deepa : haan kyunki Meri beti hum par naraj thi... isliye us vakt vo apne naam badal diya...arre tum chup chaap Kyu khadi ho... asking purvi...boldona use tum hi vindhya ho...aur tarika tum bi... akhir tum dono behen chup Kyu hai...kuch bolte Kyu nahi...ye ladki hai koun...kahi tum dono humare saath koi majak karne ki plan tho nahi socha... isliye ye ladki apne apko vindhya kehrahi hai.. haina…

Purvi : nahi... aunty…

Deepa looks at her with dumb due to shock... prakash also shocked..

Deepa with widened eyes : Kya...Kya kaha tumne... shayad main kuch galat sunliya…

Purvi held her hand and said with fearful looks feeling hesitate : nahi...aap sahi suna... aunty…

Deepa jerked her hand and scolds purvi angrily : Tere dimag kharab hogaye hai Kya...tum mujhe aunty kehrahi ho..aur koi anjaan ladki mujhe maa bularahi hai..aur tum... now she can't tolerate all this..she went to tarika and asked angrily by holding her shoulders , tarika….bol ye sab Kya horaha hai yaha.. purvi mujhe aunty Kyu bolrahi hai..aur jis ladki ko tumne yaha laye vo koun hai...Sach Sach baatao.. tarika…

Tarika looking into her eyes and start speaking with some hesitate and fear : maa...vo ladki Sach bolrahi hai... vahi asli vindhya hai... indicated at purvi ye purvi... vindhya nahi hai... vindhya kabhi apne naam nahi badli..

Prakash get shocked and looks at vindhya and purvi...he Can't believe what is true or what is false..he just staring at them..

Deepa stepped back,she get huge shock…she unable to receive the truth..

Seeing their conditions Daya worries for them.

Now Deepa feel her head spinning...she held her head and when goes to fall... but...at a time three girls came near to her and holds her..and calls her as maa ..

Prakash with worriedly : Deepa..

And then Daya also getting tension for her : aunty…

Now three girls made her sat on sofa…

Seeing her condition three girls has tears in their eyes..

Tarika unable to speak…prakash sat beside of her..and try to reduce her tension... Deepa…. please calm down… jyada tension mat lo... now he screamed at tarika… due to his worry for his wife and seeing her condition : tarika...ye sab Kya hai...

Vindhya and Purvi standing near to them and worried for her... tears are coming from their eyes.…

Tarika sat on her knees in front of them and grab Deepa hand and tells with teary eyes : maa please...aap apne apko sambhaliye... main apko Sach batati hu…

Deepa stares at her,

Tarika : maa...apko yaad hai..us din main vindhya ko pickup karne gayi thi...aur us din mujhe Ghar vapas ane me bahut time lagi...us din main apko kaha ki mere late ane ki vaja koi accident the...vo jhut tha maa...haan main us din apko jhut bola... actually jab main station gayi thi...then she narrates whole incident..at her every sentence Deepa and prakash both shocking and giving terrible looks…

Tarika : aur do din pehle hi vindhya hosh me ayi...main vindhya ko sahi salaamat aapki saamne khada karne ke baad hi aap dono ko sach batana chahti hu,...main tum dono ko vindhya ka haalat ki baare me baata ke aap dono ko pareshaan nahi karna chahti hu…

Now she told everything to them and now she looks at both and ask : maa...papa... please mujhe maaf kardijiye….itna bada Sach aap dono se chupane ke liye…

Listening all this.. Deepa gets angry and slapped on tarika cheeks...

All looked at her with shocked and widened eyes..

Deeply scolding her angrily : pagal ho Kya...mere beti ki saath itni badi hadsa hui...vo itni dino se vaha hospital me mauth se ladrahi hai...ek anaath ki tarah…..aur tum Hume kuch nahi bataya...aur uper se kisi anjaan ladki ko is Ghar me laakar humare beti banadiya….

Tarika moving her head as no.. while tears coming from her eyes and she feeling guilty and try to say : nahi..maa…

Deepa disgusting looks : maa mat kehna mujhe..she yelled on her…

Tarika shocked... other side remaining people also shocked at her words..

Tarika requesting her with crying : nahi...maa aisa mat kahiye…she grabbed her hand

Deepa jerked her hand ,and shouted at her : agar tum mujhe apne maa manthi hai tho...itna bada Sach mujhse chipati nahi ho…..mere beti ko itni dino se mujh se dur nahi karte ho... main tume apne sagi beti hi Manaliya par tum... mere saath..mere maa ki Mamta ki saath chal Kiya… agar.. agar she asked her with tears us haadse me vindhya ki jaan hi chaligayi tho….phir us baat se main anjaan rehjati hu. ...aur jindagi bhar... mujhe pata bi nahi chalte hai..ki..jise main apne beti samaj rahi hu...vo mere beti hi nahi...mere beti tho…

Tarika cryingly : nahi...maa...aise mat sochiye...main apke saath koi chal nahi kiya...main tho ye sab..

Deepa showing her hand : bass...main kuch nahi sunna chahti hu...she stood up and went near to vindhya and touched her face and says emotionally : mujhe maaf kardo beta...main tume pehchaan nahi paya….main apne beti ko anjaane me phirse dukhaya...I am sorry vindhya..she hugged her... both mother and daughter has happy tears in their eyes…

Deepa hold her face and telling : mere beti vaha akeli hospital me gujarna padi, aur mujhe in baaton se kabar tak nahi mili…main tume dekhne ki chakkar me mere maa ki pyaar andha hogayi hai vindhya.. isliye.. main kisi aur ko apne beti samjkar baiti thi...vada Karo vindhya... phirse kabhi is maa ko chodke kahi nahi javogi….vada Karo.

Prakash : ek minute Deepa…

Now all looks at him..

Prakash : Deepa... pehle ye tho confirm hone do..Kya Sach me yahi hi vindhya hai..ya koi aur..

Aap shak karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai uncle ji…

All turned their looks at voice and saw Abhijit coming with holding some file..

Abhijit giving file to prakash : ye lijiye uncle... DNA report...apki aur is ladki ki DNA report hai..dono match hogayi hai..ek baar aap bi check kijiye...aur haan ye reports apki Dr dost karke sign kiya... phir bi apko doubt hai tho usse Puch sakte hai aap…

Prakash read the report... Deepa looks at him with tensed..

He looks at her and nodded his head as yes, with happily.

Deepa now feeling very happy and again hugs vindhya.

Now Abhijit glanced at tarika and purvi..who seems to be sad in their eyes..

Now he asked Deepa : aunty ab aap kush hai na...aapki asli beti...apke sahi beti Jo vapas agayi..

Deepa happily : haan beta...main bahut kush hu... finally 13 saal baad vapas agayi hai mere beti…

Abhijit : haan aunty... you are right aunty ji... ye Sach tarika aap dono se chupakar bahut galati Kiya hai..

Deepa looking at her angrily but not speak any word..

Daya interrupt : ye Kya kehrahe ho abhi...tumbi..

Abhijit : Daya...ek minute... now he asking tarika... boliye.. tarika..Kyu kiya aapne aisa...Kyu kisi aur ladki ko yaha vindhya banake natak karne ka laaya…...kahi aap dono milkar vindhya ko raaste se hataake ye pura jyadad pane ka plan socha hai Kya..

After heard from him, tarika and purvi extreme shocked and Daya stunned at his words...three looks at him with unbelievable.. tarika stared him widened eyes..

Prakash interrupt : ye Kya kehrahe ho Abhijit...Mera beti kabhi aisa sochte nahi hai..

Abhijit nodded head : ohh...may bi purvi ne tarika ki soch badaldiya hogi…

Purvi hell shocked she stares him ,tears are fallen from her eyes..

Daya : Abhijit….ye Kya bolraha hai tum..

Tarika didn't tolerate all this against purvi , she asked him with angry : haan Abhijit...tum purvi ki baare me aise kaise soch sakte ho...arre vo abhi tak is Ghar se ek rupiya bi apne faida ke liye kharch nahi kiya...aur us din maa aur dad ne shopping karne ke liye purvi ko apne credit cards bi dediya…. But purvi..vo credit card use nahi kiya...janthe hai Kyu...kyun ki purvi nahi chahti thi kisi aur ki paison se shopping Kare... aur vo dil se manthe hsi un Sab par haq sirf vindhya ka hi hai...vo kabhi vindhya ki jagha nahi Lena chahti hai.. isliye vo apna naam bi nahi badli…

Aur aap ye bi janthi hai... purvi shaadi ke shabd sunna bi pasand nahi karte... phir bi vo ye shaadi ke liye bi maan gayi...sirf maa ki kushi keliye... listening this both Deepa and prakash shocked, tarika telling kyunki usse afsoos hai ki uski Karan vindhya hospital me thi.….aur vindhya ki maa yaha dukh nahi hona chahiye….

Both Deepa and prakash looking at purvi..

Now tarika went near to Deepa and said : haan maa... purvi kabhi aisa nahi sochti hai...usse jyadad aur ye paise pane ki koi shaunk nahi hai...vo bass yahi sochte hai ki aap hamesha kush rahe,,aur aap keliye vo kuch bi karsakti hai…ab Dekho na maa vo is Shaadi keliye haan bola...agar vo chahti hai tho usi din chale jaate hai...jis din vindhya ki saath ye hadsa hui...ya phir us din jab usse patachala ki aap uski shaadi karvana chahti hai...vo mujh par chillaya , par apke liye...apki kushi keliye..ye shaadi ki natak bi karne keliye ready hui...maa purvi sirf hum sab ki kushi keliye sochte hai….

Vindhya interrupt : aur tarika...apko khona nahi chahti hai maa... isliye vo aap se Sach chipaya...usse dar tha ki agar Sach janne ki baad apko kuch ho na Jaye... tarika ko is baat ka dar thi...kuch saal pehle Jo hua vo phir se naa hue.. tarika ne mujhe bataya...jab main Ghar chodke jaane ki baad aap ke saath kya hua...aap ko sadma lagi, aap jyada vakt mere baare me sochne ki karan...aap ki saath Kya hua aur apki buri halaat sab bataya mujhe... vo isliye apko Sach nahi bataya ...vo phir se ek aur maa ko khona nahi chahti, us maa ki pyaar khona nahi chahti..vo sahi maa se bi jyada pyaar deti hai...uske liye chintha karti hai…

Maa Sach kahu tho... Tarika hi apki asli beti hai...vo aap ko mujh se jyada pyaar karte hai,parwa karti hai...apke liye kuch bi karti hai...vo apne apko dukh me dalti hai par aap dono ki chehre pe pareshaan dekh nahi sakte….maa thodi der pehle aap ek sawal pucha..agar main margayi tho...tabhi bi tarika apko batayege ya nahi.

Arre Kyun batana chahiye...agar vo batadiya tho...unse dost ki saath saath maa bi dur hojayegi….Kya vo apne maa ko bachane keliye uski pyaar keliye,uski kushi keliye , uski saath keliye..ek jhut boldiya tho isme galat Kya hai….

Maa tarika aapko koi dhoka nahi diya...apke bharosa nahi thoda..bass vo mujhe sahi salamat apke saamne khada karke Sach batana chahti thi.. isliye aapse jhut bola..ki purvi hi vindhya hai...bass isse patachal raha hai ki... tarika mujh se jyada parwa karti hai apke...vo apke bhalayi keliye kisi bi had tak jasakti hai...maa.. tarika chahte hai ki chahe kuch bi Kare aapko sahi salamat dekhna chahti hai bass…

Deepa get emotional and looks at tarika... whose eyes filled with tears... Deepa stretched one hand for her.. tarika quickly went to her and hug her..and start sobbing..and asking..I am sorry maa...apki dil dukhane ke liye

Deepa came out from hug with teary eyes : I am sorry... tarika...bina soche samjhe...tum par haath uthaya..aur najaane Kya Kya boldiya…..I am really sorry...beta..

Tarika still crying : nahi maa...aap sorry mat boliye... maine galti Kiya...aur jab bachhe galti Kiya tho..saza dena ki haq maa ko hota hai...so please..aap sorry mat boliye..

So both unit again..

All happy to see their happiness..and all misunderstandings was cleared between them..

Now purvi feeling much more happy and relieved…

Now vindhya went to purvi and held her hand , purvi stares at her with smile : thanks purvi...agar tum nahi hote... tarika is mushkil ghadi ko kaise samna karegi, patanahi mere maa ki saath Kya hojate...aur tarika….maa ko kaise sambhalegi... agar tum ye natak karne ki nahi maan gayi tho...aaj hum sab ki chehre pe ye kushi dekhne ko nahi milti…. thanks mere dost aur behen ki saath dene ke liye….mere maa ki Kushi keliye Jo kuch bi Kiya un sab ke liye... thanks allot..

Purvi : arre nahi..nahi..aap thanks mat kahiye...Sach kahu tho….ye sab tho mere vaja hi hua….aur mere vaja se Jo nuksaan hua usse thoda sa bharne ki kosish kiya...bass...main koi mahaan kaam nahi kiya .

Deepa : nahi beta..aise mat kaho...aaj Kal log.. sirf apne baare me hi sochte hai...dusre ki baare me sochne ka at least kosish bi nahi karte...par tum.. sirf kuch samay ki parichay me...mere beti keliye...mere liye..mere kushi keliye...Mera family keliye… tum itna sab kuch kiya...aur tum apne future ka bi kadar nahi kiya..is anjaan logon Keliye..tum apna jindagi ko sacrifice karna ka decide kiya...Sach me tum jaise beti ko janm diya hui maa dhany ho…

Prakash happily : par dhany tho ab hum hai Deepa... kyunki Hume itni samajdari, itni achhe achhe gun wali teen betiyon Jo mili…

Tarika vindhya surprised at his words... they smile broadly..

But Purvi didn't understand she looks at him confused..

Deepa : haan...aap sahi kaha…bhagwaan ne mere naseeb me teen betiya likhi hai...she said while caressing purvi head..

Purvi quickly : nahi..maa... sorry..aunty…

Deepa : nahi beta...tum mujhe maa kehkar hi bulao... aunty mat kehna..

Purvi : nahi ...ab main apko...kaise bula sakti hu…

Deepa : arre Kyu nahi bulasakte...Sach patachal tho Kya hua...itni dino se bulate ayi ho... phir aage bi aisa hi bulao, aaj se nahi abhi se tum bi mere beti ho...aur main tumhare maa...tum mujhe maa kehkar pukarogi..ok…

Purvi : par..

Deepa : par var kuch nahi... it's order of mine…

Tarika : purvi maan jao... Verna maa ko bura lagegi... tumne hi kaha tha...maa ki Kushi keliye kuch bhi karungi...Kya ab maa ki kushi keliye maa ko maa nahi bol sakti…

Deepa : vahi tho..bol…

Purvi : teekhe….she replied with smile…

Now three girls hugs Deepa with happily…

Now prakash with hesitate ask vindhya : vindhya beta...ab bhi gusse ho Kya mujh se

Vindhya seeing his fallen face,she immediately ran and hugged him and said : nahi papa...ab mere dil me apke or koi gussa nahi hai….. aapne thodi der pehle ye prove kardiya ki mujh se aur tarika se ek jaise pyaar karte hai...aur bharosa hai..

Prakash confused

Vindhya : vahi thodi der pehle Abhijit jiju ne tarika ki khilaf kuch bola tho aapne tarika ko support Kiya tha na..mere beti aisa nahi hai..tabi main samaj gayi..hum dono aapkeliye ek hi hai..

Aur tarika, purvi...I am sorry..

Tarika : sorry..kisliye..

Vindhya : vo abhi abhi jiju ne tum dono ki khilaf Jo bola tha, vo sab maine hi kaha unse aisa bolne ki..

Everyone : what.. except Abhijit..

Vindhya : haan...kyun ki main ye dekhna chahti hu ki koi is baat ko manegi ya tum dono ko support karegi ya nahi.. Mera guess correct nikli..jaisa socha vaisa hi hua..dad tarika ko support ki..aur Daya tarika.. purvi ko.. support Kiya..aur yaha maa confusion me ulajhgayi.. kyunki maa bi tum dono pe pura bharosa karti hai..but uski naak pe chada hue gussa uski muh kholne nahi diya...bass..

Deepa holding her ear : achha..gussa naak me chade hui...ate hi sabhi ko examine karna shuru Kiya….aur isme Abhijit ko bi add kardiya…

Vindhya : sorry sorry sorry..maa.. please chodiye na…

Seeing their happy, prakash wipes his tears,and smiling, Abhijit and Daya also happy, but with in second Daya smile get vanished and he seems become very sad.. Abhijit noticed this and he understands him why he getting sad and upset…

Now Daya calmly went from There…


	44. Chapter 44

Evening at same day.

All sitting and doing chitchatting.

Vindhya : achha Daya maine apke baare me bahut kuch suna..aap darwaja thodne me expert ho na..

Daya : arre aisa kuch nahi hai..

Now purvi came there with holding snacks in tray.

Tarika : arre purvi tum bhi baito na, humare saath…

Purvi : nahi tarika...aap log baate kijiye... mujhe kuch kaam hai.

Vindhya : kaam hote rehte hai...but aisa araam se baitkar baate karne ka moka baar baar nahi milte hai...tum yaha aao baito idhar...she made her sit beside of Daya…

Abhijit : vindhya tumhare pasand aur na pasand ki baare me bataona..

Tarika : arre main hu na main batati hu..ye humesha panctuality follow karti hai..thoda sa bi late hui tho us insaan ko class leti hai.. phir thoda saja bi deti hai... isse khane me bendi ki sabji bahut pasand hai... sweets me gulab jamoon, isse campaign karna me Maja ati hai..Kyu vindhya main sahi kaha na..

Vindhya : haan ek dum sahi kaha..

Abhijit : arre vindhya tumhare pasand daya ki pasand ek dum match hote hai..

Daya glares at Abhijit with widened eyes..he try to say something.. but before he can speak

Purvi quickly : nahi... nahi ek bi match nahi hote hai..

All looks at her strange..she feels uncomfortable..she looking here and there..

Abhijit take this advantage : achha...kuch bi match nahi hote…tho aap hi batayiye...Daya ki pasand na pasand ki baare me

Purvi feeling hesitate to say : vo...Daya ji ko bendi ki sabji pasand nahi hai, aur sweets me motichoor laddu pasand hai..

Tarika : ek sec...Daya purvi Jo bola vo correct hai

Both Daya purvi looked at each other.

Daya still looking at purvi : haan tarika... purvi ek dum sahi kaha..

Tarika tells to Abhijit : dekha..apko apne bhai ki pasand bi nahi janthe... ok ..ok..purvi tum continue Karo ..

Purvi looking at him : aur vo kisi ko bi pehle pyaar se samjhane ki kosish karte hai...bewaja kisi pe gussa nahi karte… agar vo kisi se vada dediya tho... jaan Jaye par vada nahi thod te…. dusron ki problems ko bi apne sir pe uthate hai…..

Daya surprised and constantly staring her, and listening her carefully, he feels good inside and simply smiles..

Abhirika glances at both and talking through eyes..

Purvi continues : aur unke gussa me bi apno ke liye pyaar chipata hai….then She remembered the mall scene...a smile appears on her face.. how he try to help that telugu lady….aur dusron ko help karne me humesha aage rehte hai vo bi bhasha na samaj and ki baad bhi...she said while suppress her smile..

Daya looked at her open mouth due to shock ,he gets her point and why she smiled...he also smiles shyly..

Remaining three unaware of this they can't understand why they are smiling like this without any reason...

Vindhya : Kya hua...tum dono ekdusre ko dekh ke Kyu Hass rahi ho…

Daya quickly : kuch nahi..kuch nahi..

Abhijit : nahi kuch tho hai... purvi tum batao.. baat Kya hai..

Purvi still smiling and looks at daya , Daya moving his head as no..

Tarika : batao purvi...Kyu Hass rahe ho tum dono…

Purvi going to speak, but daya said : no purvi...kuch mat bolna... it's an order..

Purvi has no chance so she simply said to them : sorry..ab Main kuch nahi batasakti hu..

Vindhya in flow : arre tum Daya ka koi junior ho ya biwi ...unka order follow karne keliye..

Now both Daya and purvi looked at each other.. purvi face become become upset..

Then Abhijit phone get ringing..

Abhijit excuses and went away for attend the call

Then tarika also said : Mai abhi ati hu..

Now only daya purvi vindhya left there…

Daya : ok ab hume bi Ander jaana chahiye…

Purvi stood up and Daya try to get up.. but vindhya quickly held his arm , Daya shocked, purvi saw this with her widened eyes.

Vindhya requesting him : daya please thodi der aur baitiye na... mujhe apki baare me Janna hai...he confused..I mean..apki profession aur aap Cases ko kaise solve karte hai ye sab Janna hai...kuch seekhna chahti hu..Kya pata future me kuch kaam ajaye... please…

He simply nodded and sits...he looked at purvi...and ask her : purvi tum bi baito na..

Purvi feeling some uncomfortable : nahi.. aap dono baate kijiye...main chalte hu..

Vindhya : haan Daya purvi ko jaane dijiye….vo Kya karegi in sab ke baare me jaan ke... purvi tum ander jao..

Purvi nodded and turns to go

She walked some distance then turn back and saw Daya smiling along with vindhya.. both seems to be happy while talking to each other..

After few minutes purvi saw Daya coming with vindhya… they entered inside, vindhya still laughing loudly..

Vindhya : ohh god Daya, i can't believe this...aap log gunehgaroon ko pakadne ke liye Kya Kya karna padte hai.. you all are great yaar...ok...baaki sab kal subha baat karenge..ab good night..

Daya with smile : good night..

Purvi watches all this from outside of her room..

Tarika also saw this from her behind and ask her : I think dono jaldi dost bangayi hai…..

Purvi turns and glared at tarika...and without say anything... silently went and laid on bed..

Tarika become expression less at her silent behavior and think in mind : is reaction ka Kya matlab hai..

**Next day morning**

**At dining table**

Deepa asks tarika , while serving paratha for tarika on plate.

Ye purvi aur Daya, vindhya... kaha hai..abhi tak Kyu nahi ayi.. nachta karne keliye..

Tarika : maa bass ate honge…aur papa kaha hai..

Deepa : as usual...bahar gayi... apne dost se Milne.

Then at same time Daya came there: good morning aunty.. good morning tarika..

Deepa: good morning beta..

Tarika : good morningDaya..

Deepa : Daya baito na.. nachta khayiye..

Daya : nahi aunty... man nahi hai, aunty main apne Ghar vapas jana chahta hu... Abhijit vapas agayi hai aur ab Mera chot bi Kam hone lagi tho.. main aaj hi vapas jana chahta hu

Arre itna bi jaldi Kya hai ghar jane ki…

Tarika surprised : Abhijit…

Abhijit : haan main hu tarika... good morning to all..

Tarika raising her eyebrows : a very good morning…

Daya : Abhijit tum yaha..ok achha hua tum khudi agaya...Chalo main apna saaman pack kardiya... main abhi lekar ata hu… phir ghar chalte hai..

Abhijit : haan haan bhai jarur..chalenge..but pehle thoda sa nachta khaane do mujhe...he sniffling ..hmm..Kya kushbu arahe hai….. aunty mujhe bi milegi thoda sa nachta..

Deepa : arre ye Kya puchraha hai Abhijit..ye apka hi ghar hai...tum puchna nahi order dena ka haq hai.. baito...aur Daya tum bi baito na..

Abhijit : haan haan bhai baito...suna nahi aunty ji ne kya kaha..ye bi humare ghar hai.. phir yaha se jaane ki jaldi Kya hai... pehle nachta Karo... phir araam se vapas ghar jayenge..

Daya angrily glares at him, abhi ignore and sat on chair and ask

tarika, tarika..vo curry bowl Jara pass kardo na..

Daya still standing, abhi started doing breakfast

Deepa : arre Daya baito na..

Daya : ji...he sat beside of abhi chair..

Now purvi came there, Deepa saw her and ask : arre itna der...aur vindhya kaha hai..

Purvi : vo...lo arahi hai... now vindhya little Faraway from them..

Deepa : teekhe tum baito..

Now purvi going to sit beside of daya ,

purvi ek minute vindhya stopped her.

All looks at both..

Vindhya : purvi Kya tum vaha baito na tarika ki pass... mujhe yaha baitna hai..

Purvi first feel sad, but not showing in her face simply said : haan baitiyena…

Daya feeling not good seeing her like this..

Now all doing breakfast silently..

Vindhya and Daya both touch the bowl at a time , Daya pulled back his hand, vindhya checking the bowl : arre isme ek hi paratha bachi hai...maa kitchen me aur partha hai..

Deepa : nahi beta..

Vindhya : hmm..ok..Daya ye paratha aap hi khayiye..

Daya stopped her : nahi.. it's ok..aap khayiye…

Both arguing like this... seeing their argue for single partha... Abhijit said to them..arre dono adha adha share Karo na… phir problem solve..

Vindhya : good idea... thanks jiju…

Now she made two pieces and put half piece on daya's plate..and half for herself..

Purvi watches all this...she recall the same thing like which was done in between her and Daya.. both was shared kachori on that festival day makarsankranthi..

Here Daya also remembering that same scene.

Then unknowingly both purvi and Daya looked at each other….

Here abhirika keep eyeing on both , tarika observing Daya, Abhijit observing purvi.

Vindhya asking Daya : Daya...aap jaldi khayiye na mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai..

Daya : haan...

After completing breakfast now all sat In hall and talking and Abhijit and vindhya making jokes and laughing with rest of them..

Purvi sat beside of tarika...and staring at Daya and vindhya...both talking with happily,

Abhirika watching at purvi expressions... purvi seems to be upset but pretend to become normal..

In excitement vindhya hits on Daya left arm..then..hisss.. sound came from his mouth...due to pain..

Everyone gets worried... purvi more worry about him..

Then she quickly get up from her place and went near to him and asked with worry : Daya ji Kya hua…..may be she forget that Other people also present there..

Daya surprised at her concern, he forgets about his pain only stares at her worry face..

Remaining people only stares at them abhirika smiling... looking at each other…

Then vindhya interrupt : ohh I am sorry daya... galti se apke chot par laga.

Daya : it's ok vindhya...tum jaan bujkar tho nahi kiya na..

Purvi : phir bi aap ko dhyaan rakhna chahiye the vindhya...abhi abhi inki chot teekh horahe hai...aur aap.. phir se

Daya : it's ok purvi..aur vaise bi mujhe jyada dard nahi hai...I am fine…

Vindhya with smiling : Daya lagta hai..chot tho tume lagi hai par dard purvi ko horahi hai.. Dekho uski ankhon me saaf saaf najar arahi hai aapke liye dard..

Now purvi eyes went widened due to shock

Now Daya looking into her eyes...she try to look him normal... but Daya noticed pain and concern for him in her eyes.

Purvi quickly stands up and tells to them : Main..abhi ati hu…

Now she quickly went to inside of her room and thinking about why her mind went out of her control...why she feeling bad when sees vindhya talking and moving close to Daya…

She speak to herself : ye Kya horahi hai mujhe...kuch din se mera dil aur dimag Daya ji ki baare me Kyu sochrahi hai...agar koi ladki uske najdiki aye ya usse baat Kare tho mujhe bechain Kyu horahi hai... mujhe gussa jaise feeling Kyu arahe hai…jaanti hu Daya ji bahut achhe insaan hai...sab ko madad karte hai...aur vo Mera bi bahut madad ki...mere man me uskeliye bahut respect hai…. Sirf respect hai..uske alaiva kuch nahi hai...kuch bi nahi hai….kuch bi nahi hai.. now she sat on bed and thinking and recall every moment spend with him...and speak out...ye kaise hosakte hai.. main Daya ji ko... pasand karne lagi hu...she stands up in jerk and roaming nahi...aisa nahi hosakte... main uske liye layak nahi hu... nahi hu layak...vo itna bada officer hai...aur main ek normal ladki hu... aur main aisa sochna bi correct nahi hai, main kabhi bi uske barabar nahi banpavungi…ab main Kya karu kaise bhul jao in sab ko…

Ye Kya horaha hai mujhe, mujhe itna bura Kyu lagrahi hai..aur Mera man me Kuch bhari jaise feel lagrahi hai...jaise koi Mera apne cheez mujh se dur lejarahi hai..

Nahi control yourself purvi.. control...un par tumhare koi haq nahi hai...vo tumhara kabhi nahi hosakti...bass kuch din ki rishta hai..ab vo aaj khatam hogayi... tears are coming from her eyes..and fall on her hand , now looking at her tear drops on her hand...ye Kya..Kyu rorahi ho... sambhalo apne apko...aur tum humesha ek baat kehti ho na dusron se...aaj tum hi bhulgayi hai Kya..Jo cheez tumhare nahi hosakte uski baare me sochna aur nahi mili tho dukh hona galat baat hai…phir kaise bhulgayi tum ye baat...yes main Kaise bhulgayi...ab main kuch nahi sochungi..kuch nahi… but kaise..kaise bhuljao..

Tabi purvi ko phone call ati hai.. purvi phone pe caller name dekhkar kush hojati hai…

Purvi wipes off her tears and pretend to be happily : maa...kaise ho aap..

On phone Purvi ki maa : tum kaise ho...Kya karrahi ho...…

Purvi : maa... main teekh hu…suddenly she heard some vehicles sounds..then she asked ,maa..aap bahar ho Kya... piche se kuch awaaz arahi hai..

Pm : haan...main bahar hi hu... achha tum kab arahe ho..

After listening her question Purvi lost in her own thoughts and unable to make a decision..

On phone pm : purvi...sunrahe ho ya nahi…

Purvi : haa.. haan maa...sun rahi hu...bass jaldi hi vapas avunga….maa main apko baad me call karti hu..she cut the call..

After cut the call Unknowingly again tears coming from her eyes..she wipes tears and assure to herself…...nahi...ab main rona nahi chahiye..aur... main.. main with heavy heart, unke bhare me bi nahi sochna chahiye… nahi sochna chahiye...she decides and quickly start packing her dresses in bag….. while speaking to herself yes yahi sahi hai...ab mujhe yaha se jaana chahiye..tabhi ye sab main bhul jaati hu...haan do teen din kuch ajeeb lagegi phir dhire dhire sab teekh hojayegi... aur yaha bi sab kuch teekh hogayi hai tho..ab main yaha rehna se Kya faida hai…..main chali javungi… phir Saab teekh hojayegi...

agar main yahi rahegi tho aage mai apne apko sambhal na mushkil hoga...she done packing and hold the bag and coming down..

Here at hall, All shocked to see her coming with big...and stood up and watches at her with confused looks.

Tarika : purvi..ye bag..Kya hai is bag me..

Purvi : tarika...ab main vapas jarahi hu apna Ghar…

All get shocked…

Deepa : Kya...vapas jarahi ho..Kyu…

Purvi with smile : ye kaise sawal hai maa...ab sab teekh hogayi hai...aur vaha mere maa mere raw dekhrahi hai…

Deepa : par purvi...agar tum yaha se chaligayi tho yaha iss maa dukhi hojayegi…aur tumhare shaadi ka Kya..

Purvi confused : shaadi..maa aap Kya bolrahi ho... main samjhi nahi

Abhijit : purvi...tum bhulgayi hai Kya..kuch dino ki baad tera aur daya tum dono ki Shaadi honewali hai..

Daya not expecting from him, because he knows everything then why he question her..

Purvi pretend to be normal : aap sab janthe hai na... main is Shaadi keliye kyun raaji hogayi hu...aur aap ye bi janthe hai.. main shaadi hi nahi karna chahti hu... mujhe shaadi jaise bhandan me good opinion nahi hai…

Abhijit : haan Saab pata hai mujhe...tum kis haalat me haan bola...aur hum ye bi janthe hai . tume shaadi karna pasand nahi hai...aur uske piche ki vaja bi malum hai...par Ek baar phir sochlo na..

Deepa : Abhijit...ek minute...main baat karungi purvi se... now she telling to purvi.. : Dekho beta... tumhare doston ke saath Jo kuch bi hua vo sab Bahut bura hua...but sab ke saath aisa hi hogi.. aisa tum sochna galat hai beta... maanthi hu ye sab dekhkar tumhare dimag me shaadi se nafrat aur dar bait gayi…par purvi...tum Daya ke baare me achhe se janti ho na...Kya tume abhi bi lagta hai...tum Daya se shaadi karne se future me koi problem ayegi…

Purvi controls her emotions and said her : sorry...aap jitna bi samjhane ki kosish kijiye..but main apna decision ko nahi badal sakti hu...I am really sorry..

Abhijit : matlab tum Daya se shaadi nahi Karogi…

Purvi moving her head as no..Daya already know her answer..he just staring her with cool and calm face..

Abhijit : teekhe...tum aunty ko apne maa mankar uski kushi keliye is Shaadi keliye tayyar hui...ab sab Sach jaan gayi hai tho..ab tum apne Ghar jarahi ho.. good.

Arre Kyu force karrahe ho tum sab purvi ko...agar vo shaadi nahi karna chahti tho...chod dena Kyu uski piche pad gayi aap sab... vindhya said to all..

Now she asking purvi : purvi tume shaadi pe bharosa nahi hai na.. purvi nodded.

Vindhya : fine...tum kisi ke liye apna decision change karne ki jarurat nahi hai…

Now vindhya tells to her mother : maa..main aap sab ko kuch batana chahti hu... main Daya se shaadi karna chahti hu... mujhe Daya bahut pasand hai maa.

Now everyone stunned at her words, purvi leaves her bag it fell on down, especially Daya get huge shock…

Now Purvi understanding , vindhya likes Daya that's why she was moving close to him..

Tarika : what tum Daya se shaadi karna chahti ho..

Vindhya while blushing : haan tarika... mujhe pehle najar me hi Daya pasand ayi, but maine intejaar ki may be purvi apne decision badal ke Daya se shaadi karegi, but vo tho apna decision change karna nahi chahti hai tho...ab main apna decision bolrahi hu…

Abhijit : arre wah ye tho badi kushi ki baat hai... finally dono asli behen ek hi Ghar ki bahu banegi..

Tarika and Daya shocked seeing his excitement.

Everyone faces seemed to be sad except Abhijit and vindhya..

Purvi still down her head and try to control her tears…

Daya staring at her feeling not good…

Vindhya : haan jiju…

Abhijit : phir ek kaam karte hai...abhi abhi tum dono bass rings exchange Kardo phir usi muhurat me shaadi karenge..

Vindhya : it's great idea but abhi ki abhi rings kaha se milegi…

Abhijit thinking : haan...yaad aya..he went to purvi and ask : purvi vo ring dedo na hume..usdin Daya tume pehnaya…

Purvi feeling sad and looking at the ring with sad and some mixed emotions..

Abhijit : ab tume is ring ki koi jarurat nahi hai na...ab tume isse nikal diya tho...daya vindhya ko pehnega.. phir donon ki engagement tho complete hogi..

Purvi didn't ready and feeling very sad to give tha

She was not willing to give the ring away, now she stressed by her thoughts, now she feel difficult to make a decision, she doesn't even know what to do... she feeling bad and unable to tell her feelings out, because in some where her mind warn her no you are not correct for him….she in dilemma…

Seeing her in confusion Daya think maybe she changed her decision and not return back the ring... but with in second his hopes evaporates, he looks at her with sad smile..she try to remove the ring..

Tarika just glaring at her angrily..

Deepa get upset.

Now Purvi gives ring to Abhijit : ye lijiye..ring...she placed the ring in his hand… Abhijit accept with smile..

Now he went to Daya and ask him put the ring on vindhya's finger,

Daya angrily stares at Abhijit

Abhijit urged him : hmm. Jao...pehanao jaldi vindhya ko….

Daya first looked at ring then at purvi, she looking down with out any expression... now he again look at Abhijit and then at vindhya..she looks at him with hopefully and constant smile on her face..

Abhijit : Daya... pehle ye pakado...he placed the ring on Daya hand.. vindhya yaha aao na..


	45. Chapter 45

Abhijit placed ring on daya palm and urged him to wear on vindhya finger..

Now vindhya coming towards them..

Daya gets irritated and threw ring away angrily... now the ring got near to purvi feet.

All shocked at his sudden behavior

Daya shouts on Abhijit : Abhijit...tum hosh me hi ho ya nahi... tume pata hai tum mujh se Kya karne ko kehrahe hai..

Abhijit normally : haan, main tumhare sagayi karvana chahta hu vindhya ki saath..

Daya gets irritated : vahi tho puchraha hu...Kyu karvana chahte ho tum aisa…

Abhijit : ye kaise sawal hai Daya…..aaj nahi tho Kal tum bi shaadi karna hai...I know tum purvi ki saath sirf natak kiya...ab vindhya ki saath asli shaadi Karo...is baar tum koi natak karne ki jarurat hi nahi... kyunki vindhya tume pasand karrahi hai aur tum se shaadi karna chahti hai…

Daya in frustrated and angrily : par main vindhya se shaadi nahi karna chahta hu..

Kyun..kyun Daya...kyu nahi karna chahte hai aap shaadi mujh se.. now vindhya questioning him.

Daya angrily.. : bass nahi karna hai...ab mujhe koi shaadi..

Vindhya : vahi tho Janna chahti hu...aap pehle purvi se shaadi karne keliye haan bola, jab Sach patachali tho... purvi ki saath natak karne ka tayyar the, ab mujh se shaadi karnekeliye kaha tho aap shaadi hi nahi karna chahte hai...Kyu

Abhijit : haan Daya...bol...Kyu nahi karna chahte ho tum ye shaadi... vindhya tume pasand karrahi hai Daya..

Daya : par main vindhya ko pasand nahi karta hu..

Vindhya : Kyu...Kya kami hai Mujh me...aur hum dono ki professions bi ek jaise hi hai... phir Kya problem hai mujhse shaadi karne me…

Daya : dekhiye vindhya….. shaadi sirf professions dekhkar nahi karte, pehle vo ek dusre ko pasand karte hai ya nahi ye Janna jaruri hai...un dono ek dusre ko samjhna chahiye , ek dusre ki bhawano ka respect dena chahiye, agar dono me se kisi ek is rishte se kush nahi hai ... phir bi vo dono shaadi karliya, phir dono future me bahut kuch khona padegi..

Vindhya : Daya aap Kya bolrahe ho.. mujhe tho kuch samaj nahi arahi hai... but I am sure aap pehle mujh se shaadi Karo... phir pyaar ek dusre ko samjhna automatically humdono ki beech me bi hojayega... shaadi ki baad mujhe pura vishwaas hai…

Daya looked at her unbelievable..

Abhijit : haan Daya...maan jao... vindhya bilkul teekh kaha... shaadi ki baad sab teekh hojayegi... shaadi ki baad tum bi pyaar karne lagega vindhya se…

Daya glares at him…angrily

Vindhya : haan daya maanjayiye..

Abhijit : haan Daya manjao..

Both stood besides of daya and irritates him by their continuous asking..

Now Daya gets frustrated by them...then he said in louder .. mere Shaadi tho hochuki hai with angrily.

Now both become calm and listening his sudden words, there only Deepa shocked and purvi worries in inside, tarika first surprise but feel happy inside.. finally he accepted the truth.

Vindhya again asking him : what..aapka shaadi hochuki hai,Kab ,kaise, kis se.

Daya looking away : vo..vo..main Batanahi sakte..

Vindhya : achha…now I understand, aap mujh se shaadi nahi karna chahte hai.. isliye jhut bolrahi ho...aap shaadi shuda hai...haina..

Daya try to explain her : nahi... vindhya... main koi jhut nahi bolraha hu...Mera shaadi Sach me hochuka hai.

Vindhya : tho batayiye koun hai vo ladki..

Here purvi getting tension..and anxiety..

Daya : main nahi batasakte.

Vindhya : tho main samjhjavungi ki ye sab jhut hai..ek kahawat banaye hai aapne..

Daya angrily : nahi..nahi..nahi..

Vindhya : tho boliye koun hai vo ladki…. otherwise mujh se shaadi ke liye haan boliye... boliye Daya shaadi Karogi ya ladki ka naam batvoge aap..

Daya totally stressed by her words he loses his control on his mind he speak outoff frustration : purvi…

Purvi lift up her face and looking at him with shocked eyes.

Deepa shock and didn't understand what is going on there..

Now vindhya stopped him questioning and surprisedly looking at purvi…

Abhirika also staring at purvi shocking expressions..

Now daya went near to purvi and tells her : I am sorry purvi… purvi confused...aaj main apne dil ka bhoj uthana chahta hu...aaj tume sab kuch batana chahta hu…. purvi just staring at him and listening him, purvi jab mujhe is Shaadi ki baare me abhijit bataya tha us vakt main decide nahi karpaya..kuch samaj nahi aya.. phir main abhi se kaha ki mujhe thoda time chahiye... decision lene me..…. phir kuch aisa situations ayi hai uske baad dhire dhire main tume pasand karne laga hu...aur us tyohar ki din me abhijit ne tum se ek sawal pucha yaad hai...she recall that situation..aur usdin tum mujhe hi chuna.. tab mujhe laga ki tum bi mujhe pasand karrahi ho.. but agle din jab tumne Sach bataya … khud ko bahut sambhala… but sagayi ki din un gundey ne humdono ko majboor kiya shaadi karne ka...he recall the scene while speaking haan...aur vo adhuri rehchuki hai...I know agar vo pura bi hogayi phir bi tum us Shaadi ko shaadi nahi mante... but purvi main us adhura shaadi ko shaadi maan raha hu..aur mante rahunga.. kyunki humdono phere leliya .. Agni ko saakshi maankar...mere hisab se phere lene se hi humare shaadi hochuki hai...ab main tume force nahi karraha hu ab tum bi is Shaadi ko manjao…. main tho bass apna feeling share karraha hu tum se... purvi jab hum phere lerahe the..usi vakt main khud ko ye vachan diya ki...mere dil me ,mere jindagi me tumhare alaiva kisi aur ladki ka koi jaga nahi hai , aur aisa kabhi nahi hoga…, ab tum iss shaadi ko maano ya nahi mano...par main is Shaadi ko maanraha hu aur tume mere jeevansati samajraha hu...bass...I am sorry agar mere baaton se tume koi takleef hui tho..

Now he turns to vindhya and said : yahi vo Sach hai vindhya...isliye main aap se shaadi nahi karsakta hu..….I hope you understand my feelings…

Now he left them in shock and went out from the house..

Now purvi stood there and thinking hardly and tears coming from her eyes…

Then. Some one called as .. purvi...a voice heard to all..all looks at the direction of voice

Purvi looks that direction..and get surprised shocked and mixed of emotion after saw that person...she quickly ran and hugs and sobbing..

Purvi crying tone : maa...she hugs her mother tightly and crying more..

Purvi mother also have tears but try to console purvi : purvi…

Now purvi separate herself and ask apology while crying : maa…. mujhe maaf kardo... main apko bina bataya Ghar chodke Ayi hu…. mujhe maaf kardo maa..she again hugs her...and crying.

Rest all are looking at both, Deepa felt bad to see her like this... now she went near to them..

Deepa places hand on her head : purvi please ..ro mat...

Now purvi mother separate from her and wipes her tears and ask : ab Kyu rorahi ho..us samay tho ek baar bi nahi socha mere liye... tume pata hai...itni dino se tumhare bina kaise gujarrahe the...kabhi kabhi kuch bura sapna bi arahi hai Tere baare me...jaise tum koi musibat me padi ho..tum bahut rorahi ho...aisa …. phir tumhare baare me sochkar bahut pareshaan hojate..

Purvi holding her hand : I am sorry maa.. said with teary voice..

Pm : achha teekhe teekhe...maa hu jyada gussa bi nahi karsakti hu.. kyunki bahut dino ki baad apne beti se milrahi hu na….she said with teary eyes.. isliye maaf karrahi hu…ab ye rona dona band Karo mere beti aise rote hue main nahi dekh pavungi…she wiped purvi tears.

Purvi just give her tearful smile…And then suddenly came some doubt in her mind

Then she asked her mother : maa...aap yaha kaise..

Main hi lekar Aya tha.. purvi ..aunty ko yaha..

Now all looks at main door and saw one person dressed up in brown color suit and looking handsome..

Purvi again surprised to see that person and in surprise tone : aap...yaha…

Now person came to her watches at her surprised face and says : haan main hu..

Purvi : Sagar bhayya aap...yaha...aur aap ko kaise pata hai main yaha hu…

Sagar : shayad tum bhulgayi hai purvi...main ek police officer hu….aur tum jaha bhi ho main easily pata karsakte hu…

Abhijit : Kya baat hai purvi.. maa ko dekti hai humsab ki baare me bhulgayi.. humsab ki baare me bi parichay dena apne maa se.

Tarika : haan par pehle aunty ko ander tho anedijiye..

Now purvi sat beside of her mother…. remaining also sat at their places..

Purvi first introducing her mother to all : Meri maa vasundhara..

Purvi with happily introducing everyone to her mother : maa...ye tarika aur uski mangetar Abhijit ji...ye vindhya tarika ki behen..aur ye vindhya tarika aur she gets some fear and thinking how to say in front of her Deepa also like her mother…. if said it to her real mother what she would feel..

Then pm vasundhara interrupt her : Kyu itna jyada sochrahi ho...kehdijiyena...ye tarika vindhya aur purvi ka maa Deepa ji hai…

Purvi shocked and looks at her with open mouth : maa... aap..

Vasundhara with smile : haan mujhe sab pata hai….aur tum mere saamne bi Deepa ji ko maa kehkar bulasakti ho.. mujhe koi problem nahi hai... akhir itni dino se Meri beti ko maa ka kami mehsoos nahi hone diya…. purvi and Deepa looked at each other and smiling..

Vasundhara : aur vo kaha hai dikhayi nahi deraha hai..

Purvi confused : koun...aap kiske baare me baat karrahi ho

Vasundhara : vahi...mere honewale damad ji... tumhare mangetar..

Purvi shocked and hearing his name she again went to sad mood and thinking about his words.

All tensed and confused how she knows about all this

Tarika with suspicious : aunty aap in sab ki baare me kaise jaanthe..

Vasundhara just smile and reply : ye sab mujhe Sagar beta ne bataya...ye Sagar mere padosi Ghar me rehte hai... but Bach pan se humare ghar me hi jyada rehte hai.. purvi ki saath khelna ate hai har roj….. dono ki beech khoon ki rishta nahi hai phir bi asli bhai behen se jyada pyaar karte hai ye dono ekdusre se... phir do din pehle Sagar ne bataya mujhe purvi Mumbai me hai...aur yaha Kyu rehrahi hai...sab kuch batadiya...aur mujhe yaha lekar Aya..….

All looks at him confused purvi also..

Tarika asking him : Sagar ji...yaha ke baate aap kaise jaanthe hai…

Purvi : haan bhayya... batayiye aap kaise janthe ye sab... main tho maa se itna kaha ki yaha main job karrahi hu..par apko kaise patachala ki main is Ghar me hu..

Sagar : haan jarur batata hu... pehle mere behen ki mangetar se milna hai Hume…

Vasundhara : haan mujhe bi...bhulayiyena usse..

Purvi getting up angrily : maa...aap yaha bhi shuru hui...maa aap jante haina mujhe shaadi karna pasand nahi hai…aur apko koi galat information dediya...Mai yaha Sach me shaadi nahi Karnewali hu..vo Sab ek natak…. suddenly some one showed her a photo seeing that photo..her words struck due to shock and her eyes widened and she looks that person who holds the photo….she saw it was vindhya.. vindhya holding the photo in front of purvi eyes.

Vindhya : hmm boliyena..Kyu rukh gayi purvi...bolo...Kya kehna chahti thi..vo sab ek natak thi..uske alaiva kuch bi nahi hai.. aur tum koi shaadi nahi karna chahti hai.. yahi kehrahi thi na tum phir ye photo tumhare purse me Kyu rakhi thi aapne Jara batayiye…

Purvi : kya...ye photo mere purse me... nahi it's impossible…

Tarika snatches the photo from her hand and surprised she spoke : is photo me tum aur Daya, ye tho tumdono ki saayi wale din ki photo hai..

Sagar : tarika ji...Jara Hume bi dekhne dijiyena..she gave photo to him..

Sagar saw the photo and praising : wah... kitna handsome lagrahe hai purvi tumhare mangetar... purvi angrily glares at him...Sagar quickly said to vasundhara... aunty aap Dekhiye apke honewale damad ji ko..

Vasundhara saw them in photo : haan Sagar tu Sach kaha beta...mere damad aur mere beti ki Jodi bhi bahut achhi hai... kisika najar nahi lagna chahiye…

Now purvi angrily snatched photo from her and yelling : arre aap log Kyu nahi samajte hai...ye sab natak hai..hum dono Sach me sagayi nahi kiya...

Vindhya : jhut.. jhut bolrahi ho tum...agar tum ye sab natak manthi hai tho….is photo ko apne purse me Kyu rakhi thi…

Purvi : arre maine kaha na.. maine koi photo nahi rakhi thi…

Vindhya : jhut mat boliye purvi... maine khud dekha tum is photo ko apne purse me rakhte vakt,..aur main ye bi jaanthi hu tumhare dil me daya ke liye kuch feelings hai...aur vo feelings Kya hai tum bi samaj gayi...but I don't know why you're not ready to accept your feelings,

Purvi : kyunki mere man me koi feelings hi nahi hai isliye…

Vindhya : tum phir se jhut bolrahi ho…

Purvi : main koi jhut nahi bolrahi hu... mujhe ye shaadi ki shabd se hi nafrat hai…

Vindhya : nahi..tume shaadi ki shabd se nafrat karti thi...par ab nahi...kyun ki ab tumhare life me Daya agayi hai na...uski saath beethi hue har pal tumhare soch ko badal diya, ab tumhare man me shaadi ko lekar naa koi shak aur naa koi dar..….aur tume bi bilkul yakeen hua hai ki is shaadi ki bandhan me bandh gaye tho tum bahut kushi se rahegi agar tumhare shaadi Daya ke saath hogayi tho...I am a right.

Purvi looks at her shock, like how she easily study her mind..

Vindhya : aisa hairaan hone ki jarurat nahi hai purvi...hum dono saath me pura das ghante Safar Kiya..aur main saamne vale ki dimag ko study karne achhe se janti hu…..us das ghante ki Safar me hi Mai tume samajgayi hu purvi..ab main pakka yakeen ke saath kehsakti hu. Ab tumhare man me Daya Keliye feelings hai.. but tum kisi baat ko lekar pareshhan hai, aur usi pareshaan ki vaja se tume ye sab nahi maanrahi ho...bolo purvi...Kya baat hai..Kyu Mana karrahe ho…apne feelings ko bahar ane se…

Deepa : boliye na beta….Kya problem hai tumhara...daya tho tume pasand karraha hai..vo tum apne jeevansati maanrahe hai….Hume tho anjaan me tum dono ki Shaadi karvane ka socha... but unexpectedly tumdono phere bhi pura Kiya...iska matlab yahi hai beta…. tumdono ke kismat already ekdusre se Judi hui hai.. Isliye tumhare kismat ne tume yaha le ayi.

Tarika : purvi tum humesha kehti ho na... tumharere kismat me humesha Ulta hote hai... but sab achhe result hi milte hai...aur Jo tum sochti ho, chahti ho aisa kuch nahi hote hai.. but Jo bhi hota hai..usme kahi na kahi tere bhaliye chipati hai...aisa hi kehte ho na tum, ab tumhare shaadi ki vishay me bi aisa hi hua hai purvi, tum khud sochlo..tum shaadi naa karne ki sochkar Ghar chod diya...yaha ayi…par yaha ane ki baad bi tum shaadi karne ko haan bola, maa ki kushi keliye... phir engagement ki din us gundey ne majboor kiya tumdono ko shaadi karnekeliye, phir se engagement hui tumdono ko…..aur aaj Daya apne dil ki baat tumse kehdiya.. tumhare liye uske maan me Jo feelings hai sab batadiya..

Purvi straightly tumse ek sawal puchtha hu...Kya tume koi shak hai daya pe, aur tumhe lagta hai Daya bi tumhare saath aisa karega Jo tumhare doston ki saath hua.., ya daya tumse shaadi karne ki layak nahi hai…

Purvi quickly : nahi.. tarika...aisa mat kahiye...Daya ji bahut achhe hai.. bahut achhe...aur mujhe tho koi shak nahi hai..Sach kahu tho jis ladki unse shaadi karegi vo bahut kush naseebwale hogi…

Tarika : phir problem Kya hai tumhara..

Purvi : main daya ji ke liye layak nahi hu.. vo itna bada officer hai...mere hisab se unke life me vindhya jaise ladki hone chahiye….

Vindhya : but vo tume pasand karraha hai purvi .

Abhijit : haan purvi...vo tab se tume pasand karne laga jab tum us bachhi ko bachane ke liye khud ki baare me nahi socha, aur vo sirf tume nahi, tumhare soch,aur kaise tum anjaan logon Keliye ladna, badhon ko respect karna, aur sab se badi baat tarika ke liye uski pariwar walon ki kushi keliye itna sab kuch karna...aisa bahut sare situations ki karan vo tume pasand kiya... tumhare soch ko respect kiya.

Aaj main tume ek Sach batata hu... actually...tum Daya se Sach batane se pehle hi main Saab kuch jantha hu... mujhe tarika ne sab kuch batadiya... but ye baat daya nahi jante vo khud mujhe batane aye thi.. phir...he told the whole conversation was happened between them, how Daya rejected to act and then how he convinced Daya... whole story told her..

Now purvi extreme shocked and looks them at unbelievable…

Purvi : mere peetpiche itna sab kuch plan banaya tum logon ne aur mujhe patabi nahi Chala…

Abhijit : but purvi isme Daya ko tum galat mat samjhna Maine hi usse force kiya aisa kehna ki aisa natak karne ki, vo aisa karke tumhara dil dukhana nahi chahte the, vo tho yahi sochkar dar jate the kahi Sach janne ki baad tumhare kyaa haal hojati hai... but Kya karu Purvi, mere bhai tumse pyaar karte hai, but tumhare decision jaane ki baad vo apna pyaar ko bhulne ka decide kiya…..vo tho kehdiya but bhulna unkeliye asaan nahi hai…..vo apne dukh kisise nahi share karte, but main samajsakta hu….. isliye...main unhe majboor kiya aisa tumhare saath natak karne ka... mujhe kahi na kahi vishwaas tha tum bi jarur usse pasand Karogi..ab dekh tum bi usse pasand karrahi ho... purvi ye sab mere bhayi ko apne pyaar se milwane keliye Kiya...ab Faisla tumhare haath me hai…

Tarika : purvi sorry, main tumse ye sab chipaya but main apne behen ko aise jindagi bhar akele rehna se dekh nahi paati hu…

Vasundhara : purvi tum pichle Janam me bi koi na koi punya kaam Kiya hoga... isliye is Janam me itni sare log Tere kushi ki baare me sochrahe hai, tumhare fikar karrahi hai, aur tumse bahut sara pyaar bi karrahe hai...ek baar sochlo beta...hum sab tumpar koi dabaao nahi dalna chahte hai...bass ek baar achhe se sochkar batana…

Deepa : haan purvi..ab tumhare angaan me kushiya khade hai...tum usse ander bulana chahte ho ya uske muh me darwaja bandkarna chahte ho achhe sochna..

Abhijit : mujhe vishwaas hai purvi, mere bhai par tume kabhi shikayat karne ka moka nahi ayegi..

Tarika : main tho bass itna hi kehti hu.. tumhare kismat tume Daya se milvane ke liye yaha layi.

Everyone tried their best to convince her, she also start again thinking about him..and her decision..

Sagar : arre purvi tum bahut samajdar ho...tum please Daya ji ko mere bhaisab bana do na….. main uske pass darwaja kaise thodna hai. seekhna hai…

All smiles at his sentence... purvi also smiles slightly…

Vindhya : arre wah purvi tho Hass rahi hai...Kya purvi humsab ye samjhle ki ab tum tayyar ho Daya se shaadi karne keliye..

Purvi still with her bow head and nodded with shy smile..

Abhirika surprised and happily : Kya...tum maan gayi ho Sach me…

Purvi said with smile : haan…

Now tarika overwhelmed she hugs purvi happily..

Abhijit : thanks thank you so much purvi...

Sagar : woohoo... finally purvi maan gayi.. shaadi keliye….. aunty apki beti haan boldiya..he hugs vasundhara in excitement…and then he hugged Abhijit... congrats sir... now he hugs purvi….then quickly separate from her said with emotional voice thanks purvi mere liye tum haan bola na..main main..he act as he really emotional ..daya ji se darwaja thodna seekhjao... main tumhare ehsaan kabhi nahi bhul pavunga...my dear behen..he really playing over drama... purvi laughing at his words..

Everyone also there laughing at his antics…

Now vindhya went near to them..and she tapped on Sagar shoulder, he turns around and sees vindhya..in excitement he just quickly hugs her... congrats vindhya, akhir tumhare plan successful hogayi…

Now everyone gets shock and stood like there statue, vindhya eyes went widened and hits on his back.

Sagar separate himself and ask her angrily : ouch..Kyu maarrahi ho mujhe..

Vindhya slowly hits on his head : ek kaam bi teekh se nahi hote tumse...Kya jarurat thi itni jaldi muh kholne ki…

Purvi with tension and worries : ab tum dono ek dusre ko janthe ho...aur Sagar bhayya aap kis plan ki baare me baat karrahe ho..

Deepa : haan batayiye...ab kounsa plan excute Kiya tumlogon ne..

Abhijit : purvi...aur aunty ji.. relax... ab tension hone ki jarurat nahi hai... main batata hu na ...ye Sagar hai.. vindhya ki friend...ye dono ekdusre se police training me mili...agar aap logon ko ye Sagar pasand aye tho... vindhya isse shaadi karna chahti hai…

Tarika : matlab ye dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hai...aur vindhya tum mujh se ye baat chipaya…

Vindhya : actually Mai tume surprise dena ka plan banaya tha tarika…main itni dino se coma me thi...aur Sagar mere liye pareshaan the... maine Ghar ane se pehle ek baar Sagar se baat karne ka man hui tho..Maine Sagar ko call kiya...aur mere accident ki baare me Saab kuch bataya... aur unexpectedly Sagar apne behen jaise ladki baare me bataya tha.., vo ghar chodke gayi hai,usse bahut mis karraha hai ,aur us ladki ka naam purvi bola tha, mujhe tho doubt laga, phir maine usse us ladki ki photo mail karne ko kaha...jab main Ghar ane ki baad mail check kiya tho... Sagar jis

Purvi ki baare me bataya tha ,vo Purvi aur humare ghar me rehne wali purvi dono ek hi hai.. phir maine Sagar ko sab bataya.. phir aunty se bi Mera baat hui... mujhe pata tha mere harkat dekhne ki baad purvi jarur yaha se jaane ke liye sochegi... isliye main pehle hi Sagar se bataya ki aunty ko lekar yaha ajao…

Tarika : achha isliye aunty ko sab patachala pehle se….aur tum dono saali jiju ne mujh se bi ye sab chipaya.. while she saying she glances at Abhijit.

Abhijit : haan kyunki.. purvi ke saath saath tume bi shock diya tho maja hi kuch aur hai..he smiles mischievously.

Tarika : achha... teekhe baad me dekhti hu..

Purvi : matlab tum Daya ji ke saath shaadi nahi karna chahti ho…

Sagar : oye..hello...behen mere hisab se tum hi perfect ho apne Daya ji ke liye...isse showing at vindhya mere alaiwa koi jhel nahi sakte..

Vindhya hits on his arm... achha..

Sagar complaining on her : dekha...dekha..aap sab ne kaise maarrahi hai mujhe..

All smiling..

Vindhya warn him : tum chup raho…. haan purvi vo bhi just drama, Daya khud apne feelings tume batane keliye…

Abhijit : aur finally aisa hi hua..

Purvi Wonder : ohh my God.. ..aap sab log mere Shaadi karvane Keliye itne sare natak karna pada ..

Sagar : ohh mere bholi priya behen… ek khawat haina...haajar jhut bolkar ek shaadi Karo...par yaha sab log ek se badkar ek plan banake tume tumhare pyaare Daya ji se milvana chahte hai...ab dekh sabki plan ek dum successful hui..

Abhijit : haan finally tum bi haan boldiya shaadi karne ka tayyar hui...main abhi Daya ko phone karke batata hu..

Purvi : arre nahi...nahi..

Tarika : ab Kya hua…

Purvi : vo main khud unse kehna chahti hu..

Abhijit : arre ye tho bahut good idea hai...agar main bataya tho vo mere baat pe yakeen nahi karega..agar purvi khud kehdiya tho... bahut kush hojayegi.

Tarika : haan it's really good idea.. but ab Daya kaha hosakta hai...ye kaise patachalega.. haan Abhijit uski mobile trace Karona..

Purvi : koi faida nahi mobile tho yahi padi hai vo dekh..

All turned their heads and saw his phone on sofa..

Tarika with disappointed : ohh shit..ab kaise patachalega…

Abhijit : mujhe pata hai , ab vo kaha bi jaaye but shaam ko jarur Ghar ayenge…

Vindhya : matlab ab purvi daya se Ghar me hi milegi…

Purvi thinking about him and feeling shy and some nervous,

She doubted herself if she could tell him about her feelings. She thinks… Is it possible for her?


	46. Chapter 46

At Abhijit and Daya house.

Tarika asking Abhijit : Abhijit tum Hume yaha Kyu laaye ho…

Abhijit : kyunki Daya yaha ayege na...aur purvi tum tayyar rehna Daya ate hi hum sab bahar jayenge tum khud unhe apni dil ki baat batadena ok…

But purvi not respond and lost in her own thoughts..all looks at her finds tension and nervous in her face..

Vindhya places her hand on purvi shoulder , now she came out from thoughts and blankly stares at them.

Vindhya : Kya hua...Kya sochrahi ho..

Purvi : vo... mujhe dar lagraha hai…

Abhijit : dar...kis baat se…

Purvi : vo main...ye sab unke saamne nahi bolpavungi…

Abhijit : phir uske piche se baat Karo…then he smiles..at his own comment..

Tarika : Abhijit...vo pehle se itna Dari hui hai aur aap is samay majak sujh rahe ho..

Abhijit : ohh common tarika... main tho purvi ki tension Kam karne ki kosish karraha hu…

Vindhya : aur tum purvi...isme darne ki Kya baat hai...Daya tumhare liye koi anjaan admi nahi hai... aur tum roj usse achhe se baate bi karte ho..

Purvi : haan hum dono ek dusre se anjaan nahi hai.. but vo feeling mere liye naya hai..aur main apne feelings ki baare me unse kaise kahu...ye sab sochne se mujhe dar lagraha hai.

Sagar : simple .. seedha Daya ki saamne khade hojao he explaining her while doing acting,he stood in front of vindhya..and said aisa uske ankhon me Dekho..he looking into her eyes.. other side abhirika looks at both with smile.. purvi follow and listening his tips carefully…

Sagar : phir kehdo apne dil ki baat… l love you.. vindhya...

Abhirika surprised and smiles... purvi repeat in shock : vindhya…

Vindhya angrily hits on his arm : Oye pagal...tum purvi ko sikharahe ho...ya mujhe I love you kehna ka chance lerahe ho..

Sagar : ohh.. sorry.. sorry.. main bhulgaya.. purvi tumhari liye ek baar aur karke dikhate hu..

Vindhya : tum rehne do... purvi tum darne ki koi jarurat nahi... pehle Daya apne dil ki baat baateyega... phir tum bi haan kehdo.

Tarika : vindhya... already Daya purvi ko apne dil ki baat batadiya...ab purvi ko bolna chahiye na..

Vindhya : kyun..agar Daya phir se batadiya tho koi problem hogi hai Kya..

Sagar : but vo phir se kahega..

Vindhya : jarur kahega…

Tarika : par kaise..

Vindhya looks at Abhijit , Abhijit understood her looks and quickly ask : hmm boliye saali ji...Kya kichdi paka rahi hai apki dimag me..

Vindhya started to telling her plan.. after finish the planning..

Purvi tensed looks : agar unhe patachalgaye tho..

Vindhya : hum sambhalenge but tum vaisa hi Karo jaise humne kaha….ok..

Evening

Abhijit eagerly waiting for Daya... now finally he saw Daya coming and quickly msgs to tarika…

Then tarika quickly ran inside of room and inform to vindhya, and ask : vindhya Daya agaya, Kya sab tayyar hai…

Vindhya reply from inside : haan haan sab ready hai…

Here at hall…

Daya enter inside and finds Abhijit roaming,

Abhijit with worries : arre Daya tum agayi, achha hua...ab jaldi uper jao vo tumhare room me Tera intejaar karrahi hai…

Daya confused : koun...koun intejaar karrahi hai..

Abhijit still tensed looks : vahi...jise tumne vaha us Ghar me subha chodkar gayi the…..ab vo zid pakadke baiti hai Daya...agar vo shaadi Kare tho tum se karegi Verna…

Daya getting frustration : ye ladki samajte kyu nahi...Kyu mere piche padgayi...abhi batata hu.. he starts to go towards his room..

Abhijit acting as he really worries : Daya... thoda pyaar se samjhao...Verna bichari ro padegi…after Daya left, he started laughing madly... hahahaha..

Now Daya angrily opened his room door and saw vindhya sat on chair and reading some magazine, heard door open sound she looks at the direction and saw him...then she quickly get up from chair and went near to him..and said happily and relieved face : thank God aap agayi...apko pata hai Kab se intejaar karrahi hu.

Daya rudely ask her : kyun ayi ho tum yaha..

Vindhya : arre ye kaise sawal hai Daya... subha maine bataya tha na.. main tum se shaadi karna chahti hu, aur tum kuch bolne ka moka hi nahi diya aur vaha se chale gaya... isliye main yaha ayi hu.. tume samjhane ke liye..

Now he gets more frustrates by her words, he turns around and now his back faced towards her..

Daya yells on her : vindhya main tume kitne baar samjhau ki Mai tum se shaadi nahi karsakta hu…..mere Shaadi tho hochuki hai...ab mere man me sirf purvi hai..sirf usiki khyaal hai..aur main kabhi kisi aur ko mere dil me jagha nahi desakta hu.. kyunki main purvi se pyaar karta hu…. like saying this he fastly turns back and surprised, shocked and stares at her with unbelievable eyes and only one word came as purvi...from his mouth due to shock

Daya still shocking eyes : purvi tum... he searching everywhere in the room... vindhya kaha hai..aur tum yaha kaise, thodi der pehle yaha vindhya thi phir tum achaanak..

She unable to answer his every question,and her heart beats fastly due to fear,and she constantly twirling her dupatta due to nervous and just staring at floor..

Daya staring at her and confused why she not giving any reply..and what she is doing here and where is vindhya... like so much of thoughts running his mind.

Daya again asking her with softly : purvi...tum chup Kyu khadi ho...tum yaha…

Purvi still stood there silent and has a shy and nervous smile..she try to say but she can't, she getting very tensed, unable to speak one word..she thinking how to say... how to start…

Daya noticed her,she is looking slightly different..then he again asked her : purvi...Kya hua..kuch bolte Kyu nahi tum..

Purvi getting shy and tensed her hands trembling and her throat become dry she feeling difficult to say about her feelings to him.

From behind of curtains vindhya and tarika watches at both and here from out side of room.. Abhijit and Sagar try to hear their conversation..

Here inside beside of curtains vindhya slowly asking tarika : tarika... purvi kuch Kyu nahi bolrahi hai..

Tarika : arre vo pehle se bahut tension me thi, ab Daya ko saamne dekhkar aur tension horahi hai phir us tension ki vaja se kuch bol nahi parahi hai bichari…

Vindhya : but kuch tho bolna chahiye usse..

Daya continuously asking her, tension increases in inside of her..

Purvi thinks in mind : purvi jaldi boldo...Verna sab tum par maajak udhayegi.. aur kahegi ek choti si baat bi bolnahi paya tumne..

Seeing her tension ,he also tensed and worry for her he asked her in worry : purvi..tum kuch tension jaise lagrahi ho...Kya hua...koi problem hai Kya..Saab teekh tho haina…

Heard his words,she looks up and saw worried in his eyes for her….His concern for her touched her heart...she just staring at him for a second and slightly smiles..

Daya totally confused and seems to become mad , he didn't understand why she smiling like that

Purvi now took some courage and decide to tell him , then she started to speak: Daya ji..vo…

He eager to listen her...haan purvi bolo...Kya baat hai…

Here vindhya and tarika behind curtains : uff... finally muh khola…

Abhijit and Sagar now move more near to the door.

Here inside

Purvi hesitate to say : Daya ji...vo..vo..

Daya : haan purvi bolo..

Purvi : Daya ji...vo... main she feeling shy and tensed…

Now Daya really get irritate but pretend to be normal and tired voice : haan... tume..Kya hua..purvi..Kyu rukh rukh ke bolrahi ho...aur ye Kya.. Kab se dekhrahe hu...aaj kuch ajeeb sa behave karrahe ho tum...ek baat bolne me itni time Kyu lerahi ho.. jaldi bolona..

Now purvi assure herself and took long breath and said : Daya ji vo main aap se..

Now Daya straightly looking in to her eyes : haan mujh se..

Purvi fumbled due to her tension and fear : mu..mujhe...aa..aap se...ek madad chahiye…

Behind of curtains tarika and vindhya repeat it with confused and shocking looks : madad..

Here outside Abhijit and Sagar also gets shocked and unbelievable at her words.

Here inside

Daya with concern : madad…

Purvi looks at him with full hope and ask : haan madad Karoge na aap..

Daya : haan.. haan... jarur batayiye Kya karna hai mujhe..

Purvi turns other side and telling while blushing and smiling : jyada kuch nahi karna hai aap..bass shaadi karna hai aap mujh se..

Then daya in flow : bass...itni si baat hai...Mai tho dar hi ga.. now he realised what she was ask him..then he asked her with shock and little doubt... purvi...ek baar phir se bol.. shayad mujhe sunne me galti hui…

Here outside Abhijit hits on his head by his hand...Sagar ask him from back :sir please.. sambhaliye apne apko..

Abhijit . in louder due to frustration : arre... kaise...then Sagar quickly sir..dhire boliye..

Now Abhijit speaking slowly : ye Daya koi baat ko ek hi baar Kyu nahi samjte...har baat ko detailed me explain karna chahiye...arre itni samay ki baad purvi apne muh kholi aur seedha puchliya.. but ye Daya kehte hai...sunne me galti hui…

Sagar giggled and said : may be Daya ji ko shock laga hoga purvi ki baat sunnkar..

Here tarika and vindhya smiling after watching Daya facial expressions..

Vindhya : tarika...dekha tumne ab purvi bi Daya ko confusion me daal diya….

Here purvi still looking at other side and smiling..due to shy..

Now Daya getting restless, he came in front of her and again ask : bolona purvi abhi abhi tumne Kya kaha..

Purvi looking down due to shy and with nervous smile she repeat again : Kya..aap mujh se shaadi karoge... daya shocked and surprised,now she lift her head and looking into his eyes… vo bi asli shaadi, is baar koi natak karne ki jarurat nahi hai..

Daya still looking in shock he didn't believe his ears and looking at her with his widened eyes.

Seeing his condition like with out giving any response he stood there like statue... purvi getting tension and worries..

She calls him by his name with worries : Daya ji...Daya ji.. now she calls his name in louder..

Heard her loud voice daya came out from transe,and still in confusion he again asked her for confirmation : purvi….are you sure..abhi abhi tumne Jo kuch kaha vo Sach hai..

Purvi looking down and nodded her head with shy smile..

Daya still confused and not ready to trust her words : nahi.. jarur kuch tho hua hoga... phirse koi tum par dabao laya hoga isliye...aisa kehrahi ho na..bol baat Kya hai…

Purvi : nahi daya ji...koi mujhe force nahi kiya... main khud chahti hu ki... before she completes her sentence..

Daya not ready to agree with her : no...aisa nahi hosakte..main achhe se janthe hu...tume shaadi karna bilkul pasand nahi hai... phir tum ye sab..kyu..Sach Sach baatao purvi... jarur kisine tume force kiya hoga…

Purvi try to say something.. nahi Daya ji aisa..again Daya interrupt her..

Daya : Dekho purvi...Kahi tum aaj subha Jo kuch hua , maine tumse Jo kuch kaha un sab ki vaja tum ...ye decision tho nahi leli na... Dekho purvi….. main tho sirf apna feelings bataya, par iska matlab ye nahi hai ki tum apne decision badlkar majboori hokar ye sab karne ki jarurat nahi hai... apne apko takleef dene ki jarurat nahi hai…

Like this Daya not let her speaking and not ready to listen her, continuously he speaking.. now purvi getting frustration at his constant speech, she said in louder : Daya ji..ek baar mere baat tho suniye...he quickly stopped , and now purvi start speaking , dekhiye...aap jaise sochrahi hai vaisa kuch nahi hua hai...koi mujhe force nahi kiya, aur mere liye apke man me Kya feel karraha hai ye jaankar mujhe bura nahi laga,balki mujhe kush horaha hai ki aapko main pasand ayi, aur aap mujhe apne jeevansati maanrahe hai.. aur ab maine aap se shaadi karne keliye isliye pucha ki...ab Main aapse ,she feeling shy aapse pyaar karrahi hu...she finally confront her feelings in front of him.

Daya still in dilemma : purvi..tum..

Purvi : I know Daya ji aapko mere baaton pe yakeen nahi horahe hai...par main Sach bolrahi hu Daya ji…. mujhe bi aapse pyaar hogaya hai...ab main aapse pyaar karti hu dayaji …. phir us adhura shaadi ko pura karke,Mera pura jindagi aapke saath bitana chahti hu…..

Daya stares at her and surprised at her words and overwhelmed inside with happiness.

Purvi looks at him with full of love and hope asking him : boliyena daya ji... karoge na shaadi mujh se, hamesha rahegi na Mera saath... saath janmon tak…

Daya extreme happy after knew about her feelings and he unable to speak because of much happiness...he just staring at her with smile... and he can't believe at his fate…

Purvi has some fear : boliyena daya ji...aap kuch bolte Kyu nahi…

Daya now is in cloudnine, he doesn't know how to express his happiness and in that more happiness he tightly hugs her... purvi shocked at his sudden act, and her eyes went widened due to shock and she feels her heart beating fastly…

Seeing this sudden act, Here vindhya and tarika quickly hides themselves behind of curtains and giggling..

Here outside Sagar asking Abhijit : sir achaanak dono ne baate karna Kyu band kardiya….

Abhijit : ek second Mai dekhkar ate hu..he slowly went near to door and shocked to see Daya hugging purvi..he smiles amusingly and quickly went back to his place.

Sagar ask him : Kya hua..aur aap Kyu muskurarahe hai..

Abhijit just hugs him due to happiness and and tells him : aaj main bahut kush hu, bahut kush finally mere bhai ko apna pyaar milgayi…

Here inside purvi smiling heart full and try to wrap her hands around him, but suddenly strikes in her mind, They were not alone in the room...then she quickly separate herself from him...and looking shy and some uncomfortable..

Daya understood her uncomfortable, then he ask her apology : I am sorry purvi…... now he speaks with smiling face achaanak tumhare muh se ye sab sunkar kuch jyada hi kush hogaya hu….and I don't know how to express my happiness , isliye.. with out your permission maine tumko aisa

Purvi with shy smile looking other side : it's ok Daya ji...I.. understand..

Daya : purvi main Batanahi sakte aaj main bahut kush hu... bahut kush... tume pata hai maine tho hopes hi chod diya, tum kabhi shaadi ke liye haan bolegi...aur Sach kahu tho mujhe abhi bi yakeen nahi horaha hai ki, purvi ye sab Sach hi haina, kahi main koi sapna tho nahi dekhraha hu na...she just smiling seeing him at in confusion.

Purvi : ye sab Sach hai Daya ji koi sapna nahi hai..

Daya : main abhi is baat Abhijit ko batake atihu..he try to go…

Purvi : jarurat nahi hai...daya ji…

Daya turn back and asked her confusion : Kya..Kya kaha tumne..

Purvi : haan Daya ji..kisi ko kuch batane ki jarurat nahi hai..Sab sunrahi hai.

Daya : hmm your right, sab sunrahe hai... phir main batane ki jarurat Kya hai..

Purvi confused : matlab..

Daya : matlab ye hai ki.. now he walks towards the curtains and move the curtains aside.. tarika and vindhya looks at him with their widened eyes,due to shock.

Daya : ab aap bahar asakte hai...aur aap bi Ander asakte hai Abhijit...he screamed abhijit name from inside of the room..

Now all stood besides of Purvi.. with nervous smiles on their faces.

Daya folding his hands against his chest and asking them : aap sab ko Kya laga main tumlogon ko dekha nahi..

Purvi : matlab aap jaanthe hai ye sab yahi hai..

Abhijit : arre Kaise nahi patachalega ...mere bhai cid officer ...aur cid officers ki har vakt alert rehna padega, koun picha karrahe hai, aas pass sare jagha pe najar rakhna padega Hume…

Daya : haan purvi... suddenly vindhya gayab hona aur tum mere saamne khade hojana...usi vakt mujhe shak hua...aur mujhe bahar se kuch awaaz bi sunayi derahe hai... phir maine mirror me tarika dikhayi...tabhi maine samaj gayi hu baaki sab yahi hai aur chupke se hume dekhrahe hai..

Vindhya proudly : hmm...manna padega apko jijaji…

Daya surprisingly asked her : jijaji..

Vindhya casually : haan...main Umar me purvi se chaar mahine choti hu….aur purvi bi mere behen hai... phir us hisab se aap mere jijaji haina..

Abhijit : hmm you're right vindhya…

Sagar interrupt : hello Daya sir…

Daya : hai...par aap koun…

Sagar : my self Sagar..main purvi ka much bolnewale bhai hu.

Abhijit : haan...ab ye sirf purvi ka bhai hi nahi…vindhya ki honewale pati bi hai…

Daya surprised : what….agar ye sab kab kaise..hua..

Abhijit : ye Sagar vindhya ko police traininig me mili hai...aur he told the whole story.

Daya just staring at them with unbelievable.

Now Abhijit finish to tell the whole plan.

Tarika : haan Daya mere behen aur tumhare bhai ne milkar itna bada plan banaya...aur home patabi nahi Chala..

Sagar : arre tarika ji Jo bi kiya but finally in dono tho milgayi na...he indicated at Daya and purvi...both looked at each other and smiles at each other.

Now Daya went near to purvi and asking her : purvi vo main tumse ek baat chupaya... actually…. maine tumse jhut bola ki maine tumhare baare me abhijit ko kuch nahi bataya…par

Purvi : par aap unhe batane se pehle hi vo mere Sach ki bare me janthe haina…

Daya : haan..but ye sab

Purvi : juju ne mujhe sab kuch bataya...ab aap mujhe koi explanation dene ki jarurat nahi hai...mujhe aap par pura bharosa hai...aur ab tak Jo kuch hua usse bhul jayiye….

Abhijit : arre haan...Daya jaldi Chalo..vaha tumhare sasuma tumhare raw dekhrahi hai..

Daya confused : koun... Deepa aunty ji..

Abhijit : arre nahi nahi...vo bhi purvi ki maa hi hai but..ab purvi ki asli maa... vasundhara ji apne damad ji ko dekhne keliye tadaprahi hai..

Purvi : haan...aur vo ate hi apki baare me pucha…

Vindhya : Kya baat hai jiju...aapo tho lottery lag gayi..do do sasumaa ki ashirvad hai apke sir pe…

All smiles happily.


	47. Chapter 47

Finally marriage day has came

Both pairs sat on mandap at their respective places and doing puja..

Now pandit ask them : ab dono Jodi phere keliye khade hojayiye…

Now they are ready for circumumbulation.

Both couples doing circle around the hawan.

**First round**

Daya once looked at purvi and in mind : maine socha nahi phir se hum dono aisa phere lenge.. ab main tumse vada karta hu main apka bharosa nahi khounga.

Purvi also thinking as the same.. : maine kabhi nahi socha ki.. mere Shaadi aapke saath hogi..jis insaan se shaadi karne ka natak kiya ab usi insaan se asli shaadi karrahi hu.. main aapse vada karti hu, main aap par vishvaas kabhi nahi khounga, aur Sach kahu tho ab main khud se jyada aap par vishvaas karrahi hu aur karte rahungi..

Rest of them throwing flowers on both couples..

**Second round**

Daya : main bahut kush hoon tum mujhe sweekar karliya aur mujhe tumhare pati ki haq diya..main tume vachan deti hu main kabhi apna farz nahi bhulunga...aaj se Mai aapki har ek jimmedari ki nibhane me saath dunga

Purvi in mind : mere kushi tho asmaan churahi hai...aap jaise kabil officer mujhe pasand kiya aur apne patni ka darja derahe hai...ek Naya rishta ,Naya pariwar, Naya bandhan se judne jarahi hu..ye sab aapke karan se hi mujhe milrahi hai.. main aapko vachan deti hu….Main dhyaan rakhungi ki meri vaja se aapke pariwar ke saamne main apko kabhi nirasha nahi karunga..

.

**Third round**

Daya : main tumhare har sukh dukh me saath dunga.

Purvi : aaj tak aapne mere har dukh aur har pareshaani me Mera saath diya, ab mere baari..ab apki har dukh Mera hai...Mera har sukh apka hai..

**Fourth round**

Daya : aur main...aapke kehne se pehle, main apke dukh ka pata lagaane ki kosish karunga,aur us samsya ka samadhan khojne ke baad main ise teekh karunga aur apke chehre pe kushi dekhunga.

Purvi : aur …main kabhi bi aise baat bi nahi karenge Jo apka dil dukhaye.

**Fifth round**

Daya : bhagwaan se ek request karta hu...…agar main aapse kuch chipaya tho..aap mujhe galat samjhkar mujhe par Naraj nahi hona chahiye, phir hum dono ki rishte me daraar nahi ana chahiye.

Purvi : ab main aapse Mera har ichha har soch sab share karungi, but main apko force nahi karungi sab batane ke liye...aap Jo baateyega vahi sunungi, agar kuch chipaya tho Mai samajhajavungi uski piche jarur koi vaja hoga..

**Sixth round**

Daya : ab Mera jindagi me aap sirf ek hissa nahi hai...Mera pura jindagi aap hai...aap ki bina Mera jindagi adhura hi rehjayegi...mere dil par sirf apka naam hai aur mere akhir saas tak rahega.

Purvi : ab aap hi Mera pura jindagi hai….mere liye apke pyaar ne aapko mujhe pyaar karne keliye raazi Kiya...ab main bhagwaan se apne jeevan ka sesh samay aapke pyaar me bitaane ke liye mangti hu..

**Seventh round**

Daya : ab hum iss saath phere pura karke hum dono ek dusre se saath janmon tak is bandhan me bandh gaye hai…. mujhe pura vishwaas hai hum dono ka ye rishta kabhi kamjoori nahi hogi…. humare jindagi me kitna bi uljhan aye hum dono saath me un sare uljhano ko suljhayenge...but kabhi ek dusre se alag nahi honge..

Purvi : aaj ke baad Mera jindagi me koi adhura nahi rahegi...ab aap agayi na mere jindagi me bahut sare kushiyon ko lekar, bahut sare armaano ki lekar...ab main apse akhri vachan derahi hu...kabhi bi Apke baat sahi lage ya galat mai kabhi apko chod ke nahi jauvunga…..haan kabhi kabhi apko gussa dilaunga phir apko manaunga lekin hamesha apke saath hi rahunga...mere akhiri saaa tak…

Now both couples sat on their places..

Pandit ji giving instructions and they following his instructions..

Ab Abhijit sindhur se tarika ki maang bharadeti hai..aur dusre taraf Daya bi purvi ki maang bharadeti hai sindur se..

Phir uske baad Abhijit tarika ko, Daya purvi ko mangalsutra bandte hai..

After completing the marriage , they taking the blessings from the elders.

Vasundhara cupped purvi face and get emotional : mujhe tho abhi bi yakeen nahi horaha…. Sach me tumhare shaadi hogayi...par ab Main bahut kush hu..mere beti ko ek samjhadari pati Mila aur mujhe bete jaise damad..

Par damad ji... mera ek vinati hai...aapse..

Daya : main jantha hu...aap Kya kehna chahti hai...aap don't worry... main purvi ko achhe se khayal rakhunga...aap chintha hone ki jarurat nahi hai.. sasumaa..

Vasundhara : mere beti Sach me badi kush naseebwale hai..isli tumhare jaise samjdhar pati uski jindagi me agayi.

Deepa : haan, aap bilkul teekh kaha vasundhara ji..

Vindhya : arre aap sab yahi baate karte rahege ya baaki rasam bi pura karegi.. bahut Sara kaam karna hai...aur aap dono dulhe rajon ne jaldi mujhe paise dijiye aur apne apne jhute lelo.

Abhijit and Daya surprised and asked her together : matlab humare jhute apki pass hai..

Vindhya : kyun aapko koi shaq hai... chaliye jaldi nikaliyiye aur dijiye mujhe paise..

Koi kisi ko paise dene ki jarurat nahi hai.. Sagar came there ,has a mischievous smile on his face..

Vindhya : kyun bina jhute pehna kar chalna hai Kya..

Sagar : nahi...dono dulhe jhute pehankar hi jayega..

Vindhya : vo kaise..

Sagar : aise..he placed do Naya jhute in front of them..

Abhijit and Daya proudly smiles and wore them and said thanks to Sagar…

Sagar smiling Victorias : vindhya ji...ye jhute churana phir paise dekar vapas lena ye sab bore hochuke hai…..aur yahi naya trend hai... sali ko bina Paisa dekar Naya jhute pehankar jana hai..

Vindhya stares at him with angrily and scream : ye tho cheating hai...aisa nahi karsakte aap log..

Sagar : Kyu..Kyu nahi karsakte...agar aap jhute churake aur usse shaadi me ek rasam kehkar aisa bahana banakar dulha ko lut the hai..aur dulha apna Paisa bachane ke liye aisa Kiya tho vo apko cheating lagte hai...aaj se ye Sagar Pratap ye elaan karte hai ki aaj se Shaadi me jhute churana ki is rule ko thodkar ek Naya rule add Karraha hai , aur aaj se har ek dulha yahi follow karega.. shaadi me dulha jhute keliye apne sali ko paise dene ki jarurat nahi…. vo Naya jhute pehankar jaa sakte hai..

All stares at him with surprised and smiles at his announcement... vindhya stares at him with open mouth..

Now he asking both grooms : ab aap befikar hokar jayiye..ab apko koi nahi rokhsakte..

Abhijit and Daya looking at each other and smiles..

Here tarika and purvi looked at vindhya and noticed her disappointed face... they decided something in their minds, but unknowingly at each other ideas.

Now Abhijit and Daya started to walk, but finds their newly wives are still stood back at there places..

Both looked back and glanced at each other faces and then stares at their wives…

Now both tarika and purvi also glanced at each other and without telling both understood about their decision

Abhijit asking tarika : Kya hua Kyu rukh gayi..

Purvi interrupt : kyun ki mere behen kush nahi hai apki saath jaane ke liye..

Abhijit : what kush nahi hai…

Daya : arre kush nahi hai tho shaadi Kyu karegi Abhijit se…

Tarika : tab kush the,but ab nahi..

Abhijit : Kyu..ab kush Kyu nahi hai..

Purvi : kyunki aap dono ki vaja se humare behen vindhya upset hui... isliye…

Tarika : aur haan..Kya kaha Mr Sagar Pratap ji...aaj se dulha jhute keliye Paisa dene ke liye koi jarurat nahi hai...ok...aaj se Shaadi me ek aur rule hum ladkiyon ki taraf se add hojayegi..

Purvi : aur vo rule ye hai ki….jab tak dulhan ki behen haan nahi bolte tab tak dulhan dulha ke saath nahi jaayegi...agar dulha apne dulhan ko apne saath lejana chahte hai tho pehle dulhan ka behen se permission Lena hai..

Tarika : yes... behen manegi tho dulhan bi maanegi apne dulha ke saath jaane ke liye..

Listening their new rules, both Abhijit and Daya and Sagar shocked and stares at both ladies with their open mouth...Sagar feel his head start spinning...due to this shocking words.

Vindhya surprised and overwhelmed with happiness and quickly ran to them and hugs both, and exclaimed : thank you so much yaar, tum dono mere liye..here she expressing her happiness.

Here Abhijit and Daya discussing slowly

Daya : Abhijit ab Kya karenge hum..

Abhijit : vahi karna hai Jo undono ne kaha..

Daya : tume Kya lagta hai vo turant maanjayegi..

Abhijit frustration : arre ye sab tho us Sagar ki vaja se hui...iss Sagar ki tho..he turns and found no one was not there...arre ye kaha gaya….

Both look around and but no where found him…

Daya : dar se bhaag gayi hoga...usse baad me dekhenge, ab ye sochlo vindhya ko kaise Manana hai…

Abhijit : ab sochna nahi hai directly baat karna hai Chalo..

Both went near to them..

Abhijit : vindhya..ab bolo tume Kya chahiye..

Vindhya : nahi nahi..jijaji...ab mujhe kuch nahi chahiye..

Daya with happily : tho apne behen se kahiye na humare saath jaane ke liye..

Vindhya : hmm...she act as thinking par ab nahi baadme batati hu…

Abhijit : Kyu... ab Kyu nahi bolegi…

Daya : haan, Dekho vindhya humse bhul hogayi…. maaf kardo na...aur Dekho tume Jo chahiye main tume dedunga...but please Purvi se kahiye na mere saath chalne keliye...badi mushkil se shaadi hogayi humare..ab main purvi se ek pal bi dur nahi rehsakta hu... isliye please kehdo na purvi se... haan aaj se maine bi sirf tume support karunga... purvi...maanao na...apne behen ko.

Seeing him like this..and listening his words... purvi blushing and unable to looks at other faces.. due to shy.

Abhijit : ohh my God Daya... shaadi tho abhi abhi hui hai aur itni jaldi party badal diya tumne, I can't believe this tum mere bhai Daya hi haina ya koi aur…

Daya feeling shy...and try to find words : vo...main tho..

all laughing and enjoying their conversation..

Vindhya whisper to her both sisters : tarika... lagta hai Daya purvi ke liye bahut tadapraha hai... purvi slightly blushes and looks at him and find his disappointed and sad face…. now purvi also feel sad for him..then she tells to vindhya

Vindhya... jaldi kuch maango unse...main unhe aisa dekhnahi parahi hu..

Vindhya :hmm..huu..ab biwi ki haalat bi kharab horahi hai apne pati ko dukh me dekhne se..

Tarika : Dekho vindhya tum ek kaam Karo, Daya tho generally vahi karega Jo purvi kahegi, but Abhijit na mujhe apne baaton se hamesha confuse karte hai phir uski baat hi manwa dete hai... isliye..tum Daya se kuch jyada mat mango.. but Abhijit se Kya puchegi ye tho main nahi jaanthi hu.. but at least uske ek mahine ki salary khatam hone chahiye…

Vindhya unbelievable : ohh god...ek taraf ye purvi apne pati ka dukh bardash nahi karparahi hai,phir dusri taraf tum tarika.. apne pati ko pareshaan karne ka sochrahi ho..Sach me yaar tum dono Kamal ki behen hai meri, ek meethi, ek katti,

Aur tum namak...both tarika and purvi said together…

Tarika : kyunki bina namak se koi bi khana testy banthe hai Kya...

Purvi urged her : ab jaldi puchiye na..

Vindhya : haan haan.. wait..puchrahi hu..

Here Abhijit and Daya still busy in their argue..

Vindhya interrupt as ek minute…

Now both Abhijit and Daya looked at her.

Vindhya : dekhiye my dear brother in laws, main decide karliya ki ab humare dono behene aapki saath chalenge, both gets happy, but... vindhya extend her sentence…

Abhijit and Daya together : but.. both getting tension..

Vindhya : but aap dono mujhe kuch gifts dena hai.. phir aap apne apne biwiyon ko apne saath lejasakte hai..

Abhijit : tho boliyena Kya chahiye tume…

Vindhya : Daya jiju aap se, asking him before, first she glances at purvi and grab her hand took her near to him and placed her hand on his hands, and said : aapki man me purvi keliye har roj pyaar badna chahiye, aur purvi apki pyaar me khokar khud ko bhulna chahiye...bass aap purvi par kabhi gussa nahi karega.. agar vo gussa karegi tho aap chup chaap sunte rahna hai ok…

Purvi surprised at her words….

Daya holding purvi hand tightly and tells to vindhya : jarur… main purvi par gusse se Kya, unchi awaaj me bi baat nahi karunga..he said with smile, purvi feel more happy on her destiny.

Now vindhya turns towards Abhijit, before she would say, Abhijit start speaking.. main tume promise karta hu vindhya.. main tumhare behen ko palkon pe bitakar rakhunga, aur kabhi gussa nahi karenge, aur Ghar ki kaam me madad karunga.. bahut ladpyaar se khyaal rakhunga tumhara behen ko..

Vindhya : hmm.. good…

Abhijit : tho chaliye tarika, tumhare behen maangayi..

Vindhya : ek minute,

Abhijit made tired face : ab Kya hua..

Vindhya : Daya jiju aap apne patni purvi ko lejasakte hai.. but Abhijit jiju...aap is humare ghar ki bade damad hai...aap ka kuch farz tho bante hai is saali ki kuch ichha puri karne ke liye.. isliye..

Abhijit with tensed looks : isliye

Vindhya : isliye aap mujhe ek gift dijiye phir aap bi tarika ko lejasakte hai..

Abhijit happily : bass gift chahiye aapko...tho boliye Kya chahiye tume…. tume Jo chahiye main tume kharidkar dedunga

Vindhya : jyada kuch nahi hai...bass ek complete diamond ki jewellery set chahiye... diamonds ki necklace, kangan, bracelet, maangteekha,sab diamonds se bana hue cheeze hona chahiye..

Abhijit shocked and he feels his heart beat gets stop for few seconds,he freezed and stood like statue..

All suppresses their smiling seeing his condition.

Tarika quickly went to near him and intentionally asked him in teasing tone : Abhijit... Abhijit...aap teekh tho ho... But she try to control her smile.

Abhijit moving his head in all directions.. with blank face…

Daya feeling pity on him : bichara Abhijit…

**At night time**

At abhirika room

Only laughing sounds are hearing from inside.

Here inside Abhijit sat on bed holding his head by his two hands like he got loss in his own business.

Seeing him like this tarika laughing madly..

Abhijit little angry : hasso...hasso...aur hassiye... me pehle patni hogi tum... shaadi hote hi Pati ka Sara paise lootne ka plan banaya behen ki saath milkar…

Tarika feeling proud on herself : haan kiya..maine plan apni behen ki saath milkar….but maine use ek mahine salary ko maangne ko kaha but vo kuch jyada hi maang gayi tho main Kya karu...aur apko Kya jarurat the... aisa kehna ki..bolo..tume Jo chahiye main dedunga aisa Kyu kaha aapne... humesha aap mujhe shock dete hai na..is baar mere behen ne diya aapko shock aur aap kabhi is din ko bhul nahi payega…

At dayavi side…

Purvi sat on bed watches at Daya...he searches for something..

Now purvi get up from bed went near him and ask : Kya hua...aap Kya dhund raha hai..

Daya still busy in searching and reply : purvi…. main ek file dhund raha hu.. patanahi kaha rakha hoga maine…bahut important file the vo…

Purvi : vo kaise dikhte hai I mean file kounsa color ka hai…

Daya : vo green color ki file hai..

Purvi : achha... now she also searching for the file..

After few seconds..

Daya : arre haan... yaad Aya... purvi...vo file maine Kal raat chat pe lekar gayi thi.. aur vahi pe choddiya hoga shayad...ek baar Chaat pe dekhkar check karna please…

Purvi : ji... main check karke ati hu.. now she came out from the room and climbing steps while speaking to herself : ye Daya ji bi na...agar itna important file hai tho…teekh se sambhalkar rakhna chahiye na…. now she opened the door on terrace and stepped in and first surprised to see that things on terrace…

Ab uski ankhon ki saamne ek jhula the… us jhule me do log araam se bait sakte hai….Aur us jhule ki teen sides me different different Flowers pots hai aur sare paude pe phul bi hai..

after seeing her face lit up with happiness, excitement, and joyful...she is overwhelming with happiness…

Now she walks towards them and standing in middle and looking around... now watches all the flowers in light which was coming from moon…

Purvi exclaimed in happiness : arre ye tho….ye tho..oh god.. maine kabhi nahi socha….Mera ye ichha puri hojayegi…

Kaise laga..

Listening voice purvi looked at the direction and saw Daya…

Now he coming towards her while saying..chat pe jhula aur uski pass me ye paude vo bi phul se bhare hue.. aur ye sab Chand ki roshni me dekhna..aur uper se ye thandi hawa….Kya pasand ayi ya nahi…

Purvi : ye sab... aapne kiya...she asked him with broad smile.. phir vo file

Daya nodded as yes with smile….: Vo Saab tume yaha lane ke liye..

Purvi smiling face : but...itna sare paude...ye sab kab kaise Kiya aapne...aur Kyu takleef uthaya..

Daya : main koi takleef nahi uthaya...aur ye sab main teen din pehle se hi arrange Kiya yaha...aur ab main tho bass khud ka ichha pura karna chahta hu aur pura karliya..bass..

Purvi confused and ask him: aapki ichha…

Daya : haan...jab se Main tume apna jeevansati Mana tab se tumhare har ek choti si pasand na pasand aur tumhare har ek decision me har soch me, har sukh dukh me bi maine adha haq tumse bina pucha main khud leliya….us hisab se hui na ab ye Mera ichha..Kal tak ye sirf tumhare choti se ichha the... but ab se ye Mera hai purvi...so ab batao khud ki ichha Puri karne me kisi ko takleef hote hai Kya…

Purvi smiling and shook her head..

Daya looking around and admiring the things and ask her opinion : boliye purvi kaise laga tume ye sab ,haan aap please mere soch par mat hassiye..he just remind her words to her.

Purvi just smile slightly after listening his requested..

Daya : arre sirf muskurarane se nahi chalega purvi..tum kuch tho bolna chahiye..kahi main kuch miss tho nahi kiya na…

Now purvi came near to him..he just staring at her and eager to listen her opinion in her words about this arrangement.

Now purvi hugs him tightly, Daya surprised and feel very happy…

Purvi tells to him in hug : main apko Batanahi sakte ye sab kitna achhe hai...ye chat phool paude se bhara hui hai...aur us phoolon ki khoobsurat aur badgayi hai Chand ki roshni me...ye sab bahut bahut sunder hai...thank you Mera Chota sa Chota ichha ko bi pura karne keliye... now she separate from him, oh... sorry...apka ichha pura karne keliye... now turns around and admiring all...Sach me ye sab bahut bahut achhe se arrange Kiya hai apne…. really it's so beautiful...I like it very much….l love this scenario... now Daya ask her in middle as aur mujhe... purvi in full of excitement and happiness said in flow...I love…while saying this she turns towards him.. but now her words struck...

Daya staring at her and ask her through eyes.. bolona…

Now she smiles and quickly hugs him tightly and said I love you Daya ji…

Now Daya wrapped his hands around her with happily and reply : I love you too…and tighten his grip on her..

Now both sat on swing, purvi placed her head on his shoulder and telling him : Daya ji…. maine kabhi nahi soch ki mujhe itna achha insaan ki saath milegi.. pati ki roop me jindagi bhar ke liye…

Daya : sirf ek jindagi ke liye nahi... saath janmon tak humdono saath hi rahenge…

Purvi : saath janmon tak yahi rishta continue hoga ya nahi ye tho main nahi janthi hu..par ab is jindagi me tho Mera pura jindagi apke saath bitana chahti hu….aap mujhe chodke mat jayiye...main sambhal nahi pavungi khud ko…

Daya : arre main kaha javungi tume chodkar…

Purvi : agar kabhi bi kahi pe Jana chahte hai tho... mujhe bi saath me lejayege na aap.

Daya thinking for a while and reply : hmm..agar koi kaam ki silsile me tho nahi lejasakte tume mere saath, but har vakt tum mere saath hi rahogi...he said while wrapping his hand around her.

Purvi hugs him gently : bass itna hi kaafi hai mere liye...

**Thank you friends itni dino se mistakes ki saath story padne ke liye aur review karne keliye..**

**Learning pen : thanks ..aap tho Mera pehla reviewer hai... main apko thanks bolna kaisa bhulsakti hu…**

**puja20, and cuteshanaya..**

**.thank you for reading and review.**

**Shweta, Sanjeevani, sree, Pooja, popiroy, Valli, teddy, lover Daya…. thanks for reviewing..**

**Popiroy and Sanjeevani thanks for your continuous review..**


End file.
